Broken Youth
by Liana D. S
Summary: Henry Lau hanya anak kelas 1 SMA yang baru saja pindah sekolah. Dia tak tahu ada 'perang' di sekolah barunya. 'Perang' itu akan benar-benar menjadi besar dalam waktu singkat dan Henry akan terjebak di tengahnya. Diharapkan pembaca membuang hal-hal jelek yang Anda dapat dari FF ini dan mengambil yang baik (kalau ada).
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: Ini FF pertama saya yang 'serius', maksudnya bukan humor, dan langsung topiknya serem begini... tentang kenakalan remaja gitu deh. Maaf banget kalau agak fail. Oh iya, rasanya ini pertama kali saya melibatkan Henry dan Zhoumi, dan sekalinya terlibat, mereka langsung jadi tokoh penting ^^_

_Anyway, here's chapter 1, enjoy!_

* * *

Henry sedang berdiri di depan pintu apartemen kakaknya dengan ditemani koper dan tas ransel. Untuk kesekian kali, ia melihat jam tangannya. Sudah jam setengah sepuluh malam, tetapi kakaknya itu belum datang juga. Ia menghembuskan napas lelah. Dia teringat pada seorang wanita paruh baya tetangga kakaknya yang tadi sore menyapanya. Ketika wanita itu tahu bahwa Henry adik Zhoumi, ekspresinya langsung berubah. "Oh, kau tak mau menginap di tempatku dulu?" Wanita itu menawarkan dengan wajah penuh keibaan, "Dia tak akan pulang sampai malam nanti. Kau bisa kedinginan kalau menunggu di luar sampai kakakmu pulang." Henry menolak tawaran itu; orang tuanya selalu mengajari untuk tidak mudah percaya pada orang asing. Lebih baik menginap di apartemen kakaknya yang terpercaya daripada harus menginap di tempat orang, walaupun itu artinya dia harus menunggu sampai malam dalam deraan angin dingin.

Terdengar langkah kaki berat yang perlahan-lahan semakin mendekat. Henry bangkit. Ia yakin itu pasti kakaknya. Benar saja. Seorang pemuda tinggi berjalan terhuyung-huyung ke tempat Henry berdiri. Henry merasa aneh. Ia bisa pastikan itu Zhoumi, kakaknya, tetapi dia tampak...lain. "_Hyung_?" sapanya, sedikit ragu.

Zhoumi, begitu menyadari adiknya sudah di depan apartemennya, berusaha untuk meraih kembali kesadarannya. "Oh, Henry, _wasseo_?" sapanya balik.

"_Hyung_, kau kenapa?" tanya Henry cemas pada keadaan kakaknya yang kacau. Zhoumi membuka pintu apartemennya. "Kau sudah lama di situ? Maafkan aku. Masuklah dulu."

Henry melangkah masuk ke apartemen dengan ranselnya saja karena kopernya sudah dibawakan Zhoumi. Bocah berpipi lembut itu hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi Zhoumi sudah mendahuluinya bicara. "Kau sudah makan?"

"Belum." jawab Henry singkat. Zhoumi meletakkan koper Henry di dalam sebuah kamar yang sepertinya sudah disiapkan untuk Henry. "Istirahatlah dulu di sini. Akan kubuatkan makanan."

"Tak perlu repot, _Hyung_. Aku akan membantu—"

"Tak usah. Kalau kau tak mau ke kamar, duduk saja di ruang makan." Zhoumi melangkah ke dapur. Henry mengikutinya dan duduk di kursi makan. Mata sipit Henry tak pernah lepas dari kakaknya yang kelihatannya kehilangan kendali atas tubuh sendiri; berkali-kali Zhoumi menjatuhkan sendok dan barang-barang kecil lain. Zhoumi bukanlah orang yang asing dengan dapur, jadi kecanggungannya yang tiba-tiba ini membuat Henry berpikir yang tidak-tidak. "_Hyung_—"

"Apa kabarmu?" tanya Zhoumi tanpa menoleh pada lawan bicaranya. Sekali lagi, Henry terpaksa menjawab kakaknya. "Baik."

"_Eomma_ dan—"

"_Eomma_ dan _Appa_ baik-baik saja, jika kau akan menanyakan mereka," Henry menyahut kesal karena kalimatnya dipotong terus, "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi, _Hyung_."

Zhoumi meletakkan sepiring makanan di depan adiknya. Henry mulai makan, tetapi tatapan menuntutnya masih terarah pada si pemuda tinggi. Zhoumi tersenyum sambil menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan. "Aku cuma agak lelah. Tak usah cemaskan aku, Mochi."

"Tentu saja aku cemas. _Hyung_ tak perlu mengambil banyak ekstrakurikuler lagi seperti saat SMP. Lihat, _Hyung_ jadi kelelahan seperti ini." Tatapan Henry melunak. Zhoumi mengacak-acak rambut adiknya. "Kau tidak cocok pasang tampang cemas begitu. Aku cuma butuh tidur dan aku yakin kau pun sama. Cepat makan dan istirahat; besok hari pertamamu 'kan?"

Henry menghela napas panjang, lalu tersenyum. Ia tahu Zhoumi bisa menjaga diri. Yang bisa Henry lakukan untuk Zhoumi sekarang adalah tetap patuh pada perintahnya, supaya sang kakak tidak kerepotan. "Baiklah, _Hyung_ juga istirahat yang banyak. Kuharap kau cepat sembuh."

"Aku bahkan tidak sakit," Zhoumi tertawa kecil, lalu beranjak dari kursinya setelah sekali lagi mengacak-acak rambut mochi kesayangannya, "Aku tidur duluan, kalau begitu. Malam, Henry."

"Malam, _Hyung_." Sebenarnya, di kepala Henry masih banyak pertanyaan tentang bagaimana sekolah barunya, tetapi Henry tak ingin memaksa Zhoumi bersamanya lebih lama. Besok memang hari pertama Henry di sekolah pindahan—sekolah yang sama dengan sekolah Zhoumi. Itulah yang melatarbelakangi kedatangan Henry ke apartemen itu. Sekolah dan apartemen Zhoumi dekat. Selain itu, _Eomma_ yakin Zhoumi bisa menggantikan posisinya dan _Appa_ untuk mendidik Henry di sekolah yang baru. Zhoumi anak yang baik dan dianggap bisa melindungi Henry dari berandal-berandal sekolah yang mulai bermunculan.

Di tempat tidurnya, Zhoumi memejamkan mata, tetapi tidak bisa lelap. Dia berharap Henry bisa menjalani hidupnya dengan aman dan selamat di sekolah itu karena dia tak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika Henry terkoyak di sana, seperti dirinya.

* * *

Paginya, Zhoumi terlihat jauh lebih segar. Henry lega ketika melihat sosok kakak yang ia kenal telah kembali. Mereka sarapan bersama, membangun suasana yang lebih akrab dari malam sebelumnya, dan yang lebih menyenangkan, untuk pertama kalinya, Henry dan Zhoumi berangkat sekolah bersama! Biasanya, Henry diantar ayahnya dengan mobil ke sekolah, sedangkan Zhoumi berangkat sendiri dengan kereta.

"Kau bisa pilih orkestra atau musik klasik untuk melatih kemampuanmu main biola." Zhoumi merekomendasikan beberapa ekstrakurikuler dalam perjalanan ke sekolah. Henry mengernyitkan dahi, lalu tertawa malu sambil mengusap-usap tengkuknya. "Sebenarnya, akhir-akhir ini aku lebih tertarik pada _dance_."

"Oh, benarkah? Kalau begitu, pilihlah yang kau mau. Akan kudukung." Zhoumi menepuk-nepuk bahu adiknya. Henry tersenyum senang. Dia senang kalau kakaknya menyatakan persetujuan terhadap apa yang dia sukai karena ia pikir mereka terlalu berbeda dan sulit menjadi dekat.

Zhoumi tiba-tiba menyadari di mana ia dan adiknya berada. Sambil pura-pura khawatir terlambat, Zhoumi berkata, "Cepat, Henry. Para guru tidak sabaran itu akan menghukummu nanti kalau kau lama."

Henry tidak menanggapi, pun tidak segera menyusul kakaknya yang sudah berjalan jauh di depan. Dia masih asyik mengamati sekitar, maklum orang baru. Saat itulah, dia menangkap pemandangan yang mengerikan di sebuah gang.

Seorang pemuda tambun sedang menarik kerah seorang pemuda lain yang jauh lebih kecil darinya. Dia menghantamkan tubuh si pemuda kecil ke tembok dan menghimpitnya.

"Yakk, ibumu tidak memberimu uang saku? Kau diberi uang saku atau tidak, itu bukan urusanku. Sekarang berikan uangmu, cepaat!" Pemuda tambun itu berteriak geram. Pemuda yang lebih kecil tetap menolak memberikan uang dan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan diri.

"A-a-aku tidak punya uang sama sekali, Shindong-_hyung_, aku tidak bisa memberimu uang..." kata si pemuda kecil dengan terbata. Si pemeras, Shindong, mendengus kesal. Dia mundur beberapa langkah sehingga si korban bisa sedikit mengambil nafas sekarang.

"Heh, aku sudah berlaku sopan padamu, kau masih tidak mau memberiku uang. Kalau begitu, mau tidak mau aku harus menggunakan kekerasan." Shindong mengakhiri kata-katanya dengan tendangan kuat di dada korbannya, hingga membuat korbannya jatuh tersungkur. Dia merogoh saku korbannya dengan paksa dan mengambil beberapa lembar uang. Shindong tertawa puas sambil menghitung hasil rampasannya. Si korban hanya bisa menatap pasrah uang sakunya berpindah tangan ke pemuda tambun ini. _Scene_ ini membuat Henry, yang sedari tadi tidak sengaja mengawasi, menjadi kalut. Dia tidak pernah menyangka, adegan menakutkan yang hanya pernah ia lihat di film atau acara-acara kriminal kini terjadi di depan matanya sendiri. Di hari pertama ia masuk sekolah lagi! Belum hilang keterkejutan Henry ketika dia menyadari preman tambun itu mengetahui keberadaannya dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Oh, ada penonton ternyata. Kau anak baru, ya? Aku tidak pernah melihat wajahmu di lingkungan ini." Preman tambun itu makin dekat. Henry merapatkan jas seragamnya dan berjalan mundur beberapa senti. Jantungnya berdetak seribu kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dia menoleh ke berbagai arah, mencari seseorang yang bisa menolong, tetapi kakaknya sudah jauh meninggalkannya.

"Kau terlihat seperti anak orang kaya. Henry Lau. Sepertinya familiar." Shindong membaca _name tag_ yang ada di seragam Henry.

Glk. Keringat dingin meluncur dari dahi mulus Henry. Dia membayangkan nasibnya akan berakhir sama dengan anak tadi atau mungkin lebih buruk.

"Menjauh darinya." Zhoumi muncul di sebelah Henry. Entah kapan pemuda itu menyadari bahwa adiknya dalam bahaya dan muncul di situ.

"Woo, Zhoumi-_ssi_. Apakah dia adikmu? Wah, kalian sangat mirip. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengganggunya. Aku hanya ingin berkenalan dengannya. Ya 'kan, Henry-_ssi_?" jawab Shindong santai. Tanpa banyak kata, Zhoumi menarik tangan Henry dan mengajaknya pergi dari situ. Tempat ini sama sekali tidak aman untuk adiknya.

Henry masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang barusan terjadi. "_Hyung_, siapa orang itu? Bagaimana dia mengenalmu?" tanyanya. Zhoumi tidak menjawab. Henry hanya bisa menelan ludah. Kalau Zhoumi sedang mendiamkannya, maka dia akan sulit mengajak Zhoumi bicara sampai _mood_ Zhoumi membaik.

* * *

Henry berjalan bingung di koridor sekolah. Kelas kakaknya berada di gedung yang berbeda dengan kelasnya. Mau tidak mau, dia harus mencari kelasnya sendiri. Lorong itu sepi. Hanya ada dirinya dan dua anak lelaki bodoh yang bermain lempar-lemparan permen cokelat di sepanjang koridor.

"Yaa, Hyukjae. Lempar yang benar, bodoh!" Pemuda pendek yang bertampang seperti anak kecil protes pada temannya yang ada di seberang. Permen cokelat yang dilemparkan temannya itu tidak masuk ke mulutnya, malah mengenai dahinya dan jatuh ke lantai.

"Kau yang tidak bisa menangkapnya dengan baik, bodoh. Sekarang kau yang lempar!" Pemuda satunya protes. Dua orang ini tidak menyadari bahwa kegiatan mereka ini sangat menghalangi jalan. Henry tidak enak kalau harus 'mengganggu' mereka, tetapi dia tidak akan bisa lewat kalau begini.

"Emm, permisi..."

"Oh, kau mau lewat, ya? Donghae, berhenti dulu." Pemuda yang lebih tinggi menginterupsi temannya.

"Kau anak baru, ya? Kenalkan, aku Donghae, Lee Donghae. Ini Lee Hyukjae." Pemuda yang lebih pendek menjabat tangan Henry, lalu memperkenalkan dirinya dan Hyukjae. Memang sih mereka sudah pakai _name tag_, tetapi akan lebih enak memperkenalkan diri dengan cara biasa, 'kan?

"Aku Henry Lau."

"Kau kelas berapa?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Kata _songsaengnim_, aku masuk kelas 1-B, tapi sampai sekarang aku belum menemukan kelasku." kata Henry sambil tersenyum malu.

"1-B, _eoh_? Itu 'kan kelas Kibumie. Kami akan mengantarmu ke sana." kata Donghae yang langsung disetujui oleh Hyukjae. Henry tersenyum lega; kalau diantar dua orang ini, dia akan lebih cepat sampai ke kelasnya. Mereka bertiga berjalan menyusuri lorong dan berbelok ke kanan. Tidak lama kemudian, mereka sudah sampai di depan kelas Henry.

"Jjaa, ini kelasmu. Masuklah, akan kucarikan bangku untukmu." Donghae menggandeng Henry masuk dan memilihkannya tempat duduk di dekat jendela. Kelas terlihat sedikit sepi, entah karena ini masih terlalu pagi atau siswanya yang terlalu enggan masuk kelas. Hyukjae duduk di meja Henry dan melihat keluar jendela, sedangkan Donghae menempati bangku di sebelah Henry.

"Dari sini, kau bisa mendapatkan pemandangan yang indah. Apalagi saat jam olahraga. Kau bisa melihat banyak gadis cantik di bawah sana bercelana pendek dan berlumur keringat, hahahaa..." Hyukjae tertawa menunjukkan gusinya. Donghae melayangkan pukulan keras ke kepala Hyukjae. "Dasar otak kotor," katanya, lalu berpaling pada si junior, "Henry_-ah_, kau tahu 'kan kalau beberapa minggu lagi akan ada ujian mid-semester?"

"Ya, _songsaengnim_ sudah mengatakannya padaku. Aku akan belajar keras untuk mempersiapkan diri." jawab Henry semangat.

"Haha, tidak perlu seserius itu. Saat menghadapi ujian besok, yang kau butuhkan hanyalah aku. Kau tidak perlu belajar atau apapun itu."

Henry hanya diam mendengar pernyataan Donghae itu. Menangkap kebingungan di wajah Henry, Donghae melanjutkan, "Kau tahu apa julukanku di sini? Aku disebut Dewa Penakluk Soal. Apapun ujian yang akan diselenggarakan dan bagaimanapun bentuk soalnya, aku akan menyediakan kunci jawabannya. Dijamin 100% akurat." Donghae mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Huaa, dari mana kau mendapatkan jawaban-jawaban itu? Apa kau orang yang jenius?" Pertanyaan Henry membuat Hyukjae tertawa sampai terjatuh dari duduknya.

"Tentu saja ia mencuri kunci jawaban dari _songsaengnim_, bodoh. Otak ikan sepertinya menyelesaikan perkalian anak SD saja belum tentu bisa." jawab Hyukjae, masih terbahak. Donghae tidak mempedulikan ocehan temannya itu. "Makanya, kau tidak perlu belajar terlalu keras. Kau hanya perlu berteman baik denganku, maka kau akan menjadi siswa dengan nilai terbaik di sekolah—"

"Tugas siswa adalah belajar dengan keras untuk meraih prestasi, Lee Donghae, bukannya mengambil jalan mudah yang kau tawarkan." Seorang siswa masuk ke kelas Henry, memotong perkataan Donghae. Donghae dan Hyukjae yang familiar dengan suara itu langsung menoleh ke asal suara. Keduanya langsung tersenyum sinis pada anak itu. "Memangnya kau sendiri pernah belajar, Kim Ryeowook?" cibir Donghae.

"Ya, bukankah kau hanya menghabiskan malammu dengan minuman keras? Kau tak bisa belajar sambil mabuk." tambah Hyukjae, lalu menepuk kepala Henry dan berjalan keluar kelas diikuti Donghae. Ryeowook mendengus kesal. "Mereka tidak berguna: satunya _playboy_, satunya pencuri," gumamnya saat menatap dua orang senior itu, lalu duduk di samping Henry dan tersenyum ramah, "Kau anak baru yang dibilang _songsaengnim_, 'kan? Aku Ryeowook."

Henry menjabat tangan yang terulur padanya. "Henry Lau—ehm, panggil aku Henry saja."

Ryeowook sedikit kaget mendengar nama marga Henry, tetapi kekagetannya itu berhasil disembunyikannya. "Apa yang sudah mereka berdua lakukan padamu?" tanya Ryeowook serius. Henry mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya bingung. "Mereka mengantarkanku ke sini."

"Itu saja?"

"Ya."

"Syukurlah," Ryeowook menghembuskan napas panjang, "Mereka itu berandal kelas atas yang suka pura-pura membantu anak baru, padahal mereka mau mempengaruhimu ke jalan yang sesat. Berhati-hatilah!"

Brak! Seorang pemuda lain masuk kelas dan langsung membanting tasnya di atas meja, menimbulkan bunyi keras yang mengagetkan Ryeowook, Henry, serta beberapa orang lain di dalam kelas. Pemuda berkacamata itu sepertinya sengaja memotong percakapan Henry dan Ryeowook.

"A, berandal berdasi kita sudah datang rupanya. Jangan membuat kaget siswa baru, Kibum." kata Ryeowook sinis. Telinga Henry menangkap sesuatu yang tak asing. "Tadi, Donghae-_hyung_ menyebutkan nama itu sebelum ke sini. Jadi, ini Kibum yang dimaksud Donghae-_hyung_?" batin Henry. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa anak yang kelihatan seperti siswa teladan itu bisa dibilang 'berandal'.

Kibum menatap tajam Ryeowook. Henry merinding. Kibum punya aura aneh yang membuat takut semua orang, kecuali Ryeowook. "Jangan sok suci." katanya dengan suara rendah, tapi mengancam. Dia duduk di bangkunya dan mulai membuka buku. Sikap Kibum yang dingin membuat Henry memikirkan ulang langkahnya untuk berkenalan dengan anak itu.

* * *

Penampilan rapi dan sikap diam Kim Kibum memang menipu siapa pun yang melihat, dari anak baru hingga kepala sekolah. Siapa yang sangka, anak kelas 1 yang suka menyendiri di taman belakang sekolah pada jam istirahat itu sering melakukan tindakan kriminal tingkat tinggi. Dengan laptopnya yang tampak biasa, dia membobol pusat pengolahan nilai di sekolahnya dan mengubah input nilai. Karena itulah, tak aneh jika anak-anak yang kelihatannya tak berbakat, seperti Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae, tiba-tiba melejit nilainya. Tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya, kecuali satu: bel masuk kelas.

Namun, hari itu, Kibum lebih memilih untuk membaca buku sambil mendengarkan musik saja. Ketika bel masuk kelas berbunyi, ia mematikan iPodnya, menutup bukunya, dan kembali ke kelas.

"Sopanlah pada kakak kelasmu!"

Kibum menghentikan langkahnya. Tatapannya menyiratkan rasa tidak senang pada si cantik penyiksa yang sedang melakukan hobinya di koridor sekolah. Seorang siswa yang sekelas dengan Kibum tampak begitu takut saat dihimpitkan sang senior cantik ke dinding. Anak malang itu tak tahu bahwa dia tanpa sengaja telah menyenggol seorang preman. Kini, dia harus menghadapi akibatnya. Kibum memang bukan tipe anak yang peduli pada teman sekelasnya. Dia hanya tidak suka pada sikap si senior cantik yang emosional itu.

"Maafkan aku, _Hyung_, aku benar-benar..."

Si cantik langsung menampar korbannya dengan keras hingga anak itu terjatuh. "Memangnya ada yang menyuruhmu bicara, hah?"

"T-tidak ada... a-ah!" Si korban berteriak kesakitan ketika kerah bajunya direnggut dan ditarik ke atas oleh seorang pemuda lain, teman si senior cantik. Pemuda kekar itu melemparkan si korban kembali pada si cantik. Si cantik terkekeh setelah mendaratkan pukulan di wajah juniornya itu. Ia baru akan mendaratkan pukulan selanjutnya ketika Kibum merenggut kerah bajunya dengan kasar dan menendang perutnya.

"Uhuk, uhuk!" Si senior cantik memegangi perutnya. Partnernya segera menolong, sedangkan si korban lari tunggang-langgang menjauhi dua senior seram itu. "Heechul, kau tidak apa-apa?" Si pemuda kekar membantu si cantik berdiri.

"Ya. Kalau hanya dengan anak kecil seperti dia," Heechul menatap tajam Kibum, sebuah senyuman jahat menghiasi wajahnya, "aku tak mungkin terluka."

Kibum menatap seniornya dengan berani.

"Apa kau sengaja mencari masalah denganku, anak kecil? _Eomma_-mu tak ada di sini. Kalau kau—"

Buak! Kibum mendaratkan tinjunya, meninggalkan lebam di wajah si cantik yang tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya itu. Partner si cantik tentu saja tak terima. "Kurang ajar!" Sebuah pukulan dari pemuda kuat itu berhasil membuat Kibum tersungkur dan mendapatkan lebam juga di wajahnya. Kibum membersihkan sudut bibirnya dari darah yang mengalir, lalu tersenyum melecehkan. "Melindungi istrimu, hah?" katanya pada senior yang menjatuhkannya, "Astaga, aku baru tahu kalau kalian adalah pasangan homo yang serasi."

"Apa kau bilang?" Heechul meradang. Dia maju, hendak menambah penderitaan juniornya yang tak tahu sopan santun itu ketika partnernya menahannya. Sang partner membenturkan tubuh Kibum ke dinding, begitu keras hingga kacamata Kibum terjatuh. "Jaga mulutmu atau aku akan merobeknya untukmu." Pemuda kuat itu menginjak kacamata Kibum sampai pecah.

"Robek saja kalau berani." Kibum masih tetap dengan nada datarnya. Hal ini sukses membuat si senior kuat menendang perut Kibum.

"Hei, dilarang berkelahi di koridor!"

"Uh, guru sialan!" umpat Heechul, "Hangeng, kita pergi!"

"Cih!" Hangeng mengikuti Heechul melarikan diri. Sejenak ia berpaling pada Kibum. "Urusan kita belum selesai!"

Kibum menggigit bibir bawahnya secara samar untuk menahan sakit di perutnya. Dibersihkannya lantai dari serpihan kacamatanya. "Kim Kibum, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya guru itu ketika membantu Kibum berdiri. Kibum merapikan dan menepuk-nepuk jasnya yang kotor, lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya hormat pada sang guru. "Saya baik-baik saja. Terima kasih." Setelah membuang serpihan kacamatanya ke tempat sampah, ia berjalan kembali dengan tenang menuju kelasnya.

Henry baru saja kembali dari toilet dan sedang berjalan menuju kelas ketika ia melihat Kibum. Pemuda itu juga berjalan ke kelas dari arah berlawanan dengan Henry. "Ah, Kibum, apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu?" tanya Henry polos, sedikit kecemasan tampak di wajahnya. Kibum tak menjawab. Dia berlalu begitu saja dan langsung duduk di bangkunya. "Lagi-lagi begitu. Aku jadi makin penasaran dengannya." Henry bergumam. Matanya tak teralih dari Kibum.

"Dia pasti membuat ulah lagi."

Seketika Henry menoleh mendengar ucapan teman barunya. Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sudah kubilang 'kan, dia itu berandal berdasi. Tidak kelihatan tabiat aslinya." Ia meyakinkan Henry akan sikap jelek Kibum. Henry duduk di depan Ryeowook, matanya masih tidak teralih. "Kupikir tidak begitu. Dia mungkin jadi korban tindakan kekerasan senior." Henry jadi teringat pada pemuda tambun yang tadi tampak sangat mengancam di jalan menuju sekolah.

Tak disangka, Ryeowook tertawa. "Anak seperti itu? Jadi korban kekerasan senior? Jangan bercanda!"

Henry memilih diam. Dia sendiri tak tahu yang sebenarnya; dia hanya murid baru, tetapi hari pertamanya sudah mengundang rasa penasaran yang besar tentang orang-orang di sekelilingnya: pemuda tambun pemeras, kesengitan antara Donghae-Hyukjae dan Ryeowook, juga Kibum yang misterius. Ada yang salah di lingkungannya sekarang, hanya saja kebenaran masih terlalu jauh dari gapaian Henry.

* * *

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu, Henry?" tanya Zhoumi saat ia dan Henry pulang sekolah bersama. Henry tersenyum lebar saat menceritakan berbagai hal menarik dari pagi sampai sore itu. "Ryeowook orang yang sangat ramah dan rajin. Dia memberitahuku banyak hal dan..."

"Ryeowook?" potong Zhoumi, nadanya terdengar waspada, "Apa maksudmu Kim Ryeowook?"

Henry mengangguk cepat. "_Hyung_ sudah mengenalnya, rupanya. Aku akan lebih mudah mengenalkan _Hyung_ padanya nanti."

"Lalu, siapa lagi yang kau kenal hari ini di kelas?"

"Banyak, tapi satu orang lagi yang paling berkesan adalah Kim Kibum. Dia tidak banyak bicara dan lebih sering membaca buku atau sibuk dengan laptopnya. Aku penasaran, tapi juga takut dengannya, jadi tak berani mengajaknya berbincang-bincang."

Zhoumi tersenyum. "Yah, kalau sudah satu kelas dengannya dalam waktu yang lama, mungkin ada satu sisi lain dari dirinya yang terlihat."

"Kuharap begitu."


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note: Niat saya sih... Henry bakal jadi tokoh utama di FF ini, tapi ternyata porsi tokoh lain nggak kalah banyak... Ah, jadi Henry-nya g begitu kelihatan deh... Tapi diikutin aja ya, ehe ^^ Oh ya, kalau ketemu anak EXO, Shinee dll. anggap saja umur mereka sama kyk personil SJ di sini... Selain itu, di sini ada anggota geng Jungsoo yang belum disebutin siapa namanya: bisa tebak siapa mereka?_

* * *

**Episode 2**

_"Sudah, hentikan ini! Kau pikir aku ini anak 5 tahun yang harus punya pengasuh?"_

_"Tidak, tapi ini sudah kewajiban yang dititipkan orang tuamu padaku!"_

_"Kewajiban, kewajiban, kewajiban! Apa hanya itu kata yang kau tahu? Sampah!"_

_"Beraninya kau bicara begitu padaku!"_

_"Apa peduliku? Mulai sekarang, kau tidak berhak mengaturku! Kita menjalani kehidupan sendiri-sendiri!"_

* * *

Malam hari, di sebuah bar...

Jungsoo menggerak-gerakkan gelasnya yang hanya berisi es batu. Dia mengutuk kemampuan minumnya yang payah. Baru satu gelas bir saja, ia sudah pusing tak karuan. Terlebih dengan pikiran mengenai _orang itu_ dan komplotannya, kepalanya menjadi semakin sakit.

"Kalau kau tak kuat minum, kau tak usah memaksakan diri." Jongwoon tertawa geli. Lucu; ada seorang berandal yang tak pernah kuat minum, padahal justru berandal itulah si pemimpin komplotan. Jungsoo hanya tersenyum. Jongwoon dan Youngwoon, peminum terberat di kelompoknya, sering mengejeknya mengenai hal ini, tetapi dia tak pernah marah. "Aku cuma tak ingin dikalahkan oleh_nya_."

"Oh? _Anak kecil itu_?" Raut Jongwoon berubah simpatik. Dia tahu betapa berharganya 'anak kecil' itu bagi Jungsoo.

"Anggota kita diserang lagi. Benar, 'kan?" Kalimat Jungsoo membuyarkan lamunan Jongwoon.

"Ah, ya. _Mereka_ yang menyerangnya."

"Kau masih ingin berdamai dengan orang-orang itu, _Hyung_?" Hyukjae masuk ke ruangan. Lengannya melingkari pinggang seorang gadis. Jungsoo menyandarkan bahunya. "Batal. Mereka mendeklarasikan perang lagi."

Hyukjae tertawa. "Kita belum pernah secara resmi menghentikan perang, jadi anggap saja serangan ini adalah serangan biasa," katanya, lalu duduk di dekat sang pemimpin dan menuang bir untuk dirinya sendiri, "Kenapa kau terlihat begitu enggan? Anak itu butuh pelajaran yang lebih banyak darimu."

"Seharusnya tidak begini. Harusnya dia tidak masuk ke dalam lingkaran ini." gumam Jungsoo. Youngwoon meneguk birnya sampai habis (ini botol keempatnya), lalu menepuk punggung Jungsoo keras, "Aaaah, jangan mulai lagi, _Hyung_! Sudah cukup dengan penyesalanmu! Kita di sini untuk senang-senang. Jangan rusak _mood_mu! Setan jadi setan karena keinginannya sendiri, jadi jangan melulu menyalahkan dirimu!"

"Kesalahan yang dia perbuat, kesalahan yang kami perbuat, itu bukan salahmu sama sekali. Bukan kau yang menarik kami ke sini. Kau itu seperti..." Hyukjae memikirkan perumpamaan yang tepat sambil menyesap minumannya, "...malaikat yang datang untuk membahagiakan penghuni abadi neraka. Itu perumpamaan yang manis, ya 'kan?"

"Dia menjijikkan, tapi benar," komentar Jongwoon, "Kami sudah rusak dari awal, tetapi kau membuat kami merasa lebih baik."

Jungsoo, yang usianya paling tua di kelompok itu (yang merupakan salah satu alasan mengapa ia ditunjuk sebagai pemimpin), memang menjadi bagian yang cukup besar dari masa lalu _dongsaengdeul_nya. Benar apa yang dikatakan Hyukjae: orang tua merekalah yang membuat masa lalu mereka menjadi kelam dan Jungsoo-lah penyelamat mereka. Akan tetapi, Jungsoo masih belum menguasai teknik untuk memaafkan dirinya sendiri, sehingga seberapapun kerasnya para _dongsaeng_ berusaha menolongnya, Jungsoo tidak bisa melepaskan dirinya dari jerat rasa bersalah.

Setelah cukup lama terdiam, Jungsoo tergelak. "Jangan rusak malam ini dengan drama cengeng! Youngwoon, isi gelasku!"

Suasana kembali hidup ketika Jungsoo tertawa dan minum lagi, walaupun tubuhnya sudah tak bisa mentolerir. Hyukjae kembali melampiaskan kegilaannya di bibir gadisnya. "Yakk, kau masih belum puas juga melakukannya tadi? Untung, Donghae ada di lantai bawah. Dia akan memutuskan hubungan denganmu kalau dia sampai tahu." Jongwoon tergelak habis-habisan melihat ekspresi kaget di wajah dua orang yang sedang asyik itu. Si gadis kaget karena mengira Hyukjae menyukai sesama jenis, sedangkan Hyukjae kaget karena Jongwoon mengacaukan kesenangannya. Hyukjae menyiramkan segelas bir ke wajah Jongwoon, lalu mengangkat dagu gadisnya dengan ujung jari dan menatap ke dalam mata si gadis. "Itu tidak benar. Aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu. Kau percaya 'kan?"

"A-aku percaya," gadis di depan Hyukjae hampir kehilangan napasnya ditatap seintens itu, "Aku percaya apapun yang kau katakan."

Hyukjae mengeluarkan senyumannya yang paling mempesona, lalu menyita seluruh napas gadisnya ketika ia (sekali lagi!) mencium gadis itu.

Jongwoon mendesis. "_Cassanova_ beraksi kembali." batinnya kesal sambil berusaha mengeringkan bajunya. Seorang pemuda jangkung di sebelah Jongwoon hanya membuang pandangan bosan, lalu meneguk isi gelasnya sampai habis. Jongwoon tak biasanya melihat orang itu terdiam begitu lama. Ia baru akan mengajak pemuda jangkung itu bicara ketika... "Biarkan dia," Jungsoo menghentikan Jongwoon, "Dia hanya ingin sendiri saat ini."

Buak! "Aaaa!" Si gadis seketika menjerit saat seseorang yang tak diundang memukul Hyukjae. Sang _Cassanova_ memegangi pipinya yang berdenyut nyeri sambil menatap orang yang tadi memukulnya. Orang itu kini merenggut gadisnya. "Lepaskan aku! Aku sudah tidak menyukaimu lagi!" Si gadis berontak dari cengkeraman kuat orang itu.

"Aku masih belum putus denganmu, ingat itu! Dan kau," orang itu beralih pada Hyukjae, "_playboy_ kampungan, jangan dekati gadisku lagi!"

Hyukjae menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya dan bangkit. "Dia yang mendekatiku, tapi tolong, jangan salahkan dia ataupun aku. Salahkan dirimu sendiri yang kurang menawan hatinya, Suho."

Suho mengepalkan tangannya. "Bajingan!"

Belum sempat Suho menyentuh Hyukjae, seseorang sudah memukulnya dengan keras dari belakang. Si gadis segera kembali ke pelukan Hyukjae begitu ia lepas dari cengkeraman Suho.

"Jangan sentuh pipi mulus _dongsaeng_ku lagi," Youngwoon, orang yang tadi memukul Suho, kini mencekik Suho hingga tubuh Suho terangkat dari lantai, "atau kau akan kukirim ke kehidupan yang lain."

Hyukjae tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih, _Hyung_."

Youngwoon terkekeh. "Tak masalah. Ini gampang, gampang."

Tak berapa jauh dari situ, beberapa pemuda menjadi berang melihat pemimpin mereka disakiti. Mereka langsung masuk ke tempat di mana Youngwoon dan Suho berada, lalu membuat kerusuhan di tempat itu. Mereka berusaha melukai Youngwoon, tetapi mereka semua gagal. Rupanya, mereka belum tahu kemampuan pemegang sabuk hitam judo yang sedang mereka hadapi. Teman-teman Youngwoon duduk manis menonton si kekar menghabisi 'anak-anak ingusan' itu. "Makanya, jangan ganggu singa yang sedang mabuk." Jongwoon menenggak minumannya dengan puas setelah melihat lawan-lawan Youngwoon berserakan di lantai.

Youngwoon terhuyung-huyung. Ia menyeret anak-anak yang sudah tak sadar itu ke luar tempat mereka. Sialnya, salah seorang yang belum diseret Youngwoon masih bisa bangun. Semuanya menjadi waspada. "Youngwoon, awas!" Jongwoon berteriak. Youngwoon yang kesadarannya sudah tipis menoleh ke belakang tanpa bisa melawan.

Grep! Jungsoo mencegah anak yang masih bisa bangun itu untuk menyerang kawannya. Dia mencengkeram tangan anak itu kuat-kuat. "Berhentilah," katanya sambil tersenyum, "Usahamu akan sia-sia saja."

"Diam kau!"

Prang! "Kau yang diam, anak kecil," Jungsoo berkata datar, tangannya memegang leher botol bir yang telah pecah—botol yang ia gunakan untuk menghantam kepala anak itu hingga anak itu benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran, "Kau harus belajar sopan santun lain kali."

Youngwoon menyeret anak yang terakhir itu keluar area mereka. "Hei, apa itu tak terlalu berlebihan?" Jongwoon kelihatan cemas, "Anak itu bisa mati karena pukulanmu."

"Setidaknya, kalau dia mati, dia tidak akan masuk neraka karena memukul orang yang lebih tua darinya." Jungsoo menghempaskan tubuhnya di sebelah Jongwoon kembali. Pemuda jangkung yang sedari tadi hanya diam mengamati sang pemimpin berkata dalam hati, "Kau malaikat yang jatuh ke neraka, _Hyung_. Kuharap malaikat lain tidak jatuh ke tempat yang sama denganmu."

* * *

Sungmin menunggu dengan cemas di belakang sekolah. Dia berharap orang yang ditunggunya bisa sampai ke tempat dia berdiri sekarang. Menghindari guru-guru yang sedang patroli jadi semakin sulit akhir-akhir ini, tetapi Sungmin tahu bahwa orang yang ditunggunya cukup cerdas untuk mengelabui orang-orang tua itu.

Akhirnya, pemuda tinggi berambut kecoklatan itu muncul dari kejauhan. "Ming!" pemuda itu terengah-engah, "Kenapa kita lewat jalan yang sulit ini lagi? Sial, apa ini masalah petugas keamanan?"

"Tidak. Obat tidur yang kumasukkan ke kopinya tadi pagi sebenarnya sudah cukup kuat untuk menumbangkannya. Ini tentang CCTV."

"Hah? Cinderella dan pangeran tampannya sudah menghancurkan semua semalam!"

"Justru itu. Perhitunganmu meleset; sekolah langsung membetulkannya hari ini. Aku juga baru mengetahuinya saat sudah keluar kelas."

"Aissh!" Pemuda ikal itu mendesis sebal. Sungmin hanya tersenyum, tahu kalau pemuda di depannya sangat tidak suka ada rencana yang gagal. "Sudahlah. Kita harus cepat-cepat keluar dari sini." kata Sungmin. Sebelum keluar sekolah, Sungmin dan pemuda ikal itu langsung melepas jas, dasi, dan ikat pinggang mereka supaya mereka tak tampak seperti anak yang sedang membolos. Benar saja, setelah mereka keluar sekolah, tak ada yang menyangka bahwa Sungmin dan pemuda ikal itu sedang melarikan diri dari jam sekolah yang membosankan.

"Tak biasanya kau membolos pada pelajaran matematika, _Leader_." kata Sungmin pada pemuda ikal yang sedang bermain PSP di sebelahnya. Tanpa mengangkat pandang dari layar PSP yang ia tekuni, si pemuda ikal menanggapi, "Aku bosan. Pelajaran itu sudah kutamatkan saat aku ikut olimpiade di SD dulu. Lagipula, ini waktunya diskusi kelompok."

Sungmin tertawa. Pemuda yang dipanggil _Leader_ itu memang terlalu jenius untuk usianya, makanya ia kurang suka berkelompok dengan 'anak-anak normal' yang ada di kelasnya. "Kita ke mana?"

"Sudah jelas ke _game center_, bodoh. Aku harus mengalahkan bocah sialan yang mematahkan rekorku kemarin!"

"Sepertinya seluruh harga dirimu kau tinggalkan di mesin _game_, ya."

"Tidak seluruhnya. Sebagian ada di dalam laporan hasil belajar."

"Whoa, kau masih peduli pada nilaimu rupanya. Kalau aku sih tidak."

"Kau tak punya target apapun dalam hidupmu? Aku bakal bosan sekali kalau jadi kau, Ming. Kau bahkan tidak menerima tawaranku untuk menaikkan nilaimu melalui pembobolan pusat data sekolah. Kau aneh."

"Yah, hidupku memang sudah kosong sekarang. Rasa takut, rasa ingin menang, semuanya sudah tidak ada, kecuali kalau aku berkumpul bersama kalian."

"Hm?" Pernyataan Sungmin berhasil mengalihkan perhatian _Leader_, "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Tentu saja. Kalau ada 'penantang baru', kita 'kan jadi harus berkelahi dan aku memiliki enam orang untuk..."

"Dilindungi?" potong _Leader_ cepat, "Dengar, kau, aku, dan yang lainnya menjadi satu bukan untuk saling melindungi, tapi untuk bersenang-senang dan menumbangkan aturan yang ditegakkan orang-orang tua bodoh itu. Kau mengerti?"

Sungmin tahu dia salah bicara. _Leader_ tak suka dilindungi, tetapi Sungmin selalu ingin melindunginya dan semua teman dekatnya. _Leader_ sendiri mempercepat langkahnya ke mesin _game_ yang begitu dirindukannya selama jam pelajaran. "Baiklah," tangannya sudah siap di alat kontrol mesin _game_, "Aku akan mengukirkan kembali nama 'Kyu' sebagai si nomor satu di mesin _game_ ini!"

Dalam sekejap, perhatian Cho Kyuhyun, bocah _Leader_ itu, tersedot oleh mesin _game_. "Kau mau burger? Aku lapar." tanya Sungmin, yang dijawab singkat oleh Kyuhyun: terserah. Sungmin menganggap itu sebagai 'iya' dan dia berlalu untuk membeli makanan.

Dengan konsentrasi penuh, Kyuhyun berusaha menyelesaikan tantangan di setiap _stage_. Karena setiap mesin _game_ di _game_ _center_ itu tersambung dengan seluruh _game_ _center_ dalam kota, tentu saja orang yang memenangkannya akan mendapatkan ranking tertinggi di seluruh kota. Itulah yang dikejar Kyuhyun, tetapi semakin lama, ia merasa penantang-penantangnya semakin hebat. Walaupun begitu, seperti biasa, kejeniusan dan pengalamannya main _game_ membuatnya berhasil jadi nomor satu lagi. "Yeah, aku berhasil!"

"_Leader_, awas!"

Ternyata, seseorang telah siap menumbangkan Kyuhyun dari belakang, tepat di saat Sungmin kembali. Sungmin cepat tanggap. Ia mendaratkan tinjunya di wajah orang yang mengancam keselamatan _leader_nya itu. Tidak terima, pemuda asing itu meninju Sungmin balik, cukup keras hingga Sungmin tersungkur. Sungmin akan diserang lagi, tetapi dengan gesit dia menghindar ke samping dan menarik kaki lawannya kuat-kuat hingga lawannya terjatuh. Belum sempat melakukan apa-apa, tangan si pemuda asing sudah ditekuk dan dipuntir ke belakang oleh Sungmin hingga terdengar bunyi 'krak!'. Lawan Sungmin mengerang, tetapi Sungmin masih belum selesai. Sungmin meraih gunting di saku celananya. Gunting itu sudah hampir menusuk korbannya ketika... "Cukup, Ming."

Sungmin menengadah. Kyuhyun telah berdiri di depan korbannya. "Simpan guntingmu untuk sesuatu yang lebih penting." perintahnya. Dengan patuh, Sungmin memasukkan kembali guntingnya di saku celana. Saat itulah, dalam waktu hanya beberapa detik, Sungmin menangkap ancaman terhadap Kyuhyun yang berasal dari tangan lawannya yang masih bebas. Segera ia menarik tangan itu dan mematahkannya dengan cara yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Kembali erangan keras terdengar.

Kyuhyun berlutut di depan pemuda asing itu. "Kenapa kau ingin menyerangku?" tanyanya. Masih mengerang, pemuda itu berkata, "Aku akan menghapuskan muka sombongmu itu dari dunia ini, Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Rupanya kau mengenalku?" tanya Kyuhyun, mencoba mengingat siapa pemuda di depannya ini. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya saat ia menjentikkan jarinya. "Ah, benar. Kris. Gengmu pernah menantangku karena wilayahmu jadi tempat kerjanya Shindong. Ya, ya, aku ingat kekalahanmu yang memalukan itu. Wah, bukankah ini _deja vu_? Kau kalah lagi!"

"Kurang ajar kau!" Kris berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sungmin, tapi tak bisa.

"Kau tak akan bisa mengalahkanku." Sang _Leader_, tanpa basa-basi lagi, menjambak rambut Kris dan menariknya ke atas hingga sebagian tubuh Kris terangkat dari tanah, lalu dihempaskannya Kris dengan keras ke atas mesin _game_ yang berbentuk seperti meja itu. Mesin _game_ hancur dan listrik seketika mengaliri tubuh Kris tanpa ampun hingga dia kehilangan kesadaran. Kejadian itu dilihat oleh banyak orang di sekitar. Pandangan ketakutan dan mengutuk bergantian muncul, tetapi Kyuhyun mematahkan pandangan-pandangan tak enak itu dengan berkata lantang, "Apa yang kalian lihat?"

Semua orang sadar bahwa anak muda yang tampak manis pada awalnya itu bukan manusia biasa; mungkin separuh iblis. Mereka tak ingin mencari masalah dengan Kyuhyun, jadi mereka cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandang dan berusaha beraktivitas seperti biasa tanpa mempedulikan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Dua berandal yang baru saja membuat kekacauan itu berjalan santai meninggalkan _game_ _center_. "Ming, mana burgernya?" Kyuhyun menadahkan sebelah tangannya ke samping, di depan Sungmin, yang langsung dijawab Sungmin dengan meletakkan sebungkus burger di atas tangan _leader_nya.

"Kau lapar sekali, ya?" tanya Sungmin saat melihat anak yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu menggigit burger dalam potongan besar, yang jarang sekali dilakukan. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Mesin _game_ telah menyedot semua energinya.

Tak berapa lama setelah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berlalu, bel istirahat di sekolah berbunyi. Henry memutuskan untuk membeli makan siang di luar sekolah. Ketika ia sudah dekat dengan kedai makanan yang ia tuju, ia tertegun. Kedai makanan itu dekat dengan _game_ _center_—tempat kejadian peristiwa tadi. Otomatis, Henry melihat tubuh Kris yang sudah tak sadar, penuh luka, dan sedikit gosong karena tersetrum di atas meja _game_. Henry segera berbalik dan mencari pos polisi terdekat, melaporkan apa yang sudah dia lihat. Rupanya, dialah satu-satunya orang yang cukup waras untuk melapor; semua orang yang melihat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya terlalu mual dan takut untuk melaporkan kejadian gila siang itu. Sambil berlari, Henry berpikir, "Siapa yang sanggup melakukan perbuatan mengerikan seperti itu?"

* * *

Sore harinya, seusai sekolah, Jungsoo dan teman-temannya tak langsung pulang. Seperti biasa, mereka bersenang-senang untuk waktu yang cukup lama sebelum pergi ke tempat yang (harusnya) mereka sebut 'rumah'. Kali ini, mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan main basket di lapangan yang cukup jauh dari sekolah.

"Park Jungsoo!"

Pemuda berambut hitam yang baru menerima operan menghentikan larinya dan menoleh ke asal suara. "Oh, kalian lagi?" Jungsoo tersenyum ketika mengenali beberapa wajah yang dikenalnya. Mereka itu adalah anak-anak yang dihajar Youngwoon tempo hari. "'Lagi'? Kita pernah bertemu mereka?" Youngwoon sang eksekutor bahkan tak bisa mengingat korbannya. Donghae seketika tertawa. "Pasti _Hyung_ mabuk berat lagi semalam!"

"Berhenti tertawa! Kalian sudah melukai Sehun begitu parah semalam, tak akan kumaafkan!" teriak sang pemimpin gerombolan, Suho.

"Ah, apa maksudmu bocah yang dihancurkan kepalanya oleh Jungsoo-_hyung_?" tanya Jongwoon, "Bagaimana keadaannya, omong-omong? Apa dia sudah belajar sesuatu?"

"Aku yang akan membuat kalian belajar sesuatu."

Suho dan anak buahnya maju. Hyukjae menghitung dengan teliti berapa orang yang akan ia lawan. "Pantas ada wajah yang tak pernah kulihat. Jumlah kalian bertambah jadi 10, ya?"

Sikap tenang Jungsoo dan teman-temannya membesarkan amarah musuh. Sasaran yang pertama adalah, tentu saja, yang paling dekat: Hyukjae. Pemuda kurus yang berdiri di depan Jungsoo itu merupakan sasaran empuk, terlebih dialah pencetus masalah yang sebenarnya. Suho melayangkan tinjunya pada sang _Cassanova_, tetapi dengan cepat, Hyukjae merunduk dan meninju perut Suho. Manuver Hyukjae membuka ruang bagi Jungsoo untuk melemparkan bola basket ke arah anak buah Suho yang tepat berada di belakang Suho. Lemparan keras itu berhasil melimbungkan musuh sebelum Hyukjae mendorong Suho, membuat Suho dan anak buahnya itu terjatuh ke belakang.

Dari sisi kanan, Donghae telah bersiap menerima serangan musuh yang membawa tongkat bisbol. Sialnya, tongkat bisbol itu ternyata tidak menyerang dirinya, tetapi Jungsoo! Darah mengucur dari telinga sang pemimpin, memicu amarah Donghae. "Kurang ajar!" Donghae segera mematahkan tangan si penyerang, merebut tongkat bisbolnya, dan menghajar balik dengan tongkat itu. Seorang lagi akan menyerang Donghae dari samping, tetapi sebelum sempat menyentuh Donghae, orang itu telah dibanting oleh Youngwoon. "Donghae, bantu Hyukjae!" teriak Youngwoon saat ia memukul leher musuh dengan sisi lengannya. Donghae pun mendekati _partner-in-crime-_nya itu setelah menggunakan punggung musuh yang terjatuh sebagai landasan untuk melompat.

Dari sisi kiri, seseorang dari pihak Jungsoo menendang musuh dengan kaki panjangnya, lalu menyikut punggung musuh selanjutnya dengan keras, memberikan ruang bagi Jongwoon untuk menolong Jungsoo. "Kau masih bisa?" tanya Jongwoon cemas.

"Tak apa." Jungsoo meringis kesakitan. Pandangannya agak mengabur, tetapi hal itu tidak menghalanginya dari melindungi kawannya. Ia menarik Jongwoon ke sisinya dan menangkap pisau _cutter_ yang akan digunakan musuh untuk melukai Jongwoon. Darah mengalir dari sela-sela jemari Jungsoo yang menjepit pisau _cutter_ itu. Secepat kilat, ditariknya pisau _cutter_ itu dari si pemilik, lalu dipatahkannya. "Aku benci benda tajam." kata Jungsoo saat menghajar si penyerang dengan tinjunya.

Jongwoon menoleh. Salah seorang rekannya, yang berkaki panjang tadi, ternyata telah terluka lengannya. Dapat dipastikan itu karena si pisau _cutter_. "Brengsek kau!" Jongwoon merenggut kerah baju pemuda pisau _cutter_, lalu membenturkan kepala pemuda itu ke tiang ring basket.

"Jungsoo, lawanmu adalah aku!"

Tiba-tiba saja, Suho sudah ada di depan Jungsoo dan entah dari mana, sudah ada sebuah tang besar di tangan Suho. Benda itu merupakan senjata yang sangat berbahaya, tetapi Jungsoo tak kurang akal. Ia menghindar, secepatnya melepas ikat pinggangnya, dan menggunakan gesper berat ikat pinggangnya untuk menyerang Suho. Kemudian, Jungsoo menjatuhkan Suho, mengikat tangan Suho dengan ikat pinggangnya, dan merebut senjata berat dari tangan musuhnya itu.

Buak!

Jungsoo menoleh dan sangat kaget mendapati Jongwoon di belakangnya, melindunginya. Hidung Jongwoon berdarah karena pukulan keras yang diterimanya dari musuh.

"_Hyung_, merunduk!" Tiba-tiba saja, dari belakang, Youngwoon sudah mengangkat sebuah bangku panjang dan mengarahkan bangku itu pada dua lawan di depan Jungsoo dan Jongwoon. Dua musuh langsung lumpuh oleh serangan bangku kayu Youngwoon. Bangku kayu yang rapuh itu hancur.

"Ukh!"

Jungsoo dan teman-temannya langsung waspada mendengar erangan dari seseorang yang familiar. Hyukjae telah tumbang. Kepala si _Cassanova_ sudah berada di bawah kaki musuh. "Segesit apapun dia, tetap ada kelemahannya." Musuh yang mengalahkan Hyukjae berujar dengan sombongnya. Donghae mendesis. Luka di tubuhnya sudah cukup banyak hingga ia tak bisa menolong sahabat masa kecilnya.

Tiba-tiba, si sombong jatuh ke depan setelah tengkuknya dipukul dengan tajam. Pupil matanya tak tampak; dia sepenuhnya tak sadar. Hyukjae perlahan bangkit. Seorang pemuda yang masih tampak rapi memunggunginya, menjatuhkan satu lagi musuh dengan pukulan tajam di telinga. Musuh jatuh, menimpa orang di sebelahnya, menyebabkan orang di sebelahnya menjadi limbung dan memudahkan si pemuda rapi untuk menendang keduanya hingga tumbang. Si pemuda rapi berbalik untuk menolong Hyukjae, tetapi ia lengah, membuat musuh berhasil melingkarkan lengan di lehernya. Hyukjae melebarkan matanya ketika musuh mengarahkan ujung pisau yang tajam ke leher si pemuda rapi. "Sialan, jangan sentuh dia!"

Chanyeol, satu-satunya survivor dari pihak Suho, rupanya cukup licin. Dia tak mengeluarkan senjata pamungkasnya sampai akhir, berbeda dengan yang lain, sehingga senjata itu bisa digunakan untuk menyandera si pemuda rapi. Penampilan yang tak berbahaya menjadikan si pemuda rapi cocok untuk dijadikan sandera. "Kalau kalian tak ingin anak ini terluka," Chanyeol menggoreskan sedikit pisaunya ke leher sanderanya, membuat yang tersandera memicing, "menyerahlah. Mengaku kalah."

Walaupun tampak tenang, si pemuda rapi berpikir keras bagaimana ia terlepas dari masalah ini. Kalau ia bertindak ceroboh, ia tak hanya bisa membunuh dirinya sendiri, tetapi juga _hyungdeul_nya. Jongwoon menggeram. "Pengecut!"

"Hh, ternyata satu orang saja cukup untuk—AAAH!"

Jeritan Chanyeol memberikan tanda bagi si pemuda rapi untuk beraksi. Ia menggunakan ujung sikunya untuk memukul dada Chanyeol, cara ampuh menghentikan napas lawan, dan melumpuhkan total pemuda itu dengan memukul titik seimbang di tengkuk. "Terima kasih, _Hyung_." ucap si pemuda rapi pada Jungsoo. Pemuda bermata coklat itulah yang diam-diam melukai telapak kaki Chanyeol dengan kayu berpaku bekas hancuran bangku, membuka celah bagi _dongsaeng_nya untuk menyerang. Jungsoo sekali lagi mengeluarkan _angelic smile_nya. "Tak masalah."

Jungsoo dan enam _dongsaeng_nya berdiri, yang lebih kuat menopang yang terluka. Di sekitar mereka, sepuluh orang berserakan, semua tak sadarkan diri. "Mereka ternyata lebih kuat dari dugaanku." Rasa bersalah mewarnai mata hitam si pemuda rapi karena terlambat membantu _hyungdeul_nya. Donghae, sebagai orang yang cukup dekat dengan anggota termuda geng itu, menyampirkan tangannya di bahu sang _dongsaeng_ kesayangan. "Walaupun mereka berhasil melukai kita sampai seperti ini, tapi kita masih bisa mengalahkan mereka, 'kan?" katanya untuk membesarkan hati si pemuda rapi. Hyukjae mengamini. "Kami tahu kau tak suka berkelahi, jadi yah... kau tak perlu memaksa untuk ikut bertarung."

"Ingat kesepakatan yang kita buat setelah perkelahian terakhir kita? Setelah melawan geng anak kelas 3? Kau tak perlu memaksakan diri bertarung." Pemuda jangkung yang terluka lengannya menepuk kepala si pemuda rapi.

"Oh iya," Youngwoon menoleh ke luar lapangan, lalu kembali ke kawan-kawannya, "Kita harus pergi sebelum ada orang lain yang melihat kekacauan ini!"

"Aishh, kau merusak momen kemenangan kita saja, Youngwoon." Jongwoon mendesis kesal, tetapi tetap memapah Jungsoo keluar dari lapangan itu. Lima orang lainnya juga berjalan meninggalkan lapangan itu—tanpa membersihkan 'sampah' mereka terlebih dahulu.

Ekstrakurikuler _dance_ ternyata lumayan asyik. Itu kesimpulan yang ditarik Henry setelah menghadiri acara pengenalan ekstrakurikuler sepulang sekolah. Dia jadi semakin bersemangat untuk segera masuk klub itu karena sebelumnya, ia tak pernah mencoba modern _dance_. Hanya musik klasik kesenian yang ia kuasai.

Sore ini, Zhoumi ada kegiatan juga, jadi Zhoumi dan Henry sama-sama pulang lebih sore. Zhoumi bilang, jika ingin pulang bersama-sama, Henry bisa pergi ke dekat lapangan basket yang sering mereka lewati. Zhoumi akan menemuinya di sana.

Tiba-tiba, langkah Henry terhenti, bukan karena ia sudah sampai pada tempatnya atau karena bertemu kakaknya, tetapi karena ia melihat sepuluh orang terkapar di lapangan basket, seperti sudah mati. Hari ini benar-benar menyeramkan; banyak orang 'tewas' di hadapan Henry, apalagi dalam bentuk yang...hm, susah dijelaskan. Henry benar-benar tak mampu bergerak.

"Pst! Henry!"

Henry cepat-cepat mencari suara yang memanggilnya hingga ia menangkap sosok kakaknya...di sebuah celah sempit yang terbentuk dari dua dinding. "_Hyung_, apa yang kau lakukan di situ?" Henry segera berlari menuju kakaknya. Zhoumi meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir. "Jangan berisik! Mereka sudah pergi?"

"Mereka siapa?"

"Orang-orang yang berkelahi di lapangan basket. Mereka seram, jadi aku sembunyi di sini."

"Di sana hanya ada orang-orang yang terkapar; sepertinya yang kalah."

"Bagus. Ayo, kita cepat pulang!" Zhoumi menarik tangan Henry dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya.


	3. Chapter 3

_Guest Review's Reply:_

_blackcloudies: terima kasih reviewnya :) lho, kok 'sayang' sih, kan bagus, saya jarang nemu FF zhoury yg non romance, hahaha_

_Sherry Cho: iya, haha ketahuan lagi deh mystery cast-nya satu... tapi gpp lah, dgn begitu g ada salah paham. terima kasih reviewnya :)_

* * *

_Author's note:_ _Rasa-rasanya di FF ini bakal byk yg OOC deh. Ah, biarlah. Di chapter ini, saya mencoba menunjukkan sisi innocent Henry, semoga jadinya g terlalu manis ya... Anyway, here's chapter 3, enjoy ^^_

* * *

**Episode 3**

Stasiun bawah tanah, dengan grafiti dan kegelapannya, merupakan suasana yang sangat disukai pemuda jangkung itu. Suasana di sana begitu berbeda dari rumah masa kecilnya dulu, kalau tempat penuh tekanan itu masih pantas disebut rumah. Suasana itu juga berbeda dari tempat tinggalnya sekarang: apartemen penuh tipuan yang tampak tenteram dan damai layaknya tempat tinggal anak SMA normal, walaupun sebenarnya tidak. Ia hanya berharap apartemennya bisa dijadikan tempat bernaung sementara bagi tamu-tamu yang memasukinya.

Jauh dalam hatinya, pemuda jangkung itu tidak menginginkan tekanan atau tipuan. Ia ingin kebebasan dan kejujuran yang bisa menerimanya. Hal itu berhasil ia dapatkan pertama kali di stasiun bawah tanah ini. Begitu keluar dari kereta, ia sudah disambut tiga orang pemuda: seorang dengan rambut hitam dan pandangan yang teduh, seorang dengan tubuh super atletis, dan seorang lagi yang matanya paling sipit. Mereka semua merokok. Pemuda jangkung itu tahu bahwa tiga pemuda yang duduk-duduk santai tak seberapa jauh di depannya adalah anak SMP, tahun ketiga, sama seperti dirinya. Di literatur manapun yang ia pernah baca, rokok dilarang keras di SMP... tidak, di semua jenjang, di semua kalangan umur. Akan tetapi, tiga orang itu tampak senang. Mereka tidak terbebani apapun juga. Mereka manusia bebas yang tidak diikat orang tua, tidak seperti dirinya.

"Kau mau?"

Pemuda dengan tatapan teduh ternyata menyadari kehadiran dan tatapan iri si pemuda jangkung. Dia menawarkan sebatang rokok pada si pemuda jangkung yang masih murni itu. Anehnya, pemuda jangkung itu menerima rokok yang disodorkan padanya. Dia terbatuk tak karuan begitu menghisap rokok pertamanya. Asap. Asap memenuhi pernapasannya. Dia ditertawakan. "Bukan begitu caranya." Pemuda sipit mengajarinya cara merokok yang benar. Dalam sehari, si pemuda jangkung menguasai cara merokok.

Di hari-hari berikutnya, si pemuda jangkung selalu pergi dengan tiga pemuda itu setiap pulang sekolah, bahkan setelah ia berdamai dengan orang tuanya dan mendapat apartemen baru saat masuk SMA. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang dilakukannya selain dia dan tiga pemuda itu (dan Tuhan tentu saja). Semakin umurnya bertambah, anggota kelompok itu juga bertambah: seorang penakluk wanita yang setahun lebih muda dari mereka bergabung. _Cassanova_ itu juga mengajak sahabatnya dalam kesenangan ini. Anggota yang termuda bergabung setelah ia diselamatkan oleh kelompok itu dari sekelompok orang yang menyerangnya di stasiun itu. Tujuh bersaudara. Semuanya saling sayang seperti kakak dan adik yang sedarah, bahkan pemuda jangkung itu lebih akrab dengan mereka dibanding dengan keluarganya. Akan tetapi, tahun ini akan menjadi tahun yang berbeda baginya. Setiap ia pulang, ia akan mendapatkan tatapan jernih dari _orang itu_—saudaranya yang sesungguhnya. Tatapan penuh kekaguman. Tatapan bangga dan sayang. Tatapan yang membuatnya merasa sangat berdosa.

"Kau pasti memikirkannya lagi, _Hyung_."

Pemuda jangkung itu menoleh ke arah orang yang memanggilnya. "Ah, kamu," katanya terkejut, lalu tergelak dan segera menangkap _dongsaeng_nya yang hampir jatuh, "Apa ini? Ternyata, kau bisa mabuk berat juga, ya."

"Memangnya cuma Youngwoon-_hyung_ yang bisa minum banyak?"

Pemuda jangkung itu tergelak lagi, lalu membawa pemuda yang mabuk berat itu menepi. "Apa yang akan dikatakan orang tuamu kalau melihatmu seperti ini?"

"Orang tua apa?" Pemuda yang mabuk melepas jasnya karena kepanasan, "Orang tuaku sudah mati. Sudah ada dalam kenangan, hahahaha!"

"Wow, kau minum berapa gelas hari ini?" Si pemuda jangkung tampak heran dengan perubahan _magnae _gengnya yang biasanya tenang itu, tetapi yang ditanya tak menjawab dengan tepat.

"_Hyung_ pasti memikirkan _dia_ lagi, 'kan? Aku tahu. Kau stres karena _dia_ berteman dengan si pemabuk kecil dan takut _dia_ jadi pemabuk berat juga, 'kan?"

"Walaupun kau mabuk, rupanya kau masih bisa membaca pikiranku. Dasar bocah jenius."

"Tentu saja. Kau sudah jadi _hyung_ku selama hampir tiga tahun. Tenang saja, aku akan bunuh bocah pemabuk itu di kelas supaya kau senang!"

Pemuda jangkung itu membelalakkan mata. "Hei, pembunuhan itu kejahatan berat. Aku cuma ingin bocah pemabuk itu menjauh dari kehidupanku, kehidupan_nya_, dan kehidupan kita semua."

"Kau tidak menyayangiku ya, _Hyung_?" _Aduh, pertanyaan anak ini makin melantur_, keluh si pemuda jangkung. Bocah _magnae_ itu kini tampak berantakan, menjelaskan seberapa berantakan otaknya yang biasanya rapi. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, bocah itu melanjutkan, "Kalau _Hyung_ sayang padaku, biarkan aku membunuh musuhmu!"

Si pemuda jangkung terjajar mundur mendengar pernyataan keras adiknya. "Iya, iya, aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi ini 'kan hanya masalah kecil. Aku bisa menyelesaikan ini sendiri. Lagipula, _dia_ sangat mudah dikelabui."

"Oh, begitu? _Dia_ ini, 'kan, yang kau maksud?"

Dua orang itu mengalihkan pandang ke sumber suara baru di stasiun. Seorang pemuda lain yang bertubuh mungil menunjukkan sebuah foto pada dua pemuda yang duduk tak begitu jauh darinya. Pemuda mungil itu tampaknya juga mabuk berat.

"Heh, otakmu yang berkabut itu rupanya cerdas. Aku sudah lama jadi teman sekelasmu, tapi baru kali ini aku tahu kau bisa berpikir. Selamat ya." _Dongsaeng_ si pemuda jangkung berdiri dari duduknya, sedangkan si pemuda jangkung kini berdebar-debar. Bagaimana tidak; orang yang ada di foto itu adalah orang yang harus ia jaga 'kesuciannya'. Walaupun begitu, ia tetap tampak tenang. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya?" tanya si pemuda jangkung pada pemuda mungil yang mabuk itu.

"Merekrutnya untuk jadi anggota kami."

"Dia tidak bodoh. Dia pasti akan menolak kalau tahu kalian berandalan!"

"Oh? Kalau dia menolak, kami akan lakukan ini." Si pemuda mungil meremas foto yang dipegangnya, lalu membakar foto itu dengan pemantik api dari saku seragamnya. Pemuda jangkung mengatupkan rahangnya marah. Dia bangkit, hendak menjatuhkan pemuda mungil itu, tetapi _dongsaeng_nya yang mabuk sudah mendahuluinya. "Jangan sentuh anak itu. Jangan pernah menyentuh anak itu!" Sang _dongsaeng_ yang marah besar menghajar si pemuda mungil habis-habisan. Keduanya saling hantam hingga seseorang mencengkeram tangan pemuda yang pertama kali menyerang. Orang itu dengan mudah menghempaskan lawan si pemuda mungil ke sebuah lampu neon yang dipasang di pilar penyangga _subway_. Lampu pecah, pemuda yang terlempar tadi berdarah-darah. Tubuh yang berdarah-darah itu diangkat dengan kasar oleh pemuda yang terakhir datang. "Berani sentuh _dongsaeng_ku, mati kau."

"Telan kembali kata-katamu itu!" Si pemuda jangkung menghajar pemuda yang terakhir datang itu dengan kemarahan tak terbendung. Dua _dongsaeng_ yang mabuk juga melanjutkan perkelahian di antara mereka, perkelahian yang bahkan lebih mematikan. Perkelahian berakhir ketika si pemuda mungil jatuh ke rel, tepat saat kereta malam datang. Sadar _dongsaeng_nya bisa mati karena terlindas kereta, pemuda yang terakhir datang berhenti menyerang, melompat ke rel, dan menyelamatkan _dongsaeng_nya tepat waktu. Kereta malam melintas, memisahkan dua pasang kakak-beradik itu. "Aissh, kereta sialan!" Si pemuda mungil mengutuk kereta yang hampir melindasnya, "Ah, sudahlah. Omong-omong, terima kasih, Wonnie-_hyung_."

Pemuda tinggi tampan itu hanya tersenyum tipis sambil memapah _dongsaeng_nya pulang.

* * *

Henry berjalan cepat-cepat ke kelasnya. Ia ingin sekali menceritakan apa yang dilihatnya beberapa hari yang lalu pada Ryeowook. Ya, ia memang lebih dekat dengan Ryeowook dibanding dengan teman sekelasnya yang lain, makanya ia sangat kebingungan waktu Ryeowook tidak masuk sekolah hingga beberapa hari. Akhirnya, hari ini, Ryeowook masuk sekolah lagi dan Henry bisa menceritakan kejadian-kejadian seram tempo hari. Ia berjalan cepat hingga tanpa sengaja menabrak seorang senior di koridor. "Ah, maafkan saya, _Hyung_, maafkan saya!" Henry berkali-kali membungkukkan badannya.

"Iya, tak apa-apa." Senior tampan itu melanjutkan perjalanannya. Henry pun sama. Dia sedikit bingung saat melihat beberapa anak perempuan di kelasnya berdiri sembunyi-sembunyi di belakang pintu. "Ya Tuhan, Siwon-_oppa_ itu benar-benar seperti malaikat yang turun dari langit, ya." komentar salah satu dari mereka. "Tidak, dia itu seperti pangeran yang keluar dari buku dongeng." sanggah yang lain. "Eh, tapi tidak ada pangeran yang punya cahaya seterang Siwon-_oppa_!"

Komentar-komentar itu membuat Henry menoleh ke belakang, ke orang yang tadi ditabraknya. "Orang itu yang kalian maksud 'Siwon-_oppa_'?" Henry menunjuk pemuda berpunggung lebar itu dengan jempolnya. Para gadis mendesis. "Minggirlah, Mochi, kau menghalangi cahayanya!"

Henry melangkah kesal ke dalam kelas. Dasar anak perempuan, lihat seseorang yang tampan sedikit saja langsung menggila. "Anak perempuan memang begitu. Bukan salah mereka juga sih. Siwon-_hyung_ 'kan tampan dan berbakat, jadi tentu saja banyak fans." komentar Ryeowook setelah Henry duduk di depannya dan menggerutukan perilaku anak cewek di kelas.

"Oh, jadi dia sangat terkenal di sini?"

"Iya. Dia mantan ketua klub teater, lalu baru-baru ini, ia ambil ekstrakurikuler taekwondo. Dia hebat di keduanya."

Henry manggut-manggut. Di setiap sekolah, memang selalu ada saja idola, tetapi bagi Henry, idolanya tetap satu: Zhoumi. "Oh ya, aku sudah lama ingin bercerita tentang ini, tapi susah karena kau tak masuk-masuk sekolah, Ryeowook."

"Tentang apa?"

"Beberapa hari lalu, saat aku pergi untuk beli makan siang, aku melihat ada seseorang yang tubuhnya terluka dan gosong di atas sebuah mesin _game_. Saat pulang sekolah, di lapangan basket yang agak jauh dari sekolah, ada sepuluh orang terkapar. Sepertinya baru saja ada perkelahian."

"Wah, itu jumlah yang lumayan. Apa mereka bersepuluh itu berasal dari satu kubu?"

"Entahlah. Karena takut, aku dan Zhoumi-_hyung_ langsung lari pulang."

Ryeowook tergelak. "Kalian penakut sekali! Memangnya kakakmu belum pernah melihat yang seperti itu? Di sekitar sini, memang sering terjadi perkelahian antar geng. Harusnya kakakmu sudah terbiasa melihatnya."

"Hah? Apa benar itu?" Henry tampak takut. Dia tak bisa membayangkan kehidupannya yang damai terusik oleh perkelahian antar geng. Ryeowook tak bisa menjawab karena terlalu sibuk tertawa. "Kau tak perlu khawatir. Selama kau tidak mengganggu mereka, mereka tidak akan menyakitimu, Henry." Pernyataan Ryeowook itu masuk akal... kalau saja Henry tak pernah punya pengalaman dengan preman seperti Shindong. "Aku pernah hampir jadi target pemalakan di dekat sekolah, padahal aku tidak mengganggu preman itu sama sekali."

"Yah, mungkin _mood_ mereka sedang jelek saat itu, sehingga pilih korban seenaknya. Lagipula, kau memang cocok sekali untuk disiksa."

"Sial! Apa maksudmu?" Henry menyerang Ryeowook dengan buku tulisnya. Ryeowook kembali tertawa. "Kau harus punya teman yang banyak supaya tidak dianggap lemah oleh orang-orang semacam itu."

"Membuat geng? Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya. Zhoumi-_hyung_ pasti akan marah padaku."

"Bukan geng. Hanya berteman. Aku tahu kau orang yang ramah, tetapi sepertinya kau tidak bisa bicara dengan akrab pada anak-anak lain di kelas seperti saat kau bicara padaku," kata Ryeowook, yang disetujui Henry dalam hati, "Aku punya beberapa teman yang mungkin akan cocok denganmu. Kebanyakan dari kelas 2 dan 3, tapi sikap mereka sangat menyenangkan pada adik kelas. Aku bahkan menganggap mereka semua seperti _hyung_ kandungku sendiri."

Wow. Teman yang sudah seperti kakak sendiri kedengarannya hebat dan aman bagi Henry. "Kenalkan aku pada mereka!"

* * *

Istirahat makan siang, di kantin.

"Nah, itu mereka! _Hyuuung_!" Ryeowook melambai-lambaikan tangan pada sekelompok senior yang duduk di kantin bagian tengah. Henry, yang sejak digandeng Ryeowook keluar kelas tak berbicara apa-apa, ternganga kaget ketika melihat seorang yang familiar di antara orang-orang yang disapa Ryeowook. Ia segera membalikkan badan, tetapi Ryeowook menahannya. "Kau mau ke mana, Henry? Aku baru saja akan mengenalkanmu pada _hyungdeul_ku."

Henry tertawa tak enak. "Mm, kurasa aku harus—"

"Tidak, tidak. Kau harus ikut denganku dulu," desak Ryeowook tak sabar, "Sebentar saja, lalu kau bisa ke toilet atau apapun yang ingin kau lakukan itu."

Pasrah, Henry membiarkan Ryeowook membawanya menuju para senior. Pemuda berpipi lembut itu berharap ia bisa keluar dari komplotan itu hidup-hidup.

"Wah, kita ketemu lagi, Henry_-ah_!" Seorang pemuda gendut menyapa Henry dengan riang, tetapi kesan ramah itu tidak menghilangkan ketakutan Henry. Memangnya siapa yang bisa lupa pada seseorang yang hampir merampas uangmu di hari pertamamu masuk sekolah?

Ryeowook tersenyum cerah. "Kau sudah pernah bertemu dengannya, _Hyung_? Kapan?"

Si gendut menyampirkan lengannya di bahu Henry. "Di hari pertama masuk sekolah. Aku tahu, dia Henry Lau, 'kan?" kata sang senior, lalu berbisik pada Henry yang tegang, "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan merampas uangmu, kok. Hal yang kau lihat hari itu hanya kulakukan sekali dalam seumur hidup."

Henry hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Tapi Henry kelihatannya belum mengenalmu," Ryeowook menoleh pada Henry, "Nah, Henry, orang gendut ini namanya Shindong-_hyung_."

"Siapa yang kau panggil gendut, heh?"

"Memang kenyataan 'kan? Makanya, jangan terlalu sering makan, _Hyung_!"

"Yakk, hentikan perdebatan bodoh kalian. Tidak sopan menyambut tamu dengan cara seperti itu." Seorang pemuda berambut ikal mematikan PSPnya. Semua orang di sekitar si pemuda ikal sampai kaget. Padahal Henry bukan seseorang yang spesial, tapi bahkan sang _leader_ bisa teralihkan dari PSPnya karena kedatangan Henry. Yang lebih tak disangka-sangka, pemuda ikal itu mengulurkan tangannya dengan ramah pada Henry dan memperkenalkan dirinya. "Cho Kyuhyun. 1-A. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

Henry menyambut uluran tangan Kyuhyun padanya dengan senyuman yang lebih santai dibanding saat ia bertemu Shindong. Mungkin ini karena dia dan Kyuhyun ternyata satu tingkat. "Henry Lau, 1-B. Senang berkenalan juga."

Kyuhyun tersenyum singkat sebagai salam penyambut, lalu beralih dari Henry pada _hyungdeul_... ehm, anak buahnya. "Apa kalian harus menunggu perintahku untuk berkenalan dengannya?"

Seorang pemuda cantik, yang pertama mendapatkan tatapan memerintah dari sang pemimpin, bangkit dari duduknya dengan sedikit menggerutu karena diperlakukan menyebalkan oleh orang yang lebih muda. "Kim Heechul, 3-D."

Apa? Kelas 3? Bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun yang masih kelas 1 bersikap begitu memerintah pada kakak kelasnya? Yah, pada perkenalan pertama, sebaiknya Henry tidak terlalu banyak bertanya tentang sesuatu yang dalam seperti itu, jadi untuk sementara Henry menahan pertanyaannya.

Satu persatu, _hyungdeul_ Ryeowook memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Henry. Henry pun akhirnya mengenal dua orang dari kelompok itu yang belum pernah dilihatnya: partner Heechul, pemuda tinggi bernama Tan Hangeng dari 3-D, juga pemuda berwajah imut yang seperti asisten pribadi Kyuhyun—Lee Sungmin dari 2-F. Kelompok Ryeowook itu berjumlah total tujuh orang termasuk Ryeowook, dengan satu orang anggota yang belum disebutkan adalah pangeran pujaan setiap perempuan di sekolah: Choi Siwon dari 2-A.

"Kau jangan tegang begitu, Henry. Duduklah di sini." Heechul menarik sebuah kursi ke sebelahnya begitu saja, padahal kursi itu akan diduduki oleh seseorang. Hasilnya, anak yang akan duduk itu terjungkal, nampan makanannya terjatuh, dan makanan di atasnya berhamburan di lantai. Henry memicingkan matanya; jatuh dengan pantat mendarat duluan sepertinya sakit. Heechul menoleh pada anak yang jatuh. "Oh, kau mau duduk di kursi ini? Maaf ya," katanya datar, lalu beralih kembali pada Henry dengan senyum ramah, "Ayo, Henry, duduk saja di sini."

Henry berjalan melewati anak yang meringis kesakitan itu dengan ragu. "Um, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya, tetapi Heechul menarik tangannya hingga ia terduduk tanpa sempat menolong anak yang jatuh. Henry jadi sungkan dengan sang senior karena tak segera duduk—sekaligus tidak enak pada anak yang terjatuh tapi tak bisa melakukan apa-apa itu.

"Nah, karena hari ini, kita dapat teman baru, kenapa kau tidak mentraktir kita, Shindong?" Kyuhyun menggerakkan kepalanya, mengisyaratkan salah satu _hyung_nya itu untuk pergi membeli makanan. Yang diperintah tampak tak setuju. "Kenapa harus aku yang mentraktir semuanya?"

"Soalnya kau yang berpenghasilan paling banyak di antara kita, _Hyung_." Ryeowook mengutarakan alasannya yang langsung disanggah Shindong. "Siwon yang paling kaya!" kata pemuda berwajah lucu itu sambil menunjuk orang yang ada di sebelahnya. Sang pangeran hanya tersenyum simpul. "Aku jadi ingat kalau kau belum membayar hutangmu padaku," katanya _cool,_ membuat Shindong terpukul begitu ingat sejumlah besar uang yang ia pinjam, "Kalau kau mau mentraktir mereka, hutangmu kuanggap lunas, _Hyung_." Dengan itu, Shindong mendesis keras, lalu pergi untuk memesankan makanan.

Henry kembali sungkan dengan _hyung_ berwajah lucu yang baru saja berlalu. Kalau dompet Shindong jadi berlubang, Henry adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab atas hal itu. "Um, sebenarnya, kalian tak usah mentraktirku. Aku membawa bekal sendiri." katanya, lalu meletakkan kotak makannya di atas meja. Semua yang duduk melingkari meja terheran-heran dibuatnya. "Kau membawa bekal? Kau ini anak TK atau—ah!" Heechul, yang sudah siap dengan komentar pedasnya, terpaksa bungkam setelah kakinya diinjak sang _leader_. Kyuhyun rupanya tak mau awal persahabatannya dengan Henry jadi rusak.

"Aku tidak pernah lihat anak SMA membawa bekal ke sekolah. Kau bawa apa?" Sungmin menyelamatkan situasi dengan pertanyaan ringannya. Henry membuka kotak bekalnya dan langsung mendapatkan komentar meriah dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Isi kotak bekalnya memang mengundang. "Untung Shindong tak ada di sini. Dia akan langsung menyambar kotak makan siangmu kalau melihat isinya." kata Hangeng. Henry tertawa malu-malu. "Kalian boleh mencobanya kalau mau."

"Apa kau menyiapkannya sendiri?" tanya Kyuhyun, yang keramahannya benar-benar...tidak seperti dirinya. Henry tidak menyadari itu. Dengan polosnya, ia menjawab, "Tidak. Kakakku yang membuatnya untukku."

"Wuah, kotak bekal mewah milik siapa itu?" Tiba-tiba saja, Shindong muncul dengan makanan yang dipesan teman-temannya, "Jjaa, ini dia pesanan kita! Ayo, kita makan!"

"Selamat makan!" Delapan orang itu kemudian menyantap makan siangnya masing-masing. Sayang, baru satu suapan, mereka dikagetkan oleh teriakan seseorang.

"Henry Lau!"

Yang dipanggil hampir saja kolaps karena jantungnya melompat ke tenggorokan. Ia kenal betul suara itu. Benar saja, begitu ia menoleh ke asal suara, Zhoumi telah menatap lurus padanya dengan wajah merah padam menahan marah. Pemuda jangkung itu berjalan cepat mendekati meja tempat delapan orang itu berada. Tanpa ampun, ditariknya pergi tangan Henry. "Ikut aku." katanya dingin.

Henry tentu saja kesal karena Zhoumi mengacaukan usaha pertamanya untuk mendapat teman. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku mau makan di sini!" Dia memberontak, tetapi seketika berhenti ketika Zhoumi menatapnya tajam. "Ikut aku."

"Yakk, apa yang kau lakukan? Terserah dia 'kan mau makan dengan siapa!" Heechul baru akan menahan Henry pergi ketika Shindong mencegah. "Biarkan saja."

Zhoumi menarik Henry pergi dari tempat itu dan tak ada seorang pun yang mencegahnya. "Kenapa kau menghentikanku? Kau membiarkan anak itu pergi!" marah Heechul. Shindong tak menjawab, malah melirik kotak makanan Henry yang tertinggal. Dia menarik kotak bekal itu. "Punya Henry, ya? Apa dia bilang kakaknya yang menyiapkan ini untuknya?"

Hangeng mengiyakan pertanyaan Shindong. Si gendut dengan santai mematahkan sumpitnya dan mencicipi isi kotak bekal itu. Dia tampak menikmatinya, jadi ia mencoba satu suapan lagi. "Oi, kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku tadi!" Heechul benar-benar naik pitam karena tidak dipedulikan.

"Hm," Shindong mengunyah makanannya, "ternyata enak juga masakan Zhoumi."

"Hah? Zhoumi?" Hangeng terbelalak, "Maksudmu, dia..."

"Sudah jelas, 'kan? Henry itu adik Zhoumi." jawab Siwon datar, lalu kembali menyantap makanannya.

"Jadi, itu alasan kenapa kau tenang-tenang saja tadi?" Sungmin lalu mengalihkan pandang dari Siwon ke Kyuhyun, "_Leader_, kau juga sudah tahu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Sudah kuduga. Aku pernah mengikuti mereka dan dari pengamatanku bisa kusimpulkan, mereka keluarga."

"Setelah kau memastikan bahwa Henry adiknya Zhoumi, apa kau masih tetap mau merekrutnya, _Leader_?" tanya Hangeng. Kyuhyun menjawab dengan _evil smirk_nya. "Tentu saja. Dengan begitu, bukankah jadi lebih mudah bagi kita untuk balas dendam pada _mereka_?" si pemuda ikal kemudian menoleh pada seorang pemuda mungil di seberangnya dengan senyum yang berbeda, "Terima kasih sudah merekomendasikan anggota baru yang bagus, Ryeowook."

"Sudah tugasku sebagai anak buahmu, 'kan?" Pemuda mungil itu—Ryeowook—tersenyum balik pada pemimpinnya. Apa yang selama ini tersembunyi tentangnya telah terungkap.

* * *

"_Hyung_, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau membuatku malu!" Setelah agak jauh berlari, Henry akhirnya berani menepiskan tangan kakaknya dan buka suara untuk melawan. Zhoumi, yang tak pernah mendengar adiknya berteriak sekeras itu padanya, langsung tersulut emosinya. "Apapun yang terjadi, aku tak akan mengizinkanmu berteman dengan orang-orang itu!"

"Memang kenapa? Mereka 'kan orang yang baik!"

"Orang baik? Huh," Zhoumi menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya, "pikirkan kembali kata-katamu itu. Kau belum melihat seperti apa mereka sesungguhnya!"

Henry sudah 'melihat sebagian', sebenarnya. Dia ingat bagaimana Kyuhyun dengan tidak sopannya memanggil para senior hanya dengan nama depan, tanpa –_hyung_, dan hanya anak berandalan saja yang mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu. Henry juga ingat bagaimana Heechul tidak menolong orang yang secara tidak langsung sudah dijatuhkannya.

Hanya itu. Hanya itu saja 'kan? Hangeng kelihatannya bukan seorang berandalan walaupun badannya besar—dia kelewat ramah. Shindong, baiklah, mungkin saat dia memalak dulu itu, dia sedang terpojok karena sangat lapar dan tak punya uang. Pemuda itu sebenarnya cukup lucu. Sungmin... Ah! Henry bahkan beranggapan Sungmin sedikit keibuan, terlihat dari sikapnya yang sangat menjaga Kyuhyun. Siwon seorang idola sekolah yang punya banyak prestasi, sedangkan Henry tahu, prestasi bukanlah bagian hidup berandalan. Ryeowook... ya Tuhan. Henry memilih untuk tidak mencurigai sahabatnya sendiri.

"Memangnya seperti apa mereka sebenarnya?" Henry kembali melawan. Zhoumi tak bisa menjawab, bukan karena ia tak tahu, tapi karena ia tak ingin Henry tahu. Ia tak ingin Henry mengenal dunia yang kacau itu. Sayangnya, sikap diam Zhoumi memancing Henry untuk menyerang lebih keras, "_Hyung_ sendiri tak tahu 'kan mereka seperti apa? Kalau _Hyung_ tak mengerti mereka, jangan menuduh yang macam-macam!"

"Tinggalkan mereka, Henry." Zhoumi sekali lagi menekankan. Wajahnya kaku menahan marah. Henry menelan ludah, mulai ketakutan dengan aura mengancam dari kakaknya. Anehnya, saat memikirkan teman-teman baru yang akan ia dapat, juga Ryeowook yang sangat baik padanya, ada satu keberanian baru yang muncul dalam dirinya. "Kalau _Hyung_ masih juga menganggap mereka pengaruh jelek untukku, maka aku akan benar-benar pergi bersama mereka! Aku akan benar-benar menjadi bagian dari mereka!"

"Henry!"

"_Hyung_ sudah tak bisa mengaturku lagi! Aku tahu apa yang baik dan tidak untuk diriku!" Dengan itu, Henry berbalik dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Zhoumi, yang untuk suatu alasan tak mencegahnya.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note: Kali ini, saya bakal update chap 4 dan chap 5 sekaligus, jadi hati-hati, jangan lgsg baca chap 5 ya... ntar bingung :p_

* * *

**Episode 4**

Jungsoo baru saja mengakhiri percakapannya di telepon ketika Jongwoon datang dengan sebotol _wine_. Tidak biasanya Jungsoo datang ke apartemen Jongwoon selarut ini, jadi pastilah ada masalah yang penting.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Jongwoon setelah mengambil dua gelas kaca di lemari dan meletakkannya di depan mereka.

"Adiknya benar-benar marah. Teman-teman baru adiknya itu telah berhasil mempengaruhinya. Anak itu tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya dia berada di kandang anjing paling ganas saat ini." Jungsoo menjawab lesu. Dia menyambar gelas berisi _wine_ di depannya.

"Yaak, ini _wine_, bukan _soju_. Kau harus meminumnya dengan pelan, _Hyung_. Aissh, kau ini." kata Jongwoon ketika Jungsoo sedikit terbatuk setelah menghabiskan isi gelas dalam sekali teguk. Ini adalah _wine_ yang cukup ringan menurut Jongwoon, tetapi bisa dengan sekejap merubah wajah Jungsoo semerah kepiting rebus.

"Hmm, apa rencanamu? Apakah kau akan merekrutnya?"

"Entahlah, dia tidak semestinya bergaul dengan mereka. Itu sangat berbahaya. Aku ingin menyelamatkannya, Jongwoon."

"Menyelamatkannya? Kita bahkan tidak lebih baik dari mereka. Apa _Hyung_ pikir bergaul dengan kita dan membuatnya menjadi salah satu anggota kita akan lebih baik baginya?" Jongwoon tertawa kecil dan menyesap _wine_nya lagi, "Lagipula, kakaknya pasti tidak setuju."

"Dia akan jauh lebih aman jika bersama kita. Kau tahu 'kan teman-teman barunya itu jadi berandalan sepenuhnya hanya untuk kepuasan?" Jungsoo mengisi kembali gelasnya. Jungsoo sepertinya sudah kehilangan keseimbangannya hingga tidak mampu memegang botol dengan benar dan membuat isinya tumpah membasahi meja ruang tamu Jongwoon. Jongwoon segera mengambil alih botol itu dan menuangkannya ke gelas Jungsoo. Jongwoon beranjak dari kursinya untuk mengambil kain lap ketika dia melihat sebuah foto di meja telepon. Foto dirinya bersama seorang laki-laki muda berkacamata yang lebih muda darinya. Dirinya memakai kemeja hitam dengan jas hitam sedangkan laki-laki di sebelahnya memakai kemeja putih dengan jas yang sama. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia dan polos. Jongwoon mengambil foto itu dan membawanya ke ruang tamu. Diletakkanya foto itu di meja tamu. Jungsoo merasa iba dengan _dongsaeng_nya ini. Dia bisa melihat betapa terlukanya Jongwoon saat melihat foto ini.

"Dia sangat mirip denganmu, ya. Dia benar-benar tampan." Jungsoo berusaha mencairkan suasana. Namun, Jongwoon tetap tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap foto itu lama.

" Aku sangat merindukan Jongjin... Sangat merindukannya." Jongwoon mengangkat wajahnya, tetapi ia tetap memandang meja. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca berusaha ia sembunyikan dari _hyung_nya. Walaupun begitu, Jungsoo tetap tahu bagaimana perasaan Jongwoon setiap kali ada sesuatu yang mengingatkannya pada adiknya, Kim Jongjin.

"Apa ini hukuman yang harus kuterima karena aku membenci orang tuaku?" lanjut Jongwoon lagi, nadanya meninggi, "Bukan salahku, 'kan, kalau aku dan Jongjin membenci mereka? Mereka tak pernah mau tahu bagaimana keadaan kami, yang penting kami harus dapat peringkat terbaik di kelas. Mereka tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya kami inginkan dan selalu memaksakan kehendak pada kami. Kami sudah berusaha yang terbaik, tapi mereka selalu menuntut lebih dan lebih hingga kami lelah... Apa orang tua seperti itu bisa disayangi, _Hyung_?"

Jungsoo menggeleng pelan. Ia punya masa lalu yang kelam juga di keluarganya, tetapi ia beranggapan kisahnya tidak lebih gelap dari kisah _dongsaeng_nya. Jongwoon menyesap _wine_nya, menyembunyikan genangan air matanya dari Jungsoo, lalu meletakkan gelasnya yang telah kosong di atas meja. "Ini salahku 'kan, _Hyung_? Ini salahku yang tidak bisa melindungi Jongjin saat ia berusaha untuk memilih jalannya sendiri..."

"Jangan salahkan dirimu," Jungsoo memijat tengkuknya yang sedikit berdenyut, "Kau sudah melindunginya sekuat tenaga agar ia bisa mengikuti turnamen _dance_ itu..."

"Aku gagal. Aku gagal, _Hyung_. Harusnya aku ada di sampingnya supaya _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ tidak menguncinya di kamar saat hari turnamen. Harusnya aku bisa membawanya kabur lebih cepat sehingga ia tidak terlambat di turnamen _dance_ itu dan membuat timnya didiskualifikasi. Seandainya aku lebih kuat saat itu, aku pasti akan bisa menyelamatkannya dari teman-teman klub _dance_nya yang marah dan dia tak akan mati di tangan mereka!"

Jongwoon menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Guncangan di bahunya ia redam sebisanya. Jungsoo menepuk-nepuk bahu Jongwoon, walaupun ia tahu itu saja tak bisa menenangkan Jongwoon saat ini. "Kau sudah berkelahi dengan teman-temannya saat itu, 'kan? Kau sendiri hampir mati karena pertarungan itu. Kau tidak bersalah; jumlah mereka terlalu banyak, Jongjin tak bisa bertarung, dan kau hanya sendiri."

Hening beberapa saat. Jongwoon begitu rindu pada adiknya hingga ia merasa sakit. Kalau bisa, ia ingin menghabisi orang tuanya dan rekan-rekan tim _dance_ adiknya, tetapi saat ia memikirkan kematian mereka, rasa sakit lain menusuknya. Setiap pembunuh harus memiliki tiga hal: motivasi, alat, dan kesempatan, tapi harus tidak memiliki satu hal: kasih sayang. Yang menyedihkan, Jongwoon memiliki keempatnya, yang dulu membuat dirinya gagal membunuh orang tuanya sebelum sempat mencoba. Keinginan membunuhnya itu malah membuatnya takut dengan diri sendiri.

"Kurasa hari ini aku harus merantaimu di rumah." Jungsoo mengungkapkan sebuah pernyataan aneh yang membuat Jongwoon tertawa agak dipaksa dalam tangisnya. "Kenapa?"

"Aku ingat apa yang terakhir kau lakukan saat kau merasa bersalah. Kau pergi ke stasiun bawah tanah hanya dengan pakaian tidurmu, lalu melompat ke rel dan hampir membunuh dirimu. Untung, aku dan Youngwoon ada di sana untuk menarikmu."

Tangis Jongwoon terganti dengan tawa miris. Kejadian yang diceritakan Jungsoo itu terjadi pada malam Jongwoon gagal membunuh orang tuanya. Hal itu pula yang membuat Jongwoon bergabung dengan geng Jungsoo, yang saat itu hanya beranggotakan Jungsoo dan Youngwoon. Untuk sementara, Jongwoon menghilang dan dalam waktu itu, ia dan dua teman barunya membalas perbuatan tim _dance_ Jongjin dengan perbuatan yang tak kalah keji, tapi tidak menimbulkan satu pun korban jiwa, hanya luka. "Terima kasih untuk segalanya, _Hyung_. Hyukjae bodoh itu benar sekali tentangmu. Kau malaikat yang dimasukkan ke neraka untuk menolong kami."

"Hmm..." Kesadaran Jungsoo menipis, setipis senyumnya, "Aku hanya tak suka melihat anak-anak yang terkekang oleh mesin-mesin pengeruk uang yang disebut 'orang tua' itu."

Jongwoon tersenyum. Sebuah kesimpulan berhasil ia tarik dari masa lalu kelamnya. "Bagaimanapun, kita tak bisa memaksa _dia_ untuk menjadi bagian dari kita. Dia berhak memilih jalannya sendiri, ingin ikut kita atau mereka. Bahkan kakaknya pun tak ada hak untuk melarangnya." Jongwoon meletakkan gelasnya yang telah kosong. Setelah diingat kembali, pengekangan yang berlebihan terhadap dirinya dan Jongjin-lah yang menyebabkan semuanya hancur. Dia tak mau hal yang serupa terjadi pada orang lain.

Jungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa yang lembut. "Kau benar. Mari berharap dia cukup pintar untuk membuat pilihan."

* * *

"Aku berangkat!"

Pagi itu, begitu keluar kamar, Henry tidak menoleh ke arah ruang makan, di mana kakaknya sudah menunggunya untuk sarapan, tetapi langsung keluar rumah. Ia masih kesal dengan sikap kakaknya yang seenaknya menentukan dengan siapa ia harus berteman. Ia tak begitu tahu apa tujuan Zhoumi melakukan itu, tetapi yang jelas itu memalukan sekali. Henry jadi seperti anak kecil yang dilindungi secara berlebihan dari orang asing oleh sang ibu. Zhoumi memang terlalu peduli dengan coba pikir, anak SMA mana sih yang masih dibawakan bekal ke sekolah? Kalau anak perempuan sih masih mungkin. Anak laki-laki? Ya ampun, semanja apa dia terlihat di depan teman-temannya? Henry jadi malu sendiri, mengingat bahwa ia tanpa ragu mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya di depan Ryeowook dan teman-teman barunya. Mereka pasti berpikir Henry benar-benar kekanakan.

Omong-omong soal kotak bekal... "Bodoh. Gara-gara Zhoumi-_hyung_, kotak makan siangku ketinggalan di kantin. Argh, bakal repot nih mencarinya..." batin Henry sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Henry!" Tiba-tiba, dari belakang, Shindong menepuk punggung Henry. Yang dipanggil tentu saja kaget bukan kepalang (dan merasa terancam, walaupun Shindong sudah tidak berniat memalaknya seperti dulu). Pemuda berpipi mochi itu tersenyum supaya terlihat sopan. "Pagi, Shindong-_hyung_."

"Pagi juga. Kau kelihatan kacau. Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Henry hanya menggeleng lemah. Sakit hatinya sedikit sembuh saat Shindong mengungkapkan kecemasannya dengan bertanya begitu.

"Hm, kau suka main rahasia-rahasiaan ya... Yah, mungkin kau hanya tidak ingin menceritakannya," Shindong lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu milik Henry dari dalam tasnya, "Oh ya, kemarin kotak bekal ini tertinggal di kantin."

Seketika rasa lega membanjiri Henry. Ternyata, kotak bekal itu lebih mudah ditemukan dari yang semula ia kira. "Terima kasih banyak, _Hyung_."

"Tak masalah, tapi maaf ya, isinya kuhabiskan. Aku benar-benar lapar dan seporsi makanan kantin masih kurang untukku. Hahahaha!"

Henry ikut tertawa. Kelucuan Shindong bisa sedikit mencerahkan pagi Henry yang kelabu.

Tiba, tiba, perut Henry berbunyi keras. Henry berhenti tertawa. "Perut tak tahu malu!" Ia mengutuk dalam hati. Ini adalah pagi pertamanya tanpa sarapan, tetapi bukan berarti si perut bisa berbunyi sembarangan seperti itu, 'kan? Shindong tergelak. "Kau belum sarapan? Ya Tuhan, pantas saja mukamu tertekuk dari tadi; ternyata kau lapar! Ayo, kutraktir makan!"

"Ah, tak perlu, _Hyung_. Aku tak mau merepotkanmu..." kata Henry, tetapi itu tidak mencegah Shindong menariknya ke kedai terdekat. Yah, sekali-sekali boleh juga 'kan Henry dapat sarapan yang lain dari biasanya? Lagipula ini gratis dan Henry yakin Shindong tidak akan menagihnya di belakang nanti. Mereka sudah berteman, 'kan?

* * *

"Bodoh, kau tak bisa pasang dasi?" Hyukjae menarik dasi Donghae yang belum rapi dengan kasar, "Jangan terlihat buruk di depan anak itu! Misi ini harus berhasil. Demi_ hyung_ kita! Demi geng kita!"

Hyukjae memasangkan dasi Donghae (yang sebelumnya tak pernah terpasang) sehingga bocah ikan itu tampak lebih rapi—sedikit. "OK, kurasa ini lumayan. Ingat, jangan mempermalukan dirimu sendiri. Jungsoo-_hyung_ bisa marah pada kita kalau kita sampai berbuat bodoh."

"Aissh, iya,iya, aku paham, _Songsaengnim_. Jangan banyak bicara, ayo cepat kita ke 1-B." Donghae berjalan dengan sebuah kotak bekal yang dibungkus kain di tangannya. Hyukjae mengekor. Selama menyusuri koridor menuju kelas 1-B, mereka banyak mendapat pandangan aneh dari murid-murid yang melintas, sampai Hyukjae harus membentak, "Apa yang kau lihat?" berkali-kali supaya mereka terselamatkan dari pandangan mengejek tersebut. Siapa yang tidak merasa aneh kalau melihat duo kacau Hyukjae-Donghae tiba-tiba kelihatan (sedikit) rapi? Memangnya siapa yang akan dua orang itu temui? Mau ketemu _songsaengnim_ saja, penampilan mereka masih berantakan seperti biasa. Apa orang yang akan mereka temui hari ini lebih penting dan hebat dari _songsaengnim_?

Hyukjae dan Donghae melangkah masuk ke kelas 1-B. Orang yang pertama kali mereka lihat adalah _dongsaeng_ mereka yang duduk di belakang, cukup dekat dengan pintu. Seperti biasa, sang _dongsaeng_ masih rajin. Mereka berdua tersenyum; setidaknya dalam dunia mereka yang kacau, masih ada seseorang yang bisa dibanggakan seperti _dongsaeng_ satu ini. Sayang, karena misi utama mereka ke kelas 1-B adalah mengantarkan 'titipan' pada orang lain, mereka tak bisa berlama-lama dengan _dongsaeng_ mereka. Sambil lalu, Hyukjae menepuk pelan kepala sang _dongsaeng_ yang sedang membaca buku itu, membuat perhatian sang _dongsaeng_ teralih. Senyum tipis terukir di wajah tampan sang _dongsaeng_, terlebih saat Donghae mengacak singkat rambut rapi sang junior. Salam pagi yang singkat dan hangat. Bocah itu seolah tak menganggap hal itu berarti, padahal sebenarnya ia sangat menghargai kasih sayang para _hyung_nya.

"Henry! Hei, kenapa kau sendirian?" Hyukjae dengan santai menepuk bahu Henry sampai juniornya itu tersadar dari lamunannya. Henry, yang sudah cukup lama tidak melihat dua senior ramah tapi bodoh ini, tersenyum lebar. "Oh, Hyukjae-_hyung_, Donghae-_hyung_. Tumben sekali ke sini."

"Iya, Hyukjae mau mencari pemandangan baru lagi. Dia sudah bosan dengan kamar mandi wanita." kata Donghae, yang menimbulkan tawa Henry. Hyukjae jadi ingin sekali menjitak dahi manusia setengah ikan itu, tetapi dia tahan supaya dia tidak terlihat buruk di depan Henry. "Abaikan dia, Henry. Kami ke sini memang mau bertemu denganmu."

"Ada apa?"

Donghae maju dan menyerahkan kotak bekal Henry. "Kakakmu menitipkan ini pada kami tadi pagi. Katanya ini ketinggalan. Karena kelas kami paling dekat denganmu, jadi kami yang mengantarkan."

Wajah cerah Henry dilingkupi mendung tiba-tiba ketika melihat kotak bekal itu. Kembali ia teringat kakaknya. "Ah, itu bukan milikku."

"Eh? Tapi kakakmu sendiri tadi pagi yang menitipkannya pada kami." kata Hyukjae.

"Kembalikan saja kotak bekal itu padanya. Aku tidak butuh."

Kalimat yang diucapkan pelan oleh Henry itu ternyata tertangkap oleh telinga seseorang yang duduk tak begitu jauh darinya. Anak yang sedang menekuni bukunya itu mencengkeram tepian bukunya erat dalam kemarahan.

"Wah, sayang sekali kalau dikembalikan lagi, Henry. Makanan yang dibuat Zhoumi-_hyung_ sepertinya enak." Donghae berusaha mengembalikan _mood_ Henry, tetapi gagal. Henry malah bilang, "Kalau begitu, Donghae-_hyung_ saja yang makan itu. Aku sudah sarapan dengan Shindong-_hyung_ pagi ini." Yang memperburuk semuanya, Henry kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Hyukjae dan Donghae. Tak mau misinya gagal, Donghae menahan tangan Henry. "Setidaknya, hargailah kerja keras kakakmu sedikit..."

"Sudah kubilang, aku tak butuh dia!"

Bruak!

Henry menepis tangan Donghae dan mendorong Donghae menjauh. Reaksi itu sama sekali tak disangka oleh Donghae, sehingga ia tak mempersiapkan diri sama sekali. Donghae terjatuh ke belakang, kepalanya membentur sudut meja yang kontan menimbulkan denyutan nyeri. "Donghae!" Hyukjae segera menolong kawannya berdiri. Ia menoleh pada Henry yang berjalan keluar kelas. Hyukjae berdecih. Henry tak mungkin dihentikan kalau sudah sampai menunjukkan reaksi penolakan keras seperti tadi.

* * *

Seorang anak perempuan yang memegang sapu menyenggol-nyenggol teman perempuan di sebelahnya. "Bagaimana ini? Aku takut dia marah..."

"Tak tahu. Kau 'kan ketua kelompok piket, jadi kau yang pikirkan cara untuk menyuruhnya piket."

"Aah, tolong aku sedikit dong!"

Teman si anak perempuan melengos pergi, melanjutkan pekerjaannya membersihkan meja guru. Anak perempuan yang merupakan ketua kelompok piket jadi pusing sendiri. Ia memberanikan diri mendekati pemuda rapi berkacamata yang sedang menulis itu.

"Um... Kim Kibum..." Gadis itu memulai dengan ragu. Kibum mendongak perlahan. "Ah, eh, itu... mm, kau 'kan bertugas piket hari ini, jadi tolong bersihkan papan tulisnya ya... Eh, itu, kalau kau tak keberatan..." lanjut si gadis dengan tergagap dan kaku.

Kibum bangkit dari kursinya tanpa suara. Gadis itu mendesah lega. "Berhasil!" batin si gadis ketika melihat Kibum berjalan ke depan kelas.

Sementara itu, Henry sedang mendengarkan musik dari _earphone_nya. Ryeowook masih bicara dengan anak lain di samping tempat duduknya, sehingga untuk sementara tak bisa bicara dengan Henry. Di saat itulah, dengan satu gerakan samar, Kibum meletakkan sepotong kertas kecil di atas meja Henry. Kertas mencurigakan itu langsung menarik perhatian Henry, apalagi Kibum si misterius itu yang memberikannya.

_Temui aku di halaman belakang sekolah setelah kelas usai._

"Apa ini? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba ingin bertemu denganku?" batin Henry. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dari tulisan itu, tepat saat Kibum yang sedang membersihkan papan tulis menatapnya tajam. Jantung Henry berdebar. Dia tak pernah mencari masalah dengan Kibum. Mereka bahkan tak pernah berinteraksi. Apa alasan Kibum semarah itu padanya? Keingintahuan Henry lebih besar dari rasa cemasnya, jadi ia tetap datang ke halaman belakang sekolah setelah semua kelas berakhir.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note: Maaf sekali di chapter awal-awal banyak flashback begini, uhuk. Tapi di chap akhir-akhir insya Allah bakal banyak Henry-nya:) Maaf juga klo brothership ZhouRynya kurang terasa. Mau diubah outline-nya, kok ya sudah mapan... Males ngubahnya, ehe... Terima kasih buat yang sudah mau baca sampe sejauh ini._

* * *

**Episode 5**

Sosok pemuda rapi itu sangat khas. Siapapun yang melihat dari kejauhan pasti akan langsung tahu kalau itu si jenius Kim Kibum, walau hanya dari punggungnya saja. Henry pun sama. Ia segera mendekati Kibum. "Kibum-_ssi_, ada apa mencariku?"

Kibum menoleh dan melepas _earphone_nya. "Minta maaf pada Donghae-_hyung_ dan Zhoumi-_hyung_." kata Kibum dengan suara berat. Henry terkejut. "Kau tahu kakakku? Bagaimana kau..."

"Minta maaf pada mereka berdua." Kibum menekankan sekali lagi. Matanya semakin tajam menatap lawan bicaranya. "U-untuk apa aku meminta maaf pada mereka? Aku 'kan tidak salah!" jawab Henry berusaha menutupi kegugupannya di depan Kibum. Tiba-tiba, Kibum langsung menarik kerah Henry, hingga Henry tidak bisa bernafas.

"Tidak salah? Kau mendorong Donghae-_hyung_ hingga kepalanya terluka. Kau juga sudah tidak menghargai kakakmu sendiri—dan kau masih merasa tidak bersalah?"

Henry kehabisan kata-kata, tetapi dia masih berusaha keras untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dari Kibum. Dia tahu orang pendiam bisa sangat mengerikan jika marah. "Mengenai Donghae-_hyung_, aku..aku tidak sengaja..."

"Tidak sengaja katamu?" Kibum mendorong Henry hingga jatuh, lalu menahan tubuh Henry dengan kakinya. "Membentak dan mendorongnya seperti itu kau bilang tidak sengaja? Kuberitahu kau bagaimana tidak sengaja itu." Kibum mencengkeram kerah Henry dan melayangkan pukulan kuat di pipi mulus Henry. Henry, yang tidak pernah tahu bagaimana caranya berkelahi, hanya bisa merintih kesakitan dan menyentuh pipi kirinya yang terasa berdenyut. Kibum akan melayangkan pukulan berikutnya, tetapi beruntung, Henry bisa menangkap tangan Kibum dan menahannya.

"Yang terluka Donghae-_hyung_, kenapa kau yang menghajarku, hah? Dan lagi, apa yang kau tahu tentang kakakku dan masalahnya denganku?" tanya Henry masih berusaha menahan tangan Kibum. Kibum berhasil melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman Henry. Kibum menarik Henry hingga mereka sama-sama dalam posisi berdiri.

"Kau melukai mereka. Itu artinya kau juga melukaiku." jawab Kibum dengan dingin. Wajah Henry mengeras. "Baik, aku memang tidak sengaja melukai Donghae-_hyung_ dan aku benar-benar menyesal karena itu. Tentang Zhoumi-_hyung_, apa aku melukainya? Dari mana kau tahu aku melukainya? Aku tak tahu apa hubunganmu dengan kakakku, tetapi yang jelas, kau tak mengerti apa masalahku. Kau tidak berhak ikut campur!" jawab Henry berani.

Kibum mencengkeram kerah Henry kuat-kuat dan memukul Henry lagi hingga sudut bibir Henry berdarah. "Jangan berlagak kau tahu segalanya tentang kakakmu. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, bodoh."

"Memangnya apa yang kau ketahui, tapi tak kuketahui dari Zhoumi-_hyung_?"

"Dia hanya ingin melindungimu!"

"Dia tidak melindungiku. Dia membatasi ruang gerakku dan melarangku berteman dengan siapapun!" Suara Henry meninggi. Wajah Henry memerah karena marah. Henry lagi-lagi harus mendapat pukulan keras dari Kibum hingga jatuh tersungkur. Henry berusaha bangun, tapi Kibum menendangnya hingga jatuh lagi. Henry sudah tidak mampu bangun. Kibum berlutut dan menarik kerah Henry hingga wajah mereka berhadapan.

"Kau tak tahu mana yang baik dan tidak untukmu. Dia yang tahu." Kibum merendahkan suaranya.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu, Kim Kibum, dan urusi hidupmu sendiri!" teriak Henry. Kibum, yang semakin marah, mengangkat tangannya ingin memukul Henry lagi. Henry menutup matanya bersiap menerima pukulan Kibum.

"Aaakk!"

Henry membuka sebelah matanya. Terkejut, dua matanya terbuka dan dia terbelalak melihat satu tangan Kibum sudah terpuntir ke belakang. Si pelaku pemuntiran menendang punggung Kibum hingga Kibum jatuh tersungkur. Aksi itu diakhiri dengan tendangan di perut Kibum hingga Kibum tidak kuat untuk bangun lagi.

"Bersikap baiklah pada anak baru, berandal sialan," Ryeowook si penolong lalu beralih pada sahabatnya dengan tatapan cemas, "Henry_-ah_, ayo kubawa ke UKS." Pemuda mungil yang ternyata cukup kuat itu membantu Henry berdiri dan mengantarnya ke UKS. Henry sangat berterima kasih pada Ryeowook karena kalau tidak ada Ryeowook, dia pasti sudah habis dihajar Kibum.

Kibum meremas rerumputan di dekatnya untuk melawan sakit dan kecewa yang menderanya. Dia hanya bisa memandang Ryeowook yang memapah Henry ke UKS. Pandangannya mengabur. Ia bisa bayangkan Ryeowook tersenyum menang atas dirinya—dan juga Henry.

* * *

Setelah semua luka-lukanya diobati, Henry beristirahat di UKS. Ryeowook menyuruhnya tetap berada di UKS sampai waktu pulang. Ryeowook berjanji akan mengatakan pada _songsaengnim_ bahwa Henry sedang sakit dan tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran. Sebenarnya, Henry tidak enak kalau tidak mengikuti pelajaran seperti ini. Selain dia akan ketinggalan pelajaran, UKS sangat sepi. Dia bosan berbaring dan menatap langit-langit kosong.

"Apa kau yang bernama Henry Lau?" Seorang pemuda bermata kecil membuka tirai dan menghampiri Henry. Yang dipanggil terduduk karena kaget dan langsung merintih kesakitan; kepalanya sakit karena bangun tiba-tiba. Pemuda sipit itu segera membantu Henry membetulkan posisinya. "Hati-hati. Keadaanmu masih belum sepenuhnya kuat," pemuda itu tersenyum dan memperkenalkan diri, "Aku Kim Jongwoon, kelas 3-A. Aku yang biasanya membantu dokter sekolah di sini, dan ini...ah, di mana dia?" Jongwoon menoleh ke belakang seperti mencari seseorang. Dia lalu pergi keluar dan memanggil seseorang. Dia kembali ke tempat tidur Henry bersama seorang pemuda berlesung pipit. Sebelumnya, pemuda itu masih sibuk mencari Henry hingga terpisah dari Jongwoon yang menemukan Henry duluan.

"Oh, di sini kau rupanya, Henry Lau. Aku Park Jungsoo, 3-A." Pemuda berlesung pipit itu memperkenalkan dirinya. Henry menjabat tangan Jungsoo dan tersenyum lemah."Sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Jungsoo.

Henry mengangguk. "Walaupun masih agak sakit, tapi tak apa-apa."

"Baguslah kalau begitu," Jongwoon tersenyum, lalu menyerahkan sesuatu yang paling dihindari Henry seharian, "Ini, makanlah. Kakakmu 'kan sekelas denganku, jadi dia menitipkan ini melalui aku."

Henry berdecih. "Kenapa dia begitu gigih tentang ini sih?" keluhnya.

"Apa kau ada masalah dengannya?" Jungsoo mencoba untuk menggali lebih dalam tentang masalah Henry, tetapi tentu saja Henry tidak semudah itu menjelaskan semua pada orang yang baru dikenalnya. "Dia menyebalkan dan aku tak mau mendengar apapun lagi tentangnya. Jongwoon-_hyung_, tolong bilang padanya, berhentilah memperhatikanku."

"Kami bisa saja menyampaikan hal itu pada kakakmu, tetapi apakah menurutmu seorang kakak bisa berhenti memperhatikan adiknya sendiri?"

Pernyataan Jungsoo ini langsung mengenai sasaran. Zhoumi kakak yang bertanggung jawab. Jika orang tuanya sudah mempercayainya untuk menjaga Henry, maka ia akan menjaga Henry sampai akhir. Henry yang paham hal itu mulai merasa bersalah karena sudah merepotkan kakaknya, tetapi dia masih terlalu malu untuk mengungkapkan hal yang sebenarnya. Jongwoon tersenyum kecil melihat Henry yang menatap diam kotak bekalnya. Jongwoon mendekati Henry dan duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

"Yah, kami memang tidak bisa membantu banyak tentang kau dan Zhoumi, tetapi aku yakin kau tak akan melewatkan bekal yang lezat ini, 'kan?" Jongwoon tersenyum lebar dan membuka kotak bekal Henry, "Kau boleh saja marah pada kakakmu dan mengabaikannya, tetapi jangan abaikan cacing-cacing kelaparan di perutmu itu. Bisa-bisa seluruh ususmu dimakan oleh mereka."

"Yaa, jangan menakutiku seperti itu. Aku bukan anak TK, _Hyung_." jawab Henry sambil tertawa. Sekali lagi, Jongwoon tersenyum. Ia tidak ingin Henry menyesal telah meninggalkan kakak sebaik Zhoumi hanya untuk sebuah pertemanan yang menjerumuskan. Walaupun Jongwoon belum sepenuhnya mengetahui mengapa Henry seperti ini, setidaknya ia bisa memastikan jika Henry membenci Zhoumi kini, kelak Henry pasti menyesal. Henry sendiri tak bisa menentukan bagaimana perasaannya pada Zhoumi: masih seperti dulu atau sudah berubah menjadi benci?

"Apakah kami harus pergi dulu supaya kau bisa memikirkan semuanya dengan baik?" tawar Jungsoo, paham dengan situasi yang dihadapi Henry sekarang. Henry sejenak ragu, tetapi akhirnya dia mengangguk. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, _Hyung_. Aku tak bermaksud mengusir kalian berdua. Sepertinya, aku butuh waktu sendiri."

"Tak apa jika kau merasa lebih baik dengan itu. Kuharap kau bisa memikirkan setiap langkahmu dengan matang." Jungsoo bangkit dari sisi tempat tidur Henry.

"Kami tidak ingin menawarkan solusi dan memaksamu untuk mengikutinya karena kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk membuat pilihan sendiri. Jadi, pikirkan sendiri dan putuskan apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Selamat istirahat, Henry." lanjut Jongwoon. Bersama Jungsoo, pemuda itu berjalan keluar UKS.

Setelah Jungsoo dan Jongwoon pergi, Henry masih merenung cukup lama. Perlahan, tangannya meraih kotak bekal yang diletakkan Jongwoon di meja samping ranjang.

_"Aku cuma agak lelah. Tak usah cemaskan aku, Mochi."_

_"Cepat makan dan istirahat; besok hari pertamamu 'kan?"_

_"Oh, benarkah? Kalau begitu, pilihlah yang kau mau. Akan kudukung."_

_"Bagaimana hari pertamamu, Henry?"_

Zhoumi kakak yang sangat baik. Pikiran ini berkonflik dengan sisi jiwa Henry yang ingin bebas dari Zhoumi, membingungkannya. Frustrasi membuatnya lapar, jadi ia memutuskan untuk menyantap bekal buatan kakaknya. Selama makan, Henry menangis tanpa suara, kalut.

Zhoumi dan Henry sudah saling menyayangi sejak Henry dilahirkan. Bagaimana tidak, Zhoumi—yang waktu itu senang sekali karena punya adik—sering mencubiti pipi Henry yang lembut seperti kue mochi. Awalnya, Henry masih sering menangis karena dicubit itu sakit, tetapi lama-kelamaan, Henry kecil malah menangis kalau tidak dicubit Zhoumi sehari saja. Itulah tanda bahwa mereka dekat dan saling menyayangi dengan cara yang unik.

Usia mereka semakin bertambah hingga Henry sadar bahwa dia dan Zhoumi dibesarkan dengan cara yang berbeda oleh orang tua mereka. Misalnya, walaupun Henry dan Zhoumi melakukan kenakalan yang sama, Zhoumi selalu dihukum lebih berat dengan dalih dialah yang kakak, yang harusnya mengajari kebaikan pada adiknya. Saat masuk SD dan SMP, Henry masih diantar-jemput orang tuanya, sedangkan Zhoumi berangkat sendiri dengan kereta atau jalan kaki. Zhoumi pun berangkat lebih pagi karena ia mengambil kelas tambahan pagi atas perintah orang tuanya. Kalau Henry terluka saat sedang bersama Zhoumi, maka Zhoumi tetap disalahkan walaupun ia sama sekali tidak lengah dalam menjaga Henry—hanya saja luka itu tak terhindarkan. Akan tetapi, Zhoumi menerima semua kesalahan yang dilimpahkan padanya. Berat sekali menjadi seorang Zhoumi, tetapi hidup sebagai Henry juga tidak sepenuhnya enak. Ia memang tidak dipaksa mengambil kelas pagi dan sebagainya, tetapi prestasi Zhoumi yang memang lebih tinggi dari anak biasa membuat Henry silau. Orang tua mereka selalu menunjukkan betapa hebatnya Zhoumi di depan Henry. Karena hal itu jugalah, Henry tidak pernah berhenti kagum pada Zhoumi, tetapi ada satu sisi tersembunyi dalam dirinya yang tidak dihargai. Henry dan Zhoumi punya bidang sendiri-sendiri, tetapi jika Henry sudah dibandingkan dengan Zhoumi, Henry kehilangan semua kebanggaannya. Henry seolah-olah berada dalam bayang-bayang Zhoumi. Karena itu, saat ada sedikit kesempatan untuk 'melarikan diri' dari Zhoumi, Henry langsung mengambilnya.

"_Hyung_, aku menyayangimu, tapi tolong, biarkan aku berjalan sendiri seperti yang selama ini kau lakukan... Aku ingin bisa sekuat dirimu yang tak pernah mendapat perlindungan _Eomma_ dan _Appa_. Aku ingin bisa lepas sementara dari bayang-bayangmu, tetapi itu bukan berarti aku tidak menyayangimu lagi, 'kan?"

Tidak ada yang bisa mendengarkan tangisan Henry di UKS karena hanya hatinya yang berbicara. Hingga bekalnya habis, air mata bocah mochi itu masih menetes tak karuan.

* * *

Malam itu, di sebuah kedai _soju_, seorang pemuda yang tampak kacau menenggak habis isi gelasnya. _Soju_, seperti kata Youngwoon, adalah pelarut dari semua masalah. Pemuda ini mau tak mau percaya dengan hal yang awalnya terdengar konyol itu. _Soju_ benar-benar telah membuatnya lupa apa yang terjadi siang harinya, walaupun ia mulai merasa pusing karena kebanyakan minum.

"Aku tahu kau bukan pemabuk, walaupun kau mengaku bisa minum sebanyak Youngwoon. Hentikanlah, ini bukan dirimu."

Suara yang familiar itu membuat si pemuda berhenti minum. Ia letakkan gelasnya di atas meja. Ditatapnya dalam-dalam pemuda tinggi yang duduk di sebelahnya. Dari semua _hyung_ yang diharapkannya hadir untuk menghiburnya, orang ini adalah orang yang paling tidak diharapkannya. Bukan karena pemuda mabuk itu membencinya, tetapi karena pemuda mabuk itu merasa sangat bersalah pada _hyung_ yang satu ini.

"Maafkan aku, Zhoumi-_hyung_... Maaf...sudah menghajar adikmu..." Kata-kata itu beberapa kali diucapkan sang pemuda mabuk dengan setengah bergumam setengah menangis. Orang yang duduk di sebelah pemuda mabuk itu—yang ternyata Zhoumi—merapat ke _dongsaeng_nya. "Sudahlah. Henry memang keras kepala," Zhoumi tertawa ringan, "Jangan terlalu pikirkan dia, Kibum. Kau sudah mabuk berat dua kali gara-gara dia."

"Padahal aku ingin membantumu, _Hyung_... Aku ingin... tapi...ukhh..." Kibum merasakan isi perutnya bergejolak seperti akan keluar semua. Ia tahan sebisanya rasa mual yang menderanya dan mencoba untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sialan itu... Tak akan kubiarkan mereka...membawa adikmu..."

Zhoumi memandang Kibum miris. _Dongsaeng_ penjebol sistem nilai sekolah itu terlihat hancur karena seseorang yang hampir tak pernah bicara dengannya. Ya, bukankah Kibum dan Henry begitu jauh? Zhoumi sedang menuang _soju_ untuk dirinya sendiri saat ia bertanya, "Kenapa kau berusaha keras untuk menjauhkan Henry dari mereka? Akulah yang bertanggung jawab atasnya, jadi kau tak perlu pusing memikirkan seseorang yang tak kau kenal dekat."

Kibum menghela napas beberapa kali, berusaha mengambil alih kendali atas tubuhnya sendiri. "Apa yang kau pikirkan..." katanya kemudian di sela napas yang tak teratur, "...akan dipikirkan oleh enam orang lainnya, termasuk aku."

"Oh, sial, lupakan itu," Zhoumi menenggak _soju_nya, lalu melanjutkan, "Kita memang bersaudara, tetapi ada beberapa hal yang bisa diurus secara pribadi. Tak perlu melibatkan banyak orang."

"Aku _dongsaeng_ kalian," Kibum mulai bicara tak tentu arah, "dan seorang _dongsaeng_ wajib melayani _hyungdeul_nya. Benar 'kan? Lagipula, Henry adalah milikmu yang sangat berharga... ukh, uhuk..."

Akhirnya, Kibum tumbang di atas meja sebelum ia bisa menghabiskan isi gelasnya. "Aku akan balas mereka... untuk Zhoumi-_hyung_, Hae-_hyung_, dan yang lain juga... Pasti..." gumamnya hingga kehilangan kesadaran. Zhoumi menyibakkan helai-helai hitam yang menutupi wajah Kibum supaya tidak mengganggu tidurnya. Kini, wajah yang biasanya dingin dan angkuh itu benar-benar telah hancur dalam rasa bersalah.

"Sadarlah bahwa kau juga _dongsaeng_ku, Kibum. Kalau kau hancur, aku juga ikut hancur." kata hati Zhoumi.

* * *

Kibum anak tunggal di keluarganya, yang artinya ia tak mengenal persaudaraan. Bagaimana mungkin ia mengenal persaudaraan jika keluarganya saja mengucilkan dia? Orang tua Kibum selalu bilang mereka menyayangi anak mereka, tetapi sebenarnya yang mereka lakukan adalah menyiksanya. Mungkin karena dunia sudah tidak lagi bisa dipercaya, orang tua Kibum menerapkan sistem keamanan yang ketat pada anaknya. Alhasil, Kibum tidak bisa pergi ke tempat lain selain sekolah. Ke sekolah pun, ia ditemani minimal lima pengawal. Kibum hanya bisa pergi ke tempat lain jika orang tuanya mengajak, misalnya ke _social gathering_ kelas atas atau pengenalan pewaris perusahaan Kim—dirinya—pada jajaran staf ayahnya. Selebihnya, hidup Kibum dihabiskan dalam sebuah ruangan ukuran 5x6 m yang seluruhnya dicat putih, dengan ventilasi kecil yang letaknya tinggi, dan tak berjendela. Ruangan itu benar-benar polos tanpa motif apapun. Ruangan ini sedikit menumpulkan indera penglihatan Kibum, tetapi buku-buku dan laptop yang disediakan orang tuanya sedikit menghiburnya. Dari situlah, Kibum yang jenius menemukan cara untuk melakukan _cracking,_ yang kelak akan menjadi hobi sekaligus keahliannya.

Kibum kecil hampir tak pernah bicara pada siapapun. Kalaupun bicara, kata yang paling sering diucapkannya hanya 'ya' dan 'tidak'. Jika diminta penjelasan, ia baru bisa bicara (sedikit) lebih banyak. Itulah yang membuat ia kesulitan mendapat teman di sekolah. Hal itu menjadi masalah besar ketika Kibum masuk SMP. Di sekolahnya yang baru ini, pengawal Kibum tak bisa masuk ke kelas Kibum karena peraturan sekolah yang ketat, jadi pengawal Kibum hanya bisa menunggu di luar sekolah. Kesendirian Kibum, sekaligus tubuhnya yang tampak begitu lemah dan pucat, memancing siswa lain yang merasa superior untuk melakukan kekerasan padanya, baik secara verbal atau fisik. Kibum, yang tak mendapatkan perlindungan sama sekali dari pengawalnya, hanya bisa diam. Walaupun ia bisa menemui pengawalnya seusai sekolah, ia terlalu takut untuk mengatakan bahwa ia telah disakiti. Ia sembunyikan luka-luka yang ia dapat supaya tak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi.

Suatu hari, dua anak yang sering mem_bully_ Kibum menyuruhnya untuk menggantikan mereka piket. Kibum hanya menurut dan membersihkan kelas yang sudah kosong dalam diam. Hal ini sudah biasa terjadi, tetapi kemudian, sesuatu yang tak biasa terjadi. Dua anak tadi dipukul seseorang segera setelah mereka berjalan keluar kelas. Mereka berdua langsung tumbang. "Kalau kalian mau kabur dari tugas piket, ya kabur saja! Jangan suruh-suruh orang lain melakukan tugas kalian!" Anak yang memukul dua anak itu—sepertinya senior—kemudian masuk ke kelas Kibum dan menarik bocah itu keluar kelas dengan tiba-tiba hingga sapunya terjatuh. Kibum tentu saja kaget. "Umm, _Hyung_, aku harus membersihkan ke—"

"Itu bukan pekerjaanmu, kenapa kau kerjakan saja? Dasar bodoh, lawan mereka dong!" bentak sang senior.

"Maafkan saya, _Hyung_."

"Aissh, ada apa sih denganmu? Kenapa kau begitu lemah? Marahi aku! Lawan seniormu dan bikin kekacauan! Kau membosankan sekali!" Sang senior mengguncang-guncang tubuh kecil lawan bicaranya. Kibum tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Orang ini seniornya 'kan? Kenapa tingkahnya begitu aneh pada junior? Orang yang konyol. Tawa Kibum terbit. Kali ini, tawanya terdengar tulus. "_Hyung_ kelas berapa?"

Sang senior melepaskan tubuh Kibum dan menatapnya aneh. "2-E. Kenapa kau tanya?"

Kibum tergelak lagi. "Kau seperti anak kelas 1!"

Yang diejek langsung tertohok. Dalam situasi biasa, ia akan menonjok lawan bicaranya sampai hancur, tetapi dia tak bisa melakukan itu pada anak pucat ini. Anak pucat yang sudah lama diamatinya karena rasa iba. Anak pucat yang akhirnya merah mukanya karena tertawa lepas untuk pertama kali. Si senior tersenyum lebar menunjukkan giginya, lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku Donghae. Kau bisa panggil aku Hae."

Sejak saat itu, Donghae dan Kibum sangat dekat. Pertemanan pertama Kibum ini membuat Kibum lebih kuat. Ia mulai berani melawan anak-anak yang mem_bully_nya, mulanya melalui kata-kata, kemudian meningkat ke perkelahian. Donghae juga sering bercerita tentang teman-temannya pada Kibum, terutama tentang Hyukjae si perayu wanita ulung di sekolah sebelah. Kibum ingin sekali bertemu Hyukjae dan teman Donghae yang lainnya, tetapi ia masih belum berani melawan pengawalnya untuk bisa kabur dari sekolah. Hingga Donghae lulus SMP, Kibum tetap belum bertemu dengan teman-teman Donghae yang lain.

Beberapa bulan berlalu dalam kesepian karena Donghae menghilang dari kehidupan Kibum, yang sekarang sudah kelas 3 SMP. Pemuda pendiam itu ingin sekali bertemu kembali dengan _Hyung_ kekanakan berwajah ikan yang pernah menolongnya. Doanya terjawab saat suatu hari, karena suatu alasan, Kibum harus naik kereta untuk pulang sekolah, tentu saja bersama pengawalnya. Saat itulah, ia menangkap sosok Donghae di antara wajah-wajah asing yang duduk-duduk di stasiun. "Hae-_hyung_..." gumamnya, yang perlahan berubah jadi teriakan, "Hae-_hyung_!"

Donghae menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Ia terbelalak ketika melihat seseorang yang familiar. Seorang adik yang berusaha keras melepaskan diri dari beberapa orang berjas. "Kibum?"

Kibum mengerahkan segenap tenaga untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman para pengawal yang menahannya. "Lepaskan aku! Hae-_hyung_!" Kibum terus memberontak. Karena sikap Kibum yang sangat aneh ini, apalagi orang yang hendak ditemui Kibum adalah seorang berandalan, para pengawal memutuskan untuk menumbangkannya. "Kibum! Hei, beraninya kalian menyakiti _dongsaeng_ku!" marah Donghae. Ia dan kelompoknya maju dan menyerang pengawal-pengawal Kibum. Para berandal stasiun itu menang.

Seseorang mengulurkan tangan pada Kibum yang tersungkur. "Masih kuat berdiri, 'kan?"

Kibum menyambut uluran tangan itu. "Orang dewasa memang sudah rusak," komentar orang yang menolong Kibum, lalu tersenyum lebar menunjukkan gusinya, "Kau sudah bersama kami, sekarang kau pasti aman."

Sejenak Kibum tampak ragu dengan si penolong asing, tetapi Donghae menyampirkan lengannya di bahu orang asing itu, membuat Kibum mengerti bahwa orang di depannya adalah teman Donghae. "Nah, Kibum, orang ini yang namanya Hyukjae."

Setelah kejadian itu, Kibum mendapatkan pengawal-pengawal baru, tetapi pengawal-pengawal baru itu selalu berhasil ditumbangkan Donghae dan kelompoknya. Orang tua Kibum merasa aneh karena setiap ada penyerangan, semua pengawal tumbang, tetapi Kibum baik-baik saja tanpa tergores sedikitpun, padahal jika para penjahat itu ingin melukai Kibum, Kibum akan mendapatkan sedikit luka sebagai bukti penyerangan. Ditanya tentang hal itu oleh orang tuanya, Kibum menjawab, "Target mereka memang para pengawal, bukan aku. Jadi, kalau _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ mau menyakiti lebih banyak orang lagi dengan memberiku pengawal baru, maka akan terus jatuh korban." Sejak itu, Kibum tidak lagi dikawal dan dia sangat berterima kasih pada _hyungdeul_nya karena sudah membantu memperjuangkan kebebasannya. Ia membayar perjuangan _hyungdeul_ yang membebaskannya dengan kesetiaan dan kepatuhan yang luar biasa pada mereka. Apapun yang _hyungdeul_nya minta, akan ia wujudkan...

...sayangnya, kali ini, ia gagal mewujudkan keinginan tak terungkapkan dari salah satu _hyung_nya. Kibum tak bisa berhenti mengutuki dirinya hingga...

"Kibum?"

Masa lalu Kibum yang melintasi mimpinya seketika menghilang ketika Zhoumi membangunkannya. "Ayo, kuantar pulang."


	6. Chapter 6

**Episode 6**

"Kau yakin tidak ingin kutemani?"

"Hmm. Aku bisa sendiri. Bukankah ini sudah sering kulakukan?"

"Aku tahu, tetapi bagaimana kalau dia sudah mendahuluimu?"

"Aku akan merebutnya dan menghajar wajah menjijikkan itu."

"Apa kau yakin bisa mengalahkannya?"

"Astaga, aku akan baik-baik saja, Hyuk. Aku tidak akan mati hanya karena ini. Berhentilah mengkhawatirkanku seperti itu."

"Dasar kepala ikan. Ya sudah, terserah kau saja. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri kalau kau tidak bisa mengambilnya. Cepat hubungi aku kalau terjadi masalah."

"Hmm, baiklah."

Pip. Donghae mematikan ponselnya dan memasukannya ke kantong, kemudian membuka ranselnya dan mengecek beberapa perlengkapannya.

"Senter,ada. Klip kertas, sangat banyak. Sarung tangan, sudah kupakai. Tali, sudah. Tongkat bisbol, siap. Baiklah, ayo beraksi." Donghae melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gerbang sekolah. Sekolah terlihat lengang dan menyeramkan di malam hari, tetapi itu sama sekali tidak menyusutkan keberaniannya. Dia berjalan menuju pintu samping sekolah. Donghae mengeluarkan salah satu klip kertas dari kantongnya dan mencoba membuka gembok pintu.

Cklek!

Berhasil. Satu pintu terlewati. Donghae memutar gagang pintu dengan hati-hati dan melangkah masuk. Kegelapan total langsung menyambut Donghae di dalam. Donghae mengeluarkan senter kecilnya dan melangkah menuju tangga. Sesampainya di lantai dua, Donghae berjalan menyusuri lorong panjang. Dia, dengan bantuan cahaya seadanya dari senter yang dibawanya, mencari ruangan yang ditujunya.

" , Ruang Seni, Ruang Administrasi... ah, ini dia." Donghae menatap pintu putih di depannya—pintu yang ditujunya. Dia mengeluarkan klip kertasnya lagi dan memasukkannya di lubang kunci.

Cklek!

Berhasil lagi. Donghae memutar pelan gagang pintu dan memasuki ruang guru. Donghae sudah berada di dalam dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. Langkahnya terhenti ketika dia menangkap seberkas cahaya tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Bulunya meremang, ini berarti dia tidak sendiri di sini. Dengan segenap keberanian, Donghae melangkah mendekati asal cahaya itu. Cukup dekat. Semakin dekat. Sangat dekat. Donghae sekarang mampu melihat dari mana cahaya itu berasal dan siapa yang memegang sumbernya.

"Oh astaga, Lee Sungmin. Kukira kau adalah hantu." Donghae mengelus dadanya, menenangkan jantungnya yang dari tadi berdetak tidak karuan.

"Ah,rupanya kau, Lee Donghae. Aku malah mengira kau petugas keamanan." Sungmin kembali merapikan dokumen-dokumen yang berserakan di atas meja. Setelah selesai, Sungmin merapikan tasnya dan pergi.

"Donghae_-ah_, pulanglah. Ini sudah sangat malam. Tidak baik kalau kau tetap di sini. Lagipula, tidak ada lagi yang bisa kau lakukan." kata Sungmin tersenyum sambil mengibaskan selembar kertas, yang juga merupakan barang yang paling diinginkan Donghae.

Donghae hanya tersenyum meremehkan dan mendekati Sungmin. "Kau sudah mendapatkannya? Baiklah, mau tidak mau aku harus merebutnya darimu."

"Coba saja kalau bisa." Sungmin mengeluarkan senyum termanisnya dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Donghae.

"Heh, dasar kelinci sialan!" Donghae segera menyusul Sungmin. Lari Sungmin sangat cepat, tetapi Donghae tidak kalah cepat. Donghae sudah berhasil menyusulnya dan menarik ransel Sungmin hingga membuat Sungmin jatuh. Donghae segera membuka ransel Sungmin dan mengeluarkan semua isinya.

"Dasar otak ikan, tentu saja tidak ada di situ, bodoh!" Sungmin bangkit dan kembali berlari meninggalkan Donghae menuju lantai atas. Donghae kembali mengejar Sungmin dan aksi kejar-kejaran antar pencuri itu terus berlanjut hingga mereka sampai di atap. Mereka berdua sama-sama membungkuk memegangi lutut dan mengatur nafas. "Larimu cepat juga, Lee Donghae." Sungmin terengah.

"Jangan banyak omong, Lee Sungmin. Serahkan itu padaku!"

"Siapa cepat dia dapat, itu hukum yang mutlak. Kau harus lebih cepat dari pencuri lain kalau kau tak mampu mengalahkan pencuri itu."

"Bagaimana kalau kita ubah hukum itu? Siapa yang lebih kuat, dia yang dapat." Donghae mengeluarkan tongkat bisbol dari tasnya.

"Hmm, boleh saja." Sungmin sekali lagi memasang senyum termanis miliknya. Donghae mengayunkan tongkatnya ke arah Sungmin, tetapi tidak kena. Sungmin sangat hebat dalam menghindar. Donghae kembali mengayunkan tongkatnya, tetapi berhasil ditepis Sungmin. Donghae tidak mau menyerah, dia kembali mencoba memukul Sungmin. Sungmin lagi-lagi berhasil menghindar. Sungmin menangkap tangan Donghae dan memuntirnya ke belakang.

"Aaakkk!" Donghae berteriak kesakitan.

"Ssst, jangan keras-keras. Kau bisa membangunkan penjaga sekolah nanti," bisik Sungmin sambil tetap menahan tangan Donghae, "Sekarang bagaimana? Kau masih tetap tidak bisa mengalahkanku 'kan? Sudah kusuruh kau untuk pulang dan tidur nyenyak. Jika kau menurutiku tadi, kau tidak akan kesakitan seperti ini."

"Diam kau. Aku tidak akan kalah begitu saja!"

"Ssst, sudah kubilang jangan keras-keras. Jaga kata-katamu kalau kau tidak ingin berpisah dengan tanganmu ini." bisik Sungmin, semakin memperkuat tarikannya. Donghae mengerang kesakitan. Sungmin menendang punggung Donghae kuat hingga Donghae jatuh tersungkur. "Sekarang cepat pulang dan belajarlah. Ingat, besok adalah ujian mid-semester. Kau perlu belajar kalau ingin lulus." kata Sungmin sambil menendang perut Donghae keras. Sungmin berbalik dan berjalan pergi ketika tanpa disadarinya Donghae bangkit dan memukul punggung Sungmin dengan tongkat bisbol. Sungmin jatuh. Donghae merogoh saku baju Sungmin dan mengambil barang incarannya.

"Aku tidak semudah itu kalah, Lee Sungmin." Donghae baru akan melangkah pergi, tetapi Sungmin menendang kakinya. Kemudian, Sungmin membelitkan rantai di leher Donghae.

"Kau memang tidak semudah itu _kalah_, tetapi kau sangat mudah _dikalahkan._" Sungmin mengambil kertas di tangan Donghae. Donghae mencoba melepas rantai yang melilit lehernya. "Tenang saja, aku akan melepaskanmu. Kau masih terlalu muda untuk mati konyol dengan cara seperti ini." Sungmin melepaskan rantainya yang melilit leher Donghae dan pergi meninggalkan Donghae yang terkapar lemas, berusaha mengumpulkan napas kembali.

* * *

Henry berlari secepat yang ia bisa ke sekolah. Pikirannya yang sudah kalut bertambah kalut sekarang. Hari ini ujian mid-semester, tetapi semalam, ia tak bisa belajar. Ia sudah membuka bukunya, tetapi tak ada pelajaran yang berhasil diserap karena ia lebih sering memikirkan bagaimana caranya membuat Zhoumi berhenti memperhatikannya secara berlebihan.

Omong-omong soal Zhoumi, ia pulang larut lagi hari sebelumnya, sama seperti saat pertama kali Henry datang ke apartemen, padahal sejak kedatangan Henry, Zhoumi jarang sekali pulang malam. Aneh, bukankah besok ujian? Dia 'kan harusnya belajar.

Henry menggeleng-geleng cepat. Untuk apa memikirkan Zhoumi? Sekarang yang lebih penting adalah nilainya sendiri.

Ruang ujian masih ditutup. Semua peserta ujian duduk atau berdiri di sepanjang koridor, menunggu panitia ujian membuka ruang ujian dan membolehkan mereka masuk. Sambil menunggu, banyak di antara mereka yang belajar. Henry pun sama. Awalnya, ia langsung mencari Ryeowook, tetapi anak itu tak kelihatan juga. Karena repot menembus siswa-siswa yang berjejalan di koridor, Henry memutuskan untuk berdiri, menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding, dan membaca buku pelajarannya. "Apapun yang terjadi, aku harus bisa belajar dan dapat nilai yang baik!" tekad Henry.

"Ah, akhirnya bertemu juga!" Ryeowook berlari dari arah tangga timur menuju Henry.

"Ryeowook? Aku mencarimu dari tadi! Kau sudah belajar?" tanya Henry. Jarinya terselip di antara halaman-halaman yang baru ia baca.

"Daripada itu, lebih baik kau ikut aku!" Tanpa banyak kata lagi, Ryeowook menarik Henry pergi. Henry kaget. "Hei, apa-apaan kau? Kau mau membawaku ke mana? Kita harus belajar!"

"Sudah, pokoknya ikut saja!"

Ryeowook dan Henry terus berlari hingga sampai di taman belakang sekolah yang sepi. Beberapa orang telah duduk di salah satu meja tempat para siswa biasa makan siang. Mereka menoleh ketika merasakan langkah-langkah yang mendekati mereka. "_Hyuung_!" teriak Ryeowook dari kejauhan.

"Ryeowook_-ah_! Lama sekali kau!" Seorang yang bermulut pedas di antara _hyungdeul_ Ryeowook—siapa lagi kalau bukan Heechul—langsung menyembur. "Ma-maafkan aku... Tadi koridor sangat padat. Ah, tapi yang penting, Henry sudah di sini!" Ryeowook mencoba berdalih. Henry berkedip cepat, bingung. Melihat ekspresi polos Henry itu, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. "Ming, cepat berikan apa yang kau dapat supaya Henry tidak bingung."

Sungmin membuka sebuah amplop kecil dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari situ, lalu menyerahkannya pada Henry. "Itu kunci jawaban ujian mid-semester hari ini." Sungmin menjelaskan saat melihat tatapan bingung Henry pada huruf-huruf yang tertera pada kertas kecil. Henry tersentak. "Apa? Kun..."

"Pst! Jangan berisik, Henry!" Ryeowook dan Shindong langsung membungkam Henry kuat-kuat. Henry yang kesulitan bernapas memohon dengan isyarat tangan supaya dua orang itu melepaskannya. Henry langsung bernapas cepat setelah dua orang itu melepaskannya. "Aku minta maaf karena sudah berisik, tapi..." Henry memandang ragu kunci jawaban di tangannya, "...ini sungguhan? Aku tak percaya. Bagaimana kalian mendapatkannya?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu bagaimana aku mendapatkannya. Pokoknya pakai saja." Sungmin tersenyum misterius. Sekali lagi Henry memandangi kertas di tangannya, lalu mengembalikan kertas itu pada Sungmin. "Aku tak mau memakai barang tidak jelas begini. Jangan-jangan nanti nilaiku akan lebih jelek dibanding jika aku tidak mencontek."

"Kau punya pendirian yang kuat juga, ternyata. Kakakmu yang mengajarimu begitu?" Kyuhyun berkomentar. Henry terdiam. Dia sedang sensitif pada semua hal yang berhubungan dengan kakaknya. Kyuhyun meneruskan, "Kau boleh percaya boleh tidak dengan kunci jawaban Ming, tetapi bawa saja itu bersamamu. Mungkin akan berguna nanti."

"Dia benar. Kau tak perlu khawatir tentang penjagaan ruang ujian; mereka hanya akan menahan sementara ponsel peserta ujian. Mereka tidak akan melakukan penggeledahan lebih lanjut." Hangeng menambahkan. Alasan yang dikemukakan Hangeng itu cukup kuat untuk meyakinkan Henry bahwa kunci jawaban itu akan aman dari pengawasan guru. Walaupun tak sepenuhnya yakin dengan apa yang diberikan kelompok itu padanya, perlahan Henry menarik tangannya dengan kunci jawaban itu masih di tangannya. Henry sedikit merasa bersalah membawa kunci jawaban itu, tetapi sejujurnya ia membutuhkan 'bantuan' berhubung dia tidak belajar banyak semalam.

Bel masuk berbunyi. "Wah, sudah waktunya masuk! Ayo, Henry! Kita harus cepat atau _songsaengnim_ tidak akan membolehkan kita ujian!" Ryeowook segera menarik Henry ke kelas, "Sampai nanti, _Hyung_!"

Henry dan Ryeowook masuk ke ruang ujian. Hampir semua orang di dalam kelas telah menyiapkan perlengkapan ujian mereka. Salah satunya Kibum. Ryeowook terkekeh. "Sepertinya, kau akan mendapat nilai jelek kali ini, berandal." katanya pada Kibum. Kibum membalas dengan tatapan dingin dan kosong pada Ryeowook, tetapi yang ditatap tak takut sama sekali. Malah Henry yang ketakutan. Ia masih belum melupakan kemarahan pemuda pendiam itu padanya beberapa hari lalu.

Soal ujian dibagikan. Siswa-siswa mulai mengerjakan ujian. Henry pun begitu. Sepuluh soal pertama, tak ada masalah. Sepuluh soal berikutnya mulai membingungkan. Soal-soal berikutnya sama sekali tak bisa dikerjakan, walaupun bocah mochi itu sudah mengerahkan segala macam rumus dan hapalan dalam kertas buram. "Uh, bagaimana ini? Menderas rumus sebanyak ini akan percuma saja kalau aku tak tahu yang mana yang harus dipakai!" keluh Henry dalam hati. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran. 50 soal dan ia hanya bisa menjawab dengan pasti 10 soal—tak sampai setengah dari keseluruhan.

"Pst, Henry! Pakai kunci jawabanmu!" bisik Ryeowook yang duduk di bangku sebelah Henry. Henry tampak ragu. Dikeluarkannya secarik kertas kecil yang tersembunyi di saku celananya. "Apa ini bisa dipercaya?" bisik Henry pada Ryeowook.

"Tentu saja!"

Jawaban Ryeowook tidak membuat Henry yakin, tetapi setelah ia cocokkan kunci jawaban itu dengan 10 poin jawaban yang ia yakin kebenarannya, jawaban dan kuncinya memang sama. Itu berarti kunci jawaban yang ia pegang asli milik para guru. Gugup, Henry mengeluarkan kunci jawaban miliknya dan menjawab soalnya berdasarkan apa yang tertera di kertas kecilnya. "Maafkan aku, Zhoumi-_hyung_, _Eomma_, _Appa_, aku terpaksa mengkhianati apa yang kalian ajarkan padaku selama ini..."

* * *

Pengolahan data di sekolah sangat cepat. Setelah ujian hari kedua berakhir, nilai ujian hari pertama sudah ditempel di papan pengumuman. Para siswa berjejalan di koridor, ingin melihat nilai mereka.

"Apa?" Ryeowook berteriak ketika melihat nilainya, "Kenapa aku dapat 46?"

Henry membelalakkan matanya. "Benarkah?" katanya, lalu menyusuri papan nilai. Benar; Kim Ryeowook hanya mendapatkan nilai 46. Ini aneh. Dia dan Ryeowook 'kan memakai kunci jawaban yang sama untuk menyelesaikan ujian, tetapi kenapa nilainya berbeda? Henry sendiri, yang tidak sepenuhnya mencontek dari kunci jawaban itu, mendapatkan nilai 84. Apakah ini berarti ada yang salah dengan kunci jawaban yang diberikan Sungmin?

Saat istirahat, hal itulah yang menjadi topik hangat di kelompok Ryeowook. Sungmin sudah hampir dibunuh Heechul karena kunci jawaban yang salah. "Cek dulu sebelum memberi kami kunci jawaban, kelinci bodoooohhh!" maki Heechul. Pemuda cantik itu mendapatkan nilai yang sangat parah untuk ujian kali ini: 24.

"Jangan salahkan aku! Mungkin sistem koreksinya yang salah, _Hyung_!" Sungmin membela diri. Siwon membenarkan. "Kunci jawabannya sempat kupastikan dengan hasil perhitunganku dan itu sama."

"Siwon, kau bukan _songsaengnim_ yang bisa kami percaya kebenarannya." kata Shindong meremehkan. Kyuhyun menyahut, "Tidak. Siwon benar. Aku juga sudah menghitung sendiri dengan seksama. Bukan kuncinya yang salah."

Kalau _Leader_ sudah berbicara, apalagi tentang matematika, maka orang-orang itu tidak ada yang bisa melawan. "Setelah dipikirkan lagi, _Leader_ 'kan pandai matematika. Tak mungkin dapat nilai 16." kata Ryeowook. Kyuhyun memang tak pernah memakai kunci jawaban yang diberikan padanya di pelajaran matematika; dia hanya menerimanya untuk menghargai pekerjaan _hyung_nya. Dia mengerjakan sendiri ujiannya dan seluruh jawabannya untuk ujian matematika sama dengan kunci jawaban Sungmin. Anehnya, nilainya adalah yang paling buruk di antara semua anggota gengnya.

"Ah, benar juga," Hangeng menoleh pada Henry, "Kau memakai kunci jawabanmu atau tidak?"

"Aku hanya memakainya untuk 30 soal terakhir. 10 soal pertama bisa kujawab dan hasilnya cocok dengan kunci jawaban."

"Berapa nilaimu?"

"84."

Semua orang langsung ber-'_mwo_' ria. "Sudah terbukti. Bukan kuncinya yang salah! Kalau Henry juga memakainya, harusnya dia mendapatkan nilai yang jelek seperti kita." Sungmin menyimpulkan. Dahi Kyuhyun mengernyit, lalu kembali rileks. "Apa mungkin..."

Siwon cepat menyalakan laptopnya dan menyodorkannya pada Kyuhyun. "Pusat data sekolah, 'kan, _Leader_?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Aku suka responmu yang cepat," katanya, jemarinya menari di atas keyboard, "Untuk yang lainnya, bersikaplah lebih cerdas seperti Siwon, terutama Cinderella. Jangan selalu pakai emosi." Komentar Kyuhyun langsung memancing kemarahan Heechul, tetapi Hangeng cepat mencegah terjadinya kekacauan supaya Kyuhyun bisa berkonsentrasi. "Bagaimana, _Leader_?" Ryeowook mendekat ke laptop saat Kyuhyun mengetik. Di monitor telah tampak berbagai macam bahasa pemrograman yang hanya memusingkan Ryeowook. Kyuhyun tak menjawab, hanya sesekali menggeser _scroll_ dan mengetikkan beberapa digit angka. Akhirnya, ia dapat menarik sebuah kesimpulan.

"Seseorang dari _mereka_ bisa melakukan _cyber crime_ untuk membobol pusat nilai," Kyuhyun menunjukkan _evil smirk_nya yang khas, "Aku sudah memberi _highlight_ pada nama-nama tertentu dengan nilai baik yang akan membuat kalian terkejut."

Kelompok itu merapat untuk melihat apa yang dimaksudkan pemimpin mereka. Heechul seketika menyebutkan semua kata kotor yang ia ketahui hingga Ryeowook, yang paling dekat dengannya, berani berteriak, "_Hyung_, hentikan!"

"Ternyata begitu. Seseorang dari mereka mengubah input nilai supaya nilai mereka naik semuanya. Benar-benar keterlaluan...tapi kenapa nilai Henry tak berubah?" Shindong menyadari sesuatu. Henry, yang tidak ikut merapat ke laptop, memikirkan hal ini dari tadi. Padahal dia juga ikut menerima kunci jawaban itu dari Sungmin, tetapi nilainya tidak turun.

"Karena Henry tidak termasuk dalam targetnya." Hangeng mengatakan dengan suara rendah. Henry menatap Hangeng bingung. "Kenapa aku tak termasuk dalam targetnya?"

Jemari Kyuhyun kembali menari di atas _keyboard_. "Itu tak penting untuk kau ketahui. Hei, seseorang, pergilah membeli makanan. Aku lapar."

Shindong dan Ryeowook bertukar pandang. Mereka memang yang paling sering diperintah untuk membeli makanan. Kyuhyun mengangkat pandangnya sekilas dari monitor, lalu mendesah keras. "Kalian berdua yang kusuruh. Cepat pergi!"

* * *

Sabtu, hari terakhir ujian mid-semester. Henry masih memikirkan kenapa dia mendapat 'perlakuan spesial' dari pelaku _cyber crime_ itu. Kalau memang pelaku _cyber crime_ itu membenci kelompok Ryeowook, maka Henry tak akan luput dari perbuatannya karena akhir-akhir ini, Henry sering tampak bersama dengan kelompok Ryeowook di sekolah. Selain itu, ada satu hal yang memancing rasa ingin tahu Henry.

"Kenapa ada orang yang membenci kelompok Ryeowook, ya? Mereka 'kan tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang..."

Tunggu. Henry menghentikan pikirannya sendiri. Apa benar kelompok Ryeowook tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang menyimpang? Memakai kunci jawaban untuk mengerjakan ujian saja sudah merupakan perbuatan menyimpang, 'kan? "Aku yakin cara mereka mendapatkan kunci jawaban itu pasti tidak benar. Sungmin-_hyung_ pasti melakukan pembobolan ke ruang guru atau yang semacam itu." pikir Henry, membuatnya bergidik sendiri. Itu kejahatan yang cukup besar.

Tiba-tiba, Henry berhenti melangkah. "Kalau aku pulang sekarang, aku akan bertemu Zhoumi-_hyung_ lagi..." gumamnya. Hubungannya dengan Zhoumi memang semakin dingin belakangan ini. Mereka jarang bicara satu sama lain. Hal itu sangat membebani Henry yang tak pernah membuat masalah dengan kakaknya, walaupun dia juga tidak terlalu dekat dengan Zhoumi sebelumnya. "Apa kalau dua orang semakin mengenal satu sama lain, selalu timbul masalah seperti ini, ya?" pikir Henry lagi, lalu ia menggeleng cepat, "Aku sudah tidak mau memikirkannya lagi! Lebih baik, aku menemui Ryeowook saja!"

Tepat. Begitu Henry berbalik, ia melihat Ryeowook. Pemuda mungil itu baru saja keluar gerbang sekolah, lalu berjalan ke arah berlawanan dengan Henry. "Hei!" Henry menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu. Ryeowook menoleh. "Ah, Henry! Tumben sekali kau tidak langsung pulang."

"Aku sedang malas pulang."

Ryeowook tergelak. "Anak rumahan sepertimu malas pulang? Apa aku tak salah dengar?"

Henry cemberut. "Aku bukan anak rumahan! Omong-omong, kalau hari ini aku menginap di rumahmu, apa bole—"

"Jangan!" Ryeowook menyahut, mengagetkan Henry. "Ah, maaf, maaf. Rumahku berantakan sekali. Kau tak akan betah di sana," Ryeowook cepat memberi penjelasan sebelum Henry bertanya lebih lanjut, "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke tempat yang lainnya?"

"Ke tempat _hyungdeul_mu?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Tapi aku tidak mau memaksamu. Biasanya 'kan kau malas pergi ke tempat kami."

Henry tersenyum, lalu menggeleng. "Aku ikut kau saja ke manapun kau pergi, Ryeowook. Tempat manapun selain rumah terdengar bagus untukku."

Ryeowook setengah tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Henry untuk pertama kalinya lepas dari rumahnya sepulang sekolah—dan akan mengikutinya! Pemuda mungil itu menyampirkan lengannya di bahu pemuda yang lebih tinggi. "Baiklah, Henry! Aku akan mengajakmu senang-senang! Oh ya, akan kupastikan juga Heechul-_hyung_ tidak memakimu hari ini!"

Henry tertawa. "Ryeowook tahu saja aku tak suka makian Heechul-_hyung_." batinnya.


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's note: Fast update chap 6 dan 7 sekaligus, hati-hati... Jangan langsung baca chap 7 ya... Thanks for reading ^^_

* * *

**Episode 7**

"Whoa, Henry! Tumben sekali kau datang ke sini!" Shindong langsung mengacak-acak rambut Henry begitu Henry datang ke tempat nongkrong mereka. Henry tersenyum simpul. Dia sudah merasa diterima oleh kelompok ini, walaupun ini pertama kalinya Henry bergabung dengan mereka di luar sekolah. "Mumpung sekarang akhir pekan, aku boleh 'kan menghabiskan waktu bersama kalian?"

Semua orang langsung heboh dengan pernyataan Henry. "Orang galak itu tidak akan menghalangimu lagi, 'kan?" Heechul maju dengan semangat. Henry tertawa, mengerti siapa yang dimaksud Heechul. "Harusnya tidak. Aku bahkan tidak memberitahunya kalau aku tak pulang."

"Kau anak yang nakal, ternyata," Kyuhyun menunjukkan _evil smirk_nya, "Benar-benar ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama kami? Apa kau sudah sangat bosan di rumah?"

"Tentu saja! Di rumah, aku hanya bisa diam menunggu Zhoumi-_hyung_ pulang. Dia tidak melarangku pergi jalan-jalan sih, tapi..."

Ups. Henry hampir saja bilang 'tapi jalan-jalan ke manapun tidak akan menyenangkan kalau tak bersamanya'. Kalau dia bilang begitu di depan Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, dan semuanya, maka dia bisa dianggap tidak bertekad bulat untuk kabur dari rumah. "...aku tidak bersemangat jalan-jalan kalau tidak ada kalian." Henry meralat kalimatnya. Semua orang yang ada di tempat itu kembali heboh. "Kau tenang saja kalau masalah itu, Henry. Hari ini, kami semua akan membangkitkan semangatmu kembali!" Sungmin berkata penuh keyakinan.

* * *

Setelah acara ramah-tamah di tempat sebelumnya, kelompok Ryeowook mengajak Henry ke tempat bersenang-senang yang pertama. Tempat ini direkomendasikan oleh _Leader_: _game_ _center_.

"Whoaa, _game_ _center_. Aku sudah lama tidak main ke tempat begini!" teriak Henry girang.

"Apa kau juga suka bermain _game_?" tanya Kyuhyun. Henry mengangguk mantap. "Aku sangat suka main _game_. Biasanya, aku hanya main play station atau PSP di rumah. Aku hampir tak pernah main di _game_ _center_ seperti ini."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita habisi semua _game_ di sini!" teriak Ryeowook sambil mendorong Henry masuk yang diikuti oleh 5 pemuda lainnya. Mereka segera menyebar mencari permainan yang asyik. Heechul sepertinya benar-benar ahli dalam permainannya; baru beberapa menit dia bermain, dia sudah menang berkali-kali.

"Huoo... _Hyung_, kau bisa kaya dengan permainan ini." kata Ryeowook, setelah ia dan Henry selesai dengan permainan mereka.

"Henry, kau ingin mencoba?" Heechul menyuruh Henry mencoba permainan kasino itu. Henry sedikit tidak yakin bisa menang, tetapi permainan itu terlalu menggoda untuk ditolak.

"Kau hanya perlu menekan tuas itu saja, lalu gambar-gambar ini akan berputar. Kalau keluar 3 gambar yang sama, maka kau menang. Oh iya, masukkan namamu dulu, awali dengan angka 1." Heechul memberi instruksi pada Henry. Sepertinya, itu permainan yang mudah. Henry memasukkan ID namanya sesuai petunjuk Heechul: '1Henry'. Setelah itu, Henry menekan tuasnya. Gambar-gambar di depannya berputar, lalu perlahan melambat. Gambar paling kiri berhenti duluan, bintang. Gambar di kanannya mulai melambat dan berhenti, di gambar yang sama. Henry semakin semangat, dia berharap akan muncul gambar yang sama lagi agar dia menang. Perputaran gambar terakhir ini semakin melambat, sedikit lagi pasti berhenti. Semakin melambat... dan berhenti di gambar yang tidak diharapkan Henry.

"Ahh, hampir saja!" keluh Henry.

"Memang begitu agar terlihat normal. Kalau kau langsung menang akan mencurigakan. Coba lagi, dan kau akan menang." bisik Kyuhyun yang lewat di belakang Henry. Heechul tersenyum penuh rahasia. Henry bingung dengan ucapan Kyuhyun tadi. "Terlihat normal? Memangnya ada yang tidak normal dengan permainan ini?" pikir Henry. Henry mencoba lagi permainan itu. _Bingo,_ dia menang. 3 gambar yang sama muncul bersamaan.

"Yeeay, aku menang, Ryeowook! Aku sangat beruntung. Wah, banyak sekali uangnya!" kata Henry senang. Dia mulai mengumpulkan uang receh yang keluar dari mesin itu. Heechul tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kepolosan Henry.

"Yaak, jangan kira kau menang karena keberuntunganmu, anak kecil. Ini semua karena kecerdasan _Leader_." kata Heechul masih dengan tertawa. Henry bingung, apa maksudnya karena kecerdasan Kyuhyun?

Ryeowook mendekati Henry, membantunya mengumpulkan recehan. "_Leader_ merusak sistemnya. Itulah kenapa ID-mu harus diawali angka 1. Dengan itu, kau akan dengan mudah menang. Hanya kami yang tahu rahasia itu." kata Ryeowook dengan suara sangat pelan hingga hanya Henry yang bisa mendengarnya.

"_Eoh_? Tapi itu 'kan ilegal?" tanya Henry kaget. Ryeowook segera menutup mulut Henry.

"Jangan keras-keras! Apa kau mau membuat kita dilaporkan ke polisi?" bisik Ryeowook sambil melihat sekitar. Waspada kalau ada yang mendengar perkataan Henry. "Iya, tapi bukankah itu mengasyikkan? Kita bisa mendapatkan banyak uang dengan mudah." Ryeowook memberikan segenggam uang receh pada Henry dan tersenyum tanpa dosa. Henry hanya mengerjap bingung. Henry mendekati Kyuhyun di mesin _game_nya. Baru saja ia ingin menanyakan maksud perkataan Ryeowook ketika Sungmin datang dan mengajak Kyuhyun makan.

"_Leader_, apa kau tidak lapar? Ayo kita makan. Aku sangat lapar."

"Hmm, ajak yang lain. Aku juga sudah mulai bosan dengan _game_ ini. Henry, ayo." Kyuhyun menggandeng Henry keluar bersama yang lainnya. Henry mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya.

Mereka bertujuh berjalan bersama menuju sebuah toko yang tidak jauh dari _game_ _center_ tadi. Kali ini, yang bertugas membelikan makanan adalah Sungmin dan Shindong; yang lain menunggu di depan toko. Shindong dan Sungmin memasuki toko itu... dan Henry mengikuti mereka.

"Henry, apa yang kau lakukan?" Ryeowook menarik Henry.

"Aku ingin beli makanan." jawab Henry polos.

"Biarkan Shindong-_hyung_ dan Sungmin-_hyung_ yang membelikannya. Kita tinggal menunggu di sini."

"Tapi aku belum memberikan uangnya pada mereka." Henry menunjukkan uangnya. Ryeowook tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah polos Henry. Ia mengambil uang di tangan Henry dan memasukkannya ke saku Henry. "Mereka tidak butuh uangmu."

"Tunggu saja dengan sabar. Mereka akan membawakan kita banyak makanan." kata Kyuhyun sambil mengacak rambut Henry. Henry hanya mengangguk bingung. Beberapa saat kemudian, Shindong dan Sungmin muncul dari dalam toko dengan begitu banyak makanan, tetapi...

"Cepat lari! Kalian, ayo cepat lari!" teriak Shindong sambil memeluk erat 'belanjaannya' dan berlari seperti orang kesetanan. Para pemuda itu reflek berlarian, kecuali Henry. "Kenapa la—" Henry yang bingung sudah ditarik pergi oleh Heechul sebelum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Seorang _ahjumma_ berwajah garang keluar dari toko itu sambil membawa sapu. Yang dikejar mempercepat larinya. 7 pemuda itu lalu berbelok ke sebuah gang kecil dan bersembunyi di situ. Sepertinya _ahjumma_ tadi sudah kehilangan jejak mereka.

"Hah, hah, ke... kenapa kita harus lari?" tanya Henry setelah berhasil mengatur nafasnya.

"Karena kalau kau tidak lari, kau bisa dibunuh oleh _ahjumma_ tadi!" jawab Heechul saat Shindong dan Sungmin membagikan makanan dan minuman pada semuanya.

"Tapi kenapa dia ingin membunuh kita? Harusnya _ahjumma_ itu berterima kasih karena kita membeli makanan dari to—" Henry tak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya karena Ryeowook menjejalkan roti ke mulutnya. "Jangan banyak omong, makan saja."

Henry mengunyah perlahan rotinya. "Hmm, ternyata enak juga. Ah, tapi kenapa _ahjumma_ itu ingin membunuh kita? Harusnya dia berterima kasih pada pelanggannya." tanya Henry dengan mulut penuh roti.

"Berterima kasih? Tidak ada pemilik toko yang berterima kasih pada pencuri, anak kecil." jawab Heechul terbahak. Henry seketika tersedak mendengarnya. "Kalian mencuri? Kenapa? 'Kan kalian punya uang untuk membelinya?" tanyanya setelah meredakan tersedaknya.

"Uang kami terlalu berharga jika hanya untuk membeli makanan seperti ini," jawab Sungmin santai, "Sudah, jangan banyak tanya, habiskan makananmu. Setelah ini, ada tempat lain yang akan kita kunjungi."

* * *

Malam.

"Henry, cepatlah. Jalanmu lama sekali." perintah Heechul. Henry masih sibuk mengamati lingkungan yang tidak pernah dilihatnya. Dia dan kelompok Ryeowook sedang berada di sebuah jalanan panjang kosong dengan mobil-mobil bagus terparkir di sisi jalan.

"Hai, Siwon_-ah_!" Heechul melambaikan tangan pada Siwon yang sebelumnya tidak ikut dalam 'pesta' mereka karena ada rapat OSIS. Sekarang, Siwon berdiri di depan mobil Audi hitam mewah miliknya, bersama seorang gadis di pelukannya dan gadis-gadis lain yang mengelilinginya. Begitu melihat teman-temannya, Siwon langsung meminta para gadis untuk membuka jalan. "Wah, Henry-_ssi_, kau ikut juga? Aku sangat senang kau bisa ikut berkumpul dengan kami." sapa Siwon setelah semuanya telah berkumpul.

"Tempat apa ini, Siwon-_ssi_? Apa yang akan kita lakukan di sini?" tanya Henry, masih tetap mengamati sekeliling.

"Akan ada hal-hal yang seru. Lihat saja." Kyuhyun menepuk pundak Henry.

"Baiklah, siapa yang akan maju untuk balapan malam ini?" Seorang pemuda berdiri di tengah area itu. Heechul mengangkat tangannya. "Aku akan balapan malam ini. Siapa yang mau melawanku?" katanya dengan angkuh yang disambut riuh semua orang yang ada di situ.

"Heechul-_ssi_, kau selalu menjadi orang yang paling bersemangat di balapan ini. Siapa yang mau melawan Heechul-_ssi_?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Heechul adalah lawan yang susah dikalahkan. Tidak ada kata kalah dalam kamus balapannya.

"Aku akan melawannya." Seorang pemuda dengan rambut dicat pirang mengangkat tangannya. Dia menatap tajam Heechul. "Aku akan mengalahkannya."

"Sudah diputuskan, hari ini, Heechul akan melawan Key. Wah, ini akan menjadi balapan yang sangat seru! Silahkan para peserta mempersiapkan diri."

"Siwon_-ah_, aku pinjam mobilmu lagi, ya." bisik Heechul pada Siwon. Pemuda tinggi yang kaya raya itu hanya memutar matanya dan menyerahkan kunci mobilnya. Heechul terkekeh. "Aku tidak akan kalah."

"Aku pegang kata-katamu, _Hyung_. Aku tidak mau hutangmu padaku semakin banyak gara-gara kekalahanmu." jawab Siwon.

Heechul membawa mobil Siwon ke arena, begitu juga dengan Key yang sudah siap dengan mobilnya.

"Kalau aku menang, kau harus memberikan mobilmu padaku." kata Heechul pada Key.

"Baiklah, tapi jika aku yang menang, mobilmu menjadi milikku, Kim Heechul."

"Setuju." Heechul dan Key berjabat tangan. Siwon hanya bisa pasrah mobilnya dijadikan bahan taruhan.

Heechul dan Key bersiap. Mesin mobil dinyalakan. Penonton balapan itu mulai riuh. Seorang gadis berdiri di antara dua mobil itu. Dilemparkannya sehelai kain ke atas dan woosshh! Dua mobil itu melaju sebelum kain itu sempat menyentuh tanah.

Balapan kali ini sangat sengit. Beberapa waktu lalu, Heechul mendahului Key, tetapi kemudian Key dapat menyusul. Heechul kembali memimpin tidak berapa lama kemudian. Keadaan terus seperti itu berulang-ulang.

"Aku harap Heechul-_hyung_ menang. Aku baru memakai mobil itu kemarin." Siwon mencemaskan nasib mobil barunya. Hangeng meletakkan tangannya di bahu Siwon. "Heechul tidak akan kalah. Dia tidak pernah kalah." katanya, yakin akan kemenangan _partner_nya.

Heechul dan Key sudah mendekati garis _finish_. Mereka masih saling mendahului, belum terlihat siapa yang memimpin. Beberapa meter dari garis _finish_, Key berhasil mendahului Heechul. Siwon semakin was-was. Heechul tidak mau menyerah; dia menambah kecepatan di menit-menit terakhir dan berhasil mendahului Key di garis _finish_.

"Ini, mobilmu selamat, tuan muda," Heechul melemparkan kunci mobil pada Siwon, lalu beralih pada Key, "Sekarang, berikan kunci mobilmu."

Key, yang tidak terima atas kekalahannya, melayangkan tinjuan keras di pipi Heechul. "Aku tidak akan memberikan mobilku padamu, pria cantik!" Pemuda pirang itu akan memukul Heechul lagi ketika tangannya ditahan oleh Hangeng. "Kau tidak boleh curang. Sekarang, berikan kunci mobilmu." Hangeng mencengkeram tangan Key hingga Key kesakitan.

Marah karena Key disakiti, seorang pemuda tinggi menendang punggung Hangeng. "Jangan ikut campur masalah temanku!"

Hangeng berbalik. Salah satu sudut bibirnya naik ketika mengetahui bahwa yang menendangnya hanya anak kecil. "Choi Minho, kau ada di sini juga. Nasehati temanmu untuk tidak bersikap pengecut seperti itu."

"Temanmu itulah yang pengecut karena hanya bisa bersembunyi di belakangmu!"

Hangeng melayangkan pukulan keras pada Minho, tetapi Minho berhasil menghindar. Minho memukul Hangeng kuat hingga Hangeng terjajar mundur. Hangeng menendang dada Minho, menjatuhkan pemuda tinggi yang lebih muda darinya itu. Hangeng akan menginjak perut Minho, tetapi Minho berhasil menangkap kaki Hangeng dan menariknya, membuat Hangeng terjatuh ke belakang. Minho bangkit, mencengkeram pakaian Hangeng dan siap melayangkan pukulan, tetapi Hangeng berhasil menahannya. Hangeng mendorong tubuh Minho dengan kakinya hingga Minho terangkat dan jatuh terlentang. Keadaan berbalik; Hangeng menghabisi Minho hingga Minho tidak mampu membalas. Hangeng hendak menghentikan serangan, tetapi pertarungan belum selesai. Dari arah lain, pukulan keras mengenai pipi kanan Hangeng, membuat sudut bibirnya berdarah. Pemuda yang menyerangnya kali ini berbadan lebih kekar dari lawan sebelumnya. Hangeng bangkit dan pemuda itu melayangkan beberapa pukulan, tetapi dengan sigap, Hangeng mencengkeram dan memutar tangan pemuda itu. Sebagai penyelesaian, Hangeng menendang perut lawannya.

"Jangan coba-coba melawanku, Kim Jonghyun." Hangeng berbalik meninggalkan Jonghyun. Tanpa disadarinya, Jonghyun meraih balok kayu di dekatnya.

Bukk!

Jonghyun jatuh, tak sadarkan diri sebelum berhasil memukul Hangeng. Siwon memukul kepala bagian belakang Jonghyun dengan siku hingga dia kehilangan kesadaran. "Terima kasih, Siwon_-ah_." kata Hangeng.

"Kapanpun, _Hyung_." jawab Siwon dengan senyum manisnya. Melihat teman-teman gengnya ditumbangkan, Key akhirnya memberikan kunci mobilnya pada Heechul. "Ayo kita merayakan kemenanganku." kata Heechul sambil memainkan kunci mobil barunya.

Henry, yang sedari tadi masih takjub dengan balapan liar dan pertarungan yang ia lihat, hanya bisa diam. "Apakah harusnya aku pulang dan menunggu Zhoumi-_hyung_ di rumah?" batinnya, mulai ngeri dengan dunia yang benar-benar di luar dugaan.

"Henry, kenapa diam saja? Masuklah, kami akan mengadakan pesta." Kyuhyun, yang sudah berada dalam mobil, menyadarkan Henry dari lamunannya.

"Aku ingin pulang saja." jawab Henry yang langsung mengagetkan Kyuhyun. Perubahannya cepat sekali. Dari tadi, Henry baik-baik saja dan mengikuti semua kegiatan mereka, tetapi kenapa dia tiba-tiba ingin pulang? Kyuhyun khawatir Henry mulai meragukan mereka. Jika itu terjadi, rencana Kyuhyun akan gagal total.

"Baiklah, tetapi kau harus ikut kami ke satu tempat lagi. Setelah itu, kami akan mengantarmu pulang," jawab Kyuhyun sambil mendekati Henry, "Tidak akan lama, kok. _Kajja_."

Selama perjalanan, Henry, yang satu mobil dengan Kyuhyun, hanya diam. Sikap diam inilah yang membuat Kyuhyun menyusun rencana baru. Ia memutar kemudi ke arah yang tidak seharusnya. "_Leader_, kenapa berbelok? Bukankah ini jalan menuju klub tempat _mereka_?" tanya Sungmin pelan.

"Aku ingin merayakan kemenangan Heechul di sana. Beritahu yang lain." jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyum penuh rahasia. Sungmin mulai mengerti jalan pikiran Kyuhyun; dia melirik Henry sekilas.

* * *

Mereka sudah sampai di depan sebuah klub. Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan Henry masuk lebih dulu. Klub ini sangat ramai. Musik berdentum kencang memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Tempat ini bukan tempat kekuasaan Kyuhyun, jadi mereka tidak bisa mendapatkan tempat khusus di atas.

"Tidak bisakah kita mencari tempat duduk yang lebih nyaman? Siwon, tunjukkan kuasamu!" Heechul mengeluh pada Siwon.

"Maaf, _Hyung_, namaku tidak berlaku disini. Tempat di atas sudah disewa semua oleh _mereka._" jawab Siwon pasrah. Heechul hanya bisa mendesah kesal dan menenggak minumannya.

Henry merasa tersesat sekarang. Dia tidak menyangka, teman-teman barunya ini bukan orang-orang baik seperti yang ia kira selama ini. Bermain di _game_ _center_ dan mencuri makanan di toko masih bisa ditolerir olehnya. Itu adalah kenakalan umum remaja, tetapi balapan liar, minum-minuman keras seperti ini, sampai menghajar orang... itu sangat mengerikan.

"Henry, minumlah. Cobalah, kau pasti suka." Ryeowook, yang sudah menghabiskan 3 botol vodka setelah baru setengah jam di tempat ini, menawari minuman pada Henry dengan setengah sadar. Bahkan Ryeowook yang selama ini tampak begitu polos bisa meminum minuman sekeras vodka seperti minum air mineral.

"Tidak, aku mau pulang saja." jawab Henry tegas. Ia sudah merasa cukup melihat dan cukup menyesal karena memutuskan berakhir pekan dengan orang-orang seperti itu.

"_Eoh_? Kenapa? Kita 'kan baru sampai." Ryeowook sekuat tenaga mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Henry menatap pemuda-pemuda itu satu persatu.

"Kalian tidak seperti yang kuduga. Kalian berbahaya. Kakakku benar tentang kalian: kalian bukan anak-anak yang baik. Harusnya aku percaya pada perkataannya. Aku mau pulang dan meminta maaf padanya."

Henry akan beranjak pergi ketika Kyuhyun menahan pundaknya. "Kami mungkin bukan anak baik-baik seperti yang kau kira."katanya, lalu memutar tubuh Henry hingga Henry bisa melihat lantai dua. Henry terbelalak dan Kyuhyun tahu, tujuannya telah tercapai. "Akan tetapi, kami tidak lebih buruk dari mereka, 'kan?" bisiknya pada Henry.

Henry tak bisa merespon Kyuhyun. Apa yang dilihat Henry di lantai dua sungguh tidak pernah dia bayangkan.

Di lantai dua, Hyukjae sedang mencium seorang gadis dengan muka merah karena mabuk. Jongwoon, salah satu dari senior baik hati yang menolong Henry di UKS, ternyata hampir sama dengan Hyukjae: tangannya tampak melingkari pinggang seorang gadis. Ia juga sudah di penghujung kesadarannya. Seorang pemuda kekar yang tampak mabuk berat tidak lagi menggunakan gelas untuk minum; ia langsung minum dari botol dan dalam sekejap mata, isi botol telah tandas. Di sebelahnya, ada Donghae yang masih berusaha menandaskan isi gelasnya, walaupun kesadarannya sudah tipis dan wajahnya sudah merah sekali. Jungsoo—ya Tuhan, pemuda bermata teduh dengan senyum bagai malaikat itu!—keadaannya sama dengan orang-orang yang sebelumnya. Henry benar-benar merasa ditipu oleh pemuda bijaksana itu, tetapi yang lebih mengejutkan adalah dua orang terakhir. Bagaimana tidak? Kibum, pemuda rapi yang selalu tampak tekun dengan buku dan laptopnya, sudah tumbang terlebih dulu dari _hyungdeul_nya; di tangannya, terdapat gelas vodka yang kosong. Wajahnya sudah merah dan kusut, pertanda dia juga mabuk berat. Seorang pemuda lagi adalah pemuda jangkung yang hidup dengan Henry sejak pertama kali Henry membuka mata. Rasanya Henry ingin meledak setelah mengetahui bahwa Zhoumi, kakaknya sendiri, ternyata juga berada di tempat seperti ini. Henry ingat, saat pertama tiba di apartemen, Henry melihat Zhoumi yang terhuyung mendekatinya. Zhoumi seperti itu bukan karena kelelahan mengikuti ekstrakurikuler, tetapi mabuk.

"Jadi, apakah sekarang kau masih mempercayai kakakmu?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Henry tidak menjawab. Lidahnya kaku. Dia hanya menatap lekat kakaknya di sana. Kakaknya, yang selama ini selalu menjadi kebanggaan keluarga, menjadi sosok teladannya, dan paling ia percaya, ternyata adalah berandalan yang tidak ada bedanya dengan orang-orang yang dia temui seharian ini.


	8. Chapter 8

**Episode 8**

Henry melangkah keluar dari klub. Ia hanya ingin pulang.

"Sudah berapa lama _Hyung_ seperti ini? Kenapa _Hyung_ melakukan ini? Apakah murni karena ajakan teman-temannya atau karena hal lainnya? Kenapa aku tak pernah mengetahuinya? Kenapa aku harus memergokinya dengan cara seperti ini?"

Sesampainya di apartemen, Henry langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di kamar tidur. Dia masih mengenakan kemeja dan celana panjang yang merupakan bagian dari seragam sekolahnya; jas, dasi, dan ikat pinggangnya sudah ia lepas setelah keluar sekolah tadi sore. Ia tak peduli dengan hal itu. Kepalanya sudah terlalu sakit memikirkan berbagai macam hal tentang kakaknya. Rasa kecewanya terhadap Zhoumi menyesakkannya. Ditambah lagi, Ryeowook sudah menipunya selama ini dengan bersikap seperti anak baik dan mengejek geng berandalan pimpinan Jungsoo, padahal Ryeowook dan teman-temannya juga berandalan.

Henry mencoba mengosongkan pikirannya dengan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar kamarnya. Kamarnya hanya bernuansa putih dan hitam, tak begitu banyak warna, cocok untuk menenangkan pikiran. Sayang, begitu pandangan Henry jatuh ke sebuah foto berbingkai yang ia letakkan di meja belajar, _mood_ pemuda itu terjun bebas. Itu fotonya bersama Zhoumi yang diambil di upacara kelulusan Zhoumi. Henry di foto itu terlihat begitu gembira, walaupun yang lulus tahun itu dengan prestasi yang baik adalah kakaknya. Ya, dulu, apapun yang Zhoumi lakukan bisa membuat Henry bangga karena Zhoumi selalu melakukan hal hebat di depannya. Hari ini, foto itu hanya membuat Henry lebih marah lagi. "Semua orang menipuku," Henry mengatupkan rahangnya marah, lalu berjalan untuk mengambil foto itu, "Semua orang yang kutemui ternyata penipu! Hanya karena aku tak tahu apa-apa, mereka menipuku dengan berbagai cara! Kurang ajar!"

Prang! Henry membanting foto yang sudah lama ia jaga itu. Benda itu tak berarti lagi untuknya. Belum puas, Henry menyobek foto itu hingga menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil. Selain benci melihat Zhoumi dalam foto itu, Henry juga kesal melihat dirinya sendiri; dia yang tampak begitu polos dan gampang ditipu, yang selama ini berusaha untuk menjadi sebaik Zhoumi—padahal nyatanya tak ada baiknya sama sekali. "Masa bodoh dengan Zhoumi-_hyung_ dan semuanya," Henry menatap kosong serpihan-serpihan di lantai, "Aku akan lakukan apapun yang aku mau tanpa peduli apa yang orang lain pikirkan tentangku!"

* * *

Pagi, dua hari kemudian. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Zhoumi berusaha untuk membangunkan Henry dengan mengetuk pintu kamar bocah pipi mochi itu, tetapi Henry tidak bangun-bangun juga. Zhoumi mulai cemas. Sejak hari sebelumnya, Minggu, Henry tampak lebih kusut, tidak bersemangat, dan lebih banyak diam, walaupun Zhoumi sudah sering mengajaknya bicara. Henry juga baru bangun tengah hari, padahal harusnya kalau Minggu, Henry malah bangun lebih pagi. "Tumben sekali dia susah dibangunkan. Apa dia sakit? Kuharap tidak."

Zhoumi membuka pintu kamar adiknya, berusaha tidak berisik. Ia ingin memastikan Henry baik-baik saja. Di dalam, Henry masih tidur, memunggungi Zhoumi. Selimut menutup ujung kaki hingga separuh wajah Henry; hal yang aneh. Dia jarang memakai selimut setinggi itu kalau bukan musim dingin. Zhoumi semakin yakin bahwa adiknya tidak baik-baik saja. "Henry?" Zhoumi mengguncang-guncang tubuh Henry perlahan. Henry tak bangun. Zhoumi sedikit kaget menyadari tubuh Henry sedikit lebih panas. Disentuhnya dahi Henry; ternyata juga panas.

"_Hyung_..."

Sentuhan di dahi berhasil membangunkan Henry. Zhoumi tersenyum, sedikit lega karena adiknya akhirnya bangun, tetapi rautnya kemudian berubah ketika Henry dengan kasar menepis tangannya. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Henry, kau demam. Hari ini, kau istirahat di—"

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

Zhoumi terdiam sejenak. "Apa kau bisa ke sekolah dengan tubuh seperti itu?"

"Diamlah," Zhoumi terbelalak ketika mendengar Henry bicara kasar padanya seperti itu, "Aku tak mau sekolah. Keluar dari kamarku."

"Apa? Kenapa kau tak mau sekolah? Kau benar-benar sakit?"

"Keluar."

"Henry—"

"Sudah kubilang keluar!" bentak Henry, tatapannya tajam menusuk Zhoumi, "Apa kau tuli? Aku hanya ingin sendirian sekarang!"

Zhoumi terkesiap. Ia terjajar mundur dan seketika mengerang kesakitan. Ditariknya kakinya dari pecahan kaca yang melukai kakinya—pecahan bingkai foto. Serpihan-serpihan kecil itu adalah bukti emosi yang tak terbendung dari pemilik kamar pada hari-hari sebelumnya. Setelah memahami hal ini, Zhoumi bisa menarik sebuah kesimpulan. Matanya menentang mata Henry. "Apa yang Ryeowook lakukan padamu?"

"Bukan urusanmu. Sekarang keluar dari kamarku sebelum aku melukai seseorang." ancam Henry. Zhoumi mengatupkan rahangnya. Dia sedang tak ingin melukai siapapun, jadi dia pergi karena tahu bahwa dia bisa melukai Henry balik setelah Henry melukainya. Dia tak ingin itu terjadi.

* * *

Zhoumi berjalan menyusuri lorong, menuju kelas 1-B. Langkahnya cepat dan penuh amarah. Jungsoo mengikutinya. "Zhoumi, tunggu dulu. Jangan berprasangka buruk pada mereka. Mungkin saja, itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan mereka." Jungsoo menarik tangan kawannya. Zhoumi berbalik. "Lalu siapa lagi kalau bukan mereka, _Hyung_? Henry tidak punya teman lain selain anak sok polos itu. Aku yakin anak itu dan teman-temannya yang telah membuat Henry berubah." katanya, lalu meneruskan langkahnya.

Sesampainya di kelas 1-B, Zhoumi langsung menuju meja Ryeowook. "Kau! Anak kurang ajar!"

Ryeowook, yang awalnya sedang memandang kosong ke luar jendela, menoleh mendengar suara yang tak asing itu. Semua siswa 1-B, tak terkecuali Kibum, menoleh pada dua senior yang mengagetkan mereka. Kibum terbelalak. "Zhoumi-_hyung_? Kenapa dia di sini?" batinnya, mengira bahwa Zhoumi tak akan bertindak sefrontal itu pada Ryeowook, apalagi dengan Jungsoo di belakangnya.

Jungsoo menahan Zhoumi yang sudah gatal ingin menghancurkan Ryeowook. Melihat ekspresi Zhoumi, bukannya ketakutan, Ryeowook menaikkan sedikit salah satu sudut bibirnya. "Ada perlu apa kau menemuiku? Bahkan sang pemimpin pun ikut; apakah aku sepenting itu?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Henry?"

Ekspresi Ryeowook samar berubah, tetapi kemudian _facade_nya kembali. "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. _Leader_ yang melakukannya."

"Apa yang setan itu lakukan pada adikku?!"

"Hanya menunjukkan beberapa kebenaran yang menyakitkan."

"Jangan bertele-tele, Ryeowook. Cepat jelaskan." Jungsoo berkata dengan suara rendah. Ryeowook tertawa. "Ya ampun, kalian memang lambat berpikir. Kalian ingat apa yang kalian lakukan Sabtu malam?"

Seketika seluruh dunia Zhoumi hancur. Semua warna menghilang dari wajahnya. Jungsoo berdebar. Kibum mengepalkan tangannya. "Apakah Kyuhyun..."

"...mengajak Henry pergi ke bar?" Jungsoo menyuarakan pikiran Kibum, melakukan konfirmasi. Ryeowook menepuk tangannya. "Seratus. Tebakan yang bagus," pemuda mungil itu menatap Zhoumi sinis, "Selama ini, kau berusaha menyembunyikan kenyataan dan membohongi adikmu. Itu sangat kejam. Kami saja tidak pernah menipunya dan malah menunjukkan kebenaran yang lain."

"Sama saja," sahut Jungsoo, menyelamatkan Zhoumi yang sudah tak bisa berkata-kata, "Dengan berpura-pura menjadi baik, kau telah menipu Henry dan menariknya dalam duniamu, padahal dunia kita sama buruknya."

Ryeowook mulai tersudut. "Jadi apa mau kalian sekarang?"

"Aku ingin bertemu dan berbicara dengan Cho Kyuhyun." kata Zhoumi. Jungsoo tak menghentikan kefrontalan Zhoumi karena memang hanya itu cara yang efektif untuk menyelesaikan masalah hingga ke akarnya. Ryeowook tak menolak. "Saat pulang sekolah?"

Jungsoo mengangguk, lalu menarik Zhoumi pergi. "Sebaiknya dia bersiap-siap." kata Jungsoo sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan kelas itu.

* * *

Sebenarnya, jalan itu akan dirombak untuk perluasan lapangan di dekat situ. Akses menuju ke sana sudah ditutup dari lalu-lintas umum, tetapi karena suatu hal, proyek perombakan jalan berhenti, dan akses ke jalan itu masih ditutup dari umum. Karena itulah, jalan itu menjadi sebuah jalan mati tanpa ada seorang pun yang melaluinya. Para pekerja konstruksi juga sudah tidak ada; hanya ada jejak-jejak pekerjaan konstruksi di sekitar situ.

Jalan itulah yang menjadi tempat pertemuan geng pimpinan Jungsoo dan geng pimpinan Kyuhyun.

"Jelaskan apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku Sabtu malam." Zhoumi memulai.

"Hanya berjalan-jalan bersamanya ke beberapa tempat, melakukan kesenangan seperti yang biasa kami lakukan. Sebenarnya, Henry-lah yang datang ke tempat kami dan memutuskan untuk menghabiskan Sabtu malam dengan kami." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Dia kelihatan stres," Heechul menambahkan, mengejek Zhoumi, "Pasti kakak yang mengekangnya adalah alasan utamanya pergi dengan kami."

"Diam kau, Heechul!" teriak Hyukjae, maju selangkah, tetapi Donghae cepat menahannya. Tidak baik menginterupsi percakapan yang tegang antara Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun.

"Adikmu sempat ingin pergi dari kami setelah melihat apa yang kami lakukan," Sungmin melanjutkan penjelasan Kyuhyun, "tetapi kemudian, _Leader_ menunjukkan apa yang kalian lakukan di klub malam itu. Aku yakin Henry sangat terpukul; dia langsung berlari pulang setelah melihat kalian."

Zhoumi menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya secara tak kentara. Ia merasa sangat bersalah harus membohongi Henry, walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak bermaksud begitu.

"Kenapa kalian melakukan itu? Apakah hanya untuk menyelamatkan _image_ kalian yang jadi rusak di depan Henry?" tanya Jungsoo.

"Antara lain, tapi sebenarnya, kami ingin menjadikannya bagian dari kami."

"Kau setan busuk!" Youngwoon hendak maju untuk menghajar Kyuhyun. Jungsoo merentangkan sebelah tangan di hadapan temannya itu. "Kau tak pernah belajar, Kyuhyun. Bukankah sudah pernah kukatakan, urusan kita tak akan menjadi urusan orang lain?" kata Jungsoo, "Hentikanlah. Semakin banyak kau merekrut orang dalam kelompokmu, semakin banyak orang yang akan kau sakiti."

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya sedikit dengan angkuh. "Aku tak mengerti maksudmu, _Songsaengnim_. Bisa ajari aku? Kalau tidak, Henry Lau akan jadi anak buahku yang baru."

Ekspresi Jungsoo masih datar. Cho Kyuhyun memang tak bisa belajar jika tidak dikerasi. Jungsoo menoleh pada Youngwoon yang sudah mengepalkan tangannya marah. Ia menurunkan tangannya...dan Youngwoon langsung maju untuk menyerang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mundur sedikit. Dalam sekejap mata, Sungmin sudah ada di depannya dan menepis serangan Youngwoon. "Jangan sakiti _Leader_..." Sungmin meninju Youngwoon, "...atau kau akan mati."

Duak! Zhoumi menendang Sungmin. "Bukan hanya kau yang sedang melindungi seseorang!" Pemuda jangkung itu melangkah lebih jauh, hendak melukai Siwon, tetapi Siwon menarik tangannya, membuat Zhoumi limbung ke depan. Belum sempat tubuh Zhoumi menyentuh tanah, Sungmin, yang masih telentang di tanah karena tendangan Zhoumi, menendang perut Zhoumi dari bawah. Zhoumi terjatuh ke belakang. Jungsoo menangkap kawannya itu, tetapi ia segera memutar tubuhnya supaya bisa menendang Kyuhyun yang akan menyerang Zhoumi. Tendangan itu mengenai leher Kyuhyun dan berhasil menjatuhkan Kyuhyun. "Patuhlah padaku." ucap Jungsoo pelan.

Kyuhyun mengerang karena leher dan kepalanya terasa sakit. Walaupun begitu, ia tetap memasang senyum sinis. "Mana mau aku patuh padamu?"

Tiba-tiba, Hyukjae menarik kerah seragam Kyuhyun dan memukul pemuda ikal itu. "Jaga bicaramu pada Jungsoo-_hyung_!" Sang _Cassanova_ hendak melancarkan serangan lagi, tetapi sebelum ia sempat melakukan itu, Hangeng telah memberikan serangan tajam pada kepala Hyukjae dengan tumitnya. "Jaga sikap kalian pada _Leader_."

Hyukjae memicingkan mata. Kepalanya berdenyut nyeri, tetapi ia tak semudah itu dikalahkan. "Bodoh, kau mau saja diperbudak orang yang lebih muda darimu." katanya. Ditendangnya kaki Hangeng keras hingga pemuda tinggi itu jatuh.

Ternyata, jatuhnya Hangeng membuka ruang bagi Siwon. Ia melompati Hangeng dan menendang Hyukjae. "Melukai _Leader_ sama dengan melukai kami, kau tahu." Siwon mendarat, menumpukan berat tubuhnya pada satu kaki. Donghae, yang juga menganut filosofi melukainya-berarti-melukaiku ini, segera menyikut kepala orang yang menumbangkan Hyukjae, lalu menangkap kaki Sungmin yang hampir menendangnya. Dipuntirnya kaki Sungmin. Sungmin mengerang kesakitan. "Sadarlah! _Leader_ kalian hanya memperalat kalian!" teriak Donghae.

Kyuhyun memukul Donghae. "Mulut besar, kau tak tahu apa-apa!" Pemuda ikal itu membela diri. Ia hampir melukai Donghae lagi ketika Donghae menghindar dan menghantam Hangeng yang kembali menyerang Hyukjae. Sayang, Donghae lengah karena ini dan memudahkan Kyuhyun meninjunya. Melihat itu, tak tanggung-tanggung, Jungsoo menghantam kepala Kyuhyun dengan sebuah batu berukuran dua kepalan tangan. Kyuhyun berteriak kesakitan.

"Kembalilah," Jungsoo menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, "Aku tak bisa terus melakukan ini untukmu."

Pandangan Kyuhyun berkunang-kunang. Dia mengutuk dalam hati, mengapa ia begitu lemah dan tak pandai berkelahi? Dia tak mau menyerah sekarang!

Tak disangka, Heechul memukul pergelangan tangan Jungsoo yang memegang batu dengan sisi telapak tangannya, lalu mengambil batu itu dan memukulkannya pada Jungsoo. "Abaikan dia, _Leader_! Apapun yang terjadi, kami akan selalu membantumu!"

"Penghasut!" Jongwoon, yang sudah mendapat luka cukup parah karena perkelahian ini, berusaha menguatkan diri untuk menghajar Heechul dan 'mendapatkan kembali' Kyuhyun, "Jangan dengarkan dia, Kyuhyun!"

Hangeng masih bisa bangkit. Ia menarik dan membanting Jongwoon keras. "Diamlah. _Leader_ tak suka dikekang." Pemuda tinggi itu lalu beranjak ke arah Kibum. Hangeng melayangkan pukulannya, tetapi Kibum berhasil menghindar dan memukul tengkuk Hangeng untuk membuatnya limbung. Heechul membalas perbuatan Kibum pada Hangeng dengan sebuah tendangan keras di kepala. Kibum mengerang. Heechul merenggut kerah baju Kibum. "Hei, pucat, jangan sok kuat kau!"

Kibum tersenyum sinis. Ditahannya tangan Heechul yang hampir mengenai wajahnya. "Kyuhyun pencuci otak yang hebat, bisa mempengaruhi kalian." katanya sebelum meninju Heechul dengan keras. Zhoumi menambah luka Heechul dengan tendangan di sisi kanan tubuh Heechul.

Sementara itu, Shindong sedang bertarung dengan Youngwoon. "Hentikan usaha kalian! _Leader_ tak akan seperti dulu lagi!" teriak si tambun. Youngwoon membalas serangan dan juga kata-kata Shindong. "Jungsoo-_hyung_ tak akan berhenti untuk mengembalikannya!"

Jongwoon terengah. Ia merasa anggota geng Kyuhyun lebih kuat dari pertarungan terakhir mereka. Ia mulai tak awas, tetapi dalam keadaan seperti itu pun, ia masih bisa menangkap bahaya yang mengancam kawannya. "Youngwoon, awas!"

Prak!

Youngwoon sangat terkejut ketika tiba-tiba, Jongwoon sudah ada di sampingnya, melindunginya dari serangan balok kayu Ryeowook. Darah semakin deras mengaliri kepala Jongwoon. Youngwoon tak ingin buang tempo lagi. Ia segera menghentikan pergerakan Shindong dengan meninju dada lawannya. Shindong yang kesulitan bernafas langsung ditendang Youngwoon hingga jatuh. Youngwoon merebut balok kayu dari tangan Ryeowook dan menghantam Ryeowook balik dengan itu. "Beraninya kau menyakiti temanku, bocah penipu!"

Ryeowook terkapar. Zhoumi melangkah cepat mendekati pemuda mungil itu, lalu menghajarnya habis-habisan. "Minta maaflah." ucap Zhoumi dingin, walaupun sebenarnya api kemarahan sudah bergejolak. Ryeowook tak semudah itu menyerah. Dengan semua luka di tubuhnya, ia masih bisa menjawab dengan berani, "Tidak."

Zhoumi kembali memukulinya. "Minta maaf." Ia menekankan sekali lagi.

Ryeowook meludahi Zhoumi dengan darah. "Tidak akan! Kami semua akan gunakan Henry dan mengalahkan kalian!"

Zhoumi semakin geram. Ryeowook sudah keterlaluan kali ini, membuat Zhoumi gelap mata dan tak ragu menghabisinya. Shindong kontan menyelamatkan _dongsaeng_nya dari amukan Zhoumi; ia meninju Zhoumi hingga Zhoumi tersungkur di samping Ryeowook.

"Hentikaan!"

Sebuah teriakan menghentikan perkelahian di jalan itu. Zhoumi, sembari menahan rasa sakitnya, menoleh untuk memastikan si pemilik suara. "Henry..." Ia memanggil adiknya lemah. Yang dipanggil tak mendengar. Zhoumi sedikit tertusuk melihat adiknya yang begitu... dingin.

"Ini maksudmu mengirim pesan padaku, menyuruhku ke sini?" tanya Henry pada Kyuhyun, "Untuk memberitahuku bahwa kau dan gengmu memperalatku?"

_Ryeowook sialan; pasti karena kalimatnya tadi, Henry tahu semuanya! Rencanaku jadi berantakan!_, batin Kyuhyun kesal. Ia berusaha untuk mempertahankan _facade_nya, seolah-olah perasaannya tak berubah. "Tidak. Ada sedikit kesalahan dalam perhitunganku. Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan kebenaran padamu sekali lagi."

"Kebenaran?" Henry berjalan mendekati tumpukan balok kayu yang tak terpakai, bekas pekerjaan konstruksi, "Kebenaran bahwa kalian benar dan kakakku serta teman-temannya salah? Huh."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Zhoumi bangkit. Luka di sekujur tubuhnya berdenyut lagi ketika ia berteriak. Henry tak menjawab. Diambilnya sebuah balok kayu dari tumpukan itu. Ujung balok kayu itu berpaku; pilihan yang bagus jika sedang ingin menyakiti orang lain. "Kenapa kalian berkelahi?"

"Kami ingin menyelamatkanmu!" kata Jongwoon, berusaha meyakinkan Henry bahwa bukan gengnya yang salah, tetapi geng Kyuhyun. Tak disangka, Henry tersenyum sinis. "Menyelamatkanku dari orang jahat dan menarikku dalam kejahatan yang lain?"

"Henry, kau tidak menger—"

Henry mengarahkan bagian berpaku dari balok kayu yang dipegangnya ke leher Zhoumi, mencegah Zhoumi menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Jantung Zhoumi seolah melompat. Adik yang dikenalnya tak mungkin berani mengancamnya seperti ini! "Kalian semua hanya merasa lebih benar dari yang lain, padahal kalian semua sudah melakukan satu kesalahan yang sama: menipuku." kata Henry. Suasana seketika hening. Kyuhyun berdecak pelan, kesal karena rencananya gagal, sedangkan Jungsoo hanya diam; dia tak suka melihat sebuah ikatan yang rusak. Tak pernah suka.

"Aku tak akan pernah lagi mempercayai satupun dari kalian, jadi hentikan semua usaha kalian untuk meyakinkanku. Yang paling penting, hentikan perkelahian bodoh kalian yang tidak berdasar ini."

"Perkelahian bodoh, kau bilang? Anak kecil, kau tak tahu apa-apa tentang kami!" Heechul termakan emosinya. Henry menatap tajam Heechul dan membuat Heechul kaget. Henry sudah menjelma menjadi orang yang benar-benar berbeda.

"Hentikan, kubilang, atau aku akan membunuh kalian semua di tempat ini."

Ancaman itu bukan ancaman main-main, walaupun yang mengatakannya sama sekali tak punya pengalaman berkelahi. Ryeowook maju. "Kau yang harus menghentikan ini!"

Secepat kilat, Henry mengarahkan balok kayunya pada Ryeowook, bermaksud menyerangnya. Zhoumi akhirnya sadar bahwa adiknya tak bisa berpikir jernih saat ini; Henry bisa melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan orang lain. Dia segera melangkah ke samping dan...

Crat!

Henry terbelalak, begitu pula Ryeowook. Zhoumi berdiri di antara mereka. Seragamnya robek di bagian tengah depan. Perlahan, warna merah menyeruak dari luka melintang di dada Zhoumi. Tangan Henry yang memegang balok kayu gemetar. Semua perasaan yang membuatnya gelap mata kini menghilang entah ke mana. Ia kembali menjadi Henry yang kecil dan penakut.

Zhoumi memicingkan mata, menahan nyeri yang semakin hebat. "Henry... maaf tak bisa mencegahmu..."

Selangkah demi selangkah, Henry mundur. Matanya hanya bisa melihat darah yang memerahkan seragam putih Zhoumi. Balok kayu di tangannya jatuh dan ia berlari. Ia tak tahu kenapa ia lari; di saat seperti ini, lari pun tak bisa menyelesaikan masalah dan membuatnya lebih baik. Henry hanya merasa ia harus lari. Hentakan-hentakan berat terasa di kaki Henry—Zhoumi berlari menyusulnya, tetapi Henry terlalu takut untuk menoleh ke belakang.

"Zhoumi!" Youngwoon hendak menyusul kawannya, tetapi Shindong menahannya. "Hei, urusan kita belum selesai!"

"Cukup, Shindong. Lepaskan dia." perintah Kyuhyun. Shindong sedikit tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya, tetapi berhubung ini perintah _Leader_, maka ia wajib melaksanakannya. Kyuhyun berbalik, mengarahkan pandangnya pada Jungsoo.

"Lihat akibat perbuatanmu." Jungsoo menatap Kyuhyun balik, seolah-olah bisa masuk ke jiwa Kyuhyun melalui matanya.

Tanpa disadari oleh Kyuhyun, ia bernapas lebih cepat. "Bukan salahku. Salahnya sendiri mencampuri urusan adiknya."

"Zhoumi hanya ingin melindungi Henry."

"Melindungi? Huh, aku muak dengan kata itu," Kyuhyun kembali menunjukkan _evil smirk_nya, lalu berseru pada semua anggotanya, "Kita pergi! Tinggalkan para pecundang ini dalam kekalahan mereka!"

* * *

Malam itu, setelah mendapatkan perawatan singkat dari para pelayan di Kediaman Choi (dan mengancam para pelayan untuk tidak membocorkan perkelahian ini pada orang tua Siwon), geng Kyuhyun melaju ke bar untuk merayakan sesuatu yang tak seharusnya mereka rayakan. Entahlah, Kyuhyun agak aneh hari ini dan para anggota gengnya terseret dalam keanehannya.

Di bar, pacar Siwon (entah pacar keberapa) langsung bertanya ini-itu tentang lebam-lebam yang 'merusak wajah tampan' kekasihnya. Siwon, dengan sikapnya yang tenang, hanya berkata bahwa luka-luka itu bukanlah hal yang penting, jadi tak perlu diceritakan. "Tapi Siwon_-ssi_, kau... hmmp!"

Siwon tak mau gadis itu menanyainya lebih lanjut, jadi dia membungkam gadis yang mencecarnya itu dengan sebuah ciuman mematikan. "Jangan banyak bertanya," bisik Siwon lembut di telinga gadis itu, membuat darah si gadis berdesir, "Kalau kau diam, aku akan memberimu hadiah."

Terhipnotis, gadis itu mengangguk. Siwon menghadiahinya dengan sebuah ciuman yang lebih dalam.

"Siwon sialan. Padahal aku lebih tampan darinya, tetapi wanita lebih tertarik padanya." Heechul meneguk vodka lebih banyak lagi setelah menyaksikan adegan yang tidak patut di depannya. Suaranya menunjukkan dia sudah cukup mabuk. Shindong dan Ryeowook tergelak. "Sadarlah, _Hyung_, kau itu cantik!" Mereka berkata di saat yang hampir bersamaan. Heechul menyiram mereka berdua dengan isi botol yang dipegangnya.

"Ck, sudahlah, kalian bertiga membuatku tambah sakit kepala." Hangeng, satu-satunya orang yang tidak mabuk di antara empat orang itu, menghisap rokoknya. Rupanya, dampak dari perkelahian tadi siang masih mengganggunya, tetapi semua temannya yang mabuk tak menyadari itu. "Kenapa?" tanya Shindong, lalu meneguk isi gelasnya, "Ibumu menjadikanmu bahan taruhan?"

Ibu Hangeng seorang penjudi yang sudah membuat hidup Hangeng sulit. Karenanya, Hangeng mencari pelarian dengan menjadi seperti ini.

Hangeng mengarahkan ujung rokoknya yang masih menyala ke wajah Shindong. "Aku sedang tak ingin bercanda. Kepalaku masih sakit karena perkelahian di tempat _race_ kemarin dan sekarang ditambah lagi."

Heechul, yang paham betul apa yang Hangeng butuhkan saat sakit kepala, menyerahkan satu pak rokok pada _partner_nya. "Ini obatmu. Minta lagi kalau kurang. Anggap saja ini caraku membayarmu soal kemarin."

"Terima kasih. Dari mana kau dapat?"

"Kubeli tadi pagi. _Appa_ memberikanku uang untuk membelinya," Heechul tergelak untuk sesuatu yang tidak lucu, "Tentu saja tidak, bodoh! Aku mencurinya dari toko dekat rumah."

Tiba-tiba, Heechul merasakan nyeri yang menusuk perutnya. Hangeng langsung waspada melihat ekspresi kesakitan Heechul, tetapi Heechul menutupinya dengan tawa lagi. "Aku tidak apa-apa. _Appa_ tidak pulang semalam."

Ayah Heechul sedikit terganggu jiwanya. Entah kenapa, setiap kali melihat seseorang yang cantik, ia jadi beringas dan menyiksanya habis-habisan. Hal itulah yang membuat ibu Heechul lari saat Heechul masih belum sepenuhnya bisa bicara. Sialnya, wajah Heechul mirip ibunya, sehingga ayahnya juga sering menyiksanya. Heechul melarikan diri dari kehidupan yang mengerikan di rumahnya dengan menjadi berandalan untuk memperkuat dirinya.

"Kita lepaskan saja semua beban malam ini. Pokoknya, kita bersenang-senang!" Ryeowook mengangkat gelasnya dan melakukan _cheers_ bersama Shindong dan Heechul. Saat itu, Hangeng menangkap sesuatu yang aneh di wajah pemuda ikal yang duduk agak jauh darinya—_Leader_. "Ada apa dengannya? Bukankah kita sudah menang dari Jungsoo?" gumam Hangeng.

"Eh? Dia siapa?" Pertanyaan Ryeowook dijawab Hangeng dengan isyarat kepala, menunjuk pemuda ikal yang duduk di sebelah Sungmin. Kyuhyun tak tampak menikmati kemenangannya, padahal tadi dia yang mengajak gengnya untuk bersenang-senang. Bahkan Sungmin juga gagal menghiburnya. "Ah, sudahlah. _Leader_ memang sering aneh belakangan ini. Tak usah terlalu dipikirkan," Ryeowook menjawab santai, berhubung dia mabuk, lalu kembali mengangkat gelasnya, "Malam ini, kita rayakan kemenangan kita atas si bodoh Jungsoo!"

"Jangan katakan itu." Tiba-tiba saja, Kyuhyun memperingatkan Ryeowook dengan keras. Anggota gengnya terkejut dengan peringatan yang sebelumnya tak pernah terlontar itu. Ryeowook masih belum menyadari kesalahannya. "_Eoh_? Jangan katakan apa, _Leader_?"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab, hanya meneguk minumannya kembali. Sungmin menatap iba pemimpin yang lebih muda darinya itu. Menurutnya, saat ini, Kyuhyun sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Jungsoo—dan dia benar.

* * *

Kyuhyun, seorang bocah tampan kelas 1 SMP, sedang main _game_ komputer sendirian di kamar. Di rumahnya, tidak ada siapa-siapa selain dirinya dan para pelayan, seperti biasa. Ini hari libur, tetapi Kyuhyun tidak mau capek-capek berlibur ke suatu tempat yang jauh. Menurutnya, main _game_ di rumah yang sepi ini saja sudah menyenangkan. Lagipula, orang tuanya juga tidak bisa menemaninya berlibur, jadi kalaupun ia pergi, ia akan tetap kesepian. Orang tua Kyuhyun memang selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka. Mengajak teman? Kyuhyun tak bisa berteman dengan siapapun di sekolahnya. Pemuda ikal itu merasa teman-teman sekelasnya sangat membosankan.

"Tuan," seorang pelayan mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuhyun, "Ada tamu untuk Tuan. Dia sedang menunggu di ruang tamu sekarang."

Kyuhyun mendesis. "Suruh dia pulang!" teriaknya pada sang pelayan. Mengganggu sekali tamu itu; padahal 'kan kurang satu _stage_ lagi, Kyuhyun bisa menamatkan keseluruhan _game_nya.

"Baik, Tuan." Terdengar langkah kaki pelayan itu menjauhi kamar Kyuhyun yang masih tertutup sempurna. Fokus Kyuhyun kembali pada layar komputernya.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu kamar dibuka dengan kasar. "Hei, berani-beraninya kau menolak tamu sepertiku!"

Kyuhyun memicing. Cahaya intens yang masuk dari pintu secara tiba-tiba menyakiti penglihatannya. "Siapa sih?" Kyuhyun turun dari kursinya dan memutar tubuhnya dengan kasar. Siapapun yang mengganggunya bermain _game_ akan terluka—kecuali pemuda yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu itu. Wajah cemberut Kyuhyun berubah cerah. "Ah, sial, kenapa kau tidak langsung masuk ke kamar sih? Aku hampir saja mengiramu adalah orang asing, Jungsoo-_hyung_!" Kyuhyun serta-merta menghampiri tamunya—yang ternyata Jungsoo, sahabatnya. Jungsoo terkekeh. "Kau pasti masih berusaha menamatkan _game_-_game_ yang aku kopikan ke laptopmu musim panas lalu, ya? Pantas kau tak bisa diganggu sama sekali." katanya, lalu meletakkan barang-barangnya di sisi ranjang Kyuhyun. "Enak saja! Yang itu sudah tamat semua, tau!" Kyuhyun berjalan keluar kamar. Jungsoo tertawa.

Jungsoo sudah dianggap Kyuhyun seperti kakaknya sendiri. Kyuhyun anak tunggal dan orang tuanya pun begitu, jadi dia benar-benar tak punya saudara sedarah atau sepupu. Untunglah, ibu Kyuhyun memiliki seorang sahabat: ibu Jungsoo. Sejak pertama kali bertemu, Kyuhyun dan Jungsoo sudah cocok. Ibu Kyuhyun, yang jarang melihat anaknya akrab dengan seorang yang asing, mendukung persahabatan mereka dengan selalu mengantar Jungsoo ke rumah setiap liburan.

"Oh, whoa!" Jungsoo melebarkan matanya ketika Kyuhyun masuk dengan makanan kecil dan jus stroberi, "Terima kasih, Kyu! Kau tahu saja aku lapar!"

Kyuhyun mematikan komputernya, suatu hal yang jarang sekali dilakukannya kalau sedang liburan, tetapi ia melakukannya kali ini karena Jungsoo. "Aku tidak mengambilkan ini untukmu saja! Tadi aku lapar, makanya aku ambil makanan. Ternyata, kau mau juga."

"Aishh, kau ini..." Jungsoo mengacak-acak rambut pemuda ikal di depannya dengan gemas. Kyuhyun memasang muka kesal, tetapi kemudian tersenyum. "Tumben sekali kau datang sendiri, tidak diantar _Appa_."

Jungsoo mengangguk. "Apa boleh buat. _Eomma_ dan _Appa_mu 'kan sedang sibuk, jadi tidak bisa mengantarku ke sini seperti liburan-liburan sebelumnya, tetapi mereka tetap memintaku datang. Kalau aku tak datang, kau akan mati bosan dalam kamar."

"Kau tidak sepenuhnya benar mengenai itu! Aku punya banyak _game_s yang belum tamat untuk mengisi liburanku, jadi aku tak akan bosan!"

Begitulah. Pembicaraan yang hangat dan pertandingan _game_ seru masih terus berlanjut hingga petang tiba. Kyuhyun sangat menikmati waktunya bersama Jungsoo. Baginya, Jungsoo adalah orang yang hangat dan menyenangkan, seorang kakak yang bahkan terlalu baik untuk diimpikan.

* * *

Beberapa minggu kemudian, di Kediaman Park...

"Jangan membantahku!"

Plak! Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi ibu Jungsoo. Wanita itu menangis, tetapi dia tetap berusaha melawan suaminya. "Kau tidak boleh melarangku bekerja ke luar negeri! Keluarga kita bisa mendapatkan penghasilan tambahan yang cukup besar dari sana!"

"Kau tidak boleh kerja ke luar, mengerti? Kau di rumah saja mengurusi Jungsoo!"

Pertengkaran antara orang tua Jungsoo ini sudah berlangsung cukup lama. Semua bermula ketika ayah Jungsoo di-PHK dari pekerjaannya karena keadaan perusahaan yang genting. Ekonomi keluarga itu menjadi goyah dan itulah yang membuat Nyonya Park ingin bekerja ke luar negeri untuk menyokong ekonomi keluarga. Tuan Park tidak suka istrinya pergi ke luar untuk waktu lama. Dia mengatakan bahwa dia akan secepatnya menemukan pekerjaan baru, tetapi istrinya berkeras untuk pergi.

Jungsoo ingin sekali mendekati orang tuanya dan meminta mereka untuk berdamai, tetapi ada ketakutan dan keraguan yang mencegahnya. Kalau sang ayah sudah marah, akan sulit untuk selamat seutuhnya dari amukannya; di tubuh Jungsoo pasti akan timbul jejak-jejak kemarahan ayahnya nanti. Jungsoo juga tak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan untuk membantu keluarganya yang sedang kesulitan ini. Sebenarnya, dia tidak keberatan kalau harus bekerja, seperti keinginan ayahnya, tetapi ibu Jungsoo tidak tega melihat anak lelakinya bersusah-payah. Inilah alasan lain di balik tekad ibu Jungsoo untuk bekerja di luar negeri.

"Kau wanita tak tahu diri! Patuhlah pada suamimu!" Tuan Park sekali lagi menampar istrinya. Hati Jungsoo sakit sekali melihat itu. Dia maju selangkah. "_Appa_... sudah cukup... Jangan sakiti _Eomma_ lagi. Aku akan bekerja untuk kita," katanya, berusaha tetap tersenyum, "_Eomma_, aku akan baik-baik saja kok..."

"Tidak, Jungsoo! Kamu masih kelas 3 SMP! Harusnya kamu belajar di sekolah, bukannya bekerja!" Nyonya Park berucap tegas, tetapi cepat disahut suaminya, "Jungsoo anak laki-laki. Dia memiliki tanggung jawab juga atas keluarga, bukan hanya aku!"

"Teganya kau mempekerjakan anakmu sendiri!" Nyonya Park mendorong suaminya hingga membentur meja dapur. Jungsoo membelalak kaget.

Gawat. Di belakang ayah Jungsoo, ada sebuah kotak berisi garpu dan pisau.

"Kau... kau benar-benar harus belajar sesuatu!" Tuan Park, yang sudah kehilangan perasaannya, mengambil sebilah pisau dari kotak di belakangnya.

"_Appa_, jangan!" Jungsoo berlari, hendak melindungi ibunya, tetapi terlambat. Sebelum Jungsoo mencapai ibunya, ayahnya telah menusuk ibunya. Nyonya Park tewas seketika.

Jungsoo terpaku melihat adegan mengerikan yang ia kira tak akan pernah dilihatnya. Walaupun orang tuanya sering bertengkar, Jungsoo yakin pertengkaran itu tak akan berakhir dengan pembunuhan. Tuan Park kalut setelah menyadari apa yang dilakukannya, lebih karena takut daripada menyesal. Ia berjalan cepat ke arah Jungsoo dan menghimpitkan Jungsoo ke dinding. Ujung pisau yang dipegangnya sudah terarah ke leher Jungsoo. "Kau, kau tidak boleh sedikitpun mengatakan tentang ini pada orang lain! Kau tidak boleh meminta pertolongan pada siapapun!"

"A..._Appa_..."

"Jangan berkata apa-apa atau aku akan membunuhmu!" Tuan Park menambah tekanan pada ujung pisaunya, menggores leher Jungsoo sedikit hingga berdarah. Jungsoo mengerang kesakitan. Tubuhnya gemetar karena takut. Ia tidak menyangka ayahnya tega mengancamnya seperti ini hanya karena masalah uang. Air mata Jungsoo mengalir dalam sunyi, memohon pada ayahnya tanpa sepatah kata.

Tiba-tiba, pintu rumah Jungsoo didobrak. "Tuan Park!"

Dengan penglihatannya yang sudah mulai mengabur, Jungsoo menangkap bayangan seorang tetangganya dan beberapa polisi di depan pintunya.

Secepat kilat, Tuan Park menjatuhkan Jungsoo ke lantai dan mengarahkan pisaunya kembali ke leher Jungsoo. "Berani mendekat sedikit saja, anak ini akan mati!"

Jungsoo bernapas dengan sulit. Dadanya membentur lantai dengan keras saat ayahnya menjatuhkannya tadi. Dia sangat berharap ada orang yang bisa menyelamatkannya dari ayahnya... bukan. Bukan ayahnya, tetapi penjahat yang sudah membunuh ibunya. Harapan Jungsoo terkabul. Walaupun polisi agak kesulitan menangkap Tuan Park karena nyawa Jungsoo menjadi taruhannya, tetapi akhirnya mereka berhasil menahan Tuan Park.

* * *

Setelah tragedi itu, Jungsoo otomatis menjadi yatim-piatu, walaupun ayahnya masih hidup. Lihat saja kenyataannya: Tuan Park jadi tak bisa memenuhi kewajibannya sebagai ayah karena hukumannya. Jungsoo memang masih menganggap pria itu ayahnya, tetapi ia tidak pernah menjenguk ayahnya di penjara. Rupanya, pembunuhan itu meninggalkan trauma yang dalam pada diri Jungsoo.

Karena kedua orang tuanya sudah tidak ada, akhirnya Jungsoo harus bekerja untuk menafkahi dirinya sendiri. Para tetangga memberikannya bantuan, tetapi tidak banyak karena kehidupan mereka sendiri juga sulit secara ekonomi. Jungsoo menjalani kehidupan yang keras saat itu. Tekanan yang begitu besar, ditambah dengan tidak adanya tempat untuk menumpahkan semuanya, membuat perilaku Jungsoo mulai melenceng. Dia, yang sebenarnya tak kuat minum alkohol, mulai berani mencoba _soju_. Dia mendatangi kedai _soju_ terdekat setelah menyembunyikan identitasnya dengan baik. Minuman itu benar-benar bisa menghilangkan letih jiwa raganya, walaupun kerongkongannya terasa sakit sekali setiap ia minum _soju_.

Kabar duka dari Keluarga Park baru mencapai Keluarga Cho beberapa minggu kemudian. Keluarga Cho langsung memutuskan untuk membiayai hidup Jungsoo dan bahkan sudah bersiap untuk mengadopsi Jungsoo. Ternyata, Jungsoo tidak ingin diadopsi. Jungsoo bilang, ia tak ingin membebani Keluarga Cho karena ia sudah bisa hidup dan bekerja sendiri, tetapi ada alasan lain yang lebih penting dari itu. Jungsoo tak pernah mengemukakan bahwa ia tak ingin mempengaruhi Kyuhyun ke dalam dunianya. Jika Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Jungsoo sudah tidak sebaik dulu—dengan alkohol, rokok, 'teman' yang melenceng, dan sebagainya—bisa saja Kyuhyun ingin ikut masuk dalam dunia itu. Akhirnya, sebagai jalan tengah, orang tua Kyuhyun meminta Jungsoo untuk menjaga Kyuhyun dengan baik di sekolah. Jungsoo menerima tanggung jawab itu dengan senang hati.

Awalnya, Kyuhyun senang sekali Jungsoo sudah dipindah ke sekolah yang sama dengannya. Mereka berdua jadi semakin dekat. Jungsoo bahkan membantu Kyuhyun untuk mendapatkan teman. Sayang, kemampuan Kyuhyun dalam berteman inilah yang mengawali berpisahnya dia dengan Jungsoo.

Suatu hari, Jungsoo menunggu Kyuhyun di depan gerbang sekolah untuk pulang bersama. Tidak biasanya, Kyuhyun keluar lebih lama dari kelasnya. Ketika akhirnya Kyuhyun keluar sekolah, Jungsoo melihat seorang pemuda tinggi besar berjalan di samping Kyuhyun sambil mengobrol cukup akrab. Jungsoo kaget. Pemuda yang sedang bersama Kyuhyun itu adalah teman sekelas Jungsoo yang terkenal karena suka membuat kekacauan bersama gengnya, tetapi Kyuhyun pastilah tidak mengenalnya. Kyuhyun tidak terlalu peduli dengan kehidupan sekolahnya, jadi pasti ia juga tidak pernah mendengar rumor-rumor tentang orang yang berjalan di sebelahnya itu.

"Ah, _Hyung_! Kau sudah lama menunggu di situ?" Kyuhyun menghampiri Jungsoo dengan langkah ringan dan ceria, tetapi Jungsoo menariknya begitu saja, meninggalkan tempat itu. "Hei, tunggu dulu, _Hyung_... Aku 'kan mau mengenalkanmu pada teman baruku." kata Kyuhyun polos. Jungsoo baru menjawab setelah mereka berdua sudah cukup jauh dari sekolah. "Kau tidak tahu siapa dia? Dia pemimpin geng paling besar di sekolah! Bahkan para guru sudah tidak lagi bisa menangani kenakalannya. Kau bisa terpengaruh olehnya!"

Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak ketika tahu bahwa teman barunya adalah berandalan. "Tapi dia tidak tampak seperti orang jahat..."

"Pokoknya, kau jangan dekati orang itu lagi. Aku tidak ingin kau jadi berandalan gara-gara dia."

Kyuhyun mengangguk patuh. Dia sedikit tidak enak pada Jungsoo karena sebelumnya, Jungsoo tak pernah setegas itu padanya. Sore itu, perjalanan pulang mereka berdua sunyi dan dingin.

* * *

Sebenarnya, Jungsoo dan beberapa teman _subway_nya tidak pernah bermaksud mencari masalah dengan geng lain. Mereka hanya berkumpul berdasarkan persamaan nasib yang pahit. 'Kerusakan' mereka tidak mereka tularkan pada orang lain, tidak seperti geng-geng lain yang selalu merekrut anggota baru. Mereka melakukannya semata-mata untuk pelarian. Jungsoo juga selalu mengawasi mereka supaya tidak melakukan sesuatu yang berlebihan. Akan tetapi, berhubung di _subway_ itu, ada geng lain yang merasa itu wilayah kekuasaan mereka, Jungsoo dan teman-temannya dianggap melanggar wilayah. Mau tak mau, untuk bertahan, Jungsoo dan teman-temannya harus mengalahkan geng itu dalam perkelahian. Jungsoo dan kelompoknya berpindah tempat supaya tidak menimbulkan masalah lagi, tetapi ke mana pun mereka pergi, mereka mendapat tantangan berkelahi dari 'penguasa' wilayah. Mereka selalu menang dan kian hari, semakin banyak orang yang membenci mereka, terutama membenci Jungsoo sang pemimpin.

Orang-orang yang membenci Jungsoo tahu bahwa Jungsoo memiliki '_dongsaeng_' yang amat disayanginya: Kyuhyun. Oleh karena itu, ke mana pun Kyuhyun pergi, orang-orang itu selalu berusaha untuk menghasut Kyuhyun ke dalam dunia mereka. Kyuhyun selalu menerima 'teman baru' dengan senang hati—dan Jungsoo mati-matian menghindarkannya dari orang-orang itu.

Hingga suatu hari...

"_Hyung_, bisakah kau berhenti melarangku berteman dengan orang-orang yang kau benci? Aku yakin, mereka tidak seburuk kelihatannya!" Kyuhyun menepis tangan Jungsoo yang lagi-lagi menariknya pergi dari (calon) temannya.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Kyu. Mereka hanya akan membahayakanmu."

"Membahayakanku? Mereka tidak menyakitiku. Mereka mengajakku berteman dan selalu kau jauhkan dariku sebelum mereka sempat melakukan sesuatu yang lain!"

"Aku hanya ingin melindungimu."

"Sudah, hentikan ini! Kau pikir aku ini anak 5 tahun yang harus punya pengasuh?"

"Tidak, tetapi ini sudah kewajiban yang dititipkan orang tuamu padaku!"

"Kewajiban, kewajiban, kewajiban! Apa hanya itu kata yang kau tahu? Sampah!"

"Beraninya kau bicara begitu padaku!"

"Apa peduliku? Mulai sekarang, kau tidak berhak mengaturku! Kita menjalani kehidupan sendiri-sendiri!"

Sejak itu, hubungan Kyuhyun dan Jungsoo menjadi dingin, tetapi pasangan Cho masih tidak menyadari hal itu.

Salah satu geng berandalan berhasil merekrut Kyuhyun hanya untuk menjadikannya sandera supaya Jungsoo mau melawan mereka. Jungsoo dan gengnya berhasil mengalahkan geng itu dan menyelamatkan Kyuhyun yang sudah remuk.

"Kyu, ayo pulang!" Jungsoo, dengan tubuh penuh luka, menarik Kyuhyun pulang. Kyuhyun tak bergerak selangkah pun. Jungsoo menarik Kyuhyun lebih kuat, tetapi yang ditarik tetap diam. "Apa yang kau lakukan? _Hyung_ bicara padamu, bodoh!" Donghae mulai naik pitam dan menarik Kyuhyun, tetapi Kyuhyun, yang tak pernah berkelahi sebelumnya, secara mengejutkan meninju Donghae hingga Donghae jatuh. Jungsoo membelalak. "Cho Kyuhyun! Aku akan laporkan kau pada orang tuamu jika kau tak patuh padaku!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis. Di tangannya, ada ponsel yang baru saja selesai mengirim pesan. "Kaulah yang akan kulaporkan, Jungsoo," katanya pelan, "Aku tak butuh perlindunganmu karena aku tidak selemah yang kaupikirkan."

Ternyata, beberapa menit kemudian, orang tua Kyuhyun datang dengan membawa polisi. Ekspresi Kyuhyun seketika berubah ketakutan. "_Eomma_! _Appa_! Syukurlah! Jungsoo-_hyung_... dia memukuliku! Teman-teman yang akan menolongku juga sudah dihajarnya! Tolong aku, _Eomma_, _Appa_!"

Jungsoo terkesiap. Tuan Cho membawa Kyuhyun bersamanya, sedangkan Nyonya Cho langsung menampar Jungsoo di tempat itu. "Anak tak tahu terima kasih!"

Tujuh orang yang menyelamatkan Kyuhyun diringkus polisi, tidak untuk ditahan, hanya untuk dibina. Walaupun begitu, tetap saja tujuh orang itu tidak bisa menerima kesalahan yang dituduhkan pada mereka. "Tunggu! Ini salah paham! Kami hanya akan menolong Kyuhyun dari geng lawan kami! Lepaskan kami!" Hyukjae berusaha membela diri, sayang para polisi tidak percaya dan tetap membawanya pergi.

Para polisi berjalan melewati Keluarga Cho dengan masing-masing satu anak yang diringkus. Ketika Jungsoo lewat, Kyuhyun berbisik, "Aku akan membalas penghinaanmu padaku dengan lebih hebat suatu hari nanti."

Seusai pembinaan dari kantor polisi, Jungsoo kembali hidup sendiri karena Keluarga Cho menolaknya. Mulai hari itu pula, Kyuhyun bukan lagi Kyuhyun yang dulu. Sikapnya lebih manis pada orang tuanya, tetapi siapa sangka, ia telah membuat sebuah kelompok untuk menunjukkan pada Jungsoo bahwa ia sudah lebih kuat. Kelompok itu juga ia buat untuk menumbangkan 'peraturan orang dewasa' yang sangat mengikat dan tidak disukainya.

* * *

Kyuhyun tak pernah mengerti Jungsoo hingga perkelahian sore tadi. Perenungan singkat Kyuhyun tentang apa yang dilakukan Zhoumi untuk Henry membuatnya sesak. Mungkinkah ini berarti ia mulai mengerti alasan Jungsoo melakukan perbuatan-perbuatan yang lalu, juga kesakitan Jungsoo yang selama ini tersembunyi?

"Ming."

"Ya, _Leader_?"

Kyuhyun mendesis. Kepalanya terasa berputar dan sakit. Pemuda ikal itu meremas rambutnya perlahan untuk melawan sakit. Sungmin meraih gelas di tangan pemimpinnya yang hampir jatuh karena tangan Kyuhyun melemas, lalu meletakkan gelas itu di meja. Tumben sekali pemimpinnya tak kuat minum, padahal Kyuhyun adalah peminum terberat kedua di kelompok itu setelah Ryeowook. Sungmin hendak meletakkan tangannya di kepala Kyuhyun untuk meringankan nyeri yang dirasakan Kyuhyun, tetapi Kyuhyun menahannya.

"Ming." Sekali lagi, Kyuhyun memanggil Sungmin setelah menelan ludahnya dengan sulit.

"Ada apa, _Leader_?" Sungmin menjawab. _Tone_nya tidak berubah, walaupun ia mengamati sesuatu yang tidak beres pada pemimpinnya: kesedihan. Mata Sungmin yang jeli melihat jejak pikiran yang jelas di wajah Kyuhyun.

"Aku terlalu lemas untuk menyetir. Gantikan aku nanti."

"Baik."

Kyuhyun terbatuk. "_Leader_, kau tak apa-apa?" Sungmin cepat tanggap. Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya, mengisyaratkan bahwa dia baik-baik saja (walaupun sebenarnya tidak). Dengan gemetar, Kyuhyun yang sudah di batas bawah kesadarannya berkata, "Kalau kita bertemu musuh lain di jalan... kau harus melindungiku."

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya heran. Ini permintaan yang tak pernah terlontar dari _Leader_ sejak pertama kali Sungmin bergabung dengan geng itu. Kyuhyun tak terlalu lihai bertarung, tetapi dia tak pernah minta dilindungi. Tanpa diminta, semua orang yang bergabung dengan gengnya akan melindunginya karena rasa hormat mereka pada Kyuhyun.

"Ini perintah, bukan permintaan." Kyuhyun menambahkan di akhir, mempertahankan harga dirinya di depan anak buahnya. Sungmin mengerti. Ia tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk. "Akan kulakukan _perintah_mu dengan senang hati, _Leader_."

* * *

_Author's note: Klimaksnya dapet nggak sih? Uhuuu, nggak bisa bikin adegan bertarung. Ya sutralah... Terima kasih buat yang sudah mau baca sampai sejauh ini, ya..._


	9. Chapter 9

**Episode 9**

Henry terus berlari. Ia tidak mau menoleh ke belakang sama sekali. Hanya satu yang ada di pikirannya: segera kembali ke apartemen! Setelah itu, ia akan berkemas dan angkat kaki dari tempat itu, meninggalkan semua hal yang berkaitan dengan Zhoumi, Ryeowook, dua geng yang memperebutkannya, dan perkelahian yang mengerikan itu. Zhoumi pun tak berhenti mengejar Henry. Walaupun luka-luka di tubuhnya tidak mentolerir kecepatannya, ia tak menyerah. Ia ingin adiknya mendengarkan penjelasannya atas semua yang terjadi siang itu. Siapa tahu, Henry akan kembali menjadi seperti dulu lagi setelah mendengar penjelasannya? Ya, ia tidak ingin Henry berubah karena kejadian siang ini. Ia ingin Henry tetap menjadi Henry yang lugu, patuh, dan penyayang. Zhoumi sangat menyesal, tetapi menyesal saja tak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Lebih baik bicara pelan-pelan pada Henry untuk memahamkan Henry bagaimana perasaan Zhoumi yang sebenarnya.

Tangan Henry gemetar ketika memutar anak kunci, seolah-olah dia tengah dikejar oleh sesuatu yang mengerikan. Pintu terbuka dan tanpa mencabut anak kuncinya, Henry masuk, langsung berjalan ke kamarnya dan mengepak semua barangnya.

"Henry!" Sama seperti Henry, Zhoumi langsung berjalan menuju kamar Henry. Zhoumi menahan tangan Henry yang sedang berkemas, tetapi Henry menepisnya dan mempercepat gerakannya mengemasi barang. Tak tahan lagi dengan sikap Henry, Zhoumi langsung memutar tubuh Henry menghadapnya. "Henry, dengarkan aku!"

Luka Zhoumi kembali berdenyut, membuat si pemuda jangkung memicingkan matanya menahan nyeri. Wajah Henry memucat ngeri melihat luka lebar di dada kakaknya. Sadar hal itu, perlahan Zhoumi melepaskan cengkeramannya dari Henry. "Dengar," Zhoumi mengatur napasnya yang tak teratur karena rasa sakit, "Aku memang salah karena selama ini membohongimu... Aku juga salah karena tak memberimu contoh yang baik, tetapi... kuharap kau... tidak melakukan apa yang kulakukan... Aku merahasiakan semua ini karena aku tak ingin kau mencontohku... Maaf..."

Henry diam. Zhoumi mencengkeram erat tepian meja dengan satu tangan, menyokong tubuhnya yang mulai limbung. Seulas senyum terukir di wajahnya. "Aku memang bukan kakak yang baik untukmu, jadi aku bisa mengerti kalau kau membenciku, tapi kumohon, jangan lakukan apa yang kulakukan. Aku tak akan bisa memaafkan diriku jika kau jadi rusak karenaku. Tetaplah jadi Henry yang dulu. Ya?"

Sunyi. Henry mengerti bahwa kakaknya tidak pantas dicontoh...dan itulah yang paling membuatnya sedih. Henry sangat menyayangi Zhoumi. Dia tak bisa melihat kakaknya—teladannya yang selama ini adalah seorang pekerja keras dan tegar—menjadi rusak begini. Dia sangat kecewa. Kekecewaan itu menyeret Henry dengan kasar ke batas yang kabur antara rasa sayang dan kebencian.

"Jika saja bukan kau yang mengucapkannya, maka aku akan melakukannya." Henry berlutut, lalu kembali berkemas, kali ini tidak tergesa-gesa. Senyum di wajah Zhoumi menguap. "Apa maksudmu, Henry?"

Koper Henry telah tertutup. Henry berdiri. "Kau bukan kakak yang dulu kuharapkan. Aku sangat kecewa," Henry membawa semua barangnya, lalu melangkah keluar kamar, melintasi Zhoumi, "Akan kulupakan semua tentangmu dan semua yang terjadi di sekolah ini. Aku akan pulang ke rumah dan meminta _Appa_ mengurus kepindahanku."

Zhoumi tertunduk lesu. Dia merasa tidak berhak mencegah Henry untuk pergi. Pemuda jangkung itu telah belajar bahwa semua yang dia paksakan pada adiknya, dengan alasan apapun, tidak akan pernah berakhir baik. Lagipula, Zhoumi hanya seorang kakak yang gagal, jadi untuk apa ia mengatur-atur Henry lagi? Toh apa yang dia pikir baik untuk Henry akhirnya menjadi tidak baik juga, 'kan?

Akan tetapi, rasa sakit tetap saja menusuk Zhoumi. Bukan hanya dari luka fisik, tetapi juga karena perasaannya pada Henry. Henry sangat berarti dalam hidupnya. Kalau tidak ada Henry, maka kehidupan Zhoumi juga tidak akan bermakna. Karena seorang kakak ada untuk adiknya. Zhoumi ada untuk Henry—dan sekarang, Henry sudah tidak ada. Apakah Zhoumi juga harus menghilang dari dunia ini?

* * *

"_Hyung_, kau mau ke mana lagi?" tanya Henry kecil pada Zhoumi. Pemuda jangkung yang sedang mengikat tali sepatunya itu tersenyum. "Mau les."

"Yaaah... Kalau kau sibuk terus, kapan kita _battle_? Kalau kita tidak segera main, nanti _game_nya tidak akan cepat tamat!"

Zhoumi tertawa. Henry tidak pernah menyerah untuk mengajak kakaknya itu duel _game_. "Iya, iya. Minggu ini, aku tak akan ada jadwal latihan basket, jadi aku bisa duel denganmu," Zhoumi mengacak-acak rambut Henry, "Aku punya trik yang akan bisa mengalahkanmu di level 12."

"Ah, curang kau, _Hyung_!" Henry cemberut, membuat Zhoumi semakin terbahak.

"Zhoumi, ayo cepat! _Songsaengnim_ sudah menunggumu, 'kan? Lihat jam berapa sekarang!" Nyonya Lau berteriak dari ruang makan. Zhoumi melihat jam tangannya. "Ah, sudah jam setengah 7. Aku harus cepat! Henry, aku duluan ya!"

Henry mengangguk. "Hati-hatilah, _Hyung_." katanya. Zhoumi keluar rumah dan menutup pintu. Setelah kepergian kakaknya, Henry berjalan ke arah jendela. Terlihat kakaknya merapatkan jaket, membetulkan letak ransel yang tersampir di punggungnya, dan berjalan cepat ke tempat les. Henry tersenyum, kagum sekaligus kasihan pada Zhoumi. Sekolah berakhir pada petang hari dan Zhoumi masih harus les sampai malam. Tidak heran Zhoumi selalu bisa meraih nilai yang baik di sekolah. Yah, Zhoumi 'kan calon penerus perusahaan keluarga, jadi harus dididik dengan keras, begitu kata ayah Henry. Akan tetapi, haruskah hal itu memperlebar jarak seorang adik dengan kakaknya? Haruskah tenaga Zhoumi diperas untuk mengejar sesuatu yang masih sangat jauh?

"_Appa_, bisakah Zhoumi-_hyung_ mundur dari salah satu les yang diikutinya? Kasihan dia." kata Henry saat makan malam bersama orang tuanya. Zhoumi jarang ikut makan malam di rumah karena harus les, jadi dia belajar membuat bekal sendiri untuk dimakan di tempat les.

"Tak boleh bicara saat makan, Henry."

Henry menunduk. Ia lupa _table manner_nya, tetapi ia sudah lama tidak merasa nyaman dengan suasana makan malam di rumahnya.

"_Eomma_," Henry melanjutkan usahanya seusai makan malam, "Bisakah _Hyung_ keluar dari salah satu les yang diikutinya?"

"Tanya saja _Appa_. Bukan _Eomma_ yang membuat keputusan."

Henry mendesah pelan. _Appa_nya sudah masuk ruang kerja setelah makan malam dan itu artinya, tidak boleh ada gangguan dari siapapun juga.

"Kau tak perlu kasihan pada kakakmu, Henry," _Eomma_ berkata sesaat sebelum Henry meninggalkan ruangan, "Dia memang harus bekerja keras untuk bisa menjadi penerus _Appa_ kelak. Kau harus mencontoh dia."

Henry hanya mengiyakan, lalu berjalan kembali ke kamarnya dan tenggelam dalam bertumpuk-tumpuk buku pelajaran. Dia ingin pandai seperti kakaknya, makanya dia belajar keras dan hasilnya selalu meningkat dari tahun ke tahun. Sayangnya, apresiasi dari orang tuanya selalu saja nihil. Semua pujian dari mereka hanya diberikan pada Zhoumi. Walaupun sedikit iri, Henry paham bahwa usaha kakaknya lebih keras daripada dirinya. Kadar rasa lelah mereka sudah pasti berbeda.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul setengah 10 malam ketika Zhoumi masuk kamar dan meletakkan segelas cokelat hangat di meja belajar Henry. Bocah pipi mochi itu mendongak dan tersenyum. "Selamat datang kembali, _Hyung_. Ah, kenapa kau repot-repot membuatkanku cokelat hangat segala?"

"Aku sedang ingin minum sesuatu yang hangat, jadi aku sekalian membuatkanmu. Kau pasti lelah." kata Zhoumi, lalu duduk di ranjang dan menyeruput minumannya sendiri. Henry jadi sungkan. Zhoumi kakak yang sangat perhatian. "Selelah apapun aku, kau pasti masih lebih lelah daripada aku, tapi... terima kasih, deh."

"Hm. Tak masalah."

Henry kembali menekuni buku-bukunya. Tanpa sengaja, ia menyenggol sebuah buku hingga jatuh. Selembar kertas yang terselip di buku itu keluar dan mendarat di kaki Zhoumi. Ketika Zhoumi hendak mengambilkan buku itu, ia melihat selembar kertas tadi—yang ternyata adalah hasil ujian Henry. Hal ini menarik perhatian Zhoumi; Henry mendapatkan nilai yang baik untuk sebuah mata pelajaran yang menurutnya sulit. "Wuah, kenapa kau menyembunyikan ini, Mochi?" Zhoumi tertawa kecil saat melihat lembar jawaban yang sudah dinilai itu. Henry menoleh dan langsung merebut lembar jawabannya dari tangan Zhoumi dengan muka merah. "Jangan lihat-lihat nilai orang sembarangan!"

Zhoumi tertawa lagi. "Tapi nilaimu baik. Kenapa kau malu begitu?"

"Nilai sejarah Koreamu pasti lebih bagus dari nilaiku itu, makanya aku sembunyikan darimu. Kau pasti akan mengejekku." Henry menyelipkan kembali hasil ujiannya. Zhoumi tersenyum maklum. Orang tua mereka memang sering membanding-bandingkan prestasi Henry dengan Zhoumi, baik akademis maupun non-akademis, dan Henry selalu kalah. "Aku sangat payah dalam hapalan. Kau tahu itu, 'kan? Kalau nilaiku baik semuanya, mana mungkin _Appa_ memarahiku saat menerima laporan hasil belajar semester lalu?"

Henry mengerjapkan matanya polos. Ternyata, kakaknya punya kelemahan juga.

"Jangan selalu merendahkan diri begitu di depanku. Kau juga hebat dalam bidangmu sendiri," Zhoumi menepuk kepala adiknya, "Pertahankan hal itu dan tunjukkan pada _Appa_ juga _Eomma_."

Ya, kalau suami-istri Lau tidak pernah memuji Henry, Zhoumi sebaliknya; apapun hal baik yang Henry lakukan akan selalu ia hargai. Ia ingin Henry memiliki jalan sendiri dan terlepas dari bayang-bayangnya.

Henry tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih, _Hyung_. Kau juga sangat hebat."

Zhoumi sangat ingin senyum polos Henry itu terus bertahan karena Henry adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa ia anggap sebagai keluarganya. Keceriaan Henry-lah yang memberinya semangat untuk bertahan di tengah deraan letih. Dia akan berjuang untuk menjadi kakak yang baik bagi Henry.

Namun, selalu ada hari di mana seseorang menjadi sangat berbeda. Hari di mana seseorang menjadi sangat putus asa dan tak bisa tertolong, bahkan oleh seseorang yang selalu bisa menolongnya. Hari itu akhirnya tiba pada Zhoumi—dan dia akan menyesali apa yang dia perbuat hari itu beberapa tahun kemudian. Hari itu adalah hari yang menurutnya sangat buruk; dia sakit sejak seminggu yang lalu, tetapi orang tuanya tidak (mau) tahu. Dia tetap pergi les dengan kesehatan yang buruk dan sialnya, minggu itu adalah minggu ujian. Jadilah, semua nilainya jatuh dan orang tuanya kembali memarahinya di depan Henry.

Zhoumi langsung merebahkan dirinya di kamar setelah orang tuanya selesai mendampratnya. Napasnya terasa berat dan kepalanya sakit. Dia sudah muak terus dimarahi untuk sesuatu yang menurutnya sangat berat dikerjakan. Henry mengerti kakaknya sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Berkali-kali ia hendak masuk kamar kakaknya untuk memastikan dan menanyakan apa yang bisa ia bantu, tetapi ia tidak yakin kakaknya sedang dalam _mood_ yang bagus untuk bicara.

"Tidak apa-apa," Henry meyakinkan dirinya, "_Hyung_ 'kan tidak pernah marah padaku. Mungkin kalau aku masuk, aku bisa membuatnya lebih baik."

Dengan keyakinan itu, Henry masuk ke dalam kamar kakaknya, bertanya apakah ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk Zhoumi, tetapi ia tidak mendapat respon yang diinginkan. Semua perasaan yang tidak pernah muncul saat bersama Henry tiba-tiba muncul di hati Zhoumi saat itu, membuat Zhoumi menatap adiknya kesal dan kemudian berjalan keluar tanpa sepatah katapun.

Selama beberapa saat setelah keluar rumah, Zhoumi hanya berjalan tak tentu arah hingga ia kelelahan, tetapi ia merasa belum berjalan cukup jauh dari rumah yang dibencinya. Karena itu, ia memutuskan untuk naik kereta yang biasa ia gunakan untuk pergi ke sekolah. Di dalam kereta itu, Zhoumi memikirkan berbagai hal tentang keluarganya.

Benak Zhoumi yang kalut memunculkan pertanyaan pertama: mengapa orang tuanya begitu keras padanya? Ah, jawabannya sederhana: karena ia anak tertua yang akan meneruskan perusahaan sang ayah. Kalau ia tidak memiliki mental yang kuat, maka ia tidak akan siap memegang perusahaan. Akan tetapi, apakah hal itu menjadi alasan ia tidak menerima kasih sayang dari orang tuanya sebanyak Henry? Bukankah setiap anak berhak mendapatkan kasih sayang dari orang tua? Sungguh tidak adil. Mengapa Henry yang harus mendapatkan semua kenikmatan, sedangkan Zhoumi hanya mendapat bagian yang sulit?

Tunggu. Sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya seperti itu juga. Zhoumi, di tengah rasa letihnya karena serangan demam, akhirnya sadar bahwa Henry juga mengalami waktu-waktu yang sulit. Bagaimana tidak? Zhoumi sendiri tak tahu bagaimana perasaannya jika ia dibanding-bandingkan terus dengan orang lain. Orang tuanya memang sering memarahinya, tetapi sering juga memujinya di depan Henry dan menyuruh Henry untuk mencontoh kakaknya. Henry selalu bangga pada Zhoumi, walaupun ia pasti iri pada prestasi Zhoumi dan penghargaan orang tua yang lebih tinggi pada Zhoumi. Selain itu, Henry memang tidak pernah secara langsung mengatakan ini, tetapi Zhoumi tahu bahwa sebenarnya, Henry ingin lebih dekat lagi dengannya. Ya, karena kesibukan Zhoumi, kakak-beradik itu jarang sekali bertemu dan Henry pasti sangat kesepian.

Zhoumi menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding kereta yang dingin. "Harusnya aku tidak usah bersikap berlebihan pada Henry tadi. Dia pasti sangat sedih. Aku memang bukan kakak yang baik..."

Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa pemuda jangkung yang terlihat tegar itu demikian perasa. Tekanan yang ia rasakan memperberat sakitnya. Dia ingin pulang dan minta maaf...tepat ketika kereta berhenti di stasiun _subway_ yang berikutnya. Ah. Zhoumi harus turun dulu. Percuma juga kalau ia langsung pulang tanpa berjalan-jalan dulu, walaupun tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat.

Begitu keluar dari kereta, Zhoumi 'disambut' tiga orang pemuda: seorang dengan rambut hitam dan pandangan yang teduh, seorang dengan tubuh super atletis, dan seorang lagi yang matanya paling sipit. Mereka semua merokok. Pemuda jangkung itu tahu bahwa tiga pemuda yang duduk-duduk santai tak seberapa jauh di depannya itu anak SMP, tahun ketiga, sama seperti dirinya, dan di literatur manapun yang ia pernah baca, rokok dilarang keras di SMP... tidak, di semua jenjang, di semua kalangan umur. Akan tetapi, tiga orang itu tampak senang. Mereka tidak terbebani apapun juga. Mereka manusia bebas yang tidak diikat orang tua, tidak seperti dirinya.

"Kau mau?"

* * *

"Kalau aku tidak terlalu melebih-lebihkan sesuatu, Henry tak akan seperti ini."

Entah sudah berapa kali Zhoumi mengulang hal itu dalam hatinya. Menyesal. Hancur. Sedih. Ia hanya ingin Henry kembali. Ia hanya ingin adiknya kembali, tetapi hal itu sudah tidak mungkin lagi. Zhoumi telah gagal untuk menjaga adiknya. Padahal, setelah kembali dari rumah Jungsoo dulu, Zhoumi sudah menegakkan niatnya kembali untuk menjaga Henry dengan baik, tetapi ternyata, ia tetap gagal juga. Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan? Melupakan Henry seperti Henry melupakannya? Tidak. Ia tak bisa melakukan itu. Henry terlalu berharga untuk dilupakan begitu saja.

Zhoumi terduduk di lantai, di samping ranjang Zhoumi. "Pernahkah..." gumam Zhoumi seraya memegang tengkuknya dan menengadah, "...kau menganggap aku ini orang yang benar-benar penting bagimu, Henry?"

* * *

Youngwoon melangkah lesu menuju sekolah. Semalam, Zhoumi tidak ikut berkumpul seperti biasa. Jungsoo menelepon Zhoumi dan pemuda jangkung itu menceritakan semuanya. Dia terdengar sangat hancur dan meminta Jungsoo serta teman-temannya tidak mendatanginya untuk sementara waktu. Pastilah Henry marah besar dan tidak mau memaafkan Zhoumi gara-gara mereka.

Kalau di geng Kyuhyun, ada duo petarung andalan Hangeng-Siwon, Youngwoon-Zhoumi-lah yang diandalkan sebagai petarung di geng Jungsoo. Mereka sering saling membantu dalam mengalahkan geng-geng yang lebih kuat dari geng mereka. Kerja sama itulah yang memenangkan mereka. Karenanya, jika Zhoumi benar-benar berniat untuk menjauhi mereka setelah kejadian ini, Youngwoon akan kehilangan _partner_ _in crime_nya. Semua juga pasti akan keberatan kalau Zhoumi pergi, walaupun mereka sadar bahwa kesalahan merekalah yang membuat Zhoumi harus pergi.

Jalan ke sekolah terasa lebih lengang bagi Youngwoon kali ini. Ketika ia mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi tertunduk, ia melihat Siwon yang baru saja turun dari mobilnya. Youngwoon tiba-tiba merasakan marah yang sangat. Dia berjalan cepat menghampiri Siwon dan merenggut kerah baju sang ketua klub taekwondo. "Sialan kau!"

Siwon sedikit kaget karena serangan yang tiba-tiba itu, tetapi ia kembali tenang karena tahu orang di depannya tak akan membahayakannya. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba marah? Aku tidak melakukan apapun."

"Kau dan gengmu _melakukan sesuatu_ pada Zhoumi dan Henry! Kalian berandalan yang tidak punya hati! Sebaiknya, kalian pergi jauh-jauh dari sekolah ini atau sekalian mati saja!"

Siwon mencengkeram kuat tangan Youngwoon yang menghimpitnya, lalu perlahan menjauhkan tangan itu untuk melepaskan diri. "Siapa yang kau bilang tidak punya hati, hm?"

"Kyuhyun menjadikan Henry sahabat supaya bisa dengan mudah menjatuhkan Jungsoo-_hyung_. Dia tidak memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada persaudaraan Henry dan Zhoumi. Kalian sama saja dengan Kyuhyun! Kalian semua sudah rusak karenanya!"

Buak! Siwon meninju Youngwoon. "Menurutmu, kau dan kelompokmu adalah malaikat, sedangkan kami ini iblis, begitu? Itu pemikiran yang sangat salah. Kita ini sama."

Youngwoon meringis kesakitan, tetapi sesaat kemudian, ia meninju Siwon balik. "Kami berbeda! Kami tidak pernah menimbulkan kerusakan untuk bersenang-senang seperti yang kalian lakukan! Kyuhyun merekrut orang-orang seperti kalian untuk merusak diri kalian!"

Siwon mengepalkan tangannya. "Jaga bicaramu. Kami memang sudah rusak sebelum _Leader_ menyatukan kami."

Youngwoon meluncurkan serangan berikutnya, tetapi Siwon menahannya. "Ya, kalian memang sudah rusak dan semakin rusak setelah Kyuhyun memperbudak kalian," Youngwoon menambahkan kekuatan pada kepalan tangannya supaya bisa melawan tenaga kuda Siwon, "Aku sangat kasihan pada kalian."

Duak! Siwon menendang perut Youngwoon, membuat pemuda kekar itu terjajar mundur dan terbatuk. "Jangan bersikap sok suci, seolah-olah hanya kelompokmu yang memiliki cerita menyakitkan sebagai latar belakang kalian bersatu. Apa yang kita lakukan sama-sama salah dan dengan alasan apapun, perbuatan itu sebenarnya tidak diperbolehkan."

Youngwoon sedikit tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Siwon memang anggota yang terlihat paling baik dalam gengnya, tetapi Youngwoon tahu Siwon sama dengan Hyukjae: penjahat wanita. Ucapannya yang (sedikit) bermakna itu membuat Youngwoon tersenyum sinis. "Heh, lalu kenapa kau dan kelompokmu dari hari ke hari semakin rusak?"

"Harusnya kau tahu karena kisah kita hampir sama," Siwon menatap Youngwoon kosong, "Bukankah orang dewasa semakin hari juga semakin merusak kita?"

Youngwoon terhenyak. "Kau tidak..."

"Ya, aku tahu. _Leader_ memberitahu kami tentang kalian semua pada beberapa kesempatan. Bukankah orang tua kita begitu buruk, sehingga kita jadi begini?"

"Orang kaya sepertimu tak akan punya beban pikiran seberat aku dan Jungsoo_-hyung_."

"Kau tak pernah tahu rasanya menjadi anak dari dua pelaku kriminal, 'kan?" sahut Siwon cepat, yang membungkam Youngwoon seketika dalam keterkejutan, "Kau punya kisahmu, kami punya kisah kami, tetapi apapun kisah yang melukai kita, harusnya kita tidak boleh melakukan apa yang kita lakukan sekarang."

Siwon berjalan melewati Youngwoon yang sedang memikirkan kalimat tadi. "Jadi, kau mau bilang bahwa kita berperan sama besar dalam merusak hubungan Zhoumi dan Henry?"

"Pikirkan sendiri." Siwon terus berjalan menjauhi Youngwoon. Masing-masing tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, sehingga tidak timbul perkelahian yang lebih hebat di antara mereka berdua.

Kisah Youngwoon dan Jungsoo berawal di kantor polisi. Jungsoo dan Youngwoon bertemu di sana sebagai dua korban percobaan pembunuhan. Ayah Youngwoon yang seorang pemabuk sudah membunuh istrinya dengan membenturkannya ke dinding sedemikian keras dan hampir membunuh Youngwoon dengan cara yang sama. Untunglah, polisi datang ke tempat kejadian perkara dengan cepat dan menyelamatkan Youngwoon. Kasusnya hampir sama dengan Jungsoo, tetapi Youngwoon merasa kondisi Jungsoo lebih menyedihkan daripada dirinya. Awalnya, dua anak itu tidak saling bicara, tetapi sebuah pembicaraan terbentuk ketika Youngwoon melihat darah di leher Jungsoo.

"Lehermu kenapa?" tanya Youngwoon dengan ragu pada Jungsoo, seperti dua anak yang baru bertemu di hari pertama sekolah. Sayang, suasana saat ini jauh berbeda dari hari pertama masuk sekolah. Jungsoo, yang sebenarnya masih agak terguncang dengan tragedi di rumahnya, berusaha untuk tersenyum hangat. "Tidak apa-apa. Ini hanya tergores. Kau sendiri apakah tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu lebam."

"Tak apa-apa."

"Kau yakin? Kelihatannya itu sakit..."

Youngwoon tertawa. "Kenapa kau begitu khawatir? Dari penampilan saja, sudah kelihatan kalau aku lebih kuat darimu. Justru keadaanmu yang mengkhawatirkan."

Saat itu, Jungsoo memang terlihat sangat kurus, pucat, dan letih, sedangkan Youngwoon, dengan badan yang lebih besar dan pembawaan yang lebih maskulin, terlihat lebih tahan banting. Akan tetapi, sudah menjadi _nature_ Jungsoo untuk peduli pada orang lain, lebih dari dia mempedulikan dirinya sendiri. "Perlukah aku minta tolong pada mereka untuk memanggil dokter?"

"Perlu, tetapi untuk dirimu sendiri. Aku tidak apa-apa. Sebenarnya, kenapa kau sampai berdarah begitu?"

Dari situlah, pembicaraan tentang keluarga mereka yang hancur bermula. Keduanya jadi saling mengerti dan saling mengasihani, walaupun tidak mengungkapkannya. Jungsoo dan Youngwoon jadi sering bertemu di luar kantor polisi. Youngwoon sempat kaget bahwa orang yang kelihatan begitu rapuh dan sakit-sakitan seperti Jungsoo ternyata bekerja sendiri setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggalkannya, sama seperti Youngwoon. Jungsoo bahkan minum _soju_—yang membuat Youngwoon semakin tercengang. Mereka punya banyak kesamaan.

"Mau minum denganku?" tawar Youngwoon pada suatu hari. Jungsoo menerima tawaran itu dengan senang hati.

Youngwoon tergelak ketika mengetahui kemampuan minum Jungsoo yang payah. "Bagaimana kau bisa menenggelamkan kesedihanmu dalam _soju_ kalau minum setengah gelas saja kau sudah seperti ini?" ejek Youngwoon.

"Biar. Yang penting aku sudah lupa semuanya," jawab Jungsoo yang kesadarannya sudah tercabik-cabik oleh _soju_, "Padahal kita seumuran, tetapi kau kuat sekali minum."

Youngwoon menuangkan _soju_ untuk ketiga kalinya ke dalam gelas. "_Appa_ mengajariku untuk mabuk saat sedang stres. Dia mulai mengajakku minum ketika dia pertama kali memergoki _Eomma_ selingkuh. Aku masih kelas 2, kalau tak salah." Yang dimaksud Youngwoon adalah kelas 2 SMP, setahun sebelumnya.

"Orang yang menciptakan _soju_ itu hebat ya."

"Kenapa?"

"Minuman yang diciptakannya bisa membuat orang lupa semua kejadian pahit." Pernyataan Jungsoo ini disetujui oleh Youngwoon. Mereka melakukan _cheers_ dan minum bersama, tetapi setelah isi gelas Jungsoo habis, Jungsoo langsung pingsan. Akibatnya, Youngwoon harus membawa Jungsoo di punggungnya dalam perjalanan pulang.

Selain kedai _soju_, tempat yang sering dikunjungi Jungsoo dan Youngwoon adalah stasiun bawah tanah. Jika mereka sedang tak punya uang dan tak bisa pergi minum untuk menghibur diri, maka mereka akan menghabiskan waktu mereka di sana. Ternyata, di _subway_ itu, mereka menemukan banyak teman yang senasib dengan mereka. Ada Jongwoon yang adiknya tewas dihajar teman-temannya. Ada Zhoumi yang tertekan oleh keluarganya. Ada pula Hyukjae yang muak dengan ibunya karena mencari uang dengan cara yang menjijikkan sebagai wanita tuna susila, juga Donghae si pencuri kecil yang dulu ditolong Hyukjae setelah ditemukan dalam keadaan sangat tak terurus dan hampir mati di tepi jalan. Terakhir, ada Kibum yang dikurung selama bertahun-tahun oleh orang tuanya. Kisah hidup mereka yang menyakitkan membuat mereka beranggapan bahwa mereka berhak mendapatkan 'hadiah': sebuah pelarian singkat ke stasiun bawah tanah. Melakukan hal yang bisa membuat mereka melupakan semua kesakitan. Youngwoon, yang menduga bahwa anggota geng Kyuhyun tidak mengalami rasa sakit yang sama, sebenarnya salah.

Memang benar bahwa tujuan utama Kyuhyun membentuk geng itu adalah untuk bersenang-senang dengan mematahkan kebijakan-kebijakan orang tua, tidak untuk 'melarikan diri' seperti Jungsoo. Cara mereka 'bersenang-senang' juga lebih mengerikan dari geng Jungsoo: merusak CCTV, mencampurkan obat tidur dalam kopi petugas keamanan (sering dilakukan Sungmin dalam rangka mencuri soal,sedangkan Donghae tidak pernah melakukannya), balapan liar dengan taruhan yang sangat besar, pencurian makanan di supermarket, memalak, dan sebagainya. Akan tetapi, perlu diperhatikan mengapa mereka berani melakukan hal seperti ini: karena rasa takut mereka sudah dilenyapkan oleh berbagai tragedi.

Kita cermati saja cerita mereka masing-masing, dimulai dari si pemalak. Shindong berasal dari sebuah keluarga yang kekurangan. Sebagai anak tertua, dia juga menanggung beban ekonomi keluarga dan membantu ayahnya bekerja. Sayang, suatu hari, ibu dan ketiga adiknya terkena penyakit menular yang parah dan membutuhkan biaya yang besar untuk perawatan di rumah sakit. Shindong dibuat pusing dengan hal ini. Sialnya, kepala keluarga Shin, entah kerasukan apa, tiba-tiba menghilang dengan semua uang yang selama ini sudah susah-payah dikumpulkan Shindong. Akhirnya, seluruh keluarga Shindong meninggal akibat penyakit mereka yang tidak sembuh. Merasa dunia tidak cocok untuk orang-orang miskin, Shindong memutuskan untuk jadi seorang pemalak. Dari pekerjaan itu, ia banyak mendapat uang dan bisa makan enak—yang menjelaskan dari mana asal tubuh tambunnya.

Suatu hari, Shindong sedang memalak seorang junior satu tahun di bawahnya, tetapi rupanya, junior berambut ikal yang satu ini berbeda. "Memangnya kau siapa, seenaknya saja meminta uang dariku?"

Tanggapan yang tak sopan ini kontan membuat Shindong naik darah. "Beraninya kau bilang begitu! Baru kelas 1 saja sudah sombong!" Shindong hendak memukul korbannya, Kyuhyun, tetapi tangannya ditahan seseorang. "Jangan hanya berani dengan orang yang lemah."

Shindong dan Kyuhyun secara bersamaan berteriak, "Hei!"

"Kau ini siapa? Tak usah ikut campur!" lanjut Shindong. Dalam waktu yang sama, Kyuhyun juga protes, "Sialan, aku tidak lemah!"

"Aaah, diam kau, anak sombong!" Shindong maju, hendak merampas uang Kyuhyun, tetapi pemuda asing tadi segera menjatuhkannya dengan teknik bertarung yang bagus. Shindong berontak, tak mau kalah, tetapi pemuda itu kuat sekali!

"Hei, daripada kalian berdua bertarung tidak jelas begitu, bagaimana kalau kalian bergabung dengan gengku?"

Kyuhyun memang sudah gila. Dalam suasana seperti inipun, dia masih sempat merekrut anggota. Pemuda asing yang sedang memiting Shindong menatap Kyuhyun kosong, "Apa istimewanya gengmu sehingga kami harus ikut?"

Kyuhyun menunjukkan senyum jahilnya yang khas. "Kesenangan tiada akhir yang susah ditemukan di tempat lain. Hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang bisa masuk dan kalian berdua sepertinya bagus."

Pemuda asing itu melepaskan Shindong, lalu maju. "Aku bergabung."

Shindong, yang sudah terlepas, segera melancarkan serangan pada si pemuda asing, tetapi tanpa menoleh ke belakang, pemuda asing itu menyikut wajah Shindong hingga hidung Shindong berdarah. Shindong jatuh dan Kyuhyun tertawa. "Kau mau ikut juga? Aku akan mengobatimu, asalkan kau mau memalak untukku."

Shindong mendesis kesal. Ia, yang memang payah kalau disuruh berkelahi, tidak mungkin menolak ajakan Kyuhyun atau dia akan berakhir tragis di tangan pemuda asing tadi—Siwon.

Kalau melihat penampilan Siwon yang rapi dan elegan, sulit dipercaya bahwa dia mau bergabung di komunitas tidak elit pimpinan Kyuhyun. Akan tetapi, tawaran Kyuhyun sangat menggiurkan Siwon yang tak pernah merasakan kesenangan, walaupun keluarganya sangat kaya. Seperti problem kebanyakan remaja yang berasal dari keluarga konglomerat, Siwon tidak pernah merasakan kebebasan dan kasih sayang yang cukup. Selain itu, kedua orang tuanya baru saja dijatuhi hukuman atas kasus korupsi, jadi dia menerima banyak penghinaan di sekolahnya sebagai 'anak koruptor'. Rasa tertekannya butuh saluran untuk dikeluarkan dan dia menemukan Kyuhyun di saat yang tepat.

Di lain kesempatan, Kyuhyun berniat merekrut sendirian dua pemuda yang menurutnya menarik. Mereka terkenal sebagai _partner_ _of crime _di SMP sebelah, dua berandal yang paling rusak dan punya banyak musuh, tetapi selalu memenangkan pertarungan melawan geng dengan banyak anggota sekalipun. Dengan gaya berani layaknya pimpinan geng lainnya, Kyuhyun maju dan berteriak, "Hei, kalian berdua, bergabunglah dengan gengku!"

Heechul dan Hangeng, dua pemuda yang baru saja berkelahi itu, terbelalak kaget dengan pernyataan anak kecil yang tiba-tiba muncul itu. Heechul menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya. "Kau ini siapa, datang-datang sudah berani bicara asal begitu? Apa kau tahu dengan siapa kau bicara?"

"Memangnya penting? Kalia—"

Buak! Kalimat Kyuhyun yang tak sopan itu membuat Heechul naik pitam dan langsung menonjok Kyuhyun. "Kurasa setelah pukulan ini, kau akan tahu siapa kami, dasar anak ingusan!"

Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan. Dia paham akan resiko yang dia hadapi jika merekrut anggota sendirian (tanpa Siwon untuk mengawalnya), jadi dia tak gentar dan bangkit lagi. "Kalian akan melakukan banyak kesenangan yang lebih memacu adrenalin kalau kalian bergabung dengan gengku. Lebih dari sekedar melawan anak-anak lemah yang menantang kalian!"

Sekali lagi, Kyuhyun dihantam oleh Heechul. "Sok sekali kau. Muka pucatmu itu tidak menunjukkan kau bisa berbuat jahat."

"Kau tak tahu aku bisa membobol pusat data sekolah?"

"Untuk apa? Itu tak penting bagiku."

"Bodoh, nilaimu bisa meningkat tanpa perlu belajar keras jika aku mengubah input nilaimu di sana."

Untuk ketiga kalinya, Heechul meninju Kyuhyun; kali ini dengan bonus tendangan di perut. "Tawaran yang bagus, tetapi mulut sampahmu itu membuatku kesal. Lain kali, lebih sopanlah jika kau akan merekrut kami."

Hangeng, yang sejak tadi diam, akhirnya angkat bicara. "Tunggu, Heechul. Aku ingin dengar tawaran menariknya yang lain."

Kyuhyun terbatuk, sedikit darah keluar dari mulutnya. "Kalian pernah menghancurkan CCTV sekolah, mencuri soal ujian, dan melakukan balapan liar dengan _reward_ mobil baru?"

Wow, itu hal yang cukup besar. Heechul dan Hangeng memang terkenal sebagai berandal, tetapi mereka hanya melakukan perkelahian dengan anak-anak lain yang menantang mereka, jadi mereka tidak sampai melakukan hal-hal yang disebut Kyuhyun. Melihat ekspresi kaget dua orang di depannya, Kyuhyun tergelak. "Rupanya, kalian berandal polos tak pernah melakukan itu! Kalian berdua memang harus belajar!"

Heechul hampir menendang Kyuhyun lagi ketika Hangeng menahannya... tepat saat seorang pemuda mungil mengarahkan ujung sebuah pisau _cutter_ ke tenggorokan Heechul. "Pengecut hanya menyerang orang yang tak bisa memberikan perlawanan." kata pemuda pisau _cutter_ itu. Kyuhyun berdecak kesal karena ia, secara implisit, disebut lemah oleh sang pemuda asing. "Hei, turunkan _cutter_mu. Aku tak butuh perlindungan darimu."

Pemuda pisau _cutter_ itu, Sungmin, menurunkan senjatanya. "Aku akan urus kau nanti. Minggirlah," Kyuhyun mendorong Sungmin ke samping; sekarang dia berhadapan dengan Hangeng, "Jadi bagaimana? Kalian mau ikut bergabung?"

Hangeng menyatakan persetujuannya dan Heechul langsung mencak-mencak, merasa harga dirinya terinjak jika harus bergabung dengan anak yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya ini. Akan tetapi, berhubung Heechul adalah _partner_ _in crime_ Hangeng, ia mau tak mau harus ikut. "Nah," Kyuhyun berpaling pada Sungmin, "Kau mau ikut juga? Kau punya insting membunuh yang tak semua orang memilikinya."

Sungmin dulunya adalah anak orang kaya, tetapi kehidupan bahagianya berakhir ketika orang tuanya dibunuh oleh sekelompok orang yang merampok rumahnya. Karena emosi yang sangat, Sungmin kecil menusuk para perampok itu hingga tewas. Sejak saat itu, ia tidak pernah takut akan membunuh lawannya dalam perkelahian, tetapi setelah mengenal Kyuhyun, keinginannya itu lebih terkontrol. Dia sudah bisa 'mengalokasikan' instingnya yang mengerikan itu untuk melindungi Kyuhyun dan sahabat-sahabatnya, walaupun Kyuhyun tak pernah ingin dilindungi siapapun. Sungmin adalah anggota terakhir yang bergabung dengan geng Kyuhyun.

* * *

Youngwoon memasuki lantai dua sekolah, masih dengan perenungannya. Baik anggota geng Jungsoo atau geng Kyuhyun sama-sama berandalan yang memiliki alasan untuk jadi berandalan. Mereka tidak bisa sepenuhnya dipersalahkan atas apa yang mereka lakukan, tetapi juga tidak sepenuhnya benar. Kalau mereka adalah orang-orang yang benar, maka Henry tidak akan pernah bermasalah dengan Zhoumi. Kehidupan Henry akan tetap mulus sebagaimana mestinya. Youngwoon ingin mengungkapkan maafnya pada Zhoumi, tetapi ia tak yakin Zhoumi akan tetap berada di lingkarannya atau tidak. Meninggalkan lingkaran Jungsoo punya sisi baik (yang jelas) dan sisi buruk; kalau Zhoumi kembali seperti dulu, maka Zhoumi bisa tertekan hingga sakit parah seperti dulu lagi, padahal ia juga sudah meninggalkan sekelompok orang yang menyayanginya. "Ah, kasihan Zhoumi, dia pasti bingung sekali sekarang..." kata Youngwoon dalam hati.

Ketika Youngwoon akan berbelok menuju kelasnya, ia menangkap bayangan seseorang yang tidak asing di luar jendela. Youngwoon seketika berhenti dan berjalan cepat ke jendela terdekat. "Henry? Tunggu, apakah itu orang tuanya?"

* * *

Henry datang ke sekolah sepagi biasanya, tetapi kali ini, ia datang bersama orang tuanya karena akan mengurus kepindahan. Orang tuanya kaget ketika Henry bilang ada sekelompok orang yang menjadikannya sasaran _bullying_ di sekolah. Mereka pikir Zhoumi saja sudah cukup untuk melindungi Henry, tetapi ternyata para berandalan jauh lebih kuat belakangan ini. Demi alasan keamanan anak termuda mereka, pasangan Lau setuju untuk memindah Henry ke sekolah lain. Sama sekali tidak terpikir oleh mereka bagaimana keadaan anak tertua mereka yang masih 'terjebak' di sekolah itu, satu hal yang sudah diperhitungkan Henry dalam mengarang alasan untuk pindah sekolah. Jika pasangan Lau menanyakan keadaan Zhoumi, maka kebohongan Henry akan langsung terbongkar, bukan?

Setelah mengurus dokumen-dokumen yang dibutuhkan untuk pindah sekolah, orang tua Henry masih membicarakan beberapa hal dengan kepala sekolah terkait pengetatan keamanan siswa. Pembicaraan itu tidak terlalu menarik bagi Henry, jadi dia memutuskan untuk menunggu di luar ruangan. "Ah, kupikir aku akan melalui masa yang menyenangkan jika bersama Zhoumi-_hyung_, tetapi aku salah." Henry menengadah. Dia menyesal sudah membuang masa-masa menyenangkan di sekolah lamanya demi bisa bersama sang kakak yang malah mengecewakannya. Di sekolah ini, Henry telah belajar untuk tidak mudah percaya ataupun bergantung pada orang lain, seperti dirinya bergantung pada kakaknya dan Ryeowook.

Cih. Ryeowook adalah penipu paling ulung yang pernah Henry ketahui. Dia bersikap sangat manis di depan, membuat Henry mempercayainya, tetapi setelah itu menghempaskan Henry dengan keras. Pengalaman dengan Ryeowook mengajarkan Henry untuk tidak lagi memiliki sahabat. Ya, kalau diingat-ingat lagi, dari pertama Henry mencicipi bangku sekolah hingga saat ini, Henry tak pernah mendapat sahabat, hanya teman biasa, jadi Ryeowook adalah sahabat pertama Henry. Pertama dan terakhir.

Tiba-tiba saja, Henry merasa sakit. Kenapa saat dia, untuk pertama kalinya, merasa memiliki seorang sahabat yang berarti, malah sahabat itu juga yang mencampakkannya? Henry ingin sekali menghajar Ryeowook saat itu juga, tetapi dia tidak mungkin ke kelasnya hanya untuk itu, 'kan? "Biarlah. Kalau aku tidak bertemu dengannya lagi dalam waktu yang lama, pasti nanti aku juga akan lupa."

Henry salah. Pengkhianatan yang dilakukan seorang sahabat terpercaya tak akan semudah itu dilupakan. Bekas lukanya juga tidak semudah itu hilang... dan Ryeowook, yang hari itu membolos, memahami betul hal ini.

* * *

Siang itu, Ryeowook sedang menyendiri di markas gengnya. Dia bersyukur teman-teman satu gengnya masih berada di sekolah, sehingga tidak melihat betapa hancurnya dia sekarang. Di sela-sela tegukannya, dia mengutuk, kenapa minuman yang biasanya bisa membuatnya lupa segalanya tidak bisa membuatnya melupakan Henry?

"Henry... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf..." Tangisan dan permohonan maaf Ryeowook tentu saja tak bisa mencapai Henry. Anehnya, penyesalan Ryeowook yang biasanya berkurang setelah minum malah bertambah kali ini. Putus asa, Ryeowook melempar botolnya. Ia duduk di sudut ruangan, memeluk lututnya sambil terus terisak. "Harusnya akulah... akulah yang kau lukai saat itu... Bukan kakakmu... Karena... karena akulah yang sudah mengkhianatimu..."

Ryeowook tak bisa menghentikan air matanya sendiri. Apa boleh buat? Perasaannya memang tak mengijinkannya untuk berhenti. Kenapa sekali lagi ia harus mencelakakan sahabatnya? Apakah ini kutukan? Rasa bersalah masih belum mau meninggalkannya, bahkan setelah beberapa tahun sejak ia pertama kali 'mencelakakan' sahabatnya.

Orang tua Ryeowook bercerai saat Ryeowook masih belum bisa mengingat apapun. Ryeowook dibesarkan oleh ibunya, wanita yang dinilai sebagai perempuan baik oleh para tetangga, tetapi sebenarnya adalah seorang pemabuk dan penjudi. Dari ibunya itulah, Ryeowook mendapatkan kemampuan minum alkohol yang sangat hebat. Alkohol itu digunakannya sebagai pelarian karena di sekolah, dia selalu di_bully_ dan di rumah, ibunya tidak bisa diajak bicara dari hati ke hati. Ryeowook memang tidak memiliki fisik sekuat anak lain, pun tak mempunyai keberanian untuk melawan.

Namun, entah karena keberuntungan atau apa, Ryeowook selalu mendapatkan perlindungan. Orang pertama yang melindungi Ryeowook berubah menjadi sahabatnya dalam waktu singkat. Itulah pertama kalinya Ryeowook mendapatkan sahabat dan merasa hidupnya lebih indah. Ya, hidup yang tidak hanya diisi oleh ketakutan akan dihajar anak lain sepulang sekolah.

Setelah cukup lama berteman dengan anak itu, tepatnya pada kelas 6 SD, Ryeowook baru tahu bahwa temannya itu ketua geng berandalan yang cukup berpengaruh di sekolah, tetapi tak pernah ketahuan guru. Ryeowook yang tak pernah berurusan dengan berandalan awalnya takut sekali, tetapi lama-kelamaan rasa itu memudar. Temannya itu sangat baik padanya. Selama mereka bersama, teman Ryeowook itu tak pernah membicarakan urusan gengnya, pun tak pernah membawa Ryeowook pada teman satu gengnya. Walaupun begitu, Ryeowook tetap tahu kebiasaan temannya di geng itu. Sebagai seorang anak yang masih polos (ah, apakah bisa seorang peminum di usia semuda itu dibilang polos?), Ryeowook ingin menjauhkan temannya dari pergaulan yang buruk. Baik, memang Ryeowook sadar siapa dirinya di usia sekecil itu, tetapi apakah salah untuk menyelamatkan teman yang disayanginya dari sesuatu yang membahayakan? Hal yang paling mengkhawatirkan bagi Ryeowook adalah kebiasaan temannya itu berkelahi dengan geng anak SMP.

Suatu hari, ketika Ryeowook sedang merawat temannya yang baru saja berkelahi itu, ia berkata, "Bagaimana kalau kau berhenti berkelahi? Kau sudah cukup sering terluka. Pasti rasanya sakit, 'kan?"

Tak disangka, temannya itu malah terkekeh. "Luka itu medali bagi setiap berandal, jadi semakin banyak luka akan semakin bagus."

"Tapi kalau kau terus terluka, itu tetap tak baik untuk tubuhmu, 'kan? Aku tak mau kau jadi sakit gara-gara keseringan berkelahi dengan orang-orang yang lebih kuat darimu."

Ryeowook memang sangat lembut hati dan perhatian pada semua orang yang dekat dengannya, tetapi teman Ryeowook itu tidak peka. Dia menganggap Ryeowook terlalu lemah untuk mengerti kebanggaan dalam berkelahi. Kalimat itu sukses membungkam Ryeowook. Ada sedikit rasa tersinggung ketika sang sahabat mencemoohnya, tetapi Ryeowook memilih diam dan tidak lagi membahas masalah itu, walaupun luka-luka sahabatnya masih mengganggunya.

Akhirnya, apa yang ditakutkan Ryeowook benar-benar terjadi. Pada hari kelulusan, di mana semua anak harusnya bersenang-senang, tersiarlah sebuah berita duka. Teman Ryeowook itu tewas saat berkelahi dengan sebuah geng anak SMA. Semua anak bersedih atas kematian teman Ryeowook itu, tetapi baru beberapa hari berlalu, anak-anak itu sudah melupakan teman mereka yang tewas itu. Mungkin, jika mereka sudah lebih dewasa, mereka akan berpikir bahwa kematian teman Ryeowook itu adalah kesalahannya sendiri, yang sok berani melawan anak SMA. Ryeowook berpikiran lain. Dia sangat terpuruk dalam minggu-minggu setelah kelulusan karena beranggapan bahwa dirinya yang salah. Dia gagal mengingatkan temannya, jadi secara tak langsung, ia telah ikut andil 'membunuh' temannya. Ah, anak sekecil itu sudah merasakan segalanya.

SMP. Ryeowook masih terpuruk dalam kesedihannya dan hal itu membuatnya tampak lebih lemah lagi. Semakin banyak orang yang melakukan kekerasan padanya di sekolah. Lama-kelamaan, Ryeowook menarik dirinya dari teman-temannya, baik yang menyakitinya maupun yang tidak. Dia lebih suka menyendiri dan menangis di tempat yang tidak ada orang.

"Hei, anak cengeng!"

Ryeowook tersentak. Ia cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya. Bagaimana ada orang yang tahu tempat persembunyiannya? Ia menoleh dan melihat Kyuhyun, teman sekelasnya, berdiri tak seberapa jauh darinya. Pemuda ikal berkaki panjang itu melemparkan sapu tangan basah ke muka Ryeowook. "Itu sapu tanganmu yang berlumuran ingus. Tadi tersangkut di tasku."

Dengan tangan gemetar, Ryeowook mengambil sapu tangannya. Habislah sudah. Kyuhyun pasti akan menghajarnya juga, seperti anak-anak lain. Ya, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun memang jarang berinteraksi, tetapi semua orang di kelas juga tahu kalau Kyuhyun itu emosian, walaupun pemuda ikal itu jarang bicara.

Ternyata, Kyuhyun meninggalkan Ryeowook begitu saja. Ryeowook kaget. "Kau... tidak memukulku?"

Kyuhyun berhenti, lalu menoleh ke belakang dengan bingung. "Kau begitu inginnya dipukul? Aku malas kalau hanya melawan orang lemah sepertimu."

Mata Ryeowook masih berkaca-kaca. Biasanya, kalau ada orang lain yang melihatnya sedang menangis atau ketakutan, orang itu akan memukulinya untuk kesenangan, dan hampir semua anak laki-laki yang bertemu dengannya melakukan itu. Kyuhyun berbeda dan Ryeowook sangat bersyukur karena itu. "Te-terima kasih, Cho Kyuhyun..."

Tanpa mempedulikan teman sekelasnya itu, Kyuhyun meneruskan langkahnya kembali ke kelas. Saat itu, Kyuhyun masih melihat Ryeowook sebagai seseorang yang lebih baik menyingkir saja dari dunia ini karena Ryeowook begitu rapuh. Di sisi lain, Ryeowook jadi sangat menghargai Kyuhyun dan ingin lebih dekat dengan sang jenius matematika itu. Sayang, Ryeowook yang pemalu masih belum berani mengambil tindakan untuk mendekati Kyuhyun.

Seiring waktu, Ryeowook mulai bisa melupakan kenangan pahit dari sahabat lamanya. Ia akan melawan anak-anak yang melakukan kekerasan padanya. Ia ingin terus bertahan sampai bisa menjadi sahabat Kyuhyun. Melihat perubahan pada diri Ryeowook, simpati dalam diri Kyuhyun pun tumbuh. Ryeowook sudah bertambah kuat, walaupun masih jauh untuk bisa menjadi sekuat yang diharapkan Kyuhyun. Satu perasaan baru juga tumbuh di hati Kyuhyun ketika melihat tubuh kecil Ryeowook berjuang sendiri di antara tubuh-tubuh yang besar. Perasaan ingin melindungi. "Apakah Jungsoo dulu juga melihatku seperti aku melihat Ryeowook sekarang?" Pertanyaan itu sempat muncul, tetapi Kyuhyun mengenyahkannya secepat mungkin karena ia tak mau perasaannya pada Jungsoo tumbuh kembali.

Hari itu, ketika Ryeowook sekali lagi dihajar anak-anak nakal, Kyuhyun maju dan melawan anak-anak nakal (yang sebenarnya lemah) itu dengan seluruh kekuatannya. Kyuhyun terluka parah, tetapi ia tak peduli. Rasa bangga pasti ada karena ia sudah mengalahkan banyak anak. Selain itu, ada hasrat lain yang berhasil terpenuhi saat ia mengulurkan tangan pada Ryeowook. "Berdiri."

Ryeowook tak percaya dengan sikap Kyuhyun ini. Mungkinkah, Kyuhyun yang sangat dikaguminya...

"Ayo cepat. Apa kau tuli?"

Ryeowook, dengan senyuman tulus yang selama ini tak pernah terlihat, menerima uluran tangan Kyuhyun. "Terima kasih, Cho Kyuhyun."

Tak menghiraukan kata-kata Ryeowook, Kyuhyun menyahut, "Kau mau bergabung dengan gengku?"

Deg! Mendengar kata 'geng', Ryeowook langsung gemetar. Ia teringat lagi pada kenangan yang mulai bisa dilupakannya. Apa ini? Kyuhyun juga punya geng? Ryeowook sebenarnya ingin menolak, tetapi jika ia menolak, ia tak yakin akan menemukan kesempatan langka untuk bisa bersahabat dengan Kyuhyun lain waktu. Sebuah kekuatan misterius memaksa Ryeowook untuk mengangguk. Ryeowook adalah anggota pertama yang direkrut Kyuhyun dalam gengnya dan mereka berdua bersahabat paling lama dalam geng itu.

Hingga saat ini, Kyuhyun memang tak pernah berkelahi sampai mati—yah, tentu saja, kalau dia mati, maka tak akan terjalin cerita ini—tetapi Ryeowook tetap merasakan sakit di hatinya jika melihat Kyuhyun terluka parah. Berbeda dengan sahabat Ryeowook di SD, Kyuhyun tak punya kemampuan berkelahi yang bagus, sama seperti Ryeowook—hanya fisiknya saja yang lebih kuat dari Ryeowook. Sadar di mana dirinya melibatkan diri saat ini, Ryeowook berusaha untuk memperkuat dirinya. Walaupun ia takut, ia tak pernah kabur saat ada perkelahian. Ia ingin suatu saat bisa berguna bagi Kyuhyun dan teman-teman yang lainnya.

Suatu ketika, Kyuhyun mendapatkan luka yang begitu menyakitkan saat berkelahi hingga ia sulit bernapas. Ryeowook-lah yang paling kalut. Luka lamanya terbuka lagi. Walaupun ia tak melihat temannya tewas semasa SD dulu, tetap saja kejadian ini mengingatkannya pada mendiang sahabatnya. Untunglah, dengan perawatan sederhana di Kediaman Choi, napas Kyuhyun kembali normal.

"_Leader_, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu?" tanya Ryeowook. Ketakutan dan rasa malu yang selama ini menghilang kembali lagi. Kyuhyun yang masih berbaring hanya menaikkan alisnya, meminta Ryeowook untuk meneruskan.

"Bisakah... kau tak melibatkan dirimu dalam perkelahian?"

Kyuhyun kontan tergelak mendengar permintaan Ryeowook ini. "Kalau kau sudah menjadi berandalan, maka kau pasti akan menghadapi perkelahian. Aku pun sama."

"T-tapi kau _Leader_. Kau punya banyak orang untuk melindungimu... Aku pun akan melindungimu, jadi kau tak akan terluka!"

"Aku tak ingin dilindungi siapapun, Ryeowook. Aku tak butuh itu."

Sekali lagi, Ryeowook tak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya. Sekali lagi, Ryeowook gagal untuk menghindarkan sahabatnya dari luka.

Sekarang, sialnya, kesalahan Ryeowook bertambah besar. Demi sahabat lama yang disayanginya, Ryeowook melukai sahabat barunya. Ya, ini parah. Jika sebelumnya, sahabat-sahabat Ryeowook dilukai orang lain, kali ini Ryeowook sendirilah yang melukai sahabatnya: Henry. Walaupun itu bukan luka fisik seperti yang didapat dua sahabatnya terdahulu, siapa yang tahu apa dampak dari luka hati itu bagi Henry kelak?

"Kurang ajar! Kenapa setiap aku memiliki seorang sahabat yang berarti, mereka selalu tersakiti? Apakah ini kutukan? Kenapa harus sahabat-sahabatku yang mengalami ini? Dan kenapa aku tak bisa menolong mereka sedikitpun?" Gumaman putus asa Ryeowook semakin lama semakin keras, berubah menjadi teriakan yang entah ditujukan pada siapa.


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's note: Fast update lagi, jangan langsung baca chapter 10 ya... Sebelumnya, saya minta maaf juga karena nggak pernah balas review lagi, langsung saya balas dengan chapter baru ini ya...Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah mau membaca sampai sejauh ini..._

* * *

**Episode 10**

Pagi ini, Henry bangun kesiangan. Dia tanpa sadar mematikan wekernya dan tertidur lagi. Ketika bangun, Henry langsung kalut karena setengah jam lagi, kelas akan dimulai. Setelah persiapan sekedarnya, dia segera berlari ke sekolah. Perutnya berbunyi karena lapar, tetapi ia tak peduli. Orang tua Henry menyewakan apartemen yang dekat dengan sekolah dan, atas permintaan (atau paksaan?) Henry, 'meninggalkan' Henry sendirian di sana, jadi sekarang, Henry sepenuhnya berdiri di atas kaki sendiri. Tidak ada Zhoumi yang mengurusinya seperti dulu.

"Aaah, sial! Kenapa aku teringat Zhoumi-_hyung_ lagi di saat begini?" Henry menggeleng cepat, menghilangkan Zhoumi dari benaknya. Ia berlari sekencang yang ia bisa menuju sekolah.

Tap. Henry terengah-engah di depan pintu gerbang sekolah... yang sudah tertutup. "Argh!" Henry mengerang kesal, "Sudah capek-capek aku ke sini sambil berlari! Memangnya sekarang jam bera..."

Jam besar di halaman sekolah berhasil membungkam Henry. Sudah pukul setengah sembilan, jadi dia terlambat setengah jam. Itu bukan waktu yang singkat. Henry menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu gerbang sekolah dan mengusap keringatnya. "Apa aku harus pulang? Sia-sia sekali usahaku ke sini..." pikirnya. Ini pertama kalinya Henry mengukir kata terlambat dalam sejarah hidupnya.

Dulu, Henry tak pernah terlambat. Henry selalu rajin bangun pagi. Kenapa? Karena ia tak pernah kelelahan. Segala yang dia butuhkan selalu disediakan oleh orang lain. Sebelum dia masuk SMA, para pelayan yang menyiapkan semua untuknya. Setelah masuk SMA, Zhoumi yang...

"Tidak. Hanya karena aku terlambat sekarang, bukan berarti aku tidak bisa mengurus diriku sendiri." Henry menyangkal pikiran yang tiba-tiba muncul itu. Memang hari-hari awalnya hidup sendiri agak kacau, tetapi Henry yakin dia bisa mengatasinya kelak. Dia menengadah, menentang pintu gerbang yang berdiri angkuh di depannya. "Aku tidak mau usahaku sia-sia. Apapun yang terjadi, aku harus masuk kelas!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Henry memanjat gerbang sekolah. Hal itu tentu saja menarik perhatian penjaga sekolah. "Hei, dilarang memanjat gerbang!" teriak pria tua itu. Henry yang dulu pastilah sudah turun dari gerbang dan meminta maaf hanya dengan bentakan seperti itu, tetapi untuk menghentikan Henry yang sekarang, butuh lebih dari itu. Pemuda itu terus memanjat. Begitu Henry sampai puncak, penjaga tua sudah mengacung-ngacungkan kepalan tangannya marah. "Aissh, kalau orang itu ada di bawah, bagaimana turunnya?" gumam Henry. Ia sudah setengah jalan menuju kelasnya, jadi dia tak boleh menyerah di sini.

Akhirnya, otak Henry menyerah. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan melompat turun dari gerbang. Penjaga tua terbelalak. Bruak! Sebelum sempat menghindar, penjaga tua itu sudah tertimpa tubuh Henry! "Maaf!" kata Henry, lalu berlari meninggalkan pria tua malang itu begitu saja. Pria tua itu mengumpat-ngumpat dan berlari mengejar Henry.

"A-apa? Dia masih bisa berdiri! Aduh, gawat!" Henry mempercepat larinya. Akhirnya, pria itu menyerah setelah Henry meninggalkannya jauh di tikungan menuju kelas. Henry lega kejar-kejarannya dengan penjaga tua itu telah berakhir, tetapi masih ada satu tantangan yang menunggunya.

"Bagaimana...aku masuk ke kelas?"

Henry kembali berpikir. Ia sungguh tak pernah menyelinap seperti ini. Kecemasan menyerbunya. Bagaimana kalau nanti dia ketahuan _songsaengnim_? Bagaimana kalau dia dihukum? Akan tetapi, sekali lagi, pikiran aku-sudah-sejauh-ini mengganggu Henry. "Akan kucoba masuk, apapun resikonya!"

Pelan sekali, Henry menggeser pintu kelasnya. Untunglah, _songsaengnim_ sedang menghadap ke papan tulis dan tak mendengar bunyi pintu terbuka. Beberapa orang di kelas menoleh padanya. Henry menggeleng-geleng cepat sebagai isyarat pada anak-anak itu untuk tidak berisik. Dengan solidaritas sebagai sesama siswa (ini solidaritas yang baik?), mereka mengabaikan Henry. Secara perlahan, Henry menutup kembali pintu kelas, tetapi sial, pintu tertutup menimbulkan bunyi 'duk' yang lumayan kentara. Terkesiap, Henry cepat menyembunyikan dirinya di balik bangku seorang anak. Tepat waktu. _Songsaengnim_ menoleh ke belakang, tetapi kemudian kembali menulis di papan tulis. Ia tak melihat sesuatu yang aneh yang mungkin menimbulkan bunyi 'duk' itu. Henry mendesah lega. "Hei, terima kasih." bisik Henry pada anak perempuan yang duduk di bangku tempatnya bersembunyi. Anak perempuan itu tampak tak acuh. Dilambai-lambaikannya tangannya, menyuruh Henry cepat pergi. Henry merangkak menuju bangkunya sendiri yang juga berada di belakang.

"Fiuh. Akhirnya, aku bisa duduk juga..." batin Henry setelah ia duduk di kursinya. Keringat yang ia cucurkan tak sia-sia jadinya.

* * *

Jam istirahat. Karena kelaparan hebat, Henry berlari (lagi!) menuju kantin. Perutnya sudah bergemuruh minta diisi sejak jam pelajaran pertama dan itu sangat mengganggu. Henry hanya bisa bersyukur perutnya tak berbunyi pada jam pelajaran sehingga perhatian _songsaengnim_ teralih padanya. Keadaan Henry yang seperti itu membuat Henry tidak awas. Saat berlari, ia menyenggol bahu seorang senior yang berjalan dari arah berlawanan. "Ah, maafkan saya, _Hyung_!" Henry cepat membungkuk pada senior yang ditabraknya, lalu melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya ke kantin.

Grep!

"Kau pikir kau sudah membungkuk cukup dalam, anak kelas 1?"

Deg! Henry tidak bisa melangkah maju karena ada orang yang menahan tangannya. Bocah mochi itu menoleh ke belakang. Orang yang menahan tangannya itu memakai _name tag_ bertuliskan Kim Joonmyun. Aduh, ini bukan saatnya untuk mencari masalah dengan orang ini! Henry sudah gila karena kelaparan dari tadi. Sekarang, ini lagi! Henry membungkuk lebih dalam. "Maafkan saya, Joonmyun-_hyung_, saya tak sengaja..." katanya, berusaha lebih sopan lagi.

"Hanya dengan meminta maaf, urusan tidak akan selesai!"

Ck, kalau ini namanya senioritas yang berlebihan. Kalau Henry terus meladeni senior ini, dia tidak akan mendapatkan makan siangnya dengan cepat. Dengan kasar, Henry menepis tangan Joonmyun. "Maafkan saya, _Hyung_. Ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus saya kerjakan. Permisi." Henry membalikkan badannya. Joonmyun naik pitam. Ia menarik dan menghimpitkan Henry ke dinding. "Kau benar-benar harus belajar sopan-santun!" katanya, lalu memukul orang yang dihimpitnya.

Dulu, Henry pasti tak akan memberikan perlawanan pada seseorang yang lebih senior darinya, tetapi saat ini berbeda. Makan siang sudah memanggil-manggilnya di kantin. Ia benar-benar tak ada waktu untuk perkelahian bodoh. Ditendangnya Joonmyun hingga si senior terjengkang ke belakang, lalu berlari secepat kilat menuju kantin.

"_Hyung_!" Dari kejauhan, seorang pemuda menghampiri Joonmyun. Ia membantu Joonmyun berdiri. "Maaf tak bisa membantumu tadi. Siapa anak sombong yang barusan menendangmu? Akan kuberi tahu yang lain nanti!"

Joonmyun terbatuk. "Entahlah. Aku tak sempat melihat _name tag_-nya. Yang jelas dia anak kelas 1."

"Kelas 1? Mungkin ia sekelas denganku. _Hyung_ ingat wajahnya?"

"Tidak terlalu. Bocah itu selamat kali ini. Jangan harap dia akan lolos kalau dia melakukan hal itu lagi padaku," Joonmyun memandang lurus ke arah Henry berlari tadi, lalu berbalik, "Ayo, Sehun. Semua sudah menunggu kita."

* * *

Beberapa hari berlalu.

Zhoumi melangkah gontai dari sekolah. Berbeda dari biasanya, pemuda jangkung itu berniat untuk langsung pulang ke apartemennya. Beruntung, Jungsoo dan kawan-kawannya tak keberatan dengan hal itu, walaupun sebenarnya, mereka tidak ingin Zhoumi keluar dari lingkaran mereka. Diam-diam, enam orang itu sudah berjanji untuk memperbaiki diri supaya Zhoumi mau kembali pada mereka. Memang Zhoumi tidak menyatakan bahwa dia keluar dari geng, tetapi sikap Zhoumi yang mulai menghindari mereka itu sudah membuat mereka paham apa yang Zhoumi inginkan.

Jalan pulang terasa lebih sepi tanpa Henry. Anak itu telah menghilang dari kehidupan Zhoumi, tetapi Zhoumi tidak pernah ingin melupakannya. Padahal baru sebentar mereka menikmati momen kebersamaan kakak-adik yang hangat setelah bertahun-tahun 'dipisahkan' oleh orang tua mereka. Padahal baru saja Zhoumi bisa merasakan menjadi kakak yang sesungguhnya bagi Henry karena bisa mengurusi Henry dari bangun tidur hingga tidur lagi, tetapi mereka sudah harus berpisah lagi. Zhoumi rindu saat-saat ia bersusah-payah membangunkan Henry, memasak untuk Henry, mendengarkan cerita Henry... apa saja bersama Henry.

Pukul 06.45 petang. Zhoumi memandang langit gelap yang menggantung kosong di atas kepala. "Henry, apa kau sudah pulang sekarang? Kau sudah makan?" Pertanyaan-pertanyaan tak berjawab di benak Zhoumi itu menyunggingkan senyum tipis Zhoumi. "Kenapa aku jadi seperti _Eomma_? Tapi tak salah 'kan jika aku memikirkan adikku satu-satunya?"

Sesuatu mendorong kaki Zhoumi begitu kuat untuk mengambil jalan lain. Pemuda jangkung itu masih belum mau pulang. Ia ingin pergi ke apartemen Henry lebih dulu, memastikan adiknya itu baik-baik saja. Yah, meski ia tak yakin Henry akan mau membukakan pintu untuknya, ia tetap melangkah mantap menuju tempat itu.

Sesampainya di depan apartemen Henry, Zhoumi memencet bel. "Siapa?" Terdengar sebuah suara dari balik pintu. Henry sedang berdiri beberapa meter dari pintu.

"Aku." Zhoumi tahu ia tak perlu memperkenalkan diri pada adiknya sendiri. Henry mengenali suara itu. Ia mengurungkan niat awalnya untuk mendekati pintu. "Pergilah."

Tanggapan dingin Henry menusuk Zhoumi sedikit. Pemuda itu tak beranjak. Henry tahu bahwa kakaknya masih belum pergi, jadi dia berkata dengan sedikit lebih keras, "Pergi, kubilang, dan tak usah kembali lagi ke sini."

Zhoumi tetap belum pergi. Ia ingin melihat Henry sekali lagi dan masih memikirkan caranya ketika seorang gadis mendekati pintu apartemen itu. Gadis itu mengangguk sopan pada Zhoumi, yang dibalas Zhoumi dengan senyum tipis. "Anda mau bertemu Henry?"

"Ya. Kau juga?"

Gadis itu menjawab pertanyaan Zhoumi dengan anggukan. Zhoumi merasa ini kesempatan bagus. Kalau pada gadis ini, Henry pasti mau membukakan pintu.

Si gadis memencet bel. Henry hampir membentak tamunya ketika terdengar suara seseorang yang sangat berbeda. "Henry, ini Seohyun. Aku mengantarkan buku PR fisikamu yang ketinggalan saat piket tadi."

Henry bingung. Buku PR yang sejak tadi dicarinya dengan kalut pasti ada di tangan teman sekelasnya itu saat ini, tetapi kalau ia melangkah keluar, ia pasti akan melihat Zhoumi. Beruntung, sebuah ide tercetus di kepalanya. "Tinggalkan saja di depan pintu. Aku akan ambil nanti."

"Tidak mau. Aku harus pastikan kau langsung menerimanya. Kalau tidak, bisa saja bukumu menghilang nanti dan kau pasti akan menyalahkanku. Lagipula, di sini ada orang lain yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Anak perempuan memang cerewet!" umpat Henry dalam hati. Kalau sudah begini dan Henry masih menolak bertemu Seohyun, maka Seohyun akan tahu masalahnya dengan Zhoumi. Dia melangkah kesal menuju pintu. Dengan kasar, Henry membuka pintu dan merebut buku di tangan Seohyun. "Terima kasih!"

Brak! Henry masuk lagi dan membanting pintu. Seohyun terbelalak kaget. "Hei, Henry, ada orang yang mau menemuimu lagi nih!" Gadis itu berkata polos sambil terus mengetuk pintu apartemen Henry. Tak ada jawaban. "Aduh, dia ke mana sih?"

"Tak apa. Aku akan menemuinya kembali besok. Terima kasih sudah membantuku." kata Zhoumi pada Seohyun. Gadis itu sempat menduga Zhoumi ingin bertemu Henry untuk suatu alasan yang mendesak, tetapi setelah Zhoumi meyakinkannya, gadis itu akhirnya mengerti. Keduanya berjalan pulang ke arah berbeda. Bagi Seohyun, urusannya di apartemen Henry sudah selesai. Bagi Zhoumi, kedatangannya ke tempat Henry membawa satu urusan baru. Henry terlihat kacau dan sedikit lebih kurus—singkatnya, tak terurus. Terlebih, Zhoumi melihat lebam di pipi Henry.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Henry di sekolah barunya?"

* * *

Hari berikutnya, saat jam makan siang, Henry sedang makan di kantin...sendirian. Dia merasa enggan untuk berteman dengan siapapun juga di sekolah baru ini. Bukan berarti hal itu membuatnya kasar pada semua orang. Ia hanya menjauhkan diri dari kehidupan sosial di sekolah.

Makan sendirian sambil mendengarkan musik seperti ini membawa kenangan lama. Kenangan saat Henry masih kecil. Saat ia makan siang sendirian di rumah. Setelah itu les piano dan biola, juga sendirian. Henry jadi ingin memainkan biola lagi, tetapi dihapusnya pikiran itu secepatnya. Kalau dia main musik klasik lagi, ia bisa kembali melankolis dan ini bukan saat yang tepat baginya untuk jadi melankolis.

"Hei, minggir! Ini tempat kami!"

Telinga Henry memang dipasangi _earphone_, pun pandangannya tidak sedang mengarah ke dalam kantin, tetapi musik klasik yang tidak berisik membuatnya tahu ada yang datang dan membentaknya. Henry melepas _earphone_nya dan menoleh. "Ah, orang ini lagi." keluhnya dalam hati begitu melihat siapa yang datang: Joonmyun, senior yang kemarin berurusan dengannya. Kali ini, Joonmyun tidak datang sendirian.

"Kau lagi! Heh, takdir apa yang membuatmu selalu bertemu denganku?"

Henry tidak menjawab. Matanya menatap kosong Joonmyun. "Apa kau tuli?" Joonmyun menggebrak meja, "Minggir!"

"Aku tidak keberatan berbagi tempat duduk dengan kalian, tetapi aku tak mau minggir."

"Apa?!"

"Tak ada tempat duduk lain. Aku tidak bisa pindah."

"Memangnya kami peduli?" seorang anak lain maju dengan tangan mengepal, "Bukan urusan kami kalau kau tak bisa duduk!"

Henry kesal sekali pada lima orang yang mengganggu kesenangannya ini. Ia berdiri, meraih gelasnya yang masih terisi penuh, dan menyiramkan isinya pada Joonmyun. "Kau memang senior, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa menyuruhku pergi dengan seenaknya." katanya dingin.

Semua orang yang melihat kejadian itu sangat terkejut, tak terkecuali anak buah Joonmyun. "Dasar sombong! Beraninya kau memperlakukan Suho-_hyung_ seperti ini!" Anak yang tadi maju dengan mengepalkan tangannya itu merenggut kerah baju Henry. Joonmyun, atau Suho, mundur, memberi kesempatan pada dua anak buahnya yang lain untuk maju dan menghabisi Henry. Pecahlah perkelahian yang sangat timpang di kantin. Beberapa berkumpul untuk menonton. Beberapa lainnya yang lebih waras mencari guru untuk menertibkan kekacauan ini.

Henry tidak mau berhenti hingga ia berhasil menjatuhkan setidaknya satu dari lima orang itu. Akan tetapi, setiap ia berhasil mendaratkan serangannya pada salah satu lawan, ia sudah diserang balik dua kali lipat oleh orang-orang yang lainnya. Tentu saja dia kalah. Henry tersungkur dan terbatuk. Ia menggunakan satu tangan untuk menyangga tubuhnya. Suho, yang tidak melibatkan diri sejak tadi, akhirnya maju dan menjambak rambut Henry hingga wajah Henry berhadapan dengannya. "Kurasa kau sudah paham kesalahanmu sekarang. Siap untuk minta maaf?"

"Untuk apa aku minta maaf?"

Buak! "Kau masih belum belajar juga? Dengar ya, aku akan menghajarmu lagi kalau kau menghina pemimpin kami!" Salah satu anak buah Suho memperingatkan Henry.

Henry tersenyum sinis. "Memangnya kalian siapa? Penguasa kantin? Aku harus menyembah orang-orang seperti kalian untuk makan di sini, begitu?"

Kali ini, Suho sudah benar-benar tidak bisa menahan marah. "Aku tak pernah bertemu junior kurang ajar seperti kau. Aku harus memberimu penghargaan!" Tangan Suho sudah mengepal. Henry siap menerima pukulan berikutnya, tetapi...

"Hei, ada apa ini?"

Sekelompok guru datang untuk menghentikan Suho dan kelompoknya. Suho berdecak kesal. Ia dan kelompoknya tak sempat melarikan diri. Mereka berlima digiring ke kantor guru. Kemudian, seorang guru memapah Henry menuju ruang kesehatan.

"Ke mana pun aku pergi," pikir Henry, "aku harus menghadapi orang-orang seperti mereka. Beruntung aku sudah pernah mendapat pelajaran tentang mereka di sekolah lamaku."

* * *

"Kau sudah mau pulang?"

Ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang. Heechul telah berdiri tak seberapa jauh darinya. Kini, pemuda cantik itu berjalan mendekati Ryeowook. "Bukankah ini masih terlalu sore? Kita bisa bersenang-senang sampai malam bersama _Leader_."

"Benarkah? Kelihatannya, _Leader_ tak punya rencana apapun untuk bersenang-senang malam ini." Ryeowook tersenyum lemah.

"Ah, memang sih, hari ini _Leader_ tidak mengatakan apa-apa soal rencana bersenang-senang, jadi kupikir kita hanya akan berkumpul saja di markas," Heechul menyampirkan lengannya di bahu Ryeowook, "Kau tidak mau ikut?"

Pertanyaan Heechul tidak langsung berjawab. Ryeowook tahu dia harusnya ikut dalam semua kegiatan gengnya, walaupun itu hanya sekedar berkumpul, tetapi hari ini, ia sedang tidak ingin ikut. Heechul menangkap ekspresi Ryeowook yang kaku itu dan mencoba menduga apa alasan Ryeowook murung seperti itu dari tadi pagi. "Ini tentang Henry, 'kan?"

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak." sahut Ryeowook cepat. Cara Ryeowook menyanggah itu malah semakin menguatkan dugaan Heechul. "Kau tak usah bohong padaku. Kau mulai menganggapnya sebagai sahabat dan merasa telah mengkhianatinya, begitu 'kan?"

Ryeowook tertunduk. Dia tidak bisa menyanggah lagi. Heechul mengacak-acak rambut Ryeowook. "Tak usah malu. Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama."

Kaget mendengar pernyataan Heechul yang tak biasa itu, Ryeowook menoleh. "Benarkah, _Hyung_?"

Heechul mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa. Sedikit. Maksudku, Henry tak pernah melakukan apa-apa pada kita, tetapi tiba-tiba saja, kita semua menyeretnya dalam masalah kita hanya karena dia adik Zhoumi. Itu...sedikit berlebihan, 'kan?"

Hening beberapa saat. "Ralatlah kata-katamu, _Hyung_. Hal seperti itu jelas _sangat_ berlebihan. Ah, apa boleh buat," Ryeowook menunduk makin dalam, "Perintah _Leader_ tak bisa kita hindari. Lagipula, _Leader_ sahabatku dan aku berhutang banyak padanya. Aku ingin membantunya, tetapi..."

"Ya, ya. Kalau kau teruskan, kau akan semakin sakit nanti," potong Heechul, "Perasaan kita semua sama pada _Leader_. Aku pun ingin sekali memperingatkan _Leader_ atas perbuatannya itu, tetapi gengsi _Leader_ yang tinggi pasti akan membuat usahaku sia-sia. Lagipula, heh, siapa aku? Walaupun aku paling tua dalam kelompok, kurasa aku termasuk yang paling rusak di antara kita."

"Benar," Ryeowook tertawa getir, "Siwon-_hyung_ pernah memperingatkannya pada suatu hari, tetapi _Leader_ mengacuhkannya."

Heechul ikut tertawa, bukan tertawa getir, melainkan tawa geli. "Siwon si _playboy_ itu menasihati _Leader_? Bodoh sekali dia. Yah, tetapi karena _Leader_ sudah berhasil mempermalukan Jungsoo dalam perkelahian kemarin, kurasa juga sudah saatnya kita berhenti dan mengikuti Siwon."

"_Hyung_, apa yang membuat _Leader_ puas bukan hanya kekalahannya melawan Jungsoo, tetapi jika ia sudah berhasil mengobrak-abrik sistem yang dibuat orang-orang tua. Misi kita belum selesai hingga itu tercapai."

Heechul tampak berpikir. "Ah... iya. Kau benar. Orang-orang tua itu belum belajar sesuatu dari kita karena kita tak pernah beraksi secara terbuka."

Ryeowook hendak menanggapi Heechul saat melihat seseorang yang tak asing beberapa meter di depannya. Dia memicingkan mata untuk memastikan bahwa itu benar-benar... "Henry?"

"Apa?" Heechul bingung dengan Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba berkata begitu. Ryeowook menunjuk ke depan. "Itu Henry, _Hyung_!"

Karena volume suara Ryeowook meningkat, Henry jadi sadar bahwa ada seseorang... ehm, dua orang yang mengenalinya di kejauhan. Henry tahu siapa pemilik suara itu tanpa perlu menoleh untuk melihat wajah orang yang memanggilnya. Tanpa buang tempo, ia segera berlari menjauhi tempat itu. "Ryeowook, kau bodoh! Jangan berteriak memanggil—"

"Henry!"

Heechul mendesah keras. Ryeowook benar-benar mengabaikan kata-kata Heechul untuk tidak berteriak. Pemuda mungil itu berlari mengejar Henry. Mau tak mau, Heechul mengikuti. "Ryeowook, hentikan!" teriak pemuda cantik itu, berusaha menghentikan _dongsaeng_nya dari bersikap frontal, tetapi gagal. Ryeowook hanya fokus pada Henry—yang sudah babak-belur entah oleh siapa. Ryeowook ingin tahu siapa yang sudah melukai Henry dengan kejam begitu; siapa tahu Ryeowook dan kelompoknya bisa membalaskan apa yang telah orang itu lakukan pada Henry? Akan tetapi, tentu saja sulit bagi Ryeowook dan Heechul untuk mendekati Henry saat ini.

Tiba-tiba, Henry berbelok. Manuver menghindar itu cukup bagus hingga menyebabkan Ryeowook kehilangan kendali dan terjatuh. Heechul segera menolongnya. Dua orang itu terengah-engah. "Dia... hosh... Dia ke mana?" Ryeowook bangkit, memasuki tikungan ke mana Henry berlari. Ia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, tetapi Henry sudah tidak di sana. "Sial. Dia pasti sengaja melakukan itu untuk menghindar dari kita," Heechul berdecak, "Kita tak bisa mengejarnya lagi."

Sesal menggantung di wajah Ryeowook. Seandainya tadi ia mampu lebih menguasai diri, dia pasti akan bisa menyusul Henry. Heechul menepuk bahu Ryeowook. "Tak apa-apa. Ini bukan hari keberuntungan kita, Ryeowook."

"Dan kelihatannya, ini juga bukan hari keberuntungan Henry, _Hyung_. Kau lihat wajahnya tadi, 'kan?"

Heechul mengangguk. "Jelas terjadi sesuatu, tetapi untuk sekarang, kita tak bisa mencari tahu lebih lanjut."

Ryeowook mendesah. "Henry... Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Henry bolos sekolah—untuk pertama kalinya. Dia terkapar kesakitan di atas ranjang. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa remuk. "Harusnya, aku paham batas kekuatanku," gumamnya di tengah desisan kesakitan, "Aku tak mungkin menang melawan lima orang, tetapi... kalau kubiarkan saja, mereka akan terus menggunakanku sebagai bahan lelucon. Huh, mereka pikir aku ini orang seperti apa? Orang yang dengan mudah dipermainkan? Mungkin dulu iya, tetapi sekarang, aku sudah menjadi seseorang yang lain!"

Denyut yang menyakitkan di tengkuk sukses membuat Henry memekik. Diremasnya selimut kusut yang menutup separuh tubuhnya. Henry tak pernah dihajar sehebat kemarin dan parahnya, sekarang dia benar-benar tinggal sendirian. Dia tak bisa minta tolong siapapun dalam keadaan seperti ini, pun dia tak bisa menolong dirinya sendiri. Padahal kemarin, ia sudah dirawat oleh petugas kesehatan, tetapi rasa sakit tak bisa semudah itu dihilangkan dari luka yang sudah tertutup sekalipun.

Henry menatap langit-langit kamarnya, melawan sakit. _Deja vu_ melandanya. Terakhir dia melihat langit-langit dalam keadaan mirip seperti sekarang...adalah saat ia pertama kali dihajar. Ia ingat Kibum memukulinya karena ia tak menghargai Zhoumi. "Apa kabar berandal rapi itu? Apakah dia masih bersama Zhoumi-_hyung_?"

Entah dari mana, perasaan iri mendesak masuk ke hati Henry. Seberapapun seringnya Henry menipu diri sendiri, ada satu bagian dari dirinya yang masih mengakui Zhoumi sebagai orang yang berarti. Memikirkan Kibum yang begitu menyayangi Zhoumi, Henry jadi merasa tersingkir. Sekali lagi, Henry berusaha untuk mengenyahkan pikiran melankolisnya dan kembali mengingat apa yang terjadi setelah Kibum memukulinya.

Kibum memukuli Henry tanpa ampun saat itu, tetapi Ryeowook menolong Henry dan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan.

Hah? Menolong?

Henry bergidik sendiri, tak menyangka bahwa penipu itu pernah menolongnya dari Kibum. Salah satu alasan kenapa Henry sampai mempercayai Ryeowook adalah kejadian itu; karena Ryeowook menolongnya. Henry menertawakan kebodohannya sendiri. "Bagaimana aku bisa percaya pada tipuannya? Hah, Ryeowook memang aktor yang sangat baik!"

Henry tak tahu bahwa Ryeowook tidak sepenuhnya menipunya saat itu. Ada niat tulus yang terselip dalam akting Ryeowook, tetapi Henry tidak menganggap itu ada.

Setelah Ryeowook pergi, Henry berbaring di ruang kesehatan. Pandangannya terus tertuju ke langit-langit ruang kesehatan yang kosong seperti langit-langit kamarnya. Dia terus seperti itu hingga Jungsoo dan Jongwoon masuk.

_"Kami bisa saja menyampaikan hal itu pada kakakmu, tetapi apakah menurutmu seorang kakak bisa berhenti memperhatikan adiknya sendiri?"_

Kalimat Jungsoo saat itu terlintas kembali. Henry tak tahu apakah Jungsoo mengatakan itu untuk membangun kesan yang akan menipu Henry atau semata-mata karena itu kebenaran. Yang jelas, kalimat itu meninggalkan jejak di hati Henry. Jejak yang menyakitkan. Seorang kakak tak akan pernah berhenti memperhatikan adiknya jika ia seorang kakak yang bertanggung jawab.

Deg!

"Ukh!" Henry cepat mencengkeram bagian baju yang menutupi dadanya. Padahal kata-kata Jungsoo tadi tidak ada hubungannya dengan perkelahian itu...ya, mungkin tidak secara langsung, tetapi tiba-tiba saja, Henry kembali teringat luka melintang di dada Zhoumi. Luka yang ia timbulkan pada tubuh sang kakak yang tak pernah menyakitinya secara fisik.

Henry tak percaya bahwa ikatan yang kuat dengan orang lain bisa membuat dirinya merasakan apa yang dirasakan orang itu, tetapi kini ia harus percaya. Kalimat itu terbukti padanya. Tanpa ia sadari, air matanya mengalir.

Trrt, trrt!

Tangan Henry terulur meraih ponsel yang ia letakkan di atas meja. Di layar monitor, tertera nomor Zhoumi. Zhoumi meneleponnya. Henry gemetar. Ia ingin menerima telepon itu dan meminta tolong selagi ia bisa, tetapi tangannya bergerak di luar kemauannya. Tak tanggung-tanggung, Henry mencabut baterai ponselnya, lalu kembali berbaring melingkar di atas tempat tidur dalam deraan sakit yang makin bertambah.


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's note: maaf gak bisa balas review satu-satu yaaa... Dan terima kasih juga sudah ngikutin Broken Youth sampai sejauh ini karena ini mau selesai. Spoiler, ini selesai episode 13 T.T_

_Selamat menikmati juga, ya, maaf ini belum diedit *bow berkali-kali*_

* * *

**Episode 11**

Pagi ini cerah. Tak satupun awan menutupi mentari. Suasana pagi yang seperti ini benar-benar membangkitkan semangat, terlebih bagi Henry. Hari ini, Henry kembali masuk sekolah setelah dua hari bolos. Luka-lukanya sudah menutup sempurna semuanya dan rasa sakitnya pun sudah hilang. Senyum yang sempat menghilang dari wajah Henry kembali lagi. "Aku akan mengejar ketertinggalanku gara-gara bolos kemarin!" tekadnya dalam hati.

Henry membuka pintu kelas. Semua orang kontan menoleh padanya. Henry terpaku selama beberapa saat. Kenapa teman-teman sekelasnya memandang dengan intens begitu? Perlahan, Henry melangkah masuk dan duduk di bangkunya. Semua orang masih memandanginya hingga Henry tak tahan untuk bertanya, "Kenapa kalian melihatku begitu?"

"Hei, Henry Lau, apa benar kau dihajar oleh geng senior tiga hari lalu?" Salah seorang teman sekelas Henry bertanya balik. Henry mengangguk dan beberapa orang di kelas (terutama yang perempuan) langsung berbisik-bisik tak jelas. Anak lain bertanya, "Apa salah satu dari orang yang memukulimu adalah Joonmyun-_hyung_ dari kelas 3-B?"

Raut muka Henry berubah serius ketika ia mengangguk lagi. Kenapa semua orang kelihatan takut menyebut nama itu?

Semua anak kaget. Beberapa anak perempuan malah sampai menutup mulut karena terkejutnya. "Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan sampai kau dihajar begitu rupa?" tanya salah satu anak perempuan.

"Mereka menyuruhku minggir saat aku sedang makan siang di kantin. Kata mereka, aku duduk di tempat mereka, jadi aku harus menyingkir, padahal 'kan aku belum menghabiskan makananku. Selain itu, di kantin sudah tak ada tempat lagi. Karena aku tak mau minggir, jadi mereka menghajarku."

"Kau sadar tidak sih apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak seorang anak laki-laki di kelas itu, "Joonmyun-_hyung_ itu pemimpin geng terkuat di sekolah ini! Kalau kau macam-macam dengan mereka, kau bisa mati!"

Henry tergelak. Ancaman itu sama sekali tidak menakutkannya. "Mereka hanya sekelompok berandalan sekolah. Tidak mungkin mereka punya nyali untuk membunuhku! Apa pernah ada orang yang tewas karena mereka?"

Pernyataan Henry ini memancing reaksi yang beragam, tetapi yang paling banyak muncul adalah reaksi mengancam.

"Oi, jaga bicaramu, Henry Lau! Nanti salah satu dari mereka mendengarmu!"

"Memang sih belum ada yang tewas karena mereka, tapi apa kau mau jadi yang pertama?"

"Anggota gengnya yang ada di sini memang sedikit, tetapi di luar sangat banyak! Berhati-hatilah; mereka bisa menghabisimu bersama-sama!"

Ancaman-ancaman itu berhenti ketika guru memasuki kelas dan menyuruh para siswanya untuk tenang. Henry fokus mengikuti pelajaran hari itu tanpa menghiraukan kata-kata teman sekelasnya barusan. Berandalan dan geng di sekolah tidak identik dengan kata pembunuhan. Setidaknya, itu menurut Henry. Berandalan hanya sekelompok anak tanpa tujuan yang mengisi hidup mereka dengan perkelahian tidak penting atau mengancam orang yang kelihatan lebih lemah dari mereka. Orang-orang tidak jelas seperti itu sudah tidak menakutkan Henry lagi. Walaupun sudah dua kali Henry terluka gara-gara mereka, tidak berarti Henry akan takut pada mereka. Sekarang, Henry akan mendapatkan apapun yang ia mau meskipun setan dari neraka diturunkan langsung untuk menghalanginya.

* * *

"Anak itu sangat berani, 'kan?"

Suho menoleh pada Kyungsoo, anak buahnya yang baru saja bicara. Sang pemimpin geng menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya. "Bagiku, dia lebih terlihat bodoh daripada berani. Kau sudah mencari tahu tentangnya?"

"Chanyeol-_hyung_ yang mendapatkan informasi ini setelah menghajar seseorang tadi pagi. Anak bodoh itu namanya Henry Lau dari kelas 1-D. Dia pindah dari sekolah lamanya ke sekolah ini sepuluh hari lalu. Ah, ini yang menarik. Dia pindahan dari Sekolah Neul Paran."

"Neul Paran?" Suho menaikkan alisnya, "Park Jungsoo juga ada di sana, 'kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Dan di sana..."

"...juga ada Cho Kyuhyun."

Seorang pemuda tinggi masuk ke tempat di mana Suho dan Kyungsoo berada. Suho tersenyum. "Kau rupanya, Kris. Apakah Cho Kyuhyun ini adalah orang yang mengalahkanmu dan bawahanmu?"

Kris dan Suho tidak satu sekolah, juga tidak satu geng, tetapi geng mereka akan bersatu jika ada perkelahian yang sulit dihadapi satu geng saja. Keduanya sama-sama pemimpin geng, jadi mereka sering bertemu.

"Ya. Anggota gengnya memang tidak sebanyak anggota kita, tetapi dia memiliki petarung-petarung hebat seperti Tan Hangeng, Choi Siwon, dan Lee Sungmin. Dengan Cho Kyuhyun sebagai pemimpin sekaligus strategist, mereka selalu menang dalam pertarungan."

"Tunggu. Apa Cho Kyuhyun satu geng dengan Park Jungsoo?" tanya Kyungsoo. Suho menggeleng. "Cho Kyuhyun ini adalah ketua geng, 'kan? Park Jungsoo juga ketua geng. Tak mungkin ada dua ketua dalam satu geng."

"Lay juga bilang bahwa ia tak melihat Cho Kyuhyun dan anggotanya saat perkelahian dengan Jungsoo." tambah Kris. Saat perkelahian antara geng Suho dengan Jungsoo, lima orang anak buah Kris membantu Suho, yang menjelaskan pertambahan jumlah anggota geng Suho jadi dua kali lipat.

Suho mengernyit. Dua geng di sekolah yang sama, tapi tak pernah terlihat bersama... "Apa mungkin Jungsoo dan Kyuhyun adalah rival?"

"Ah, kalau begitu, kita bisa manfaatkan geng Kyuhyun untuk membalas dendam pada Jungsoo, _Hyung_!"

Kris tertawa sinis. "Kau jelas sangat pandai, Kyungsoo. Cho Kyuhyun adalah seseorang dengan harga diri dan ambisi yang tinggi. Kau pikir dia mau bergabung dengan mudah dalam gengmu untuk membalas Jungsoo? Dia pasti akan memilih bekerja sendiri dengan timnya yang kuat."

"Dan aku yakin kau pasti tidak akan mau bergabung dengan kami jika dia bergabung. Benar 'kan?" Suho menatap Kris, "Kau ingin membalas Cho Kyuhyun, aku ingin membalas Park Jungsoo, dan kita tidak akan menemui titik tengah jika kita ingin memanfaatkan salah satu dari dua geng itu. Lupakan ide Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo jadi malu karena tidak berhasil memberikan saran yang bagus. Untuk menutupi itu, ia berkata lagi, "Baiklah, ideku memang tidak bagus tadi, jadi akan kuganti. Bagaimana kalau kita mencari geng lain yang sudah pernah dikalahkan oleh dua geng itu?"

"Sekarang bukan itu yang penting. Aku harus pikirkan bagaimana cara untuk membuat Henry Lau mengakui kekuasaanku di sekolah."

"A-ah... Be-benar! Setiap orang di sekolah harus mengakui kekuatan geng kita, tak terkecuali anak Neul Paran yang sok itu!" Kyungsoo menyetujui.

Kris diam. Ia tampak berusaha keras mengingat sesuatu. "Lau? Rasanya...aku pernah mendengar nama itu..."

* * *

Pulang sekolah. Perut Henry berbunyi untuk kesekian kalinya sejak ia keluar kelas. "Aduuuh, aku lapar sekali... Sial, padahal aku ingin langsung pulang dan tidur, tapi kelihatannya aku harus beli makanan dulu..." katanya dalam hati sambil memegangi perutnya.

Pintu kereta terbuka. Henry melangkah masuk dan pintu kereta tertutup otomatis setelah ia di dalam. Begitu masuk, Henry sangat terkejut. Ia disambut dengan pantulan samar wajahnya sendiri dari kaca pintu di seberangnya. Dia berjalan mendekati kaca pintu itu. "Apakah aku sekurus itu?" batinnya, menyentuh kaca di depannya. Henry mengakui bahwa ia memang tidak makan teratur sejak tinggal sendiri. Jarang sarapan, sepulang sekolah seringnya langsung mengerjakan setumpuk tugas atau tidur jika tak ada tugas sama sekali, dan dini hari baru bangun untuk makan, itupun kalau dia tidak malas untuk membuat makanan instan. Jika dia lebih bersemangat sedikit, maka dia akan membeli makanan di luar karena ia tak bisa masak. Ini baru sepuluh hari! Apakah berat badan Henry sudah berkurang banyak hanya karena pola hidupnya yang tak teratur? Benarkah ia tak bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri?

"Tidak juga," Henry menyangkal pikirannya sendiri, "Aku jadi kurus begini pasti bukan hanya karena makan tak teratur, tapi juga karena tekanan di sekolah. Ya, pasti begitu. Apalagi dalam waktu dekat ini, mungkin aku akan jadi target operasi salah satu geng di sekolah baru. Hahaha, yah, biarlah. Itu semua bukan hal besar. Toh, aku masih bisa hidup dengan itu semua."

Omong-omong soal geng di sekolah baru, Henry jadi berpikir, kenapa geng yang satu ini sangat gila kekuasaan? Apakah mereka satu-satunya geng di sekolah itu, lantas mereka ingin menguasai satu sekolah di bawah bendera geng mereka? Di sekolah lama Henry saja tidak ada yang seperti itu, padahal ada dua geng yang cukup kuat di sana. Segala urusan geng mereka selesaikan di luar sekolah, di tempat yang jauh dari sekolah. Mereka memang melakukan beberapa tindakan senioritas berlebihan, tetapi mereka tidak meminta semua orang di sekolah menghormati mereka, seperti yang dilakukan Suho dan gengnya.

"Wow, lihat siapa itu!"

Henry berdecak. Kenapa Suho selalu berhasil menemukannya? Ia memilih untuk tetap memandang ke luar kereta daripada buang-buang energi menghadapi Suho lagi. Bukannya Henry takut, tetapi ia sedang tidak ingin terluka saat ini. Henry tak ingin bolos lagi.

Karena Henry tak melihat wajah orang yang menyapanya, Henry mengira bahwa orang yang menyapanya itu Suho. Ya, siapa lagi yang menyapa Henry dengan cara seperti itu? Tiga orang yang baru saja naik kereta sepi itu mendekati Henry. Dari pantulan di kaca pintu, Henry melihat tiga orang yang sama sekali asing. Tak ada Suho di antara mereka.

"Siapa kalian? Ada urusan apa denganku?" tanya Henry tanpa menoleh, hanya melihat bayangan tiga orang yang mendekatinya.

Salah satu dari tiga orang itu memutar tubuh Henry dengan kasar menghadap mereka. "Nah, begini lebih baik. Kau pikir sopan bicara tanpa menatap lawan bicaramu?"

"Aku mengerti," Henry segera menyingkirkan tangan orang yang memegangnya, "Jadi, siapa kalian?"

"Aku Sehun. Ini temanku, Kyungsoo dan Kai. Kami anak buah Suho-_hyung_..."

"Joonmyun-_hyung_, kalau kau tak tahu siapa itu Suho-_hyung_." Anak yang bernama Kai cepat meralat.

"A, orang yang kasar itu. Sepertinya, aku sudah bisa menebak apa yang kalian inginkan," Henry tersenyum sinis, "Mau memintaku untuk mengakui kekuasaan kalian di sekolah? Maaf saja, aku sudah diperingatkan pagi ini oleh teman-temanku dan aku tak mempedulikan mereka."

Kyungsoo terlihat sudah mengepalkan tangannya, tetapi Kai menahannya. "Kami sedang tidak ingin memukulimu. Kami akan menawarimu jalan mudah. Kalau kau berjanji untuk tidak melawannya di sekolah dan menuruti saja apa perintahnya, kau bisa keluar dari kereta ini dengan selamat."

"Kalau tidak?"

"Sadarkah kau bahwa di kereta ini hanya ada kita berempat?" Kyungsoo sudah gatal ingin menghabisi Henry, "Kami bertiga bisa menghabisimu di tempat ini. Penderitaanmu tidak akan berhenti sampai di situ karena Suho-_hyung_ akan bertindak tegas."

"Jadi bagaimana? Sebagai teman yang baik, kusarankan kau memikirkan keselamatanmu di sekolah ini. Ingat, kau akan berada di sekolah ini selama 3 tahun. Walaupun Suho-_hyung_ sudah keluar dari sekolah, tapi kami akan terus menyiksamu jika kau tidak menuruti kata-kata kami." Sehun mempertegas ancamannya.

Tak disangka, Henry tergelak. "Di sekolah lamaku, aku pernah membuat masalah dengan dua geng besar sekaligus. Jumlah total dua geng itu ada 14 orang dan aku tetap bisa menjalani hidupku seperti biasa setelah menyelesaikan urusanku dengan mereka. Menurut kalian, dengan jumlah kalian yang kecil, kalian akan bisa mempengaruhiku?"

"Jangan sombong. Kau tak ingat luka-luka yang kau dapat dari kami beberapa hari lalu, hm?"

Jawaban Sehun lumayan mempengaruhi Henry. Beruntung, Henry masih belum kehabisan akal. "Kalian bisa memukuliku sampai aku mati, tetapi kalian tidak bisa mempengaruhiku. Untuk apa aku tunduk pada orang yang derajatnya sama denganku? Hanya orang bodoh dan pengecut yang melakukan itu!"

"Kau benar-benar tidak mau mengubah pendirianmu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak."

"Kau baru saja memilih untuk mati!" Kyungsoo merenggut kerah baju Henry. Tinjunya hampir mengenai Henry, tetapi Henry berhasil menepisnya dan menendang Kyungsoo, lalu memukul Sehun yang berada paling dekat dengannya. Henry ditarik ke belakang oleh Kai, sekali lagi hampir terluka, tapi Henry menyikut Kai dengan keras dan menambahnya dengan sebuah pukulan. Sayang, Kyungsoo menarik Henry dan membenturkan Henry dengan keras ke kursi penumpang berkali-kali. Belum selesai, Sehun menghempaskan Henry ke lantai kereta dan menendanginya. Henry tak berkutik. Luka-lukanya tempo hari membuka kembali, tetapi dia tak mau menyerah. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Henry menangkap dan mematahkan kaki Sehun. Teriakan kesakitan terdengar diiringi 'buk!' yang keras.

"Sehun! Sial!" Kai mengangkat tubuh Henry, lalu melemparkannya ke pintu. Henry membentur pintu dengan keras, lalu merosot ke lantai; darahnya membasahi pintu kereta. Setiap persendian Henry rasanya sudah lepas semua sekarang. Kai merenggut kerah baju Henry. Keduanya saling menukar tatapan tajam. "Kau bukan orang yang kuat, tapi orang lemah yang sok kuat, jadi menyerahlah karena usahamu akan sia-sia saja!"

Henry mengatupkan rahangnya. Dia sudah berubah! Dia tidak selemah dulu lagi! Dia harus melawan apa yang tidak disukainya!

Duak! Sebagai usaha terakhir untuk bebas dari cengkeraman Kai, Henry membenturkan kepalanya sendiri dengan keras ke kepala Kai! Henry belum selesai; dengan sedikit terhuyung, ia mengayunkan tasnya yang lumayan berat ke arah Sehun dan Kyungsoo, menjatuhkan dua orang itu.

Kereta berhenti. Henry segera menyandang tasnya dan berjalan cepat ke arah pintu kereta yang sudah terbuka. "Henry Lau, ini belum berakhir!" Kyungsoo menarik tas Henry, membuat Henry terjengkang ke belakang. Henry bisa melihat Kyungsoo mengarahkan tinjunya padanya. Pasrah karena sudah tak ada tenaga tersisa, Henry memejamkan matanya, siap menerima serangan, tetapi ia tak merasakan apa-apa setelah itu. Ia membuka mata dengan ragu dan terkejut. Ternyata, Jongwoon, Hyukjae, dan Donghae telah menjatuhkan Kai, Kyungsoo, dan Sehun.

"Kupikir kau sudah belajar dari pengalaman terakhirmu dengan Jungsoo-_hyung_. Ternyata belum." Jongwoon berkata pada Sehun. Kepala Sehun berada di bawah kaki Jongwoon. Keadaan Kai dan Kyungsoo tak kalah buruk. Kai sudah dihimpitkan Hyukjae ke pintu kereta, sedangkan Kyungsoo sudah terkapar, tak sadarkan diri di depan Donghae.

Hyukjae segera menggamit tangan Henry. "Ayo kita pergi!" katanya, lalu berjalan keluar kereta diikuti Jongwoon dan Donghae. Setelah keluar dari kereta, Henry menyingkirkan tangan Hyukjae. Kaget dengan reaksi itu, plus tatapan marah Henry padanya, Hyukjae bertanya cemas, "Henry, apa yang mereka lakukan padamu? Apa yang mereka katakan ada hubungannya dengan kami bertiga?"

"Bukan urusan kalian." Henry membetulkan letak tas di bahunya dan meninggalkan tiga orang itu begitu saja.

"Tentu saja urusan kami! Mereka menyakitimu, jadi kami tak akan tinggal diam!" Donghae maju. Tangannya terulur ke arah Henry, tetapi tanpa menoleh, Henry mencengkeram tangan Donghae. "Apa Zhoumi-_hyung_ menyuruh kalian mengikutiku?"

"Tidak. Kami sedang menunggu yang lain di sini ketika kami melihatmu dalam kereta itu. Ini sepenuhnya salah kami, jika kau menganggap perbuatan kami tadi adalah kesalahan." Jongwoon berusaha mengatur nada suaranya supaya Henry tak tersinggung. Henry melepaskan tangan Donghae dan kembali berjalan pergi.

"Kau selalu tahu kalau kami ada untuk menolongmu, 'kan?" tanya Jongwoon pada Henry. Langkah Henry terhenti lagi. Ia memutar tubuhnya, menatap satu persatu wajah orang-orang yang menolongnya. "Aku tahu, tapi aku tak pernah membutuhkan pertolongan." Dengan itu, Henry benar-benar pergi dari Hyukjae, Donghae, dan Jongwoon. Donghae hendak menyusul Henry, meminta Henry untuk kembali, tetapi Hyukjae menahannya. "Kita tak bisa memaksa Henry untuk kembali setelah apa yang kita lakukan padanya, Hae. Sudahlah."

Donghae tertunduk. "Tapi apakah kita sama sekali tidak berusaha untuk memperbaiki hubungan Zhoumi-_hyung_ dan Henry?"

"Kalau keadaannya seperti ini, rasanya sulit bagi kita untuk mengembalikan semuanya," Hyukjae mendesah putus asa, lalu berpaling pada Jongwoon, "Menurutmu, kenapa anak-anak itu menyakiti Henry? Apakah sekedar untuk mem_bully_ anak baru atau ada alasan yang lebih dalam?"

"Menurutku yang pertama. Kecil kemungkinan mereka mengetahui hubungan Henry dengan geng kita, tapi... entahlah." Jongwoon menatap kereta yang berjalan menjauhi stasiun.

"Yang pasti, kita harus memberi tahu Zhoumi-_hyung_." kata Hyukjae, yang disetujui oleh Donghae dan Jongwoon.

* * *

Beberapa hari berlalu dengan ganjil bagi Henry. Bagaimana tidak ganjil? Ia sudah menyangka bahwa Suho akan membunuhnya sehari setelah peristiwa di kereta, tetapi ternyata beberapa hari berlalu dalam damai. Yah, sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya damai. Ada kecemasan yang terselip dalam diri Henry. Jangan-jangan, orang-orang itu sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang lebih besar untuknya? Henry lebih memilih untuk menghadapi orang-orang itu secara frontal daripada harus menunggu seperti ini.

Akhirnya, hari itu tiba. Konfrontasi. Suho tidak berbasa-basi lagi kali ini. Ketika Henry baru saja keluar dari sekolah, lima orang langsung mencegat dan melumpuhkannya. Sekolah sedang sepi, jadi tak ada yang tahu ketika Suho dan lima anak buahnya membawa Henry ke lapangan dekat sekolah. Di sana, Henry diikat dan dipukuli beberapa kali sebelum Suho bicara. "Terkejut dengan serangan yang tiba-tiba ini? Bukankah bagus; aku memberikan waktu lebih panjang bagi luka-lukamu untuk sembuh sebelum kutanamkan luka yang baru lagi?"

"Diam. Apapun yang kau katakan, aku tetap tak akan mengakui kekuasaanmu di sekolah."

"Awalnya, hanya itu motivasiku untuk membawamu ke sini hari ini, tetapi setelah Kyungsoo, Kai, dan Sehun bertemu dengan beberapa orang yang familiar di kereta beberapa hari lalu, motivasiku bertambah satu lagi."

Henry mengernyit. "Orang-orang yang familiar?"

"Kim Jongwoon, Lee Hyukjae, dan Lee Donghae rupanya mengenalmu. Aku ingin kau jelaskan bagaimana kau mengenal mereka."

Henry memalingkan muka dan tersenyum sinis. "Huh. Aku hanya bertemu mereka secara tak sengaja di hari pertama sekolah. Tak ada peristiwa khusus yang menyertai perkenalanku dengan mereka."

"Tapi sepertinya mereka menganggapmu seorang yang istimewa, terbukti dari bagaimana mereka melindungimu saat itu." Kai masuk dalam percakapan.

"Terserah. Bagiku, mereka tidak berarti apa-apa."

Senyum Suho terkembang dan Henry menganggap itu sebagai suatu sinyal buruk. "Ini menarik. Kalau begitu, rencanaku untuk _mereka_ akan berjalan dengan lancar. Baekhyun, Chanyeol, lepaskan dia. Kita jalankan tahap pertama."

Dua orang maju dan melepaskan ikatan Henry. Begitu terlepas, Henry memukul dua orang di depannya, tetapi sebelum ia berbuat lebih jauh, ia telah ditahan oleh dua orang lain. Terdengar gemeretak saat Suho mempersiapkan tangannya untuk menghajar Henry. "Hari ini, aku akan sedikit lunak padamu. Baru setelah itu, kami akan bersenang-senang dengan Jungsoo dan yang lainnya."

Henry terbelalak. Jungsoo? _Dan yang lainnya_? Siapa 'yang lainnya' itu dan apa rencana Suho sebenarnya? Akan tetapi, pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu tak berjawab. Suho dan tiga orang lainnya menghajar Henry habis-habisan.

Sementara itu, tak jauh dari tempat penyiksaan, Zhoumi merasa ada sesuatu yang tak beres. Debar jantungnya meningkat tanpa ia ketahui sebabnya secara pasti. "Henry." gumamnya tanpa sadar. Kecemasannya menguat. Apakah mungkin Henry sekarang dalam bahaya dan membutuhkan pertolongannya, tapi tak bisa menghubunginya? Sebuah kekuatan aneh mendorong kakinya untuk bergerak menuju tempat yang ia sendiri tak tahu di mana. Zhoumi hanya percaya dorongan ini akan membawanya pada Henry.

Benar saja. Langkah Zhoumi terhenti di sebuah lapangan kecil yang sepi. Zhoumi mengatupkan rahangnya marah, lalu ia melangkah cepat ke arah seseorang yang sedang menyiksa adiknya. Ditariknya orang itu dan dibantingnya tanpa ampun. Tanpa sepatah katapun, Zhoumi menyerang orang-orang yang ada di sekitar Henry. Tentu saja, itu menariknya ke dalam suatu perkelahian yang timpang, tetapi demi Henry, Zhoumi menahan semua sakitnya dan terus menyerang orang yang menyakiti Henry.

Warna merah menutupi sebelah mata Henry, tetapi ia masih bisa mengenali siapa orang yang tengah berkelahi dengan Suho dan gengnya. "Zhoumi-_hyung_..."

Baekhyun telah mendapatkan luka yang parah lebih dulu dari kawan-kawannya. "Hhh, menyebalkan. Pertarungan seperti ini memang hanya bisa diakhiri dengan ini!"

Sebuah benda dengan ujung tajam berkilatan terarah pada Zhoumi. Henry terkesiap. Refleks, ia berteriak, "_Hyung_, awas!"

Karena harus menghadapi serangan yang bertubi-tubi, Zhoumi menjadi kurang waspada. Pisau tajam itu pastilah sudah menancap di tenggorokannya...

...jika _orang ini_ tidak datang, membuang pisau Baekhyun, dan memukul Baekhyun. Zhoumi, yang baru saja menumbangkan Kai, akhirnya bisa melihat siapa yang baru saja menolongnya. "Kau..."

"Jangan lengah, Zhoumi Lau." Pemuda yang baru datang itu mengalihkan pandang sekilas pada Zhoumi, lalu kembali menyerang orang-orang yang mencoba menjatuhkannya. Zhoumi sadar bahwa ia sedang bertarung sekarang; bukan saatnya untuk bersantai. Pandangannya sekilas jatuh pada Henry yang tampak sangat hancur. Kemarahan Zhoumi kembali menggelegak.

Henry terpaku. Di sela-sela desisan kesakitannya, ia masih berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi di depannya. Dua orang itu adalah musuh, tapi kenapa sekarang mereka malah bekerja sama untuk menjatuhkan geng Suho? Mereka bahkan saling melindungi saat ini...untuk melindungi Henry. "Apa ini? Kenapa...mereka bisa datang di saat bersamaan?"

Pertarungan dua-lawan-enam itu pun berakhir dengan tak terduga. Zhoumi dan pemuda yang baru datang itu menang—melawan enam orang! Mereka berdua terengah-engah dan sesekali mengerang kesakitan. Setelah bertukar pandang beberapa detik dengan pemuda yang membantunya, Zhoumi merasa dirinya sudah cukup kuat untuk menghampiri Henry. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Henry yang masih tersungkur. "Berdirilah."

Henry mengulurkan tangannya. Secercah harapan bahwa Henry akan menerimanya kembali muncul di hati Zhoumi, tetapi sayang, Henry menepis tangan itu dan bangkit sendiri. "Aku tidak butuh..." Henry terbatuk, sedikit darah keluar dari mulutnya, "...bantuan kalian berdua."

"Jika kau ingin marah, marahi saja aku. Jangan jadikan semua orang sebagai objek kemarahanmu padaku." kata Zhoumi. Sekilas, matanya terarah pada pemuda di belakangnya, seolah berkata 'aku tidak sedang melindungimu'.

"Aku membenci kalian semua... uhuk, uhuk... Kalian semua sama..."

Terseok-seok, Henry melewati Zhoumi. Dipandangnya sang kakak dari sudut mata. "Zhoumi-_hyung_... kau penipu..." katanya, lalu meludahkan darahnya ke samping, sangat dekat dengan pemuda asing yang membantu Zhoumi, "...Sama sepertimu, Hangeng-_hyung_."

Hangeng tak menghentikan Henry yang berjalan melewatinya.

Tubuh Henry limbung. Zhoumi langsung berlari ke arahnya dan menangkapnya sebelum ia benar-benar jatuh. "Henry, kau sudah tak kuat berjalan! Aku akan mengantarmu pulang!" tegas Zhoumi seraya mempererat cengkeramannya ke tubuh Henry dan membantu Henry berdiri. Henry mendengus kesal. Disingkirkannya tangan Zhoumi dari tubuhnya, lalu ia berbalik dan memukul Zhoumi dengan sisa tenaganya. "Aku tidak butuh kau lagi!" teriaknya. Ia berlari sekencang mungkin menjauhi Zhoumi. Sang kakak tak mau menyerah. Ia sudah terlalu lama meninggalkan adiknya sendirian dalam luka, jadi kali ini, dia tak ingin lagi meninggalkan Henry. Dengan melawan semua rasa sakitnya, Zhoumi mengejar Henry, tetapi setelah beberapa tikungan, Zhoumi kehilangan jejak Henry.

"Sial!" Zhoumi menghantamkan sisi kepalan tangannya ke tiang listrik terdekat. Napasnya tak teratur. Air mata telah mengancam untuk mengalir keluar. Bagaimana mungkin dia kehilangan Henry di saat Henry terluka? Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Henry dengan tubuh remuk-redam seperti sekarang?

"Usahamu itu akan sia-sia. Kau tak bisa mengejarnya lebih jauh dengan semua luka itu."

Zhoumi menoleh ke belakang. Rupanya, Hangeng mengikutinya. Napas yang terengah menjadi bukti bahwa Hangeng juga berlari tadi.

"Peduli apa kau? Lukaku tak penting. Henry-lah yang lebih penting dan kau tak akan mengerti ini!" teriak Zhoumi, tetapi karena teriakan itu, luka di dadanya kembali berdenyut. Zhoumi mengerang kesakitan. Dicengkeramnya bagian depan seragamnya kuat-kuat. Hangeng tersenyum meremehkan, seolah berkata, "Sudah kubilang, 'kan? Kau tak akan kuat!"

Dua pemuda tinggi itu sama-sama lelah dan terluka parah, jadi mereka masih belum terlalu kuat untuk melangkah lebih jauh. Mereka berdiri dalam diam selama beberapa saat untuk mengumpulkan kembali nyawa mereka yang terserak.

"Apa kau tahu bahwa Henry sedang berada dalam bahaya?"

Keheningan yang menggantung di antara dua pemuda tinggi itu akhirnya pecah setelah Hangeng mengungkapkan pertanyaannya. Zhoumi menggeleng. "Tidak secara pasti. Aku hanya merasa ada yang tidak beres dan harus pergi ke tempat itu. Apalagi setelah aku diberitahu bahwa Henry ditarget geng di sekolah barunya, kewaspadaanku meningkat."

"Lucu. Aku juga hanya kebetulan lewat."

"Lalu? Henry bukan temanmu lagi, juga bukan adikmu. Kenapa kau peduli?" Zhoumi menatap tajam Hangeng, "Apa masih karena Kyuhyun?"

"_Leader_ tak membutuhkannya lagi. Gengmu sudah cukup kami permalukan setelah perkelahian itu. Aku hanya...ingin menolongnya saja."

Zhoumi tersenyum sinis. "Yah, iblis tetap saja iblis. Siapa yang tahu apa yang mereka sembunyikan?" Zhoumi berjalan melewati Hangeng, "Untuk kali ini saja, aku berterima kasih padamu karena sudah menyelamatkan Henry. Lain kali, aku akan menolong Henry sendirian."

Hangeng tertawa kecil. "Sok kuat, hm?" ia mengusap darah yang mengaliri sudut bibirnya, "Tapi aku hargai usahamu untuk menolong orang yang berarti untukmu."


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's note: Saya update agak lama karena perkuliahan sudah dimulai kembali (dan jauh lebih gila dari tahun sebelumnya, saat saya masih maba *ngetawain ELF pendamping saya yang masih maba tahun ini*). Baru bisa ngedit-edit Jumat ini... Oh ya, ini adalah chapter 'perang besar' yang merupakan chapter pertempuran terakhir, tetapi ini belum ending. Satu chapter lagi, 'Broken Youth' akan selesai dan saya akan membawakan FF baru bergenre crime dalam waktu dekat (insya Allah ^^). Terima kasih buat yang sudah mau mereview dan membaca sampai selesai, maaf kalau endingnya kurang memuaskan..._

* * *

**Episode 12**

"Kalian selalu tidak beruntung." kata Chen saat mengobati luka-luka Kyungsoo. Yang diajak bicara hanya meringis sesekali.

"Awalnya, hanya satu dari mereka yang datang untuk menolong Henry Lau, tetapi ketika aku akan menusuknya, datang seorang lagi yang membantunya," jelas Baekhyun, "Sialnya, mereka berdua sama-sama petarung yang hebat. Aku pernah menghadapi orang yang pertama datang itu dan baru bisa melukainya setelah menggunakan senjata tajam."

"Memangnya siapa mereka berdua itu?" tanya Chen. Mengingat wajah para penolong Henry, Suho mengepalkan tangannya marah. "Salah satu dari mereka adalah anggota geng Jungsoo: Zhoumi. Pasti orang-orang yang kemarin menjatuhkan kalian di kereta," Suho menoleh pada Kyungsoo, Kai, dan Sehun, "memberitahunya tentang kita."

Kris menyadari sesuatu. "'Salah satu dari mereka'? Berarti yang satunya bukan anggota geng Jungsoo?"

"Entahlah. Aku tak pernah melihat yang satunya dalam perkelahian sebelumnya. Yang jelas, anak yang satunya itu juga mengenakan seragam Neul Paran." jawab Chanyeol. Kris mengernyit. Anak Neul Paran yang juga petarung hebat, tetapi tak pernah terlibat dalam perkelahian dengan anggota Suho sebelumnya... Mungkinkah...

"Kalian ingat ciri-ciri fisiknya?" tanya Tao pada Suho.

"Dia tinggi dan kontur wajahnya khas, hampir sama dengan Zhoumi."

Jawaban Suho itu membuat anggota geng Kris, yang pernah membantu Suho melawan Jungsoo, terbelalak. Mereka pernah melihat Zhoumi dan mereka juga pernah melihat seorang petarung dengan wajah khas yang mirip Zhoumi pada pertarungan lain. "Jangan-jangan... Tan Hangeng?" duga Lay, menyuarakan pikiran rekan-rekannya. Kris tampak ragu. "Tan Hangeng adalah anggota Cho Kyuhyun. Dia tak mungkin membantu orang dari pihak Jungsoo."

"Apakah mungkin Tan Hangeng memiliki latar belakang pribadi untuk menolong Henry Lau?" tanya Suho, "Ataukah... Cho Kyuhyun sebenarnya ingin merekrut Henry Lau, jadi dia menyuruh semua anggotanya untuk melindungi Henry Lau?"

"Apa ada yang bisa diharapkan dari anak lemah begitu, _Hyung_?" Kyungsoo mengungkapkan pernyataan yang cukup masuk akal. Henry tidak jago berkelahi, berbeda dengan Zhoumi dan Hangeng. Untuk apa merekrutnya? Suho meremas rambutnya sendiri, bingung. Apa hubungannya Zhoumi, Hangeng, dan Henry?

Kai memecah kesunyian dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang mengejutkan. "Ah, aku ingat sekarang. Zhoumi adalah kakak Henry Lau. Bukan mustahil jika Jungsoo dan anggota-anggotanya berusaha untuk melindungi Henry."

Sehun mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Baiklah, sekarang sudah jelas apa hubungannya geng Jungsoo dengan Henry Lau. Kita juga sudah merencanakan sesuatu untuk itu, tetapi ada masalah baru lagi. Ya 'kan, _Hyung_?" Pemuda itu beralih pada sang pemimpin. Suho mengiyakan. "Tan Hangeng. Cho Kyuhyun. Apakah mereka juga memiliki motif khusus untuk menolong Henry Lau? Kalau ini semata urusan pribadi Tan Hangeng, tak akan jadi masalah, tetapi kalau geng Kyuhyun terlibat di dalamnya..."

"Oh iya," Kyungsoo teringat sesuatu, "Saat di kereta, Henry Lau bilang ia pernah 'membuat masalah' dengan dua geng di Neul Paran. Aku yakin dia tidak benar-benar mencetuskan masalah, tetapi dia hanya terlibat dalam masalah antara dua geng itu."

"Jika begitu, maka jelas Tan Hangeng tidak menolong Henry Lau hanya karena urusan pribadi. Cho Kyuhyun dan gengnya pasti juga pernah memiliki urusan dengan Henry Lau yang membuat mereka harus melindunginya." Chen menyimpulkan. Kris menatap Suho. "Jadi, untuk berjaga-jaga, kita butuh pasukan yang lebih besar, Suho. Kita akan menghadapi Jungsoo dan Kyuhyun sekaligus."

Suho berdecak. "Anak-anak Neul Paran sungguh menyusahkan."

* * *

"Siapa yang menghajarmu, Han?"

Kalimat itu menyambut Hangeng saat ia tiba di markas gengnya. Ya, kalimat dingin itu... dan tatapan tak suka dari yang mengucapkannya: _Leader_. Kyuhyun tak pernah suka jika ada anggotanya yang dihajar saat sedang tidak bersamanya atau bersama anggota yang lainnya. Dia sudah merencanakan pembalasan yang kejam, tetapi ternyata, Hangeng tidak memberikan jawaban yang memuaskan.

"Entahlah, _Leader_. Aku tak pernah melihat mereka sebelumnya."

"Mereka tak tahu kalau nyawa mereka terancam sekarang!" Emosi memenuhi kalimat Heechul yang tak terima _partner_nya dihajar, "Kau tahu kira-kira mereka dari sekolah mana?!"

"Sepertinya dari Sekolah Sangin. Mereka satu sekolah dengan Henry."

Mendengar nama Henry, semua orang berubah tegang. "Dari mana kau tahu mereka satu sekolah dengan Henry? Kita bahkan tak tahu Henry pindah sekolah ke mana." kata Kyuhyun, berusaha tetap tenang.

"Aku tahu. Seragam mereka sama dengan Henry. Mereka sedang menghajar Henry saat aku datang."

"Apa?!"

Semua orang kaget, tetapi hanya Ryeowook yang cukup kaget untuk berteriak. "Kau mencoba melindungi Henry, _Hyung_? Sendirian? Berapa orang yang kau lawan?"

Hangeng menghempaskan tubuhnya di tempat duduk terdekat, tak menjawab. Gigi Ryeowook bergemeletuk. Ia berpaling pada Kyuhyun. "Kita harus lakukan sesuatu untuk menolong Henry!"

Kyuhyun diam. Seperti biasa, ekspresinya tak berubah, tetapi siapa yang tahu gejolak dalam dirinya? Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas meja, berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk Henry. Diam-diam, Kyuhyun menyimpan rasa bersalahnya atas Henry dan ia ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk menebus dosanya saat ini. "Sekolah Sangin, ya," Kyuhyun mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu, lalu mendesah pelan, "Kita tak pernah melawan geng dari sekolah itu, jadi kita sama sekali tak punya informasi saat ini. Kita harus mencari informasi dulu." Pemuda ikal itu berpaling pada Sungmin. Sebelum Kyuhyun mengatakan apa-apa, Sungmin telah mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan.

* * *

Petang. Zhoumi melangkah keluar dari kelas bersama Jongwoon dan Jungsoo.

"Henry masih tidak mau menemuimu?" tanya Jongwoon pada Zhoumi, yang dijawab dengan anggukan lemah. "Sejak aku menolongnya dari Suho, setiap kali aku ke apartemennya, pintunya selalu terkunci. Aku juga selalu gagal menghubunginya. Kemarin, aku langsung mendatangi sekolahnya dan aku baru bisa melihatnya."

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Jungsoo lirih.

"Luka-lukanya memang sudah membaik, tetapi dia masih kelihatan tidak sehat. Sejak ia tinggal sendiri, keadaannya semakin buruk," Zhoumi menghembuskan napas panjang, memegangi bagian belakang lehernya, dan menengadah, "Kuharap Suho dan kelompoknya benar-benar sudah belajar dariku, jadi mereka tidak akan mendekati Henry lagi."

"Hyukjae dan Donghae tidak mengamati adanya pergerakan yang mencurigakan dari geng Suho," Jungsoo menyampirkan lengannya di bahu Zhoumi, "Untuk sementara ini, kau bisa tenang."

Zhoumi tersenyum, tetapi senyum itu tak bisa melegakan Jungsoo dan Jongwoon. Mereka bertiga tahu bahwa tidak adanya pergerakan dari Suho tidak selalu berarti Suho sepenuhnya berhenti. Walaupun begitu, Zhoumi tetap menghargai usaha Jungsoo untuk menghiburnya. "Terima kasih, _Hyung_. Kau sudah banyak membantuku. Kuharap aku bisa melakukan hal yang sama untukmu dan Kyuhyun."

Jungsoo menepuk-nepuk bahu Zhoumi, lalu tersenyum hangat. "Jangan terlalu pikirkan itu."

"Bersemangatlah, Zhoumi. Kami akan membantumu semaksimal mungkin." tambah Jongwoon. Zhoumi mengangguk. Ia berusaha untuk menghapuskan kesedihan yang menggantung di wajahnya. Apa yang ia pikirkan akan dipikirkan oleh enam orang lainnya; kata-kata Kibum itu masih melekat kuat di ingatannya. Ia tak ingin membebani teman-temannya lagi karena baginya, mereka sudah cukup banyak berkorban untuk dirinya dan Henry.

Tiga anak itu berjalan ke loker mereka masing-masing. Saat Zhoumi membuka lokernya, sehelai kertas jatuh dari situ. Penasaran dengan kertas kecil yang semula ada di atas sepatunya itu, Zhoumi mengambil dan membacanya. Seketika seluruh dunianya runtuh. Tangannya gemetar. Ia diam mematung dengan wajah pucat di depan lokernya.

"Aku sudah selesai. Ayo, kita pergi." kata Jongwoon setelah membetulkan tali sepatunya, lalu berdiri dan berpaling pada Zhoumi. Melihat ekspresi Zhoumi berubah drastis, Jongwoon dan Jungsoo panik. Dua orang itu menghampiri sahabat mereka. "Zhoumi, ada apa?"

"Henry." Zhoumi menunjukkan tulisan di atas kertas yang dipegangnya pada Jungsoo dan Jongwoon. Jongwoon terbelalak. "Ini..."

"Tak ada waktu," Jungsoo berkata berat, lalu menarik Jongwoon, "Kita temui yang lain."

Di luar sekolah, Youngwoon, Hyukjae, Donghae, dan Kibum sedang menunggu tiga orang yang masih di dalam. "Mereka lama sekali." keluh Youngwoon.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi, _Hyung_... Ah, itu mereka keluar." Hyukjae tersenyum ketika melihat tiga orang yang mereka nanti, tetapi senyumnya itu memudar cepat. Pemuda itu merasa ada yang tidak beres, tergambar di wajah tiga orang yang berjalan menuju ke arahnya. "Ada apa, _Hyung_? Kenapa kalian tegang begitu?"

"Persiapkan diri kalian." kata Jongwoon serius. Youngwoon mengernyit tak mengerti. "Bersiap untuk apa?"

"Menolong Henry." Jungsoo menyerahkan kertas kecil yang ditemukan Zhoumi di lokernya.

_Adikmu ada di tangan kami. Bawa gengmu ke jalan dekat lokasi konstruksi di timur Sekolah Neul Paran. Jangan panggil polisi atau Henry Lau akan mati._

* * *

Henry terengah-engah. Beberapa tulangnya pastilah sudah patah di dalam. Ia merasa telah dipecundangi oleh Suho. Bagaimana tidak? Seteguh apapun pendiriannya, kalah jumlah tetaplah kalah jumlah. Kalah kekuatan tetaplah kalah kekuatan. Henry tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Suho, walaupun ia ingin sekali. Yah, setidaknya, di mata Henry, Suho masih bukan penguasa sekolah.

Batu-batu di jalan dekat lokasi konstruksi itu berderak. Tubuh Henry yang terikat diseret di atas jalan itu. Penyiksaan yang Suho lakukan telah melumpuhkannya. Henry bahkan tak yakin ia bisa berdiri tegak setelah peristiwa ini.

"Kalian sudah datang? Wah, cepat sekali." Suho berbicara pada sekelompok orang yang ada di depannya. Tak berbalas. Suho mengangkat tubuh Henry. "Kalian menginginkan ini, 'kan? Astaga, memangnya apa gunanya si lemah ini sampai kau mau repot-repot kemari, Park Jungsoo?"

Henry menegang ketika nama Jungsoo disebut. Apa yang dilakukan Jungsoo di sini? Selain itu, kalau di sini ada Jungsoo, maka pasti ada Zhoumi. Untuk memastikan siapa yang akan dihadapi Suho, Henry memaksa diri untuk menengadah. Benar. Jungsoo, pemuda dengan senyum malaikat itu, ada di sini. Zhoumi, sesuai perkiraan Henry, berada di barisan paling depan juga, di samping Jungsoo.

"Zhoumi-_hyung_..." bisik Henry lirih.

"Ah, aku lupa. Dia adikmu 'kan, Zhoumi Lau? Bukankah sedikit memalukan memiliki adik seperti itu? Kau adalah petarung yang handal, tetapi kau memiliki adik yang lemah seperti dia. Kalau aku jadi kau, aku pasti sudah membuangnya." tawa Suho, lalu mendorong Henry sampai tersungkur. Zhoumi sudah akan menghampiri Suho dan menghajarnya, tetapi Jungsoo menahannya.

"Tidak ada kakak yang meninggalkan adiknya, Suho. Kau tidak pernah belajar tentang itu." kata Jungsoo, masih dengan senyum malaikatnya.

"Cih, kau selalu sok suci, Jungsoo. Aku jadi semakin tidak sabar untuk menghancurkan bocah kecil ini. Ayo, kalian menginginkan dia, 'kan? Ambillah." Suho meremas rambut Henry, membuat anak yang sudah terluka parah itu merintih kesakitan. Zhoumi mendekat pada Jungsoo. "Biarkan aku maju, _Hyung_."

"Kau yakin?" bisik Jungsoo ragu, "Bagaimana dengan lukamu beberapa hari yang lalu?"

"_Hyung_," Kesedihan menggantung jelas di mata Zhoumi, "kau pikir sekarang aku peduli pada diriku sendiri? Henry adikku dan aku sudah terlalu sering meninggalkannya sendiri. Sekarang, aku akan menyelamatkannya, walaupun harus menebusnya dengan nyawaku. Dia tanggung jawabku. Dia hidupku."

Jungsoo paham apa yang dirasakan Zhoumi. Ia membiarkan Zhoumi pergi. Youngwoon maju, hendak melindungi _partner_ bertarungnya seandainya terjadi sesuatu, tetapi Jungsoo menghentikannya. "Nanti. Belum ada tanda-tanda mereka akan menyerang."

Zhoumi maju dalam langkah cepat mendekati adiknya. Henry merintih, ingin memperingatkan kakaknya untuk tidak maju lebih jauh. "_Hyung_, Suho sudah merencanakan sesuatu yang mengerikan! Jangan selamatkan aku!" Ingin sekali ia teriakkan itu, tetapi ia tak bisa bicara sedikit juga.

Zhoumi semakin dekat. Henry merasa dadanya sangat sakit setiap kali ia menarik napas, tetapi dengan keyakinannya, juga perasaan sayang yang kini mengemuka, ia berteriak sekencangnya, "_Hyung_, pergi!"

Crash! Henry terbatuk. Sejumlah besar darah keluar dari mulutnya. Pemandangan itu sangat mengerikan bagi Jungsoo dan gengnya, terutama Zhoumi. "Henry!" Zhoumi berlari menuju adiknya yang terus-menerus mengeluarkan darah saat batuk.

Buak!

Kris melancarkan serangan pertamanya pada Zhoumi. "Jangan pikir kami akan semudah itu menyerahkannya padamu."

Zhoumi mengusap pipinya yang lebam. "Aku tahu."

Jungsoo menurunkan tangannya, 'membebaskan' Youngwoon yang langsung menyerang Kris. "Jangan pikir kami tak akan membalasmu! Beraninya melibatkan orang lain dalam urusan kita!"

Akhirnya, pecahlah perkelahian tujuh-lawan-dua belas dengan nyawa Henry berada di tengahnya.

* * *

Sakit. Asin. Gelap.

Walaupun Henry tak bisa melihat dengan jelas, Henry tetap tahu bahwa di depannya sedang terjadi perkelahian besar yang seiring waktu akan menjadi semakin mengerikan. Suho mungkin iblis yang menyamar dengan seragam SMA hingga dia bisa merencanakan sesuatu yang bisa membunuh Jungsoo, Zhoumi, dan lima orang lain dalam kelompok itu. Henry mengutuk diri sendiri. "Kenapa aku bisa begitu bodoh? Aku menyeret orang lain dalam kesusahan karena egoku sendiri. Mereka memang bersalah padaku di masa lalu, tetapi harusnya itu tak mengubah diriku menjadi seperti ini dan semakin menyusahkan mereka!"

Segala kebencian Henry terhadap Zhoumi dan kelompoknya menghilang malam itu. Betapa pun kerasnya Henry menghalangi orang-orang itu untuk memasuki kehidupannya, mereka tetap masuk dan muncul di saat Henry benar-benar membutuhkan. Sekarang, Henry sadar bahwa ia sepenuhnya lemah. Ia tidak bisa apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa bergantung dan berlindung pada orang lain yang lebih kuat.

Henry tidak akan bertahan di dunia yang keras ini jika Zhoumi tidak ada.

Kai menyerang Zhoumi dari samping, tetapi Zhoumi menyikutnya keras. "Sedikit lagi, aku akan sampai pada Henry..." kata Zhoumi dalam hati. Ia bisa melihat wajah Henry yang tertekuk dan begitu menyedihkan. Rasa sakit itu kembali timbul. Apa yang dilakukan Henry selama ini tanpa dirinya? Apa yang selama ini ditutupi Henry?

Kai tak menyerah. Ia mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk mencegah Zhoumi mendekati Henry. Ditariknya kemeja Zhoumi. Kesal, Zhoumi menggunakan sisi telapak tangannya untuk memukul sebelah mata Kai. "Akh!" Kai seketika menutupi sebelah matanya, "Kurang ajar!"

Zhoumi dan Kai terlibat pertarungan satu lawan satu. Mereka berada paling dekat dengan Henry. "Katakan apa yang dilakukan Henry pada kalian hingga kalian menyiksanya seperti ini!" Zhoumi membanting Kai tanpa ampun.

Kai meludahkan darahnya ke samping, lalu tersenyum sinis. "Berbuat bodoh," Pemuda itu bangkit dan menyerang Zhoumi balik, "Dia sudah berani menentang kekuasaan kami. Sok kuat dengan mengatakan bahwa dia bisa melawan kami."

"Hanya itu saja?! Hanya karena itu kau membuatnya seperti ini? Bajingan!" Zhoumi menyerang Kai lagi hingga Kai limbung. Mustahil Henry melakukan hal seperti itu karena itu...tidak seperti Henry. Bocah itu bukan orang yang mudah melawan sesuatu yang tak disenanginya, tetapi mempertimbangkan hal-hal pahit yang terjadi sebelum dia pindah sekolah, sikap berani itu jadi sedikit masuk akal.

Ya. Henry sudah lebih kuat sekarang.

Gerakan Zhoumi sedikit melambat, sehingga Kai yang sedari tadi hanya pasrah menerima pukulan dari Zhoumi, mulai melawan. Kai menahan tangan Zhoumi yang akan melayangkan pukulan berikutnya.

"Ada satu lagi alasan kami menangkap Henry Lau: karena anak bodoh itu adalah adikmu. Kami membantumu untuk menyingkirkan adik tidak berguna sepertinya. Kami baik, 'kan?" kata Kai dengan _evil smirk_nya.

Zhoumi menjatuhkan Kai dan menghajarnya habis-habisan, lalu berlari mendekati Henry, tetapi Baekhyun dan Sehun menahannya. "Henry! Bertahanlah sedikit lagi!" Zhoumi berteriak keras sambil berusaha memberontak dari genggaman dua orang itu, "Aku tahu kau lebih kuat dari yang kuduga!"

Henry membuka matanya, tepat ketika Baekhyun menendang perut Zhoumi keras. Tanpa Henry sadari, napasnya menjadi lebih cepat ketika melihat sang kakak tersakiti. Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa padanya, Zhoumi menyerang balik Baekhyun. Pandangannya masih terus terarah pada Henry, berusaha menyalurkan kekuatan yang tinggal sedikit pada mochi kesayangannya.

"_Hyung_..." Henry menggigit bibir bawahnya, tak bisa melihat kakaknya terluka, "Kenapa kau selalu datang untukku?"

Suho mendengus kesal. Sebagian besar anggotanya sudah dalam keadaan hampir tak berbentuk. Kris menepuk Suho, memberi isyarat untuk rencana berikutnya. Suho mengangguk mengerti. Diam-diam, ia menekan satu tuts di ponselnya untuk menjalankan rencana itu.

Donghae menghantam Kyungsoo hingga hidung Kyungsoo patah. Kyungsoo tumbang. Di sekitar Donghae, ada banyak pula anggota yang nyawanya sudah berkurang lebih dari setengah. Ia berjalan cepat menghampiri Henry, menggantikan tugas Zhoumi yang masih harus bertarung dengan Baekhyun. Prioritas utama adalah Henry, jadi walaupun Donghae ingin sekali menghancurkan Baekhyun untuk Zhoumi, ia tahan niatan itu.

Tiba-tiba, dari belakang, tubuh Donghae diputar dengan kasar, lalu ditinju dengan keras. Donghae jatuh, tetapi ia masih bisa melawan lagi. Ketika melawan balik itulah, Donghae menyadari sesuatu. "Nickhun?" herannya, "Bagaimana dia bisa ada di sini?"

Menyadari keterkejutan Donghae, Nickhun tersenyum sinis. "Kau masih ingat aku, rupanya."

Tentu saja Donghae ingat. Nickhun adalah salah satu dari geng yang dulu dilawan Jungsoo karena menyandera Kyuhyun.

Kibum menjatuhkan Lay dan hendak maju untuk membantu Donghae, tetapi ia dihalangi oleh seorang pemuda lain. "Kita bertemu lagi, anak kecil." Pemuda itu melancarkan serangan pada Kibum, tetapi Kibum berhasil menangkisnya. Sosok di depan Kibum ini—Yoseob—juga tak asing bagi anggota geng Jungsoo; mereka adalah geng penguasa _subway_. Geng itu juga yang berkelahi pertama kali dengan geng Jungsoo. "Rupanya begitu," Kibum mendesis, menganalisis dalam diam, "Suho... cerdas juga dia, memanfaatkan musuh-musuh kami terdahulu untuk membalas dendam pada kami. Dengan jumlah sebanyak ini, Suho punya peluang menang yang besar!"

Analisis Kibum memang tepat. Inilah yang direncanakan Suho. Perkelahian telah sampai di tahap yang lebih sulit karena Suho telah merekrut pasukan besar untuk balas dendam. Serangan yang didapat oleh anggota geng Jungsoo semakin bertubi, menjauhkan mereka kembali dari Henry. Selain itu, di kejauhan sudah mulai tampak 'penonton-penonton mencurigakan'. Pastilah jika geng Nickhun dan Yoseob telah kalah, akan ada gelombang serangan berikutnya dari para penonton itu.

Hyukjae terengah. Tenaganya sudah tipis, tetapi masih banyak musuh yang harus dia hancurkan. Dia sudah tidak bisa banyak berpikir dan menyerang tanpa perhitungan, tidak seperti pada awal pertarungan. Akibatnya, celah-celah lebar terbuka bagi lawan untuk menyerangnya. Dengan satu pukulan keras di ulu hati, Hyukjae tumbang. Dia terbatuk. Napasnya sesak dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa hancur. Lawan Hyukjae, Chansung, tersenyum puas. "Heh, kurasa aku bisa sedikit bermain-main denganmu sebelum menghancurkan teman-temanmu." ucapnya, lalu menghujani Hyukjae yang sudah tak berdaya dengan tendangan-tendangan. Chansung memang memiliki dendam pribadi pada Hyukjae; ceritanya hampir sama dengan Suho.

Sekilas, Donghae melihat sahabatnya yang sedang dihajar habis-habisan. "Sial, aku harus bertindak cepat!" Pemuda itu melakukan sesuatu yang tak pernah ingin dilakukannya dalam pertarungan: menyerang mata lawannya dengan dua jari. Itu bisa menimbulkan efek yang hebat pada lawannya (itu juga yang membuat Donghae enggan menggunakannya), tetapi pertarungan akan cepat selesai dengan teknik itu. Nickhun berteriak; ia telah buta sementara. Donghae memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk menjatuhkan Nickhun, lalu berlari sekencang mungkin menuju Chansung. Ditinjunya Chansung dengan keras dari samping.

Chansung berdecih. "Siapa lagi teri yang mau melawanku?" Ia memukul Donghae balik hingga Donghae jatuh, lalu kembali menendangi Hyukjae. Donghae yang masih kesakitan sudah tak bisa berpikir jernih untuk menolong Hyukjae, hingga akhirnya, ia menggigit kaki Chansung dengan kuat. Chansung mengerang. "Sialan, lepaskan kakiku!" Chansung memukuli kepala Donghae, tetapi Donghae tetap menggigit kaki itu kuat. Sakit yang ia rasakan tersalurkan dengan gigitan yang lebih dalam lagi. Pandangannya mulai kabur, mengabur, dan gelap. Kaki Chansung terbebas.

Tubuh Donghae jatuh menimpa Hyukjae. Kepala pemuda itu terkulai di bahu Hyukjae, sehingga darahnya juga membasahi seragam putih Hyukjae. Mata Hyukjae melebar dan napasnya terasa makin sulit. "Bodoh," bisik Hyukjae, suara paraunya mencapai Donghae, "Kenapa kau menolongku?"

Donghae tahu wajahnya sekarang sedang menghadap ke tanah, jadi Hyukjae tak akan melihat wajahnya,tetapi ia tetap tersenyum. "Karena kau juga telah menolongku selama ini... dan menjadi temanku." Itu kata terakhir Donghae sebelum ia kehilangan kesadaran.

.

_Seorang teman adalah orang yang tak kau kenali, tetapi tiba-tiba datang menolongmu saat kau melihat bayang-bayang ajal di tengah kelaparan hebat. Seorang teman adalah orang yang tak akan meninggalkanmu, walaupun dirinya sendiri tersakiti karena melindungimu. Sepasang sahabat adalah sepasang manusia yang selalu saling mengisi, di mana hidupmu adalah hidupnya dan hidupnya adalah hidupmu._

_._

"Dasar anjing." umpat Chansung dengan senyum kemenangan di wajahnya. Sekali lagi, ia kembali pada Hyukjae, tetapi ternyata... buak! Hyukjae telah berdiri dan menghantam Chansung. "Mati kau. Aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu untuk Donghae!"

* * *

Jungsoo menjatuhkan satu lagi lawan. "Tak bisa terus begini. Aku benar-benar butuh bantuan sekarang..." katanya dalam hati saat melihat betapa banyaknya anggota pihak lawan, juga Donghae yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. Demi melihat sang _dongsaeng_ terluka separah itu, Jungsoo mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa berbuat lebih banyak. Akan tetapi, misi mereka sekarang harus diselesaikan lebih dulu. "Donghae, aku akan berjanji untuk menolongmu nanti..."

Kris tidak menyangka bahwa tujuh orang yang dihadapinya sangat kuat hingga bisa mengobrak-abrik pasukan sebesar miliknya dan Suho. Ia memberi isyarat pada pasukan berikutnya untuk masuk sambil tetap berusaha menjatuhkan lawannya saat ini—Jungsoo. Kris hampir tersudutkan oleh Jungsoo, tetapi ia tak kurang akal. Diraihnya sebuah balok kayu pendek dan dipukulnya kepala Jungsoo dengan itu. Balok kayu hancur berkeping-keping. Jungsoo limbung ke depan. Ia akan jatuh kalau saja tubuhnya tidak ditangkap seseorang. Jungsoo menengadah dan sangat terkejut. Habislah ia, bala bantuan Suho yang lain telah datang!

"Kyu..."

Kyuhyun, pemuda yang menangkap Jungsoo tadi, menatap lurus ke arah Kris. Jungsoo berpikir bahwa Kyuhyun akan membantu Suho untuk menghancurkannya. Kondisi Kyuhyun masih sangat prima dan itu bukan hal yang baik bagi Jungsoo saat ini.

Tak disangka, Kyuhyun menyingkirkan tubuh Jungsoo ke samping. "Kau tak pantas melawan orang tua yang lemah sepertinya," katanya pada Kris, "Akulah lawanmu."

.

_Hubungan kakak dan adik tidak hanya tercipta karena perbedaan usia, tetapi juga perbedaan pola pikir, nilai-nilai, dan kisah hidup. Seorang kakak, karena cerita hidup yang lebih menyakitkan, tidak menginginkan adiknya untuk mengalami kisah yang sama. Sayangnya, karena pola pikir yang belum matang, sang adik mengira sang kakak membencinya. Keduanya terpisah, tetapi kakak-adik tetaplah kakak-adik. Cinta kasih yang selama ini terkubur dalam kegelapan masa lalu kini mengemuka dan meluap, tetapi tak terkatakan. Seorang kakak tak pernah berhenti mendidik adiknya... dan seorang adik akan selalu ada untuk membantu kakaknya._

_._

Kris tertegun beberapa saat , lalu menaikkan satu sudut bibirnya. "Ternyata benar. Gengmu juga menginginkan anak itu. Kau bawa anak buahmu?"

"Sudah sangat jelas, bukan?" Kyuhyun meninju Kris.

Sekali lagi, tingkat kesulitan pertarungan meningkat dengan masuknya anggota pasukan Suho yang baru ke dalam pertarungan. Tidak hanya jumlah yang menyulitkan pihak Jungsoo. Pasukan baru ini memanfaatkan benda-benda di sekitar lokasi konstruksi dengan baik—sebagai senjata. Akan tetapi, Jungsoo sedikit beruntung karena Kyuhyun dan gengnya datang membantu. Rupanya, Sungmin sang informan mengetahui rencana Suho kali ini dan memberitahukannya pada Kyuhyun. Awalnya, Kyuhyun tidak mau bekerja sama dengan Jungsoo, walaupun ini dalam rangka menolong Henry. Akan tetapi, Ryeowook cepat tanggap atas berita ini dan langsung melangkah sendiri. Tentu saja Kyuhyun tak akan membiarkan Ryeowook yang lemah itu terluka dan memutuskan untuk ikut membantu Jungsoo.

Suho memberi isyarat pada salah satu geng yang membantunya untuk menjalankan strategi selanjutnya. Jika memiliki banyak anggota dan ingin menghancurkan sebuah kelompok kuat, ada satu cara yang umum digunakan.

Jongwoon menggunakan pulpennya untuk menikam satu lagi lawannya, lalu menjatuhkan lawannya itu dengan satu tendangan. Ketika lawannya jatuh itulah, Jongwoon baru menyadari bahwa ia terkepung. Jongwoon mundur selangkah hingga punggungnya menyentuh punggung Kibum yang juga terkepung. "Heh, situasi kita sudah semakin sulit sekarang, Bummie." Jongwoon berkata lirih. Senyum getir terukir di wajahnya.

Kibum mengangguk. "Kita bisa menyelesaikan ini. Aku tak ingin luka-luka yang sudah kalian dapat sia-sia, _Hyung_." Pemuda itu menggenggam tangan Jongwoon untuk menyalurkan sedikit kekuatan.

Hyunseung, salah satu lawan Jongwoon dan Kibum, tersenyum meremehkan. "Kalian sudah tersudut. Siap menyerah sekarang?"

Jongwoon cepat berbisik pada Kibum. "Mereka petarung bersenjata, jadi kita harus melawan dengan senjata juga. Bummie, pergilah ke sana," tunjuknya samar dengan isyarat mata, "dan ambillah lampu-lampu neon bekas itu untuk persenjataan."

Kibum terbelalak. "Tidak mau! Kalau aku pergi, maka..."

Sebelum Kibum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, orang-orang yang mengepungnya dan Jongwoon telah maju untuk menyerang. "Pergi!" Jongwoon mendorong tubuh Kibum dan segera menendang lawan yang terdekat. Kibum tak siap dengan sikap Jongwoon itu. Mau tak mau, ia meninggalkan Jongwoon untuk mempersenjatai dirinya. Jongwoon tersenyum tipis, lega Kibum telah lepas.

Sebenarnya, Kibum dan Jongwoon tahu bahwa sekali salah satu dari mereka keluar dari kepungan, maka akan sulit untuk kembali dan membantu yang masih di dalam. Hal itu yang membuat Kibum enggan keluar dari kepungan. Jongwoon tak bisa bertarung sendirian, walaupun ia mengaku memiliki senjata. Yah, apa yang bisa diharapkan dari sebatang pena yang digunakan sebagai senjata?

Namun, Kibum tak ingin banyak berpikir. Ia tak ingin Jongwoon tumbang seperti Donghae yang tak sempat dilindunginya. Tidak boleh lagi ada _hyung_nya yang gugur. Kibum membuka jalan masuk ke dalam kepungan. Ia melukai satu persatu orang yang menghalanginya menuju Jongwoon dengan ujung lampu neon bekas yang ia pegang.

"_Hyung_!" teriaknya begitu sampai di tengah kepungan. Situasi semakin genting. Sayang, stamina mereka sudah jauh berkurang dan mereka pun jadi lengah. Jongwoon berpikir keras untuk lepas dari situasi ini ketika terdengar erangan keras Kibum. Hyunseung tengah menginjak kepala Kibum yang sudah terkapar di aspal.

"Mati kau!" Jongwoon memukulkan ujung lampu neon panjang yang tadi digunakan Kibum ke kepala Hyunseung. Itu cukup menyakitkan hingga membuat Hyunseung melepaskan Kibum. Jongwoon segera merengkuh tubuh Kibum. Pikirannya hanya terfokus pada Kibum yang sudah penuh darah. "Bummie, Bummie!" Diguncang-guncangnya pelan tubuh sang _dongsaeng_.

"_Hyung_..." Kibum membuka matanya perlahan, tetapi kemudian terbelalak saat ia menangkap sesuatu yang mengerikan di belakang Jongwoon, "_Hyung_, menyingkir!"

.

_Hubungan persaudaraan tidak hanya bisa terbentuk dari ikatan darah. Hubungan persahabatan yang terjalin akibat rasa sakit yang sama juga bisa berujung pada hubungan persaudaraan. Bahkan, saudara tidak sedarah bisa menjadi lebih dekat dibanding saudara sedarah, apalagi jika saudara sedarahmu telah jauh meninggalkanmu. Saudara satu perasaan... ya, mungkin itu sebutan yang paling tepat. Karena itu, mereka rela mengucurkan darah untuk satu sama lain. Tetes-tetes darah yang tak sama itu lebur menjadi satu di bawah langit gelap._

_._

Jongwoon tak melakukan apa yang diminta Kibum. Sebaliknya, Jongwoon malah menggunakan tubuhnya untuk melindungi Kibum dari...

...ujung lampu neon tajam.

Salah seorang lawan Jongwoon menemukan senjata yang serupa dengan milik Kibum. Ia mematahkan ujung lampu neon itu sehingga terbentuklah senjata tajam baru. Dengan itu, lawan ingin melukai Kibum yang hampir tumbang, tetapi senjatanya malah mengenai Jongwoon. Luka lebar terbentuk di sisi perut Jongwoon, mengucurkan darah dalam jumlah yang tak sedikit. Cairan merah pekat itu menetes ke seragam Kibum, begitu banyak hingga seragam itu terasa lebih berat.

"Bummie..." Jongwoon menggenggam lemah tangan Kibum, matanya perlahan terpejam, "...tolong Henry..."

* * *

Sementara itu, Jungsoo yang baru saja menumbangkan pengepung terakhir langsung berlari mendekati area pagar besi. "Hyukjae!" teriaknya, mendekati pengepung-pengepung _dongsaeng_nya. Seseorang menahannya dari belakang, tetapi ia segera terlepas ketika Kyuhyun menjatuhkan orang yang menahan Jungsoo itu. Jungsoo menoleh ke belakang.

"Bodoh! Sudah, pergi saja! Adikmu yang di sana masih butuh bantuan!" bentak Kyuhyun. Jungsoo mendesis. Dia berjalan menjauh dari Kyuhyun dengan pikiran kalut. Kyuhyun juga _dongsaeng_nya yang butuh perlindungan, 'kan?

Sayang, Jungsoo terlambat. Hyukjae sudah mengalahkan semua pengepungnya... sekaligus telah mencapai batas kesadarannya. Hyukjae jatuh di lututnya, terengah-engah. Jungsoo mempercepat larinya. "Hyukjae! Hyukjae, bertahanlah!"

"Daripada mengurusiku..." Hyukjae menjauhkan satu tangan Jungsoo dari tubuhnya, "...cari yang lain, _Hyung_... Terutama Kibum... Aku tak cukup kuat untuk...menjaganya..." Setelah mengatakan itu, tangan Hyukjae yang sudah lemah mendorong Jungsoo pergi. Hyukjae tak sadarkan diri.

.

_Salah satu hukum persahabatan yang berlaku adalah ini: Apa yang kau sayangi akan menjadi apa yang kusayangi juga. Karena itu, aku akan berusaha untuk menjaganya, walaupun aku sudah tak mampu lagi untuk berdiri._

.

Jungsoo memutar tubuhnya ke arah lain, di mana Kibum berada. Ia tak ingin lagi ada _dongsaeng_nya yang tumbang. Ia menghajar seorang dari pengepung Kibum. Pengepung itu jatuh dan Jungsoo bisa melihat Kibum lebih jelas. Anak itu tengah berdiri di tengah para pengepungnya yang sudah tumbang dengan tubuh penuh goresan benda tajam dan berlumur darah.

"_Hyung_..." kaki Kibum gemetar, sebelah tangannya menahan tubuh Jongwoon, "Maaf... Jongwoon-_hyung_ terluka karena aku..."

Kibum jatuh bersama Jongwoon.

"Berengsek!" Heechul menendang kepala Key yang akan memukul Jungsoo dari belakang, "Urusanmu hanya denganku! Tak usah libatkan orang di depanmu itu!"

Setelah melumpuhkan Key, Heechul menghampiri Jungsoo, tetapi ia terhenti sejenak ketika melihat Kibum dan Jongwoon terkapar. Posisi Kibum terlihat seolah-olah ia ditumbangkan saat sedang melindungi Jongwoon. Hal ini menyentuh hati Heechul yang biasanya tak tersentuh. Sebenarnya, tak ada alasan untuk membenci geng Jungsoo selain karena perintah Kyuhyun; mereka sama, akan melindungi 'keluarga' mereka sampai akhir pertarungan.

"Hei!" Heechul menarik Jungsoo dan mendorongnya menjauh dari dua orang yang terkapar itu, "Kau tak ingin usaha mereka sia-sia, 'kan? Cepat lepaskan Henry! Setelah itu, kita pergi dan menolong mereka!"

Jungsoo sadar situasi di mana dia berada sekarang, jadi dia pergi dengan berat hati.

"Aku mengerti perasaannya. Sangat mengerti." batin Heechul saat melihat Kibum dan Jongwoon sekilas sebelum melanjutkan 'tugas'nya.

.

_Manusia sering merasa mereka berbeda satu dengan yang lainnya, hingga banyak dari mereka terpecah hanya karena perbedaan itu. Akan tetapi, pada dasarnya, manusia itu sama-sama memiliki perasaan untuk menyayangi seseorang._

.

* * *

Ryeowook memukul sisi kepala lawannya dengan sisi kepalan tangannya. Setelah itu, ia mengambil sebatang balok kayu berat dan memukulkannya ke kepala lawan Shindong. Anggota lain pasukan lawan hampir melakukan hal yang sama pada Ryeowook, tetapi Shindong segera bergerak ke samping.

Prak!

"Heh, kau tak tahu kalau aku ini kepala batu?" Shindong menyeringai mengerikan, lalu melumpuhkan lawan yang tadi memukulnya dengan balok kayu. Darah yang mengalir dari bagian atas kepala Shindong memanggil Ryeowook untuk datang. "_Hyung_, maafkan aku..."

Shindong mendorong Ryeowook pergi. "Pengepung-pengepung akan semakin banyak. Kau ke sana saja menolong Henry."

"Kau tak bisa bertarung sendirian!"

"Tujuan utama kita adalah menolong Henry, Wookie. Menolong teman kita. Jadi, setelah berhasil menolongnya, kita akan pergi dari sini." Shindong menyikut lawan di belakangnya tanpa melihat. Dengan isyarat kepalanya, Shindong menghalau Ryeowook pergi. Ryeowook pun pergi dalam tangis sunyi. Dia selalu merasa tidak berguna dalam kelompoknya karena perlindungan yang ia dapat dari anggota Kyuhyun lebih besar dari kontribusinya pada geng.

Setelah Ryeowook pergi, Shindong tersenyum lega. "Susah juga meyakinkan anak kecil." katanya, Perlahan, para pengepung baru mengelilinginya. Jika Ryeowook menoleh, maka dia tidak akan bisa melihat Shindong lagi karena pemuda tambun itu terkepung sempurna—sendirian.

Ryeowook berlari menuju Henry. Dilihatnya kepala temannya itu telah terkulai lemas ke dada. "Apa Henry pingsan? Gawat!" Ryeowook mempercepat larinya dengan cemas. Ia cepat dikepung oleh sejumlah besar orang. Biasanya, Ryeowook akan takut kalau dikepung banyak orang kuat, tetapi kali ini, rasa takut itu menghilang karena Henry sedang menunggunya. Dilawannya orang-orang itu sebisanya dengan balok kayu yang ia pegang. Ia berhasil menjatuhkan beberapa orang, tetapi dia sendiri mendapat banyak luka karena banyak dari lawannya juga menggunakan senjata. Balok kayu yang dipegangnya akhirnya terlepas dari genggamannya, jadi Ryeowook terpaksa melawan dengan kekuatan sendiri.

Dari luar, Youngwoon melihat kepungan yang baru terbentuk. Tanpa peduli apakah pihaknya atau pihak Jungsoo yang terkepung, ia cepat menghajar dan membanting para pengepung itu. Ketika tahu bahwa Ryeowook yang sedang terkepung, entah kenapa Youngwoon menyerang para pengepung dengan semakin kuat, hingga kepungan Ryeowook itu habis tak tersisa. Ryeowook, dengan sedikit gengsi, berterima kasih pada Youngwoon.

"Kau pikir aku bisa melihat sahabat lemah Henry yang satu ini tewas? Henry bisa membunuhku." Youngwoon tersenyum sinis, walaupun sebenarnya, ia tidak sedang marah pada Ryeowook. Diam-diam, ia menghargai Ryeowook yang mau bersakit-sakit demi Henry, padahal biasanya anak seperti Ryeowook hanya seorang oportunis yang akan kabur saat situasi sulit.

Ryeowook meneruskan larinya dan dihadang untuk ketiga kalinya. Situasi semakin gawat bagi Ryeowook karena para penghadangnya membawa pisau. "Mereka benar-benar akan membunuh siapa saja yang menyakiti Henry; mereka gila!" umpat Ryeowook. Dia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain melawan sebisanya. Beruntung, Ryeowook cukup lincah. Ia berhasil menghindar dan menjatuhkan beberapa pisau lawan, serta menggunakan pisau itu untuk melindungi diri. "Sial, kenapa tak ada celah sama sekali bagiku untuk keluar?!" keluhnya sambil terus mencari celah untuk kabur.

"Wookie, awas!"

Satu pisau terarah pada Ryeowook, tetapi belum sampai ujung pisau itu menyentuh Ryeowook, Siwon telah menepisnya dengan tangan kosong. "Bebaskan Henry!" Siwon menarik Ryeowook, lalu mendorong Ryeowook ke satu celah yang ia lihat.

"_Hyung_! Tidak! Kau bisa mati!" Ryeowook kembali ke kepungan itu, tetapi Siwon mendorongnya keluar lagi. "Jangan ke sini! Aku akan menyusulmu, percayalah!"

Siwon tak tahu apa Ryeowook sudah benar-benar pergi atau belum. Pemuda tinggi itu masih terus menyerang dengan tangan kosong sambil menepis semua pisau yang diarahkan kepadanya. Beberapa goresan tipis di tangan Siwon berubah menjadi goresan lebar yang mengucurkan banyak darah. Denyutan nyeri mulai mengganggu konsentrasi Siwon. Dalam hati, ia berkata, "Jangan kembali, Wookie. Jangan pernah berpikir untuk menolongku di saat seperti ini..."

.

_Dalam ikatan lingkaran ini, seseorang terlindungi bukan karena dia lemah, tetapi karena dia berarti sama dengan darah dan jiwa enam orang lainnya._

.

"Siwon!"

Oh, tidak.

Kyuhyun baru saja berhasil keluar dari kepungan musuh, berniat menuju Henry, tetapi ia melihat Siwon terkapar di tengah lawan-lawan yang sudah kalah. Beberapa bilah pisau jatuh di sekeliling tubuh Siwon yang sudah tersayat di mana-mana. Anggota Kyuhyun tak pernah terluka sedemikian parah, karena itulah Kyuhyun yang mencemaskan Siwon langsung menghampiri anak buahnya itu. Sungmin mengikuti, tepat ketika seseorang mengarahkan serangannya pada sang _Leader_.

"Suka menyerang secara diam-diam, hm?" Sungmin menjatuhkan si penyerang, yang ternyata Choi Minho, "Dulu Hangeng-_hyung_, sekarang _Leader_. Kau keterlaluan."

Minho bangkit dan terjadi perkelahian yang seimbang. "_Leader_, amankan Siwon dan cepat bebaskan Henry!" teriak Sungmin. Kali ini, Kyuhyun harus patuh pada perintah Sungmin, walaupun dia _Leader_. Perkelahian ini berhasil membuang jauh ego Kyuhyun sebagai _Leader_, juga membuatnya lebih mengerti arti pengorbanan seorang anak buah untuk pemimpinnya. Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan usaha Siwon dan semua temannya yang telah tumbang, Kyuhyun cepat mengamankan Siwon dan pergi ke tempat Henry.

Minho menatap nanar Kyuhyun yang semakin jauh. "Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai aku bisa mengalahkan Cho Kyuhyun!" Pikiran itu membuat keadaan menjadi terbalik. Sungmin mengira Minho bisa dijatuhkan hanya dengan sekali serangan lagi. Tak disangka, Minho menarik tangan Sungmin dan membanting Sungmin ke arah jendela kaca bangunan kosong dekat lokasi perkelahian.

.

_Kesetiaan dalam lingkaran ini bukan sebuah keharusan atau ketakutan, tetapi rasa kasihan dan peduli yang tak pernah usai._

.

Serpihan kaca dan benturan keras dengan lantai membuat Sungmin remuk-redam. Di ambang kesadarannya, ia melihat Minho mendekati Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba meraih kusen jendela untuk membantunya menopang tubuh, tetapi pertarungan telah menguras seluruh energinya. "_Leader_... Maaf... Kau harus berjuang sendiri..." dan semuanya gelap.

* * *

Kyuhyun lega karena ia bukan satu-satunya anggota gengnya yang dekat dengan Henry. Ryeowook malah lebih dekat dengan Henry dibanding dirinya. "Aku harus cepat ke sana. Kemampuan Ryeowook tak begitu bagus." pikirnya, tetapi sayang, tubuhnya ditarik ke belakang oleh Minho. "Mau lari ke mana, Cho Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun berdecih, berbalik, dan menendang sisi tubuh Minho, tetapi tidak berhasil melumpuhkan Minho. Pantang menyerah, Minho bangkit dan menyerang Kyuhyun yang akan mendekati Henry lagi.

"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk melayanimu, Choi Minho!"

Heechul baru menyelesaikan kepungan keduanya dengan bantuan Hangeng. "Ini bukan perkelahian... Ini perang! Suho sialan!" katanya sambil memegangi bahunya yang baru disayat lawan. Warna merah mewarnai tangan Heechul dalam sekejap. "Hangeng, mana _Leader_?"

Hangeng mengedarkan pandangannya dengan cepat. Pandangannya terhenti pada Kyuhyun yang bertarung dengan Minho. "_Leader_ sedang bertarung!"

"Apa?! _Leader_ harus sampai ke tempat Henry!"

"Aku tahu." Hangeng berjalan cepat menuju Minho, tetapi Heechul menariknya dan maju. Jika dibandingkan Heechul, Hangeng lebih banyak bertarung dan mendapat serangan. Heechul tak ingin _partner_nya menyakiti diri lebih jauh, jadi dialah yang menyerang Minho. "Aku sudah mengalahkan pacarmu tadi, jadi aku akan mengalahkanmu juga!" teriak Heechul pada Minho.

Teriakan dan serangan Heechul mengalihkan perhatian Minho dari Kyuhyun—itu memang tujuan Heechul yang sebenarnya. Heechul mengisyaratkan sang _Leader_ untuk segera pergi. Pemuda cantik itu lega karena Kyuhyun langsung pergi. Sayangnya, pertarungan dengan Minho tidak semudah yang Heechul bayangkan. Minho gelap mata. Sasaran utamanya kali ini adalah pembalasan dendam pada sang _Leader_, jadi siapapun yang menghalangi akan disingkirkannya. Tak tanggung-tanggung, dia melemparkan Heechul ke arah lokasi konstruksi hingga tubuh Heechul membentur tangga kayu. Tangga kayu itu hancur dan benda-benda yang disangga oleh tangga kayu itu menimpa Heechul.

"Kau tak belajar dari pertarungan kita sebelumnya?" Hangeng memuntir dua tangan Minho ke belakang dan menendang punggung Minho keras. Minho jatuh, tetapi Hangeng tahu hal itu tidak akan menghentikan Minho dari mengejar Kyuhyun. Untuk melumpuhkan Minho sepenuhnya, Hangeng melemparkan Minho ke tumpukan kayu dekat lokasi konstruksi.

Hangeng terengah. Lengan kirinya terasa sakit karena ia banyak menggunakan lengan untuk bertarung, padahal ada luka sayat melintang di sana. "Sepertinya, tinggal lengan kananku yang bisa dipakai. Gawat..." Pikiran Hangeng semakin kalut memikirkan kemampuan berkelahinya yang pasti turun dengan hanya satu tangan. Sialnya, dari belakang, Kyuhyun hendak diserang seseorang...lagi.

Youngwoon baru akan menyusul Jungsoo yang sudah dekat dengan Henry ketika ia melihat Hangeng, dengan langkah cepat yang sedikit terseret, mendekati Kyuhyun yang akan dihajar oleh salah satu anggota geng _subway_, Taecyeon. Tubuh Hangeng kelihatannya sudah hancur, tetapi ia masih berusaha untuk meloloskan pemimpinnya ke tempat Henry. "Bukan hanya aku yang berusaha melindungi seseorang... Dia juga." kata Youngwoon dalam hati ketika melihat Hangeng, yang sudah kehilangan separuh lebih nyawanya, melawan Taecyeon. Merasa tubuhnya dalam kondisi yang lebih baik dari Hangeng (padahal luka-luka yang mereka dapat sama banyak dan parah), Youngwoon menarik Taecyeon ke belakang, tetapi Taecyeon menyadari kehadiran pengganggu ini. Taecyeon memegang tangan Youngwoon, lalu berputar dan mematahkan lengan bawah Youngwoon. Belum selesai, Taecyeon menendang sisi kepala Youngwoon hingga Youngwoon jatuh. Semua itu diakhiri dengan tumit Taecyeon yang menghunjam rusuk Youngwoon.

"Kau lihat betapa mudahnya aku menghancurkan temanmu?" Taecyeon bertanya pada Hangeng sambil menginjak-nginjakkan kakinya ke dada Youngwoon yang tak sadar, "Aku juga bisa menghancurkanmu seperti ini."

Hangeng berdecih. Ia tahu Youngwoon adalah bagian pihak Jungsoo, tetapi saat ini, mereka memiliki misi yang sama. Melihat Youngwoon tumbang karena membantunya membuatnya marah pada Taecyeon. "Kau kira aku tak bisa menghancurkanmu, hah?" Hangeng meremas rambut Taecyeon dan menghempaskan kepala itu dengan keras ke aspal. Di saat yang bersamaan, Taecyeon membenturkan kepala Hangeng ke tiang besi terdekat. Darah membasahi aspal dan tiang besi bersamaan, seiring hilangnya kesadaran dua petarung tersebut.

.

_Mereka adalah petarung yang kekuatannya tidak hanya berasal dari raga, tetapi juga dari sesuatu yang mengikat mereka, sesuatu yang tak pernah ingin mereka lepaskan—sahabat._

.

Suho tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya. Bagaimana mungkin empat orang yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya itu—Jungsoo, Kyuhyun, Zhoumi, dan Ryeowook—bisa bertahan melawan 60 anggota pasukannya? Kini, dari 60 orang itu, hanya enam yang tersisa, termasuk Suho dan Kris. Empat lawan enam. Pertarungan yang masih cukup proporsional. Suho tak yakin lagi ia bisa menang, apalagi orang-orang yang akan dihadapinya ini bukan sembarang orang.

Zhoumi berhenti beberapa langkah di depan Suho, lalu menunjuk seseorang di belakang lawannya itu. "Serahkan dia padaku." kata Zhoumi saat menunjuk Henry yang kepalanya sudah terkulai di depan dada. Suho tertawa sinis. "Ambil sendiri kalau kau bisa!" Suho maju, mengayunkan balok kayu ke arah Zhoumi.

Tiba-tiba, Ryeowook melangkah ke depan Zhoumi. Alhasil, Ryeowook-lah yang terkena pukulan Suho. Zhoumi sangat kaget hingga terjajar mundur. Darah Ryeowook mengalir hingga tengkuk. Seketika itu juga, Ryeowook jatuh dengan kepalanya sangat dekat dengan kaki Zhoumi, memercikkan sedikit darah ke kaki panjang itu.

"Anak ini..." Zhoumi masih belum bisa menghapuskan keterkejutannya, "Kenapa dia..."

.

_Sudah tidak ada lagi dua kubu yang saling serang. Mungkin. Karena dua kubu itu sudah memiliki tujuan yang sama sekarang._

.

Kyuhyun meradang. "Beraninya kau menyakiti anak serapuh dia! Tak akan kumaafkan!"

Karena sikap agresif Kyuhyun, enam orang yang tersisa langsung maju. Ini adalah pertarungan penentuan. Zhoumi menatap Henry. Walaupun pemuda tinggi itu tak bisa melihat wajah sang adik, ia yakin sang adik pasti sudah tak sadarkan diri sekarang. Ia hanya bisa berharap Henry tidak tewas karena siksaan Suho, atau Zhoumi akan mengalami nasib yang sama seperti Jongwoon—kehilangan adik dan meratap selamanya tanpa terlihat yang lainnya.

Tunggu. "Bukankah tadi Henry terikat ke kursi itu?" Zhoumi merasa aneh. Henry masih duduk di kursi itu, tetapi tali yang tadi mengikatnya telah lepas dan jatuh di tanah.

Tak lama setelah itu, Henry, yang semula masih terkulai, mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya berkilatan marah.

"Zhoumi, kirimu!" Jungsoo memperingatkan _dongsaeng_nya yang lengah, tetapi terlambat. Kris telah mengisi celah kosong di kiri Zhoumi, bersiap untuk menyerang lawannya yang lengah itu.

Prak!

Henry memukul Kris dua kali dengan kursi kayu hingga kursi kayu itu hancur! Kris tumbang seketika. Tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun, Henry melangkah cepat ke orang terdekat, meremas rambut orang itu, dan membenturkannya ke aspal. Seseorang yang lain hendak menyerang Henry dengan batu, tetapi Henry lebih cepat. Dari posisi berlututnya, Henry berputar dan menjegal orang yang akan menyerangnya. Batu yang dipegang lawan terjatuh. Henry mengambil batu itu sebelum sempat menyentuh tanah dan menghantam kepala lawannya dengan itu. Sesuai perhitungannya, musuh lain menyerang dari belakang lagi, jadi Henry melemparkan batu yang dipegangnya, tepat mengenai wajah orang itu. Lawan menjadi limbung dan Henry memanfaatkan itu untuk menjatuhkan lawan. Ditendangnya orang itu, lalu setelah orang itu 'mendarat' keras di aspal, Henry menggunakan tumitnya untuk mematahkan rusuk lawan.

Seseorang mencengkeram Henry dari belakang. Henry berbalik dan mematahkan tangan orang itu, lalu menendang sisi tubuh penyerangnya. Setelah si penyerang kelima jatuh, Henry menarik dua tangan Suho ke belakang dengan kasar, lalu menendang punggung Suho ke depan. Sebagai penyelesaian, Henry menendang perut Suho tiga kali.

Suho terbatuk. "Kau..."

Sebelum Suho sempat mengatakan sesuatu lagi, Henry meraih balok kayu panjang di dekatnya, mengangkat balok itu dalam posisi vertikal, dan memukulkan ujung balok ke sisi kepala Suho yang menghadap ke atas.

Enam orang telah tumbang.

Tiba-tiba, rasa sakit yang tajam menusuk perut Henry karena efek gerak cepat setelah terluka parah. Mata Henry memicing. Ia memegangi perutnya dan mengerang. Kyuhyun, yang paling dekat dengan Henry, mengulurkan tangannya. "Kau tak apa-ap..."

Buak! Henry memukul Kyuhyun. Pukulan itu mengakhiri perkelahian Kyuhyun malam ini. Dia tumbang.

"Kyu!" Jungsoo yang naik pitam lalu berbalik pada Henry, "Apa yang kau..."

Buak! Sekali lagi, Henry menumbangkan seseorang sebelum orang itu selesai bicara.

Zhoumi terpaku melihat dua pemimpin geng Neul Paran 'berserakan', sejajar dengan telapak kaki Henry. Ketika Zhoumi mengalihkan pandang dari dua pemimpin geng itu pada adiknya, Henry tengah menatap balik dirinya dengan nanar.

"Kau marah pada kami semua?" tanya Zhoumi pada Henry.

Henry berjalan cepat menuju Zhoumi. Tangannya yang terkepal hampir melukai Zhoumi, tetapi Zhoumi menepisnya. "Jangan seperti anak kecil. Jawab pertanyaanku, Henry Lau."

"Apa aku harus menurut padamu kalau kau tidak menurut padaku?" Tangan Henry kembali ke sisi tubuhnya.

"Menurut padamu?"

"Aku menyuruhmu pergi, tetapi kau tidak pergi."

"Oh," Zhoumi paham maksud Henry, "maafkan aku. Harusnya aku pergi, ya?"

Henry menatap wajah Zhoumi heran. Aneh. Biasanya, kakaknya akan berdalih 'aku melakukan ini untuk melindungimu', 'ini adalah hal yang benar', dan sebagainya, tetapi kali ini...

Zhoumi tersenyum lemah. Sedikit lagi, ia benar-benar sudah tak mampu berdiri. "Setelah semua yang kau lakukan..." pemuda jangkung itu menarik napas berat sebelum melanjutkan, "...aku bisa belajar menghargaimu."

Bukan ini jawaban yang diharapkan Henry dari Zhoumi karena jawaban ini tidak bisa membuat Henry memukul kakaknya itu. Ia mengharapkan jawaban seorang kakak yang melindunginya hingga keterlaluan, bukan jawaban seorang kakak yang memahaminya. Kakak yang peduli dan menyayanginya.

"Kau mau memukulku juga?"Zhoumi memiringkan kepalanya, masih tersenyum, "Lakukan saja sesukamu."

"Baik! Aku akan melakukannya!"

Buak!

Zhoumi jatuh. Hal terakhir yang diingatnya sebelum kehilangan kesadaran adalah bahwa Henry sudah bukan adik kecilnya lagi. Henry adalah seorang lelaki baru yang bebas.

Kepalan tangan Henry dibasahi darah Zhoumi. "Sudah selesai..." Henry tertunduk, "... Semua ini sudah selesai, 'kan...

..._Hyung_?"

Terdengar sirine mobil dari kejauhan. Lampu mobil itu menyorot seseorang yang masih berdiri tegak di antara lautan orang-orang yang terluka dan tak sadarkan diri. Henry menoleh ke belakang, lalu semuanya menjadi gelap.


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's note: Ini ending apa, kok panjang? Biar deh, hehehe, semoga pembaca nggak capek bacanya :p Yup, ini adalah ending sebenarnya dari 'Broken Youth', semoga memenuhi ekspektasi ya... Terima kasih banyak sudah mengikuti FF ini hingga akhir dan mohon maaf kalo FF ini agak kasar. Ingat, jangan suka berantem dan tumbuhkan kedamaian di tengah kekalutan ^^_

* * *

**Episode 13**

_"Hyung, kau jeleeek!"_

_"Apa? Kenapa aku jelek?"_

_"Habis kau tidak membiarkanku membalas anak yang memukulku itu! Malah kau yang memukulnya! Kau jahaaaat!"_

_"Kau ini masih kecil, tidak boleh berkelahi!"_

_"Tapi aku juga laki-laki, Hyung! Aku juga ingin kuat sepertimu!"_

_"Ish, anak ini..." Zhoumi kecil menggerakkan telunjuknya, menyuruh adiknya maju, "Kau mau menantangku berkelahi, hm? Baik, ayo sini! Akan kukalahkan kau!" _

_Henry kecil tersenyum lebar. "Kau yang akan kalah, Hyung!"_

_Henry dan Zhoumi kecil berkelahi bohong-bohongan sampai bergulung-gulung di atas tikar kamar. Walaupun dibilang 'berkelahi', mereka melakukannya sambil tertawa. Zhoumi kecil bahkan sampai tidak peduli dengan memar yang baru ia dapat karena melindungi adiknya di taman bermain tadi, hingga..._

_"Zhoumi Lau! Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikmu? Mengajarinya berkelahi?" Eomma menjewer Zhoumi kecil dan menyeretnya keluar, "Henry, tetap di sini!"_

* * *

Itu mimpi Zhoumi yang hanya tinggal mimpi, sebuah serpihan dari masa lalu yang tertinggal.

Cahaya matahari menyilaukan Zhoumi yang masih terpejam. Ia membuka matanya dengan enggan, lalu menyeret tangannya untuk menutupi mata. Cahaya begitu intens memasuki matanya dari jendela kamar, menyakitkannya.

Kamar? Zhoumi mengedarkan pandang ke sekitar. Tempat apa ini? Kenapa kamar ini begitu putih? Tempat tidurnya berbau aneh, seperti bau obat. Selain itu, kenapa tubuhnya terasa terikat? Ah, jelas, ia dibebat perban di beberapa tempat, sehingga tak bisa bebas bergerak. "Henry..." adalah orang yang pertama kali dipanggilnya. Ia bangkit perlahan dari tempat tidurnya.

Cring!

"Bunyi apa itu?" Zhoumi menoleh ke arah gemerincing itu. Hei! Tangan kiri Zhoumi telah terborgol! Gemerincing tadi berasal dari rantai panjang yang menghubungkan borgolnya dengan borgol orang lain. Orang itu masih baru membuka matanya dan berkedip bingung beberapa kali, sama seperti Zhoumi saat baru bangun.

"Kim Ryeowook?!" Suara parau Zhoumi mengagetkan orang yang terborgol dengannya. Ryeowook, yang tidur di ranjang sebelah, menoleh dan terbelalak kaget. "Kau... hei! Kenapa kita terborgol begini?" Ryeowook tersedak setelah mengucapkan kata-kata beruntun itu, belum sepenuhnya terbiasa bicara cepat.

Pintu kamar terbuka. Henry masuk. "Oh, baguslah kalian sudah bangun," Henry memencet sebuah tombol dekat ranjang Zhoumi, "Akan kupanggilkan perawat."

Zhoumi hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi kemudian terdengar teriakan yang familiar. Suara itu semakin mendekat ke kamar. Tak lama kemudian, pintu kamar terbuka dengan kasar. "Henry Lau! Jelaskan apa yang kau lakukan pada kami!"

Ternyata, bukan hanya Zhoumi dan Ryeowook yang terborgol bersama. Orang yang berteriak tadi—Youngwoon—diborgol bersama Hangeng. Keduanya tampak tak senang diborgol bersama seperti itu. Diborgol saja sudah tidak menyenangkan, apalagi diborgol dengan (mantan) musuh, 'kan?

"Jangan berisik di rumah sakit, Youngwoon-_hyung_. Kau mengagetkan Zhoumi-_hyung_ dan Ryeowook yang baru bangun." Henry berbalik dan menanggapi santai. Youngwoon yang kesal sudah tak peduli apakah Zhoumi akan membunuhnya atau tidak gara-gara membentak Henry. "Aku bertanya padamu, anak kecil! Jelaskan apa yang kau lakukan?!" Youngwoon mengepalkan tangannya yang terborgol di depan wajah Henry. Henry mengangkat bahu. "Polisi yang melakukannya. Aku hanya perencana."

"Perencana kau bilang? Dasar kau a—"

Henry menggulung koran pagi yang ia dapat saat sarapan dan memukulkannya ke kepala Youngwoon. "Diam, _Hyung_. Kalau kau berisik, kau akan membangunkan semua pasien di rumah sakit ini." Bocah mochi itu membuka lembaran koran pagi yang belum sempat ia baca. Zhoumi ternganga. Adiknya sudah berlagak bagaikan bos besar yang menguasai semua, bahkan orang sekuat Youngwoon dan Hangeng pun tidak ditakuti Henry lagi.

"Henry, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kami diborgol..." Zhoumi melirik sekilas Ryeowook, "...berpasangan begini? Bisa kau jelaskan?"

"Nanti, _Hyung_. Ada yang masih belum bangun. Aku malas menjelaskan berulang kali, jadi akan kujelaskan setelah kalian semua bangun," Henry menggerakkan kepalanya, menghalau Youngwoon dan Hangeng pergi saat perawat untuk Zhoumi dan Ryeowook datang, "Kembalilah ke kamar kalian. Perawat akan kebingungan mencari kalian nanti."

* * *

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi semua orang yang terborgol untuk sadar dan pulih. Akan tetapi, setelah mereka keluar dari rumah sakit, mereka dibawa ke kantor polisi untuk dibina, berbeda dengan Suho dan geng-geng pembantunya yang ditahan lebih lama karena kesalahan yang lebih berat. Selama pembinaan di kantor polisi, Henry selalu setia menemani. Bukan 'setia menemani', sebenarnya. Henry di sana untuk memukul kepala-kepala mereka yang akan berbuat kekacauan.

Seperti hari ini.

"Aissh, bahkan di kantor polisi pun aku harus bertemu dengan benda busuk ini!" umpat Heechul ketika Henry menjatuhkan seabrek buku catatan pelajaran untuk anak kelas tiga. Henry memukul kepala Heechul dengan 'koran neraka' yang setia menemaninya dari rumah sakit hingga kantor polisi. "Jangan banyak bicara, _Hyung_. Kau harus belajar supaya bisa lulus SMA. Berterimakasihlah padaku karena sudah membawakan buku-buku ini."

"Kau..." Heechul siap memukul Henry, tetapi 'pasangan borgol'-nya, Kibum, menarik tangan Heechul dengan bantuan borgol. Heechul hampir terjatuh karena kerasnya Kibum menarik tangannya. "Kenapa anak-anak kelas satu sekarang tidak ada sopan-sopannya sama sekali?" keluhnya dalam hati ketika Kibum menatapnya dengan tajam, seakan berkata, "Baca buku itu, pria tua! Kau sudah kelas tiga!"

Zhoumi menghela napas. Gara-gara tumpukan buku di depannya, ia jadi ingat lagi tentang statusnya sebagai murid yang akan lulus SMA. Berbeda dengan kebanyakan anak kelas tiga yang dibina bersamanya, Zhoumi masih memikirkan masa depan: universitas dan karir. Ia mengambil satu buku dan membacanya, tetapi pandangannya kabur karena tak pakai kacamata baca. Dengan satu gerakan tak acuh, Henry mengeluarkan kotak kacamata Zhoumi dan meletakkan kotak itu di depan kakaknya. "Cepat pakai."

Zhoumi tersenyum. Walaupun adiknya masih membuang muka tiap kali bertemu pandang dengannya, Henry masih peduli padanya. Zhoumi memakai kacamata yang diberikan Henry dan mulai belajar.

Akhirnya, setelah beberapa kali Henry mengayunkan 'koran neraka' miliknya ke kepala anak-anak kelas tiga yang tak mau menurut, anak-anak kelas tiga itu mau belajar. "Sebenarnya, mereka bisa tekun kalau dipaksa," batin Henry sambil menahan senyumnya supaya tetap dalam _facade_ kejam, "Maaf ya, _Hyung_, aku harus tidak sopan begini. Ini 'kan demi kebaikan kalian."

"Hei, Henry, selama anak kelas tiga sibuk belajar, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Donghae menggelosor ke atas meja dengan bosan. Masa depannya 'kan masih jauh, tidak seperti anak kelas tiga yang sudah mau berangkat perang itu, jadi ia tak usah repot belajar. Menjawab pertanyaan itu, Henry membuka ranselnya dan meletakkan beberapa lembar kerja kelas satu dan dua di atas meja. "Kerjakan. Aku sudah menandai lembar kerja sesuai kelas kalian, jadi ambillah sesuai dengan tulisan kelas yang ada di situ. Cepat."

Hyukjae terbelalak, lalu mendesah keras. "Kami harus mengerjakan ini? Aduh, aku sedang malas nih..."

"Jangan protes! Aku sudah susah-payah memintakan lembar kerja yang kalian tinggalkan selama kalian tidak masuk sekolah, jadi kerjakan saja dan tidak usah membantah!" bentak Henry.

Dengan enggan, Hyukjae mengambil lembar kerja yang ada di atas meja. Ternyata, Siwon juga akan mengambil lembar kerja yang sama. Hyukjae menatap tajam Siwon, berkeras mempertahankan lembar kerjanya. "Hei, ambil sendiri milikmu."

"Aku lebih dulu mengambilnya." Siwon tak mau kalah.

Hyukjae menggebrak meja. "Jangan memulai masalah baru setelah masalah lama selesai, Choi Siwon!"

Siwon tak suka dibentak-bentak, jadi ia menarik rantai borgol yang menghubungkannya dengan Hyukjae. Si _Cassanova_ kurus terjungkal begitu saja. Pertengkaran akan pecah kalau saja Henry tidak mengambil dua lembar kerja dan menempelkan lembar-lembar itu ke dahi Siwon dan Hyukjae. "Dasar kekanak-kanakan! Ayo cepat kerjakan!"

Hyukjae dan Siwon pasrah. Daripada mencari masalah dan berakhir dengan menyakiti Henry (yang tentunya tidak mereka inginkan), mereka memilih mengerjakan soal-soal di hadapan mereka. Siwon si cerdas tenggelam dalam soal-soal, berbeda dengan Hyukjae yang cepat bosan. Ia mengedarkan pandang ke sekitar sambil menyelipkan pensil di bibirnya. Telapak tangannya menyangga sisi kepalanya. Tepat saat dia bosan begitu, beberapa gadis dengan pakaian minim masuk ke kantor polisi. Tampaknya, gadis-gadis itu adalah anak-anak 'nakal' yang baru dirazia. Ini tentu menjadi pemandangan sedap bagi Hyukjae_. Gummy smile_nya terkembang saat menikmati pemandangan menarik itu.

"Siapa yang lebih bagus?"

Hyukjae kaget ketika suara rendah Siwon mencapai telinganya. Si ikan teri menoleh. Siwon terlihat menulis sebuah diagram alir di lembar kerjanya. Masih serius, rupanya, tetapi kata-katanya tadi itu... "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hyukjae bingung.

"Aku suka yang pakai _tank top_ merah."

Hampir seketika, Hyukjae menoleh ke arah gadis-gadis tadi. Hyukjae nyengir lebar. Ah... beginilah kalau dua _Cassanova _yang hobi 'mengapresiasi wanita' bertemu. "Seleramu payah. Yang pakai _hot pants_ lebih hebat, terlihat lebih mulus."

Gadis dengan _hot pants_ sadar ada yang membicarakannya, jadi dia menoleh ke arah dua pemuda yang sedang memperhatikannya. Gadis itu tersenyum genit...pada Siwon. Hyukjae menoleh pada pemuda _cool_ yang jadi _partner_ borgolnya. "Sialan! Dia hanya membalas senyummu!"

Siwon kembali ke lembar kerjanya dengan santai. "Lelaki macam kau tak memiliki pesona yang cukup."

"Gara-gara aku bersamamu, makanya aku jadi tidak kelihatan mempesona!" Hyukjae tak terima.

Plak! Plak! Henry melayangkan pukulan mematikan pada dua kepala di depannya dengan 'koran neraka'. "Jangan jelalatan di kantor polisi! _Playboy _tak tahu malu!"

* * *

Masa pembinaan di kantor polisi telah selesai. Yang menyebalkan, karena keinginan Henry, borgol masih belum dilepas. Henry yang pandai berdalih berhasil meyakinkan polisi untuk tetap memborgol orang-orang itu hingga ia merasa pembinaannya sudah cukup. Kemudian, orang-orang itu dibawa ke apartemen Zhoumi dengan mobil polisi.

"Hei!" Zhoumi cepat menoleh pada adiknya, "Apa maksudmu membawa kita semua ke apartemenku?"

"Mereka akan menginap di sini, _Hyung_. Masa begitu saja kau tidak mengerti?"

"Apa?!" Zhoumi terbelalak, "Aku bisa gila! Dengan membawa orang-orang ini ke sini, kau akan menghancurkan apartemenku!"

Henry mendesis. "Kau tidak usah terlalu khawatir dengan hal itu. Kalau mereka mulai berbuat ulah, aku akan memanggil polisi, jadi mereka akan dipenjara dalam sekejap!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis. "Heh, kau tak akan berani melakukan itu pada kami!"

"Cho Kyuhyun, apa kau bodoh? Sekarang ini, aku yang berkuasa atas kalian. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin para polisi mau menuruti perintahku untuk memborgol kalian dengan cara begini?" Henry membalas kesinisan Kyuhyun dengan lebih mematikan. Benar juga. Kyuhyun berdecak. Ia tak tahu bagaimana Henry bisa begitu berkuasa, bahkan bisa membelok-belokkan polisi.

"Ayo masuk! Atau kalian mau tidur di luar?" bentak Henry pada orang-orang yang enggan beranjak dari tempat itu, "Oh ya, sekali masuk ke sini, jangan coba-coba kabur atau kalian akan masuk penjara dalam waktu yang lama."

Ryeowook bergidik sedikit. "Iya, iya, aku mengerti! Jangan galak begitu!"

"Kau penakut sekali," Henry berkata pada sahabatnya saat membuka pintu apartemen, wajahnya yang semula kaku berubah ramah, "Nah, semuanya, silahkan masuk ke apartemen kami! Anggap saja ini seperti penjara, jadi jangan sentuh apapun tanpa seijinku atau Zhoumi-_hyung_, mengerti?"

"Biasanya, kalau menyambut tamu 'kan bilangnya 'anggap saja rumah sendiri', ini malah berbeda," Donghae berbisik pada Zhoumi, "_Hyung_, kenapa Henry jadi seram begitu, sih? Katakan sesuatu padanya!"

"Jangan berisik. Kalau anak kecil ditentang, dia malah semakin menjadi, jadi diam dan ikuti saja apa katanya." balas Zhoumi.

Henry mengumpulkan empat belas orang itu di ruang tengah karena ia ingin menjelaskan semuanya pada mereka. "Aduh!" Jongwoon jatuh terduduk setelah Shindong, _partner_ borgolnya, menggesernya dari sofa hingga jatuh, "Sial! Kenapa aku harus terborgol dengan orang yang makan tempat sepertimu, sih?"

"Jangan banyak omong atau kutindih kau sampai pipih! Dasar kepala besar!" ejek Shindong. Jongwoon sudah mengepalkan tangannya, tetapi Henry melemparkan buku tulis ke kepala-kepala mereka berdua. "Jongwoon-_hyung_! Shindong-_hyung_! Tenanglah kalau ada orang yang mau bicara!"

Akhirnya, _chaos_ yang terjadi saat pertama mereka berkumpul di ruang tengah reda dengan ketegasan dan kekejaman Henry.

"Baik. Karena semuanya sudah tenang, aku akan bicara. Aku memborgol kalian secara berpasangan supaya selama tinggal di rumah ini, tidak terjadi perkelahian antar geng. Kalau kalian terborgol bersama, kalian akan menyusahkan diri sendiri jika bertarung dengan orang yang terborgol dengan kalian. Borgol juga akan sedikit membatasi kegiatan kalian supaya kalian tidak banyak berulah di sini."

Henry menarik napas, memberi jeda sejenak untuk orang-orang di depannya supaya bisa mencerna perkataannya, lalu melanjutkan lagi. "Sekarang, kalian berada di sini karena kalian benar-benar tak bisa pulang untuk sementara. Orang tua kita sedang menjalani masa pembinaan di tempat lain."

"Hah?!" Semua yang punya orang tua tampak terkejut. "Termasuk orang tua kita juga, Henry?" tanya Zhoumi. Henry mengangguk. "Karena aku sadar lebih dulu dari kalian semua, aku bisa menceritakan semua. Awalnya, aku bercerita pada para perawat, lalu pada dokter, dan akhirnya dokter memintaku untuk melapor ke polisi karena yakin bahwa masalah kita tidak ringan. Dengan itu, polisi menyelidiki masing-masing keluarga kita dan memberi mereka pembinaan. Untuk yang tidak punya orang tua, aku sudah meminta polisi untuk mencarikan rumah singgah sementara hingga kalian dapat orang tua baru."

Jungsoo mengerjapkan matanya. Senang, bingung, dan takjub bergabung menjadi satu. "Kau mengurus semua itu sendiri selama kami tidak sadar?"

"Tentu saja, tetapi ini bukan berarti aku peduli pada kalian! Aku cuma tidak mau ada yang mati gara-gara stres masalah orang tua, kelaparan di jalan, atau tak punya rumah. Tubuh kalian pasti akan berbau tidak enak kalau mati! Selain itu, Dokter Sunho, juga Junghyuk_-ssi_ dari kepolisian bisa diajak bekerja sama, jadi aku manfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk membetulkan orang-orang tua yang sudah rusak itu."

Kata-kata Henry memang kasar, tetapi tetap ketahuan kalau perhatian Henry sangat besar pada empat belas orang itu. Dia bahkan berpikir jauh untuk membina orang tua yang menjadi sumber kerusakan mereka semua. Jungsoo tersenyum lembut. Dia tahu, Henry pasti juga masih kesakitan, tetapi dalam keadaan sakit, ia masih sempat memperjuangkan kebahagiaan semua orang. "Terima kasih, Henry."

"Uh... mm," Henry mengangguk, sedikit salah tingkah, lalu kembali ke topik, "Nah, selama di sini, kalian harus menuruti semua perintahku dan berbuat baik padaku supaya kalian bisa lepas dari borgol itu. Akulah yang akan menentukan kapan kalian akan dilepas, jadi pandai-pandailah berbuat baik di depanku. Kalau kalian mencoba melakukan sesuatu yang tak kusuka, maka masa pemborgolan kalian akan menjadi lebih lama."

"Jadi, kami tak akan dilepas sedikit juga? Kami akan terus terikat seperti ini, bahkan di kamar mandi?" tanya Sungmin. Henry sekali lagi mengiyakan. "Kalau ada satu orang yang akan ke kamar mandi, yang lain menunggu di luar. Aku sudah memodifikasi pintu supaya cocok dengan rantai borgol, jadi pintu kamar mandi akan tetap tertutup tanpa terganjal rantai."

Donghae dan Sungmin, yang diborgol bersama dan sama-sama mempunyai kemampuan mengubah segala benda menjadi kunci, mulai celingak-celinguk mencari sesuatu yang bisa mereka gunakan. Henry tergelak. "Kalian mencari ini? Maaf saja, aku sudah tahu pekerjaan kalian selama ini, jadi aku tahu rencana kalian. Percuma saja, borgol itu tidak akan bisa dibuka kecuali dengan kunci milikku!" Ia mengangkat segala bentuk jarum, kunci, klip kertas, dan benda kecil berujung lancip lainnya yang sudah ia ikat menjadi satu. Donghae dan Sungmin bertatapan selama beberapa detik, lalu mendesis kesal sambil membuang muka.

"Oh ya, kuingatkan sekali lagi. Semua di sini akan mendapat perlakuan yang sama. Jadi, walaupun Zhoumi-_hyung_ kakakku, sedangkan Jungsoo-_hyung_ dan Kyuhyun adalah pemimpin geng, aku akan tetap menghukum mereka jika mereka melakukan kesalahan. Nah, ada pertanyaan?"

Semua diam dan Henry tersenyum lebar, senyum polos khas anak-anaknya. "Bagus kalau kalian mengerti. Aku punya kabar baik untuk kalian. Besok adalah hari pertama kalian sekolah dalam keadaan terborgol!"

* * *

Sore pertama di luar kantor polisi, Henry 'menyiksa' semua orang yang terborgol dengan menyuruh mereka membersihkan dan menata apartemen. Hal itu sangat menguras tenaga para berandal ini, tetapi dengan cara ini, Henry berhasil mengalihkan energi empat belas orang itu untuk sesuatu yang positif (dan gerutuan).

Namun, setelah bersih-bersih, apa yang terjadi?

Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tengah. Dipandangnya borgol yang menghubungkannya dengan Jungsoo. Borgol itu melingkari tangan kanan Kyuhyun, yang otomatis sangat menghalangi aktivitasnya. Memakai tangan kiri untuk mengerjakan semuanya pun tak mungkin karena tangan kiri Kyuhyun sakit dan sulit digerakkan—mungkin efek pertarungan.

"Yakk, Henry, kenapa kau memborgol tangan kananku, bodoh? Aissh, aku jadi tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa kalau begini!" dengus Kyuhyun kesal.

"Kalau aku memborgol tangan kirimu, percayalah, itu akan makin merepotkanmu." jawab Henry santai.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak usah diborgol saja. Aku ini _Leader_. Aku punya hak untuk bebas." Kyuhyun tidak mau kalah. Henry menghela nafas. Orang satu ini sifat kekanakannya memang keterlaluan. Henry, yang saat itu sedang merapikan lemari buku, mengambil sebuah kamus tebal dan memukulkannya ke kepala Kyuhyun.

"Aduh, sakit!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil memegangi kepalanya. Ingin rasanya melayangkan hantaman keras ke muka Henry, kalau saja tangan kirinya tidak sakit dan tangan kanannya tidak diborgol.

"Sakit, ya? Kalau begitu diamlah. Aku tidak ingin keadaanmu semakin parah karena sikap kekanakanmu itu." Henry meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan kembali merapikan lemari bukunya. Harga diri Kyuhyun sebagai _Leader_ telah hancur karena anak berwajah mochi yang diselamatkannya. Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin melipat-lipat tubuh anak kurang ajar itu, tetapi dia memilih untuk menahan amarahnya, tidak ingin kepalanya menjadi korban Henry lagi.

Karena haus, Kyuhyun berusaha menjangkau botol air minum di meja. Botol air minum berada jauh dari jangkauan Kyuhyun.

"Biar aku ambilkan." kata Jungsoo.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri." jawab Kyuhyun dingin, tetap dengan usahanya menjangkau botol air minum itu. Kyuhyun berhasil menjangkau botol, tetapi karena borgol dan beban tangan Jungsoo, tangan Kyuhyun agak sulit dikendalikan. Inginnya digenggam, eh... botol itu malah jatuh dan menggelinding ke bawah meja. Kyuhyun mendesis frustasi. Jungsoo tersenyum dan mengambil botol yang menggelinding tadi.

"Sudah kubilang, aku saja yang ambil." Jungsoo memberikan botol minum. Kyuhyun hanya menatap botol itu diam, lalu kembali menatap Jungsoo.

"Bukakan. Aku tidak bisa membukanya dengan tangan seperti ini." perintah Kyuhyun. Jungsoo menghela napas, tetapi tetap tersenyum sabar. Kedua tangan Jungsoo tidak terluka parah, jadi masih berfungsi dengan baik. Jungsoo membukakan botol air mineral itu dan menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Aah, segar sekali. Oh ya, bisa tolong ambilkan roti itu? Aku lapar." pinta Kyuhyun lagi setelah mengembalikan botol minumnya pada Jungsoo. Jungsoo tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kekanakan rivalnya ini, yang mungkin sekarang akan menjadi _partner_nya. "Dasar anak manja." batin Jungsoo. Jungsoo mengambil sebungkus roti di dekatnya dan membukakannya untuk Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih, _Hyung_." kata Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh pada Jungsoo, sibuk mengunyah rotinya. Jungsoo kaget dengan kata terakhir tadi. '_Hyung_'? Kyuhyun memanggilnya '_Hyung_'?

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Kyuhyun jengah. Jungsoo, sedikit terbata, bertanya balik, "Kau memanggilku apa tadi?"

"'_Hyung_'. Kenapa? Apa aku harus memanggilmu _ahjussi_?" Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya, lalu menggigit rotinya, "Oh ya, jangan katakan pada siapapun tentang ini. Kalau para anggotaku tahu, bisa-bisa mereka memintaku memanggil mereka dengan sebutan _Hyung_ juga. Reputasiku sebagai _leader_ akan jatuh nanti."

Jungsoo tersenyum bahagia. Dia benar-benar merindukan panggilan itu dari seseorang yang ada di sebelahnya saat ini. Jungsoo mengacak pelan rambut coklat Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_, kau membuat rambutku berantakan!" Kyuhyun menepis tangan Jungsoo. Jungsoo hanya tertawa, senang rasanya tidak ada kebencian lagi di antara dia dan Kyuhyun. Diam-diam, Jungsoo berterima kasih lagi pada Henry yang secara tak langsung sudah menyatukan ia dan Kyuhyun kembali.

* * *

Karena kekuatan fisik mereka, Hangeng dan Youngwoon dimanfaatkan Henry untuk menata dua kamar tidur supaya cukup untuk lima belas orang. Sebenarnya, pekerjaan itu bisa mereka lakukan dengan mudah... jika tidak diborgol. Karena itulah, mereka protes pada Henry, tetapi Henry malah bilang, "Rantai borgol kalian cukup panjang! Kalian masih bebas bergerak, jadi cepat kerjakan!" Akhirnya, daripada diomeli lebih banyak oleh anak kecil, Hangeng dan Youngwoon menurut saja.

"Sudah selesai! Ah, lelah sekali..." Youngwoon bersandar ke dinding kamar yang baru saja ditatanya. Hangeng duduk di sebelahnya, mengatur napas. "Anak kecil itu... Aku menyesal sudah menolongnya dulu." keluhnya sambil menyisipkan jemari di rambutnya. Youngwoon menoleh. "Anak kecil itu Henry? Kau pernah menolongnya sebelum pertarungan kemarin itu?"

"Ya."

"Tunggu. Apa karena kau, gengmu bisa tahu bahwa Henry sedang ada masalah dengan Suho?"

"Tidak sepenuhnya," Hangeng mengusap keringat yang berleleran di lehernya, "Setelah aku menolong Henry pada hari itu, _Leader_ memerintahkan Sungmin mencari informasi tentang mereka. Sungmin-lah yang mengetahui rencana penyanderaan Henry oleh kelompok Suho dan memberitahunya pada _Leader_."

Youngwoon manggut-manggut. "Kalau kau pernah menolong Henry, berarti kau juga pernah bertemu Zhoumi?"

"Ya. Saat itu, hanya kami berdua yang ada di sana untuk menolong Henry."

"Oh! Jadi, waktu itu kau yang membantu Zhoumi?"

Sekali lagi, Hangeng mengiyakan. Youngwoon menatap Hangeng tak percaya. "Kenapa kau menolongnya? Bukankah saat itu kita masih..."

"Rival? Saat itu, aku sama sekali tidak memikirkannya. Dalam situasi segenting itu, pikiranku hanya terfokus pada Henry."

"Kau bukan siapa-siapanya Henry. Teman segengnya saja bukan."

"Lalu? Apa menolong orang perlu alasan? Henry butuh pertolongan dan dia memang pantas ditolong."

Youngwoon mencerna kalimat Hangeng itu selama beberapa saat, lalu bersandar kembali ke dinding. "Kau benar. Selama ini, mungkin aku terlalu terikat pada Jungsoo-_hyung_, sampai-sampai aku tidak berpikir sejauh itu."

"Sekarang waktunya berpikir realistis. Henry tak akan mengijinkan kita bertarung lagi sebagai geng musuh, jadi kau tak perlu khawatirkan Jungsoo lagi. Kami tak akan menyerangnya," Hangeng meyakinkan, lalu tertawa kecil, "Kalau ada yang menyerangnya, itu pasti bukan bagian dari kami, dan kami akan membantumu untuk menghancurkan musuh Jungsoo itu."

Youngwoon ikut tertawa. Suasana di antara mereka sudah sedikit cair sekarang. "Dengan jumlah dua kali lipat, kita tak akan terkalahkan!" katanya, tetapi kemudian menengadah bingung, "Tapi kalau geng kita benar-benar digabung, siapa yang akan jadi ketua?"

"Jawabannya sudah jelas sekali, 'kan?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Tentu saja Henry."

Hangeng dan Youngwoon tertawa bersama lagi. Bocah mochi itu jadi ketua geng besar hasil gabungan dua geng? Gila.

* * *

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!" Heechul melemparkan sapu yang dipegangnya dan berteriak frustrasi, "Hei, bocah pucat, kenapa dari tadi kau diam begitu!? Katakan sesuatu!"

Kibum mengangkat wajahnya sekilas, lalu membungkuk dan mengambil sapu yang dijatuhkan Heechul. Ia melanjutkan pekerjaan menyapu Heechul yang terhenti. Merasa tidak diperhatikan, Heechul menarik borgolnya hingga tangan Kibum ikut tertarik. Dengan itu, akhirnya Kibum menatap Heechul agak lama, tetapi tetap tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Sebuah senyum tipis terkembang di wajahnya, lalu melebar, melebar, sampai berubah menjadi tawa lepas. Heechul jadi makin kesal. "Yakk, apa kau gila, hah? Ish, kenapa Henry memborgolku dengan anak sepertimu, sih?"

Tawa Kibum mereda. Kibum melemparkan sapunya ke arah Heechul, yang menangkapnya dengan sigap. "_Deja vu_." gumam Kibum sambil berusaha menggunakan pengki untuk membersihkan setumpuk debu. Heechul menunjuk Kibum dengan marah. "Aku tidak tahu arti kata bahasa Inggris yang kau ucapkan, tetapi kalau kau mengejekku, aku akan menghancurkanmu!"

Tak disangka, tawa Kibum meledak lagi. "Bodoh! Aku tidak mengejekmu! Aku hanya merasa pernah mengalami hal seperti ini, makanya aku tertawa dan mengatakan itu tadi!"

"Kau pikir aku percaya dengan kata-katamu itu?!"

"Terserah kalau kau tak percaya." Kibum mengangkat bahunya acuh. Heechul hendak mengatakan sesuatu lagi, tetapi akhirnya ia mendesah. "Bicara denganmu sangat melelahkan."

Heechul dan Kibum kembali pada pekerjaan bebersih. "Hei, omong-omong..." Heechul memecah kesunyian, "...kau bilang kau pernah mengalami ini? Kapan?"

Dalam situasi biasa, Kibum tidak akan menceritakan masa lalunya dengan mudah pada orang lain. Akan tetapi, entah kenapa, ia merasa Heechul agak berbeda dengan orang asing yang lainnya. _Yah, tak apalah kuceritakan sedikit_, pikir Kibum. "Saat aku bertemu dengan Donghae-_hyung_, aku juga sedang membersihkan kelas. Aku juga dibentak olehnya karena menurutnya, aku membosankan. Sama seperti apa yang kau lakukan tadi, 'kan?"

"Oh... Rupanya, kau dekat dengan anak berwajah ikan itu, ya? Dalam setiap perkelahian, rasanya kau juga tak pernah jauh darinya, tetapi di perkelahian kemarin..."

"Aku tahu. Tidak usah dibahas." sahut Kibum. Dia masih merasa bersalah karena jauh dari Donghae saat perkelahian itu, sehingga tidak bisa membantu Donghae. Akibatnya, Donghae tumbang duluan.

Heechul menatap Kibum. Ikatan antara Kibum dan Donghae ternyata cukup kuat, tetapi tidak berarti Kibum tidak dekat dengan anggota gengnya yang lain. Hubungan itu seperti hubungan Heechul dan Hangeng. Walaupun benar bahwa Hangeng lebih kuat fisiknya dari Heechul, tetapi Heechul selalu melihat Hangeng sebagai pribadi penyendiri yang dipaksa jadi kuat. Setelah mengenal Hangeng, Heechul jadi lupa dengan kesulitannya sendiri dan berusaha untuk menguatkan Hangeng di setiap kesempatan. Mungkin, cara Donghae melihat Kibum juga seperti itu.

"Pertarungan melawan Suho memang sulit. Tak usah terlalu menyalahkan dirimu. Aku yakin, anak ikan itu juga tak akan menyalahkanmu." kata Heechul kemudian.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin?"

"Itu tak penting. Menurutku, tenggelam dalam kesalahan masa lalu tak akan memperbaiki masa depan," Heechul memasukkan debu-debu yang disapunya ke dalam pengki Kibum, "Daripada memikirkan kesalahanmu terlalu dalam, lebih baik memikirkan cara untuk memperbaikinya. Dalam hal ini, kau harus lebih hati-hati menjaga anak ikan itu—puih! Kenapa aku jadi berceramah begini?"

Kibum tersenyum. Heechul memang kasar, tetapi _hidden wisdom_nya hebat sekali. Pemuda cantik itu banyak mengingatkan Kibum pada Donghae. Bedanya, kalau Donghae lebih kekanakan dari Kibum, Heechul lebih dewasa. Mungkin, Kibum bisa belajar beberapa hal dari Heechul. Sebaliknya, Heechul bisa belajar lebih banyak bahasa Inggris pada Kibum. Hah, konyol.

Heechul dan Kibum membuka jendela, bermaksud membuang debu yang sudah mereka sapu keluar sana. Tiba-tiba saja, Donghae dan Sungmin masuk ke dalam ruangan. "Oi, kalian jangan mengotorkan ruangan ini lagi, mengerti?" tegur Heechul seketika.

Tidak menghiraukan teguran Heechul, Sungmin bertanya, "_Hyung_, kau lihat sesuatu yang panjang di sini? Tali, gorden, atau apapun?"

"Gorden? Itu, ada gorden tak terpakai di dekat kursi. Kenapa?"

Sungmin yang melihat gorden itu langsung cerah. "Bagus! Terima kasih, _Hyung_!" Pemuda imut itu membentang gorden bekas di depannya. Donghae mengernyitkan dahi, berpikir, tetapi Sungmin malah berdecak. "Kau lambat! Karena gordennya memang hanya ada satu, sobek saja menjadi beberapa helai supaya bisa disambung dan jadi panjang!"

Donghae membuka mulutnya kagum. "Wah, kau benar juga!"

Sungmin berdecak lagi. "Karena kebodohanmu itulah, kau tak pernah bisa mencuri soal dariku. Cepat, kau sobek dari sana, aku sobek dari sini!"

Heechul tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukan dua pencuri itu, berbeda dengan Kibum yang langsung paham rencana Sungmin. "Hae-_hyung_ mau kabur?"

Donghae tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan sederet giginya. "Kami bosan di sini dan ingin keluar, tetapi pengawasan Henry sangat ketat, pun ia memegang kunci semua akses keluar."

"Kecuali jendela." ralat Sungmin. Ia tak perlu menjelaskan prosedur berikutnya karena ia yakin Heechul dan Kibum sudah mengerti. "Asyik nih! Aku juga ikut, ya?" Heechul terlihat antusias. Sungmin mengangguk cepat, memenuhi permintaan _hyung_nya. Donghae menoleh pada Kibum. "Kau mau ikut, Bummie?"

Jalan Kibum yang berbelok-belok sudah lurus sekarang, jadi dengan tegas, dia menjawab, "Tidak! Kalian tak boleh kabur!"

"Aduh, jangan terlalu lurus begitu! Hanya jalan-jalan di dekat sini saja kok, tidak lebih!" bujuk Donghae, tetapi Kibum berpendirian kokoh.

"Selesai!" Sungmin mengangkat tali buatannya dengan bangga, lalu membawanya ke depan jendela, "Untung apartemen ini tidak terletak di lantai-lantai atas, jadi tak perlu banyak gorden untuk turun!"

Sungmin menurunkan talinya, lalu turun perlahan. Donghae baru akan menyusul Sungmin, tetapi ia bahkan belum sempat melongok ke bawah ketika Kibum melilitkan rantai borgolnya yang panjang ke badan Donghae dan menariknya ke belakang. "_Hyung_, jangaaan!"

"Ish, biarkan aku pergi, Kibum!" Donghae berhasil melepaskan diri dari jeratan rantai borgol. Anak ikan itu melongok ke bawah, bersiap turun, tetapi kemudian, dia terpaku. Sungmin, yang sudah turun agak jauh, mulai menarik-narik rantai borgol Donghae. "Cepat! Sebelum ketahuan Henry!"

"T-tidak mau!" balas Donghae gugup sambil berpegangan pada kusen jendela, "Tempat ini tinggi sekali!"

"Oh, ayolah! Ini tak seberapa tinggi! Cepat turun! Aku tak bisa kabur kalau tidak denganmu!"

"Tidak!" Donghae mencengkeram kusen jendela dengan lebih kuat. Kibum menghembuskan napas panjang. Dia tahu Donghae itu _acrophobia_ (takut ketinggian) yang suka kambuhan; ia hanya ingin melindungi Donghae dari rasa takut itu, makanya ia berkeras melarang Donghae turun. Heechul mendesah keras melihat tarik-tarikan bodoh antara dua orang itu. Kibum menoleh pada Heechul. "Apa aku harus memanggil Henry sekarang?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum geli. Heechul memiringkan kepalanya, memberi isyarat pada Kibum untuk melapor. Kibum berjalan keluar dan Donghae langsung panik. "Bummie! Jangan laporkan pada Henry! Jangan!"

"Apa?!" Sungmin cepat memanjat ke atas setelah mendengar nama Henry disebut. Setelah sampai di atas, dilihatnya Henry sudah ada dekat jendela dengan koran neraka di tangan. Sungmin nyengir tak enak. "Tuhan, segera lepaskan aku dari ikan bodoh ini!"harapnya dalam hati.

* * *

"Jongwoon-_hyung_..." Hyukjae berbaring kelelahan di lantai ruang tengah setelah menyelesaikan tugas bebersihnya, "...aku bosan. Kau tak punya sesuatu yang bisa kubaca? Zhoumi-_hyung_ tak punya buku menarik."

"Buku menarik? Ah, tidak, kalau yang kau maksud adalah majalah porno atau katalog bikini. Aku dan Zhoumi bukan pemuda mesum sepertimu." Jongwoon tergelak. Shindong ikut tertawa dan Hyukjae jadi malu sendiri. "Kau tidak ikut mencari 'sesuatu', Siwon?" tanya Shindong. Dengan _cool_, Siwon menjawab, "Majalah sudah tidak lagi menarik karena modelnya kurang berani."

"Sialan! Kalau aku mendapat bacaan yang bagus, aku tidak akan berbagi denganmu!"

"Cukup, Hyuk. Kalau Henry datang, dia bisa menjadikan badanmu yang kurus itu sebagai kain lap untuk jendela." Jongwoon tertawa lagi sebelum pergi. Shindong menoleh ke belakang, masih tersenyum kegelian. "Dasar _playboy_ amatir. Siwon masih jauh lebih hebat dari dia."

Tiba-tiba, perut Shindong berbunyi. "Uuuh, aku lapar sekali... Apa di sini tak ada ramen atau semacamnya?" tanyanya sambil memegangi perut. Jongwoon memicingkan matanya yang sudah sipit. "Kau baru saja makan tadi!"

"Itu tak cukup! Aku ingin makan lagi! Pekerjaanku tadi 'kan berat, tentu saja aku kehilangan banyak tenaga!" dalih Shindong. Jongwoon menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Padahal mereka mengerjakan pekerjaan yang sama, bagaimana mungkin Shindong yang lebih lapar?

Jongwoon dan Shindong berakhir di dapur, membuat ramen bersama. Ternyata, Shindong cukup ahli dalam hal ini, berbeda dengan Jongwoon yang lebih sering melihat daripada membantu. Tidak salah sih... 'kan Shindong yang mau makan. Terlihat sekali bahwa Jongwoon, yang anak orang kaya, tidak pernah masuk dapur sama sekali.

Semangkuk ramen telah jadi. Shindong memakannya dengan lahap. Kuah ramen bermuncratan sedikit ke meja, beberapa kali juga memerciki Jongwoon. Pemuda itu menjauh pelan-pelan melihat cara makan Shindong yang tidak elit. Shindong jadi risih diamati dengan intens begitu pada saat makan. "Apa yang kau lihat, kepala besar?"

"Bisa tidak kau makan dengan sedikit lebih rapi?"

"Heh, mau makan dengan rapi atau tidak rapi, makanan yang masuk dalam perut tetap akan dicerna, 'kan?" kata Shindong sambil menyeruput kuah ramennya, "Kau orang kaya; mana mungkin mengerti aku? Mengakunya berandal, tapi masih kalah dengan peraturan remeh-temeh."

"Tarik kembali kata-katamu itu! Aku tidak tunduk pada peraturan remeh-temeh!" Jongwoon merebut mangkuk ramen Shindong, lalu meminum kuah ramen langsung dari mangkuk hingga tersisa setengah. Shindong ternganga ketika kuah ramen yang sangat dicintainya telah lenyap separuh. "Kau tak perlu membuktikannya dengan menggunakan kuah ramenku, dong! Cari kuah ramenmu sendiri!"

Jongwoon mengusap bibirnya yang dilumuri bumbu ramen. "Aku benci siapapun yang mengira aku suka mematuhi peraturan tak penting seperti _table manner_. Peraturan-peraturan itu hanya akan mengekang kita tanpa menghasilkan apapun."

"Iya, iya, tapi kau tak perlu meminum kuah ramenku hingga setengahnya, 'kan?" Shindong melanjutkan makannya dengan sedikit dongkol, "Kenapa kau jadi marah begitu?"

Jongwoon tak menjawab. Shindong pun tak terlalu peduli apakah Jongwoon menjawab pertanyaannya atau tidak.

"Peraturan sudah membunuh adikku."

Jawaban Jongwoon yang tiba-tiba ini sangat mengejutkan Shindong. "Apa?"

Jongwoon menekuk salah satu lututnya dan menyanggakan dagunya di sana. Satu lengannya menutupi separuh wajahnya. "Orang tuaku tidak membolehkan adikku untuk mengikuti jalannya sendiri. Itu akar permasalahannya. Tak perlu tanya bagaimana rincinya kematian adikku."

Adik yang mati, ya. Shindong sedikit banyak mengerti bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang tercinta, bukan hanya adik, tetapi _adik-adik_...dan seorang ibu. "Kalau aku..." diseruputnya mi panjang yang menggoda lidah itu, "...adik-adik dan ibuku meninggal karena penyakit menular. Sebenarnya, penyakit itu ada obatnya, tetapi obatnya mahal dan aku tak bisa membelinya. Semua jadi lebih buruk ketika ayahku mengambil semua tabunganku dan pergi dari rumah. Secara tak langsung, peraturan rumah sakit juga sudah membunuh keluargaku."

Jongwoon menatap Shindong iba. Pemuda sipit itu memang berasal dari keluarga berada, tetapi pengalamannya dengan orang-orang yang kekurangan di gengnya, seperti Jungsoo, Youngwoon, Hyukjae, dan Donghae memahamkannya atas kemiskinan. Tak jarang Jongwoon membantu gengnya dengan uang sendiri.

"Aku turut sedih mengenai keluargamu," ucap Jongwoon lirih, "Jadi, itu sebabnya kau jadi pemalak?"

"Antara lain."

Suasana gelap menggantungi Shindong dan Jongwoon. "Tuhan tak pernah adil, 'kan?" ucap Shindong tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Di saat ada orang seperti aku yang sampai makan tanah karena miskinnya, ada dirimu yang tersiksa di dalam tumpukan harta. Kenapa kita tidak bertukar posisi saja sejak awal?"

Jongwoon mengangkat bahu. "Masalah tidak akan selesai hanya dengan merutuki Tuhan, kurasa. Mulai sekarang, kalau kau butuh sesuatu, bilang saja padaku. Siapa tahu aku bisa membantu."

Shindong tersenyum. "Terima kasih," katanya, lalu nyengir jahil, "Aku belum pernah bertemu orang sepertimu yang menyerahkan diri untuk diperas pemalak begitu saja."

"Sialan kau!"

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat melelahkan bagi semua orang di apartemen Zhoumi. Banyak di antara mereka yang langsung merebahkan diri tanpa peduli di mana mereka terbaring saat malam tiba. Ada yang tidur di lantai hanya berselimutkan jaket, ada yang tidur di kursi di dalam kamar karena sudah tak ada tempat berbaring, dan ada yang tidur di ruang tengah karena terlalu malas pindah ke kamar.

Yang paling lelah tentu saja Henry.

"Aduh, sudah kubilang tidur di kamar saja, malah tidur di sini..." keluh Henry dalam hati saat melihat Donghae yang sudah tidur mendengkur di sofa ruang tengah. Sungmin tidur di lantai. Jungsoo dan Kyuhyun juga tidur di lantai ruang tengah. Ini yang terjadi: Kyuhyun ingin menemani Sungmin, jadi ia ikut tidur di lantai walaupun kedinginan. Jungsoo, yang terborgol dengannya, otomatis tidur di dekatnya. Tubuh atas Kyuhyun tertutup jaket—milik Jungsoo. Jaket Kyuhyun sendiri sudah digunakan untuk menutupi Sungmin. Henry berbalik badan, hendak mengambilkan selimut untuk orang-orang ini, tetapi ternyata, Zhoumi sudah membawakan dua lembar selimut tambahan. "Ini, pakaikan pada mereka." kata Zhoumi sambil tersenyum. Dengan patuh, Henry menyelimuti dua pasangan borgol di ruang tengah.

"Kau pasti capek mengatur kami semua, _eoh_?" Ryeowook menyampirkan lengannya di bahu Henry saat berjalan menuju kamar Zhoumi, "Kau hebat sekali, Henry."

Henry agak salah tingkah dipuji begitu. Zhoumi paham ini dan menepuk-nepuk kepala adiknya untuk menyembunyikan rasa malu adiknya itu.

Di dalam kamar Zhoumi, Jongwoon dan Shindong sudah tertidur duluan. Zhoumi memutuskan untuk tidur di lantai saja malam ini untuk menghormati Jongwoon dan Shindong yang juga tidur di lantai. Ditariknya _bed cover_ lebar yang menutup kasurnya. Ketika akan berbaring... "_Hyung_, aku tidur di tengah, ya!" pinta Henry. Melihat senyum geli di wajah kakaknya, Henry cepat menambahkan, "M-maksudku... aku tidur di tengah supaya suasana di antara kalian tidak kaku! Aku 'kan menghubungkan kalian berdua!"

"Kami 'kan sudah terhubung dengan borgol, Henry. Tidak perlu penghubung lagi. Selain itu, untuk apa membangun suasana saat akan tidur? Toh, kami tidak akan saling bicara kalau sudah lelap." goda Ryeowook, membuat Henry jadi malu. "Tapi..."

"Ya, ya, aku mengerti. Cepat berbaring. Akan kuatur posisi tidur kalian." potong Zhoumi dengan muka diserius-seriuskan. Henry yang pertama berbaring dan Zhoumi menyelimutinya. Meminjam istilah Kibum, Henry mengalami _deja vu_: saat kecil, Zhoumi juga sering melakukan ini. Kemudian, dari dua sisi berlawanan, Zhoumi dan Ryeowook masuk ke selimut, mengapit Henry di tengah, jadi rantai borgol mereka berdua ada di atas selimut.

"Henry, kau sudah mengantuk ya?" tanya Ryeowook setelah menaikkan selimutnya, "Sebenarnya, aku punya pertanyaan."

"Belum terlalu mengantuk." Henry bohong, sih. Dia hanya tidak mau dibilang seperti anak kecil yang jam tidurnya panjang, tetapi bukankah yang lain juga sudah tidur?

"Kau punya alasan kenapa kau membentuk pasangan-pasangan yang ini? Kenapa tidak..misalnya, aku dengan Kibum atau dengan yang lainnya?"

"Pertanyaan bagus," Henry tersenyum polos, "Aku mengikat Jungsoo-_hyung_ dengan Kyuhyun karena mereka sama-sama _leader_. Sepertinya, mereka juga punya masa lalu bersama ya? Mereka cepat sekali akrab pagi tadi."

"Memang mereka punya, tetapi kapan-kapan saja kuceritakan padamu," kata Zhoumi, "Lanjutkan, Henry."

"Hangeng-_hyung_ dan Youngwoon-_hyung_ kuikat bersama karena mereka sama-sama petarung yang setia pada geng. Sifat itulah yang dapat kutangkap di pertarungan kemarin. Heechul-_hyung_ dan Kibum bersama karena saat pertarungan kemarin, sempat kulihat Heechul-_hyung_ memperhatikan Kibum dengan cara yang berbeda. Menurutku, mereka cocok sebagai _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_. Kemudian, Donghae-_hyung_ dan Sungmin-_hyung_ kuikat bersama karena mereka sama-sama pencuri."

"Hei, kau baru saja membentuk duo kriminal baru! Mereka bisa semakin kuat bersama, lho." komentar Ryeowook. Henry menggeleng cepat. "Memang kejadian tadi siang membuktikan hal itu, tetapi kurasa dengan begitu, mereka jadi cepat saling memahami."

"Mereka bisa saja mencuri salah satu barang kita." Zhoumi berpura-pura khawatir. Henry diam. Terbersit sedikit di pikirannya untuk mengubah pasangan itu, tetapi kemudian tertawa kecil. "Kelihatannya Donghae-_hyung_ selalu menghambat aksi Sungmin-_hyung_. Lagipula, dua orang itu sebenarnya baik. Kalau situasi mendukung, mereka pasti akan berubah. Ditambah lagi dengan dua ketua mereka yang sudah mulai akur dan bergerak ke arah kebaikan, mereka akan lebih cepat berubah."

"Bagaimana dengan Hyukjae dan Siwon?" tanya Zhoumi.

"Ah, aku tahu! Pasti karena mereka sama-sama _playboy_!" tebak Ryeowook. Henry jadi ingin terbahak, tetapi ia tahan supaya tidak mengganggu yang sudah tertidur. Ia mengangguk.

"Jongwoon dan Shindong?"

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak begitu yakin tentang hal ini, sih..." Henry mengingat-ingat keterangan yang diberikan Junghyuk_-ssi_ dari kepolisian mengenai keluarga dua orang itu, "Keluarga Jongwoon-_hyung_ 'kan sangat kaya, sedangkan Shindong-_hyung_ berada di titik ekstrem yang satunya. Aku ingin membantu Shindong-_hyung_ dengan cara ini; kalau berteman dengan orang yang kaya, meminta bantuan akan lebih mudah, 'kan? Ah, ini juga membantu Jongwoon-_hyung_. Dia sering kelihatan murung untuk sesuatu yang tak aku ketahui. Karena Shindong-_hyung_ orangnya lucu, mungkin Jongwoon-_hyung_ juga bisa sedikit terhibur."

Ryeowook membuka mulutnya dengan kagum. "Wah, kau baik sekali mau membantu mereka," katanya tulus, sekali lagi membuat Henry salah tingkah, "Oh ya, yang terakhir, kenapa kau memborgol aku dengan kakakmu?"

Henry tak langusng menjawab. Awalnya, ia agak bingung untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya, tetapi akhirnya, ia menyerah. "Karena... kalian berdua... sama bagiku. Sama-sama penting. Aku tidak ingin kalian berpisah ke jalur yang berbeda seperti dulu lagi."

Ah. Tentu saja begitu. Sedikit sesal menggantung di benak Zhoumi dan Ryeowook karena pernah menyeret Henry ke dalam situasi yang rumit. Akan tetapi, sekarang semuanya sudah lain. Jungsoo dan Kyuhyun sudah berbaikan. Perang antar geng sudah selesai. Kekacauan telah berakhir dan itu semua, langsung maupun tidak, adalah karena usaha Henry.

"Henry... kau memang hebat." Tanpa sadar, Ryeowook memuji Henry lagi.

"Ryeowook, bisakah kau berhenti memujiku? Nanti kepalaku bisa membesar seperti kepala Jongwoon-_hyung_." kata Henry. Zhoumi dan Ryeowook mati-matian menahan tawa. "Aku tidak melakukan banyak hal yang penting. Kebanyakan sih bertujuan untuk menyiksa kalian saja karena sudah membuatku frustrasi beberapa waktu lalu," Henry memejamkan matanya acuh, tetapi kemudian membuka mata lagi, "tetapi akhirnya aku sadar bahwa balas dendam pada kalian tidak menuntaskan permasalahan hingga akarnya. Akar permasalahan adalah orang tua kita, 'kan?"

Zhoumi dan Ryeowook terpaku. Mata Henry terarah pada Zhoumi. "Kita tidak suka pada orang tua kita karena mereka 'mengekang' kita melakukan macam-macam, juga lebih mementingkan pekerjaan daripada kita. Mereka tidak sepenuhnya salah. Mungkin, mereka sebenarnya memikirkan kita, hanya mereka tidak memperlakukan kita dengan cara yang benar."

"Bagaimana dengan ibuku?" tanya Ryeowook dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Kenapa dia jadi pemabuk kalau dia memikirkanku? Ataukah...dia terlalu memikirkanku hingga stres dan jadi pemabuk? Apa aku hanya membebaninya?"

Henry menyembunyikan wajahnya. Dia tidak ingin sok tahu, tetapi dia ingin menyenangkan sahabatnya yang satu ini dengan sebuah jawaban. Akhirnya, sekali lagi, ia menyerah. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Kalau menurutku, semua orang tua tidak akan menganggap anaknya sebagai beban," Zhoumi membantu Henry menjawab, "Ibumu pasti punya suatu alasan yang sulit untuk diungkapkan langsung padamu. Mungkin, setelah masa pembinaan orang tua selesai, kau harus mencari tahu sendiri dengan mengajaknya bicara."

Ryeowook menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum lebar. Ia harap, setelah ini, ibunya akan menjadi ibu yang lebih baik.

"Akan tetapi, jangan berharap terlalu tinggi juga mengenai pengubahan pribadi seseorang hanya dengan pembinaan singkat di kantor polisi. Dokter Sunho bilang, susah mengubah _mindset_ yang sudah menetap lama. Ah, bagiku, mungkin perubahan mereka setelah pulang dari masa pembinaan tidak terlalu signifikan," Henry menghembuskan napas panjang, "Berharap mereka langsung jadi sempurna itu terlalu muluk. Harapan yang bodoh."

"Tidak apa, Henry. Semua orang boleh berharap," Zhoumi berpendapat, "Lagipula, kalau orang tua kita tak berubah juga dan membuat kita pusing, yang kau butuhkan hanya teman yang menguatkan."

"Aku setuju dengan Zhoumi-_hyung_. Kau juga, Henry. Kalau ada masalah, jangan disimpan sendiri seperti kemarin, hingga masalahnya menjadi besar." tambah Ryeowook. Henry mengangguk. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf soal kemarin. Aku masih merasa marah dan gengsi untuk meminta tolong pada kalian semua, tetapi kalian tetap datang."

"Tentu saja kami datang. Kau 'kan teman kami." kata Ryeowook.

"Tapi kalian terluka parah gara-gara aku!" Nada bicara Henry meninggi, "Kalau kalian tidak menolongku, kalian tidak perlu mati-matian berkelahi dengan 40 orang!"

Zhoumi mencubit pipi mochi Henry dan menariknya sampai molor. "Aduh, aduh, _Hyung_, lepaskan!" Henry memukul-mukul tangan Zhoumi, tetapi Zhoumi bergeming. "Dengar, Mochi. Kau pikir kalau kau mati di tangan mereka, aku dan Ryeowook akan senang? Nyawamu itu jauh lebih berarti dari luka-luka yang kami dapat. Lagipula, apakah kakak sungguhan bisa meninggalkan adiknya yang sedang terluka parah?"

"Benar. Sahabat sungguhan juga tidak akan meninggalkan medan perang hanya karena jumlah lawan yang lebih besar." tambah Ryeowook.

Henry berhenti mengaduh, walaupun pipinya masih dicubit Zhoumi. Apa yang Zhoumi dan Ryeowook katakan memang benar, tetapi setelah semua yang Henry lakukan, apa Henry masih berhak mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari kakak dan sahabat-sahabatnya?

"Sudah, kau jangan berpikir macam-macam lagi," Zhoumi menutup mata adiknya dengan telapak tangan, "Cepat tidur. Besok kita sekolah, nanti kau mengantuk."

Ryeowook menguap. "Aku juga sudah mengantuk..." katanya, lalu menaikkan selimut dan menyamankan posisi, "Aku tidur ya... Selamat malam, Henry, Zhoumi-_hyung_."

Zhoumi mengiyakan. Dalam sekejap, Ryeowook sudah tertidur pulas. "Hahaha, dasar tukang tidur," tawa Zhoumi, lalu menarik telapak tangannya yang terasa basah, "Ryeowook sudah lelap. Kau juga cepat tidur. Jangan menangis begitu atau matamu akan bengkak besok pagi."

"Diam, _Hyung_!" Henry mengusap-usap matanya dengan lengan. Ya, karena mendengar pernyataan-pernyataan yang mengharukan dari Zhoumi dan Ryeowook, Henry kembali ke _nature_ childishnya yang cengeng dan gampang tersentuh. Tidak ingin Ryeowook melihat kelemahan adiknya ini, Zhoumi menutup mata Henry dengan tangannya. Walaupun kesal karena ketahuan menangis oleh kakaknya, ada juga rasa senang yang terselip dalam hati Henry. Zhoumi memang seorang kakak yang perhatian pada tiap detail, bahkan pada hal kecil seperti menutupi tangisan Henry.

Melihat sang adik sudah memejamkan mata, Zhoumi tersenyum, lalu kembali telentang. "Malam, Henry." bisiknya. Ia baru akan terlelap ketika ia mendengar Henry juga berbisik padanya, "Terima kasih untuk semuanya, _Hyung_..."

* * *

Henry kembali ke sekolah lamanya, Sekolah Neul Paran. Sekarang, setiap siswa di koridor memandangnya takjub. Bagaimana tidak? Kalau seorang anak kelas satu berwajah imut berkulit pucat berjalan di depan tujuh pasang manusia yang terborgol, kesan apa yang tercipta? Orang-orang yang sudah pernah mendengar rumor tentang Jungsoo dan Kyuhyun pastilah yang paling terkejut. Dua pemimpin geng yang sangat dihormati dan disegani oleh para siswa Neul Paran itu kini diborgol bersama dan berjalan di belakang Henry.

"Apakah dua geng itu telah bersatu?"

"Mungkin. Ah, tidak. Mereka dipersatukan!"

"Apa? Maksudmu, Henry Lau anak kelas 1-B itu menyatukan dua geng itu? Dua geng yang selalu menang jika berkelahi lawan geng sekolah lain?"

"Mana mungkin? Henry Lau itu bukan tipe anak berandalan! Aku bahkan ragu dia bisa berkelahi!"

"Tapi kalian pernah dengar tidak, berita tentang perkelahian besar lawan geng Sekolah Sangin? Di situ, Henry juga ada lho!"

Bisik-bisik sering terdengar di koridor mengenai empat belas orang yang diborgol itu. Selama dua minggu, empat belas orang itu belajar di kelas khusus dan di penghujung minggu, Henry setuju untuk melepas borgol teman-temannya. Akan tetapi, entah kenapa, walau borgol sudah dilepas, dua geng itu tetap saja berdekatan. Henry hanya tersenyum setiap melihat empat belas temannya karena usahanya untuk menyatukan dua geng itu berhasil. Salah satu hal yang paling membahagiakannya adalah membaiknya hubungan Jungsoo dan Kyuhyun. Keduanya memang tak memiliki hubungan darah, tetapi hubungan persaudaraan mereka sangat kental. Yah, mungkin sekarang peribahasa 'darah lebih kental dari air' harus diganti.

Dari berbagai peristiwa yang dialaminya bersama geng Jungsoo dan Kyuhyun, Henry bisa menyimpulkan beberapa hal. Satu, seorang kakak tidak akan bisa meninggalkan adiknya, pun sebaliknya, baik mereka sedarah atau tidak. Dua, dalam persahabatan sejati, tidak ada istilah 'mantan sahabat', yang ada hanya 'mantan musuh'. Tiga, seseorang tidak harus menjadi _gangster_ untuk bisa menguasai dua geng kuat di sekolah.

* * *

Gesekan biola sayup-sayup terdengar di taman belakang sekolah, mewarnai suasana istirahat siang yang damai. Tak pernah ada yang memainkan biola secara sembunyi-sembunyi di tempat itu sebelumnya. Alunan merdu dari taman itu hanya terdengar oleh telinga-telinga yang awas.

"Henry?"

Musik yang anggun dari biola tersebut berhenti dengan gugup. Sang violinis—Henry—menoleh ke belakang tanpa bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. "Zhoumi-_hyung_? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Tidak bersama yang lain?" tanyanya sambil memasukkan kembali biola miliknya ke dalam _case_. Zhoumi tersenyum. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan itu, ia berjalan mendekati sang adik. "Buat apa kau main biola sembunyi-sembunyi di sini, bodoh? Kau pinjam saja ruang musik, beres semuanya."

"Aku lebih suka di sini, kok," jawab Henry tak acuh, lalu mengangkat _case_ biolanya, "Mau apa _Hyung_ ke sini?"

Zhoumi mengacak-acak rambut adiknya. "Jangan galak padaku. Memangnya salah kalau aku mencari adikku sendiri? Tumben sekali kau tak muncul di kantin. Semua mengkhawatirkanmu."

Henry tertawa. "Kenapa mereka mengkhawatirkanku? Di sini 'kan tidak ada Suho yang bakal menghajarku."

"Kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa padamu, tentu kami jadi khawatir. Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba kau diserang seperti saat Suho dulu menyerangmu?"

"_Hyung_, itu sudah lama berlalu," Henry tersenyum lemah saat menurunkan tangan sang kakak dari kepalanya, "Sekarang, _Hyung_ sudah tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku lagi karena aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Aku tidak akan jadi bebanmu lagi."

Zhoumi mencubit pipi mochi Henry hingga Henry berteriak kesakitan. "Jangan pasang tampang begitu. Katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan jangan main rahasia-rahasiaan, mengerti? Kalau tidak, aku akan menghajarmu."

"Aww! Ampun! Iya, iya, aku akan cerita. Lepaskan akuuuu!"mohon Henry. Zhoumi tergelak melihat pipi Henry yang memerah karena ia cubit. "Jangan tertawakan aku!" kata Henry sambil cemberut, tetapi lama-kelamaan ikut tertawa.

"Nah, sekarang, ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi." kata Zhoumi setelah menarik sang adik untuk duduk. Henry menatap _case_ biolanya. "Sebenarnya, aku..."

"Henry! Hei, kalian curang sekali hanya berduaan begitu! Aku ikut!" Tiba-tiba, Ryeowook muncul dari belakang dan menepuk bahu Lau bersaudara. Pemuda mungil itu mendesak di tengah-tengah Henry dan Zhoumi, berusaha duduk di antara mereka. Zhoumi geleng-geleng kepala. Dengan mudah, ia menarik tangan Ryeowook yang hampir duduk hingga pemuda itu terjatuh. "Pengganggu. Kalau mau bergabung dengan kami, minta ijin dulu." katanya. Henry terbelalak, sedangkan Ryeowook cuma nyengir kesakitan sambil mengusap-usap bagian belakangnya. Melihat ekspresi keduanya, Zhoumi tertawa lagi dan mengulurkan tangan pada Ryeowook. "Ish, sudahlah. Maafkan aku. Ayo berdiri." kata Zhoumi.

Ryeowook menyambut tangan itu dengan senyum senang. Henry selalu bersyukur setiap melihat adegan seperti ini, di mana dua orang yang sangat disayanginya sudah bisa saling menerima. Kondisi ini tentunya sangat berbeda dari saat mereka masih terpecah oleh dua geng yang bermusuhan. "Jadi, Henry, sebenarnya kenapa kau tidak ke kantin siang ini?" tanya Ryeowook setelah ia duduk di samping Henry, tidak lagi berusaha menyempil di antara Henry dan kakaknya.

"Aku sedang latihan biola. Karena di sini tidak banyak orang, aku merasa lebih leluasa saja."

"Oh, kau bisa main biola?" Ryeowook bertanya dengan ketakjuban di matanya. Henry mengangguk malu. "Dulu, aku sempat belajar musik klasik, tetapi semenjak SMA, aku sudah jarang memainkannya."

"Permainanmu tidak banyak berubah; tetap memukau seperti dulu. Kau masih bagus." puji Zhoumi, yang langsung disetujui Ryeowook. "Orkestra membutuhkan orang-orang sepertimu."

Henry sekali lagi menatap _case_ biolanya dengan bimbang. "Iya, aku bingung. Klub _dance _sudah menerimaku, tetapi aku juga ingin ikut orkestra. Aku takut tidak bisa membagi waktu dan nilaiku jadi jelek."

Sebuah lampu menyala di ruang pikir Zhoumi. Astaga, adiknya yang satu ini sungguh polos. "Kau sedang bimbang karena hal itu?" tanya Zhoumi. Nadanya datar, walau sebenarnya geli sekaligus kagum pada adiknya yang masih begitu mencemaskan prestasi akademis. Henry mengangguk; tak ada kebohongan di matanya. Sebelumnya, ia tak pernah mengambil ekstrakurikuler apapun di sekolah, jadi ketakutannya itu nyata. Zhoumi memeluk adiknya dari samping dengan sebelah tangan. "Kalau belum apa-apa kau sudah khawatir, kau benar-benar tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun. Ambil saja kesempatan itu selama kesempatan itu masih ada. Untuk masalah sekolah ke depannya, tenang saja; kau punya empat belas orang yang akan membantumu."

Henry tersenyum, tetapi sesaat kemudian cemberut lagi. "Apa maksudmu aku harus meminta bantuan Kibum atau Kyuhyun melalui pembobolan pusat data sekolah jika nilaiku jelek?"

"Mungkin dulu kami akan menyarankan itu, tetapi sekarang tidak. Kami akan terus menyemangatimu supaya kau bisa bagus di kelas atau di luar kelas, begitu." jelas Ryeowook. Henry manggut-manggut. Zhoumi mengkonfirmasi keputusan Henry, "Jadi bagaimana? _Dance,_ orkestra, atau keduanya?"

Dengan senyum lebar dan yakin, Henry menjawab, "Tentu saja keduanya!"

"Nah, begitu dong!" Zhoumi menepuk-nepuk punggung adiknya bangga, "Jangan bimbang seperti tadi lagi! 'Kan enak kalau kau menceritakan semuanya pada kami!"

Dalam hati, Henry setuju dengan kata-kata kakaknya. Seandainya dari dulu, ia bisa terbuka dengan semua orang, pasti berbagai macam perkelahian bodoh itu tidak akan terjadi. Tunggu... kalau perkelahian-perkelahian bodoh itu tidak terjadi, maka ia dan Zhoumi juga Ryeowook tak akan sedekat sekarang.

Henry menatap kakaknya senang. Ia tak menyangka, hubungannya yang semula sangat jauh dari Zhoumi sekarang menjadi sedekat dan sehangat hubungan kakak-beradik yang lainnya. _Zhoumi-hyung, terima kasih untuk semuanya... Kau adalah kakak terbaik bagiku,_ Henry menyimpan kata-kata sayangnya untuk dirinya sendiri karena ia tak terlalu pandai mengungkapkan perasaannya. Beruntung, Zhoumi sudah tak perlu kata-kata lagi untuk memahami adiknya. Setelah beberapa kejadian besar yang ia lalui untuk bisa dekat dengan sang adik, ia tak lagi membutuhkan kata-kata itu karena mereka berdua sudah jauh lebih dekat dari sebelumnya.

"Oh ya, Henry, aku jadi ingin tahu permainan biolamu. Bisa mainkan satu lagu untukku, tidak?" pinta Ryeowook. Kini, tanpa ragu atau malu-malu, Henry memainkan biolanya sesuai permintaan sahabatnya. Zhoumi dan Ryeowook menikmati permainan biola Henry hingga...

"Hei, ini tempat nongkrong kami! Minggir!"

Henry, Zhoumi, dan Ryeowook menoleh ke arah teriakan. Ternyata, di belakang mereka ada sekelompok anak bertampang sangar. Henry berdecih; ia bisa pastikan sekelompok orang ini adalah geng baru. Ia memasukkan biolanya ke dalam _case_. "Kami baru saja akan pergi kok, tetapi lain kali, pakailah cara yang lebih sopan. Kalian tidak berhak membentak-bentak siswa lain seperti itu hanya karena jumlah kalian lebih banyak."

Tersinggung berat karena kata-kata Henry, salah seorang anggota kelompok itu maju. "Memangnya kau ini siapa? Beraninya mengatakan hal itu pada kami!"

"Aku siswa biasa, sama seperti kalian, 'kan? Berhubung kita sama-sama siswa biasa, berhenti bersikap seolah-olah kalian adalah siswa superior hanya karena kalian punya geng." jawab Henry datar.

"Jaga sikapmu itu di hadapan kami, bocah!"

Sekelompok siswa itu maju untuk menyerang Henry. Ryeowook tampak khawatir. Dia sudah maju selangkah, berniat untuk melindungi Henry, tetapi Zhoumi menahannya. Henry menoleh ke belakang, ke arah kakaknya. Tatapannya seolah bertanya, "_Hyung_, bolehkah aku melakukan ini?"

Zhoumi hanya mengangkat bahunya dan Henry tersenyum lebar. Gerakan itu sudah merupakan tanda bahwa Zhoumi memberinya izin. Henry kembali pada anak-anak yang menyerangnya. Dengan _case_ biolanya, ia memukul anak yang paling dekat dengannya, lalu menendang anak yang ada di belakang lawan sebelumnya. Ryeowook terbelalak ketika Henry memukul, menendang, dan menggunakan _case_ biolanya sebagai senjata untuk menjatuhkan delapan orang yang dihadapinya...sendirian. "B-bagaimana bisa dia..." Ryeowook menoleh pada Zhoumi, jarinya menunjuk Henry. Zhoumi hanya tertawa kecil. "Dia pasti punya bakat terpendam."

Seseorang jatuh tersungkur di depan Henry. "Ayo! Kalian mau aku menghentikan seranganku atau tidak? Pergilah dan hentikan sikap sok kalian itu! Kalian hanya anak SMA!" teriak Henry sambil menendangi pantat orang yang tersungkur itu. Orang-orang yang sudah terkapar mengaduh-aduh sambil memohon ampun. Henry menghentikan serangannya, tetapi ia sudah mengangkat _case_ biolanya dengan cara yang berbahaya. "Sekarang pergi sebelum aku menghajar kalian dengan biolaku!"

Delapan orang itu lari dengan setengah sempoyongan karena kesakitan. Beberapa di antara mereka sampai bertubrukan satu sama lain karena ketakutannya. Henry menepuk-nepuk jasnya dan mengecek biolanya. "Syukurlah, sepertinya biolaku tidak rusak berat."

"Wow, aku tak tahu kau bisa berkelahi dengan begitu hebat, Henry," Ryeowook masih terkagum-kagum dengan kemampuan sahabatnya yang kelihatan polos dan _vulnerable_ itu, "Tapi baguslah! Sekarang, mereka sudah dapat pelajaran penting untuk tidak jadi superior."

Henry berjalan mendekati Zhoumi dengan senyum penuh rahasia. "Kakakku seorang petarung hebat. Kalau aku kalah hanya dengan anak-anak seperti itu, aku akan malu padanya."

"Kau gila," Zhoumi memiting leher adiknya dan melayangkan sebuah jitakan ringan di dahi mulus itu, "Sudahlah. Ayo, kita kembali ke kelas."

* * *

**TAMAT**

_special thanks to: _**LoveHenry, pandagame, Kim Rae Sun, Nada Lim, blackcloudies, Sherry Cho, onlylovehenrylau, ryeohyun, Gihae Lee, Cho KhunRy, leenahanwoo, ChoYeongie, TanSintha, aegyokyurin, anggitaeka2315, uuk26, MissAegyokyu31, blackautumn24**_ (ada yg belum disebut?) yang sudah memfollow, nge-fav, dan review di sini._

_...juga ELF pendamping saya yang sudah nyemangatin bikin FF ini ^^_

_Jangan lupa mampir ke FF multi-chapter saya yang terbaru, 'Opera'! (baru teasernya sih yang rilis :p)_

_Sampai ketemu ya :) _


End file.
